A Devil Put Aside for Me
by Crystal Rose of Pollux
Summary: [World of Light] Sequel to "The Devil's in the Details." As Galeem takes control, Luigi finds that the inner darkness he saw as his curse may, in fact, be a blessing for helping his brother and their friends escape from Galeem's light. But with Mario brainwashed, Peach amnesiac, and secret evils still hidden, will a shy plumber's heart of light and darkness be enough?
1. Flashes of Fire, Echoes of Screams

_Notes: So, here is the first chapter of the sequel to my fic "The Devil's in the Details." There will be a few references to that fic (the main takeaway being that the events of the Belmont trailer has left Mario's confidence shaken due to his failure to help Luigi when he needed it), and, as with that one, the main focus of this fic will be the Mushroom Kingdom characters, but the other fighters will have supporting roles. There will also eventually be_ _ **major spoilers**_ _for World of Light, but I will try to warn in author notes at what points those will be starting. I hope to update this fic on a weekly basis._

 _Lastly, I'd like to thank everyone who sent me lovely notes of support for when I announced this sequel; I certainly hope this fic meets your expectations!_

* * *

Luigi stared out at the cliff, out at the… thing that filled the sky. He didn't know what to call it; it was a bright core of light surrounded by large, glowing, multicolored wings—surrounded by a squad of Master Hands.

Their Master Hand, the one they knew as the organizer of the Smash tournaments, hadn't been seen since before last night—was he one among the Hands present now? If so, he was clearly no longer on their side (whether by choice or not remained to be seen), for Mewtwo had relayed a warning from an Absol the night before about them being attacked by an unknown, powerful monstrosity at the cliffside at dawn—and, lo and behold, here was this thing, which fit the description perfectly.

They couldn't worry about which of those Master Hands was theirs; they couldn't let this thing succeed. Indeed, Fox was already issuing orders not to let any of them get away, and Marth had estimated that the Hands outnumbered them ten to one—there simply was no feasible way to determine if any of the Hands was the one they knew.

Luigi prepared himself for battle alongside the others; Zelda and Pit seemed confident, but Luigi certainly wasn't. And as he cast a glance at his brother, he could see that Mario's usual confidence had failed him, as well; oh, Mario was staring down the Hands and the thing, of course, but the fire in his eyes that Luigi usually saw when his brother faced a challenge was completely absent.

Mario was afraid, though he was making a valiant effort to hide it. His confidence had been shattered ever since he had failed to save Luigi in time from the denizens of Dracula's Castle. Even though Luigi tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault—that Ganondorf and Dracula had set this up to happen, it did little to bring any relief to Mario. He couldn't blame Mario; Luigi had felt the same way about Ganondorf putting Ridley up to killing Mario prior to that, after all.

This wasn't the time to dwell on that, however; they had to deal with their current foe—as bleak as things seemed.

But before Luigi or any of his fellow fighters could make a move, the thing moved first, suddenly absorbing the numerous Hands into a void around it; the younger plumber's stomach gave an unpleasant jolt—if their Master Hand had been among them, then they had just watched him get assimilated—likely killed—before their eyes. But why was this thing doing this? Why…?

Luigi was jolted from his thoughts by a horrified yell from Shulk.

" _Run_ -!"

He had foreseen something, but his warning had been cut off as numerous beams of light erupted from the void where the Hands had been absorbed.

Luigi's initial thought of _What in the world are those light beams supposed to do?_ was horrifically answered almost instantly when he saw Link, and then Samus, Zelda, and Mewtwo, get vaporized by the beams as they were struck by them. Behind him, he suddenly heard Peach cry out-

"Daisy! _NO_!"

Luigi paled; the only reason for Peach to cry out like that was if Daisy had fallen to the light beams as well.

Lucina was struck down next in a failed attempt to counter one of the beams; Chrom's anguished cry tore through the battle zone as he fell to his knees, picking up her mask—the only trace left of his daughter. He did not move as the next beam came for him—as far as he was concerned, his world had ended already.

"We can't fight this!" Dedede bellowed, as more fighters fell around them. "We've got to retreat!"

And they fled; but even retreating, they were not shown any mercy—not even the children. Young Link tried to fall back on the last resort he had used to save Termina; he had just managed to get the first four notes of the Song of Time out on the ocarina before he was taken out, the song dying along with him. The Inklings were obliterated even as they tried to hide. Red and Leaf went next alongside their Pokémon—followed by Bowser, who, like them, had been the last ones trying to fight back…

…And then Junior had started bawling for his father as Ludwig frantically attempted to carry him to safety as he fled with the other Koopalings. The monstrosity in the sky vaporized them next, leaving nothing left of the royal Koopa line.

All around them, rivals and allies, some who had been known to them as friends for years, were falling left and right—Sonic, Pikachu, Falco, Pit and Dark Pit… even the goddess Palutena herself…

And then Luigi saw Ness and Lucas, trying to work together to absorb one of the light beams by combining their PSI Magnet.

"No!" he and Dedede both yelled out, knowing it wouldn't work; but their warning had come too late; the beam tore through the combined PSI Magnet like it wasn't even there, snuffing them out in the process.

Dedede seemed to be the most devastated by this; he had come to consider Ness and Luigi as very close friends since they had been thrown together during the Subspace fiasco years ago. Luigi, stunned by the horrible sight, only snapped out of it when he heard his brother's frantic cry-

"Luigi!? _LUIGI_!?"

Mario had retreated along with the others—something he hated to do-dodging beams, just to try to find him, praying that he hadn't fallen to the light, too…

"Mario!"

Relief filled his brother's face as he heard his voice; Mario glanced in his direction, but his relief was replaced with sheer horror. Realizing what was happening, Luigi glanced behind him, freezing as he saw the monstrosity staring at him, aiming at him…

 _WHACK_

Dedede's mallet slammed into him, the king's sole intent being to knock him out of the way of the incoming beam. It worked—too well; Luigi went flying and the beam missed him—but Dedede fell to the beam instead.

Luigi cried out as Mario now grabbed his hands as he flew past, swinging him around and letting him land on his feet.

"Luigi…!"

"Dedede's gone!" the younger plumber cried.

"I know, but we have to keep running…!" Mario said, practically dragging him along by one hand. He glanced to his other side, reaching out to Peach, who had also been running. "Peach! Over here!"

She had tears slipping down her face as she took Mario's other hand, mourning the loss of Daisy, whom she had treated as a sister since her youngest days. They could hear the screams of the other fighters around them, still being struck down.

"There! That boulder!" Mario exclaimed, indicating the spot a few yards ahead. "We can catch our breath there…!"

He had glanced back for a moment and trailed off as he saw another beam being readied right at them. He had a split-second to decide what to do—but, true to his nature, he needed even less than that to make that decision.

He gave Luigi and Peach's hands a quick squeeze with his own before letting go, and then shoved the both of them ahead, out of the beam's path.

"Keep going!" he pleaded, as the beam enveloped him. " _Please_ -!"

Peach screamed and Luigi cried out, as well, as Mario, like the others, was obliterated by the light. Somehow, they made to the spot behind the boulder; Peach stared blankly ahead as Luigi broke down, choking out words in Italian that, while she didn't know, could understand all the same, for his grief was just as tangible as hers.

Around them, the screams began to cease as the last remaining fighters fell, but even then, the thing didn't stop; the light beams shot past them, in all directions.

"Mewtwo said this thing would reach throughout time and space," Peach realized, her voice quivering. "There's nowhere we can go…"

"There _has_ to be. There has to be somewhere we can go—and try to find a way to bring them back… to bring Mario and Daisy back… And the others…" Luigi said, sounding absolutely broken. "If we can't, then it means Mario sacrificed himself for _nothing_ …!"

"The only way we could escape is if we could temporarily leave the space-time continuum—and the only way I know of is…"

Peach trailed off as two of them heard a familiar sound—the sound of exactly what she had been thinking of.

"…The Warp Star," she and Luigi said, in unison.

Looking out from behind the boulder, they saw Kirby—the only other fighter remaining besides the two of them, trying to evade the light beams with the Warp Star. The creature was focused on him, trying to strike him down; poor Kirby wouldn't be able to get enough speed to escape…

"I can distract the thing," Luigi said, realizing that they had to act. "Kirby can pick you up and the two of you can-"

"I'd slow him down; we'd never be able to reach max speed," Peach replied. "We only just barely escape the stadium when the Subspace Army destroyed it during the Brawl tournament—and we weren't dodging light beams back then, either."

"But Mario said-"

"Mario wanted us to have the best chance to get out of this," Peach said, now fully stepping into the mantle of the leader she was. "The only way is if we can ensure that Kirby can build up enough speed to get the Warp Star out of space-time long enough. If there is a way save Mario—and all of us—Kirby can find it."

Luigi shut his eyes; he didn't want to die again—not after having done so in Dracula's Castle earlier. And he knew his brother had been desperate to save him and Peach. And yet… perhaps Peach was right—perhaps the best way to honor Mario's sacrifice was for them to make a sacrifice, as well, that would give them all their best chance.

"I'll go first," he said, and Peach nodded.

He paused, clutching the Poltergust for a moment. He couldn't sense his brother's presence with the usual psychic link that they had shared since infancy—not that he expected to, given how it was undeniable that Mario was gone. Nevertheless, he had to mentally relay a message and hope his brother's spirit could, somehow, receive it-

 _Perdonami, fratello mio_.

He then leaped out from behind the boulder and aimed the vacuum at the giant thing in the sky. Peach's plan seemed to be working; temporarily forgetting about Kirby, the thing focused on Luigi again—sending a beam of light right at him.

Luigi tried to be defiant—tried to stand bravely against what he knew was certain doom, but his mask cracked, and, at the last moment, he turned his face away with a cringe. There was the briefest sensation of searing heat enveloping him, and then, nothing.

* * *

Luigi expected to return to awareness as a spirit, just as he had in Dracula's Castle. But as he felt something binding tightly around him, he quickly realized that, had he actually been a spirit, he wouldn't have been tied down by anything.

He opened his eyes, glancing down in alarm. Thick cords of… something, glowing bright blue, were wrapped around him. But even more alarming was the sight of piles and piles of empty shells resembling him, lying motionless beneath him. His heart hammered in his chest—the final confirmation that he was in his body, or, at least, had gotten it back after death. But why?

"Luigi…?" he heard Peach whisper.

Luigi turned to the sound of her voice, gasping slightly as he saw her bound in the same glowing cords, also with a pile of empty shells resembling her beneath her.

"Peach…?" he whispered back. "What happened back there?"

Wordlessly, she glanced away, tears in her eyes. Following her gaze, Luigi froze as he saw the other fighters, unconscious, but also bound and suspended over a pile of lifeless clones—and at the far end were Daisy and-

" _Mario_ …!" Luigi cried. "Big Bro, wake up-!"

"Luigi, no!" Peach chided him, softly. "You can't speak too loudly! That thing… The thing that attacked us, it's been in and out of here since we got here, seeing to the creation of these clones of ours." She shuddered. "Luigi, everyone's dead—everyone except Kirby. Our plan worked, and he got away, but… He was the only one. Even people who weren't even fighting him… That thing didn't spare anyone."

"But, we're not spirits…" Luigi pointed out.

"Only because he gave us back our bodies to use as templates for these clones—everyone else who died… their spirits are being forced into these clone bodies…" Her eyes flared in anger. "I saw him use one of my clones for Pauline's spirit; even as a spirit, he's taken away her free will…" She looked back at Mario and gasped.

Luigi looked, and his heart gave a twist as a strange, golden liquid engulfed his brother for a moment, before flowing away and forming into another empty shell of a clone, which fell to the pile of others. The real Mario didn't look hurt by it, but it was still more than Luigi could stand.

"They can't do that to him! _They can't_ …!" Luigi struggled against the cords in anger, and then blinked. "Huh…?"

The light around the cords dimmed as he struggled, loosening slightly.

"…That was a lot easier than I thought…"

"How are you doing that?" Peach whispered. "I've been trying to break free from these since I woke up!"

"I… I don't know…" Luigi said. "Lean over."

She did so; Luigi slipped an arm out of the bindings and touched the bindings around her. Like his own, they loosened. As Peach loosened the rest of the cords around her, Luigi stared at his hand in confusion.

"How come I'm able to do that…?"

"I wonder…" Peach said. "The thing… I heard him say his name was Galeem, the Lord of Light. These cords must be made from light energy. But you have both light and darkness in you, Luigi; maybe it's giving you some resistance against this light!"

"Then I can save Mario!" Luigi realized, for once grateful for the darkness that he had considered to be a curse all this time. He closed his eyes, trying to reinitiate the psychic link he shared with his brother. _Mario! Big Bro! Wake up!_

But, to his disappointment, he could feel something blocking the psychic signal.

"…I can't reach him!" he said, his heart sinking again. "He's right across the room, but our psychic link isn't working! Is it because he's not awake?"

Peach froze at this.

"Say that again…"

"That our psychic link isn't working because he's not awake? But, that's the thing-it doesn't make sense; we communicated all the time on Pi'llo Island, and I was asleep for a lot of it-"

"Luigi, have you noticed that you and I are the only ones awake?"

"…Well, I do _now_ ," he said, slightly unnerved by this. "Is it because of my darkness again?"

"No, not this time—if it was, I wouldn't be awake, and Ganondorf, Greninja, Incineror, and all of the other dark fighters would be," Peach said. She glanced at the unconscious Mario again. "Mario's sacrifice must have given us some sort of resistance—you've said yourself that you've activated your magic with him during times you were desperate to save each other." Her expression softened. "His sacrifice wasn't for nothing after all—we can get out of here and help Kirby save everyone. Perhaps together, we can form a plan to surprise Galeem and take him down before he can use that attack again."

Luigi glanced at her, and then back at his brother.

"…I can't leave him, Peach," he said. "I can't… Besides, we should have someone working from the inside, too—and it might as well be me."

"I understand," she said glancing at Daisy, for she, too, didn't want to leave her friends. "Then you'd better tighten those bonds again so that they don't suspect anything."

"Oh, right…" Luigi said, and he removed the slack from the light cords by looping them around his arms.

Peach was just about to remove her bonds when, suddenly, Galeem approached, flanked by Master Hand. Both Luigi and Peach froze, pretending to be unconscious, but opening their eyes slightly to watch.

"My army of puppet fighters is ready to spread across my glorious new world," Galeem said. "I thank you, my servant, for spending the last several years finding these splendid specimens to use as templates."

"Your wish was my command, Lord Galeem," Master Hand replied.

Luigi and Peach recognized his voice—this was their Master Hand. But his voice was flat and monotone—suggesting that Galeem had him under his control, unwillingly. But what did this mean? How long had Master Hand been under Galeem's control? Had all of these tournaments been nothing more than a way for Galeem to get them together in one place?

"Now…" Galeem said. "All that remains is making sure that the originals are fully under my control, and worthy of guarding a place in my new world. I want warriors of light, ones that will not falter or resist me." He turned towards Greninja and Incineror. "Those ones… I sense darkness from them."

"They are dark-type Pokémon, Lord Galeem."

"No, that will never do!" Galeem hissed. "Send them to the deepest abyss of my world! They are the lowest lifeforms, and deserve only that!" He turned to Ganondorf and Bayonetta. "Them, as well—the darkness I sense from them is hideous!"

Luigi and Peach watched in stunned silence as Master Hand obediently opened a rift—one that, presumably, led to the depths of Galeem's world, and tossed the four bound fighters into it. Luigi held no sympathy for Ganondorf—especially after everything he had done to him and his brother, but Greninja and Incineror had shown him nothing but kindness, and even though Bayonetta scared him at times, she had also treated him decently, as well.

Galeem turned to Mewtwo next.

"That one?"

"The psychic Pokémon, Mewtwo," Master Hand intoned.

"…Potentially dangerous; psychic abilities might allow him to resist my control and recover his true memories. I need fighters who believe that they have known nothing in their lives other than me. Into the abyss!"

"No…!" Peach whispered, as Master Hand tossed Mewtwo in. Mewtwo had been one of their strongest allies—admittedly for the exact same reason why Galeem wanted him locked away, with his psychic abilities coming to their aid more than once.

Both she and Luigi froze as Galeem turned to Mario next.

"And this one…?"

"Mario," Master Hand said. "A plumber."

Galeem scoffed.

"What does he do? Keep an eye on the water pressure in that mansion you host them in?"

"Well… yes. But he is one of the most competent fighters, as well."

"Any psychic abilities?" Galeem asked.

There was a long pause; did Master Hand know about the brothers' mental connection?

"No," Master Hand said, at last, and Luigi sighed inwardly in relief.

Galeem seemed satisfied.

"Wake," he ordered Mario.

Mario's eyes opened, and Luigi gasped quietly to see his brother's eyes glowing red.

"Who are you?" Galeem asked.

"I am your servant, Lord Galeem," Mario replied, in a monotone voice, as he dropped to one knee and bowed.

Peach quietly gasped now as Luigi stared on in a mix of anger and horror—one thing his brother had was pride, and a lot of it; it was what allowed him to go toe-to-toe with royalty, seasoned warriors, and Chosen Ones without being intimidated by the fact that he was just a maintenance man. He barely ever even bowed to Peach, treating her instead as an equal and a loved one. And now, Galeem had brainwashed him into subservience—turned him into someone so unlike his usual self, and that, Luigi realized in despair, must have been why their psychic link had failed. This brainwashed version of Mario probably didn't know that Luigi even existed.

Galeem was satisfied with his work, at any rate; he passed a wing over Mario's face, and Mario fell back into unconsciousness.

"There was another one like this one, wasn't there?" Galeem asked.

"Luigi," Master Hand said. "Mario's brother—also a plumber… and sometimes, a reluctant ghost-hunter."

Luigi shut his eyes now as Galeem approached him, forcing himself not to tremble.

"Pick him up—bring him closer to me."

It was a good thing Luigi was frozen in fear; he didn't betray his awakened state as Master Hand grasped him. But he wasn't sure for how much longer he could keep up the ruse.

"What is it, Lord Galeem?" Master Hand asked, after a while.

"I cannot tell if he is of light or dark," Galeem said; if he'd had a face, he would have been frowning. "Something about him feels… off." Galeem then turned to the abyss where his rejects had been cast. "Very well, he can be cast into the-"

"PEACH BLOSSOM!"

It had been a shot in the dark—none of the fighters had ever thought to try using their Final Smash on Master Hand before, and Galeem had blasted through Triple Finish like it had been nothing. But she had to try, and so she had thrown off the light cords and used her Final Smash. Master Hand did, indeed, crash to the ground, sound asleep, still carrying Luigi in his grip.

Galeem was not affected by Peach's attack, however—nor was he pleased.

"You! How did you escape the memory wipe!? How did you escape my bonds of light!?"

Peach didn't reply; the priority now was getting Galeem to forget about Luigi's darkness, and pulling off her escape was the way to do it. She was using her hover ability to float away, much to Galeem's ire.

"You will not escape my memory wipe this time!" he vowed.

His wings shot out in her direction; she dodged several of them, but one of them came into contact with her head. Her eyes widened, and a blank expression crossed her face.

"No…!" Luigi whispered.

But as she tumbled to the ground, she looked back up at Galeem, and her blank expression changed to one of fear; even with her memories wiped, she knew not to trust Galeem.

"Master Hand, bring her to me so that I can put her back under my control!"

But Master Hand was still asleep, and as Galeem turned to stare at him in vexation, Peach had seized the moment to disappear. Luigi had to wonder and hope if she could somehow cross paths with Kirby, and if he could help bring back her memory.

Of course, that was no guarantee; they didn't know where Kirby was, and without her memories, even if she did find Kirby, there was no guarantee she would trust him.

A shadow of gloom began to descend upon the younger plumber as the realization set in—with Peach out of the action until her memories returned, it would be up to him to help Kirby free the others—even if it meant leaving his captive brother behind for a while… and no matter how much it would hurt to do so.

His thoughts were halted by Galeem approaching him and Master Hand now.

"Wake. We have more work to do."

Master Hand woke up, still clutching Luigi.

"We'll decide what to do with him later," Galeem said, reaching a wing out to Luigi. "We'll go over the others in the meantime."

There was no way to escape—no way to dodge the wing. The only thing Luigi could do was struggle to hold on to his true identity and memories as the touch of the wing sent him into unconsciousness.


	2. No Escape from Reality

_Notes: Kudos to Mariogeek, who accurately guessed that the title of this fic was lovingly borrowed from Queen!_

* * *

It was the most vexing thing—being unable to remember anything. The first time she had glanced at her reflection in a pond had been a surprise to her, seeing a crown resting upon her blonde hair.

So, she was royalty? But that explained nothing—how and why was she here? What was that thing she had run from?

And why did her heart ache, as though she had lost something-no, _many_ things—that were precious to her?

Her only memory prior to running from that monstrosity was just the recollection of a brief moment-a hand holding hers, but then letting go, and a voice, with a unique accent, speaking three words-

" _Keep going! Please_ -!"

And then a flash of light silenced the voice.

She would hold on this this scrap of memory—and someday, she vowed, she would remember everything.

The sight and sounds of several giant, floating Hands jolted her from her thoughts; she hid in a thicket of plants, watching them. Most of the Hands were holding people—people who were unconscious, wrapped in cords of a glowing, blue light. One Hand was directing the other Hands on where to leave the unconscious ones they were carrying.

They placed their "cargo" where they were instructed to do so, and then left; the lead Hand then snapped his fingers, and the bound people she could see now opened their eyes, which were glowing an angry red. The lead Hand then left, leaving these red-eyed people standing guard over the land.

She had just been trying to make sense of this when something else turned up, literally right out of the sky—a large, yellow star blinked into existence, careening across the sky. To her amazement, something was hanging on to it—something small, round, and pink. Both the star and the pink creature disappeared from her line of vision as the star hurtled towards the ground, undoubtedly for what was going to be a rough crash-landing.

She shook her head, trying to make sense of it all—an impossible task when she could remember nothing.

"What have I gotten myself into…?" she asked, to no one in particular.

One thing was for certain—she _would_ find answers.

* * *

He was enjoying the blissful sleep of unconsciousness—at least until he was awakened by the sound of a loud finger snap. His eyes opened as a voice pierced through his brain and compelled him to do its bidding.

 _Prepare yourself, my servant!_

He took in his surroundings—he stood upon some structure that resembled ancient ruins. Sprits, now in clone bodies, walked around the area. And, up on a hilltop not too far away, he could see a small, pink creature gather its bearings and begin to head down the hill—in his eventual direction.

"Command me, Lord Galeem," he murmured.

 _You are the first of my fighters to be in the path of the intruder you see upon the hill. When that pink creature approaches you, destroy him_ , Galeem ordered through a psychic connection. _Show him no mercy_.

He blinked, glancing at the creature; it seemed harmless enough…

…No. Galeem commanded it; therefore, he must obey it. He knew nothing other than serving Galeem; it was his life and his duty. How could his life have had anything else other than Galeem and his majesty? The psychic connection he had with Galeem was strong and constant—surely it had been there all his life, even if he couldn't remember it.

He shut his eyes now, concentrating to build up his strength.

 _Yes, that's right—channel my light and strengthen your attacks_.

Fire sparked at his fingertips. He opened his eyes again, admiring his own strength and skill as the flames covered his hand. It didn't hurt in the slightest.

As he gazed into the fire, a faint flicker of a memory danced in the back of his mind—an ancient ruin, a sphere of fire… and how he had learned to summon the flames after touching it when, previously, he had needed a Fire Flower… And then he recalled showing off the new power to Galeem…

…No, wait…

Not Galeem… He was showing off to someone clad in green…

His concentration broke, and the flames fizzled away from his hand.

 _What happened, my servant?_

He didn't answer at first, instead trying to recall more about the person he had seen in this flicker of memory—but he could not recall anything else.

"…Nothing, Lord Galeem," he said, at last. "I merely need to prepare a bit more."

Satisfied, Galeem left him to prepare for this pink warrior's arrival, and he pushed the out-of-place memory aside. For now, he needed to concentrate.

* * *

Luigi hadn't been affected by Master Hand's snap—then again, Galeem didn't harbor any plans of awakening him, it seemed. If anything, the voice in his head—Galeem's voice, no doubt, was urging him to remain asleep.

 _You must conserve your strength, should the battle come to you. Rest now. Sleep. It is my command, and you will obey it_.

"…I… will…?" Luigi asked.

 _Yes, you will. You are my servant, and you will obey my orders without question. Conserve your strength and sleep_.

Quite the opposite, Luigi instead forced his eyes open. What happened? Oh, yes, he had been in the middle of being judged by Galeem and Master Hand to see if he was worthy of a place in Galeem's world…

Everything around him was dark, and for a moment, Luigi was terrified that he had been cast into the abyss like all of the other fighters that had made Galeem's reject pile, but his eyes eventually adjusted to the dim light, and he noticed a far-off dusk above him, and a deeper darkness below.

"He left me right in the middle between his new world and the abyss," Luigi realized aloud. "He didn't know what to do with me, so he just stuck me right here…" He let out a sigh. "…Story of my life, isn't it…? 'What are we supposed to do with Mario's brother? Well, let's just stick him somewhere until…' …Oh, Mamma Mia! Mario!"

The rest of the details of what had happened came back to him in a flash—the cliffside, the clones, Peach's amnesia, and Mario… Mario was completely under the spell of Galeem…

Luigi was still trying to come to grips with the horror of it all, and still, he could Galeem's voice trying to interrupt his thoughts-

 _Conserve your strength and sleep; I will call upon you when I need you_.

Galeem's voice was persistently repeating in his head, and if it hadn't been for his inner darkness giving him some amount of protection, he probably wouldn't have been able to resist, but Luigi was able to force himself to ignore him. Still, Galeem's presence in his head was going to be a problem; he needed to find Mario, but he couldn't let Galeem know what he was doing…

He closed his eyes and focused; there was a blinding light in his mind's eye—Galeem's presence, no doubt. Slowly, he focused on conjuring a shade to provide some small way to obscure Galeem's ability to read him.

A small shelter rose from the ground of his mindscape, and he quickly darted into it, breathing a sigh of relief for a moment before once again trying to reestablish his psychic link with Mario.

" _Mario… Big Bro… Can you hear me?_ "

There was no answer; Galeem's hold on Mario was just too strong.

Outside the shelter of shade in his mindscape, Luigi could see Galeem's light determined to illuminate everything; that light was probably overwhelming Mario, allowing him to fall under its control. If Luigi could only pierce through that light somehow, surely he could reach his brother… but how?

The sound of scurrying brought him back to his real surroundings; he gave a quiet yelp as he saw two, small glowing eyes approaching him. As they came closer, he was able to see who they belonged to.

"…Pikachu?" he asked. "No, wait…"

This Pikachu had no light cords surrounding it; it had to be a spirit, forced to inhabit a Pikachu clone.

The Pikachu approached Luigi, sniffing at him, and then tried to talk to him with emphatic utterances of "Chuuuu" over and over.

"You're going to have to slow down," Luigi said. "I can't understand you as well as Red and Leaf can—I bet Samus could follow you better, too." He loosened the light cords around him to free up his movement a little more (not wanting to remove them and alert Galeem that he was free), and he got down to the Pikachu puppet's level. "Okay, I know you're not really a Pikachu—you were forced into this body…"

The mouse nodded, and then slowly placed a paw on Luigi's arm. Luigi received a very brief psychic transmission, and then saw the image of a larger electric mouse—Pikachu's evolved form.

"Alolan Raichu…" Luigi realized. "Of course; you're part psychic-type—that's how you're able to resist Galeem, even though he forced you into this Pikachu body!"

"Chaaa!"

"…So the other spirits…. If they don't have any psychic abilities or any other kind of resistance, they'll end up being forced to fight," Luigi went on. "That's awful."

The mouse chattered on, still keeping in contact with Luigi so he could understand him better.

"Oh, you're still struggling against Galeem controlling you in that body? And you'll be free if I can defeat it?" He took on a fighting stance, but then blinked. "This won't hurt you, will it?"

The mouse shrugged, but he seemed so desperate, Luigi couldn't bear to refuse.

"Okay…" he sighed. He didn't want to, but after several well-aimed attacks, he had knocked out the Pikachu puppet.

An instant later, the spirit of the Alolan Raichu emerged from the Pikachu puppet, sighing with relief.

"Rai rai!"

He gave him a hug—well, as best as a spirit mouse could give; Luigi went slightly rigid for a moment as his ghost-phobia instinctively kicked in, but he pushed the fear response aside and attempted to pat him on the back. It was like petting Polterpup, he realized—his hand seemed to go through him, but he seemed to like it.

"…I hope we can find a way to get your real body back," Luigi said. "Maybe if we defeat Galeem, all of the damage he did will be undone."

Raichu nodded, seeming to be hopeful of that.

"You know, I remember you," Luigi continued. "You're the same Raichu I summoned when I battled Pikachu in that fake exhibition match that Master Hand staged to capture Ridley and Dark Samus."

Raichu chattered back excitedly, pleased to be remembered.

"People tend to forget about you and make jokes about you?" Luigi repeated. "Mamma Mia, I know that feeling all too well…" He gave a wan smile. "Well, you're free now; you can go anywhere you want. I have to get back to trying to reach my brother."

He closed his eyes again, returning to his mindscape and the little shadow shelter. He concentrated, trying to push back against Galeem's light.

 _I need to reach my brother_ , he silently repeated, over and over. _I need to help him break free…!_

In his past adventures in the Dream World, this sentiment would have been enough to turn his Dreamy-self into a giant; he wasn't expecting that to happen here, of course (though it would certainly have made things much simpler), but he was hoping that it would allow him to do _something_ to help.

He was so focused on pushing back the light, he didn't even notice that swirls of dark magic were all around him, helping him progress. He could hear sounds of a battle, and he suddenly realized that he was pushing past his own mindscape to that of his brother's—which was overpowered by Galeem's oppressive light.

It was then that he saw him—his brother's consciousness, personified into an astral version of him, much like Luigi looked now, at the moment. But, like his physical self, Mario's consciousness was wrapped in Galeem's bonds of light, and was going through the motions of a fight—a fight that Luigi could hear going on all around them.

"Mario?" Luigi asked. "What's going on? Who are you fighting with-?" He gasped as he heard Kirby cry out. "Wait! Mario, no—you've gotta stop this! Kirby's on our side; he's trying to free you!"

The astral Mario glanced back at him, his eyes glowing red here, as well. There was no recognition in his eyes.

"Lord Galeem, there are dark forces at work," he said, turning back to focus on the fight with Kirby. "A presence with both light and darkness has invaded my mind, trying to distract me from the fight."

"Darkness? But, Mario, I…" Luigi trailed off, suddenly horrified to finally notice that yes, there was darkness swirling all around him, as well as light. No, this was not what he wanted—while he was grateful that his inner darkness provided him resistance from Galeem's control, he hadn't wanted to actually _use_ it! He had hoped and expected that it would be the usual light magic that he and his brother used and shared to do their Bros Attacks—not this! "Oh, no… What have I done…?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," the brainwashed Mario replied. "And I don't know how you got into my head—but just _get out_."

The words stung, but Luigi knew that it wasn't really his brother talking. At any rate, he had to focus on freeing his brother first; he'd worry about his darkness later—and hope he would be forgiven for using it.

"Mario, please! I know you're strong enough to break free from Galeem's control! I can try to help…!" His voice was threatening to crack. "Mario, don't you recognize me? I'm your brother—the one you rode across an island on the backs of Yoshis to find! The one you went to trade school with and opened a plumbing business with, even when you had really wanted to do it solo! The one you always looked out for!"

Astral Mario didn't even look back this time; he was fully focused on the fight with Kirby, and judging from Kirby's cries of pain, Mario was winning. And if Kirby lost, then that was their last hope in freeing the others being dashed to pieces.

Luigi wasn't sure whether using the presence of his inner darkness to touch the bonds of light on astral Mario would affect the bonds on his physical form like it had for Peach, but it was certainly worth a try. Slowly, he crept up towards astral Mario.

If he had thought that astral Mario was unaware of what he was doing, then he was sorely mistaken; at the last moment, just as Luigi had been reaching his hand out to touch the cords of light, astral Mario whirled around, fury etched into his face as the red glow in his eyes intensified. But Luigi was more concerned with the rapidly charging fireball his brother was aiming right at him.

"I told you to leave!" Mario hissed, still charging his forward smash attack. "So, now I'll just have to get rid of you before you make me lose this battle!"

"M-Mario… No…" Luigi stammered, unable to move.

He couldn't move, but he didn't _want_ to move. He just looked into his brother's controlled eyes, silently reminding himself that after more than two decades of selflessly looking after him, he had to believe that Mario would never hurt him.

"…Big Bro…?" Luigi asked, still reaching out to him.

Mario had charged the fireball to its highest power; he was just about to launch the attack when, suddenly, he froze, his eyes widening, and he quickly turned around, attacking the empty air.

"Mario!?" Luigi exclaimed, relieved. "I knew it! I knew the real you is still in there somewhere!"

"This is the real me!" Mario snarled, turning back to him. "I am the loyal servant of Lord Galeem, and I won't let your dark tricks get the better of me!" He looked up to the light that was shining on his mindscape. "Lord Galeem!"

 _The darkness obscures this filthy creature's identity from me_ , Galeem hissed. _Nevertheless, I can still drive it and its foul influence from your mind, my servant_.

The light grew stronger, and it was physically pushing Luigi away—towards the border of Mario's mindscape.

"No!" Luigi cried, struggling against it as he was pushed away from astral Mario. "Mario! Big Bro! Please remember me—remember your true self! You're not Galeem's servant; you're my brother! You have to remember…!" Luigi paused for a moment, knowing that there was one card that might succeed in snapping Mario out of it—but it was a card that Luigi had never wanted to play. …And yet, he was out of options. Between this and using his darkness, however, he wasn't sure if his last tactic would be a forgivable one.

"Remember Dracula's Castle!?" he cried. His gulped as Mario froze again, his eyes suddenly widening once more. He had struck that nerve, alright—and he knew he had to keep going. "You weren't able to help me when I needed it! Well, I need your help again now, Big Bro—I can't do this without you!" They were being forced further apart by Galeem's light, and Luigi was almost out of Mario's mindscape. "Don't let me down again, Big Bro! _Help me, please_ -!"

Galeem sent out one more pulse of light, knocking Luigi off of his feet and out of his brother's mindscape. But, just as he was cast out of it, he heard Mario's voice, no longer flat and monotone, but panicking and full of emotion again-

" _No_! _Luigi-_!"

Luigi came back to awareness, still surrounded by the void that he had awakened in.

"Chuuu…?"

He blinked; Alolan Raichu was still here, even though he had told him he could leave. Still, that was the least of Luigi's worries now; he buried his face in his hands, feeling absolutely miserable. Even though he had heard his brother's true voice in the end, there was no way of knowing whether or not it had been enough for Mario to break free. And even if it was… it was a hollow victory indeed, for it was one that Luigi would have achieved only through the use of sheer emotional manipulation—and that wasn't even getting into how he had unintentionally used his inner darkness to push past Galeem's power. But at least that had been unintentional; Luigi had known full well what he had been doing at the end.

"Rai rai?"

"I feel awful," he said to Raichu. "Mario hates being reminded of his failures—especially this one, when he hasn't gotten over it at all. I _knew_ it would hit him where it hurt, and I still said it…" His voice cracked now, and he blinked back a few tears. "I didn't know how else to get through to him so he could break free… But I don't even know if it worked or not!" He fought back a sob. "…And… I don't know if… if he'll ever forgive me for what I did—for bringing that up…!"

"Chu! Raichu rai!"

"…You're right—I'd rather he be free and mad at me than still under Galeem's power. Hopefully, he _was_ able to free himself and can now team up with Kirby to save everyone else." He sighed, and looked around. "Well, I need to find him and try to apologize—and I need to find Peach, too. There has to be a cliff or something that leads up to the light; I'll have to find it."

He got to his feet, and the Raichu hopped onto his tail, floating along beside him. Luigi blinked.

"You want to come with me?" he asked, surprised. Was that why he hadn't left yet, even though Luigi had freed him?

The Raichu chattered in agreement, nodding, and Luigi managed a wan smile.

"Sure, of course you can," he said. "It'll be a lot less lonely with you around—and I could sure use a friend right now. So, let's go—you and me, the two best eternal understudies!"

"Chu!"

Luigi held up a hand, and the Raichu eagerly gave him a high-five, and the two of them headed out into the vast void together.


	3. Open Your Eyes

He had been ready to blindly obey Galeem's orders and utterly destroy the small, pink creature. Everything in his head had told him that, yes, he had always been Galeem's loyal servant—a warrior of light, who jumped with ease and controlled fire. He had fought without mercy, as Galeem had instructed, and he had definitely been winning the battle…

…But then that presence had somehow gotten into his head during the fight—incessantly talking, pleading, and trying to get his attention …and calling him "Mario." What did that even mean?

Ordering this presence—a presence that had both light and darkness (how was such a thing even possible!?)—to get out of his head hadn't worked; neither had merely trying to ignore him, either—no matter what he did or didn't do, this creature of light and dark just wouldn't shut up!

But then, the thing in green had gone too far—trying to tamper with the bonds of his exalted Master Galeem!

He temporarily turned his attention away from the pink creature to ready an attack at this invader in his mind…

…But then he froze as another flicker of a memory ignited in his mind—another time, another place… this fellow clad in green, hugging him in relief after he'd gone through a painful process of getting extracted out of a painting…

This fellow wasn't a "thing" or a "creature" with darkness… He was _family_ …!

He aimed the attack away at the last second.

No! It had to be a trick! He had no family—he was Galeem's servant, and he only knew Galeem!

He called upon Galeem to banish the presence, and was relieved as he did so, looking on with satisfaction as the light forced him away—until the presence cried out about Dracula's Castle and not being able to help him then…

…And then he felt as though an ice-cold arrow had struck him deeply in the heart as the presence cried out one last time-

" _Don't let me down again, Big Bro_! _Help me, please_ -!"

Another memory forced its way to his consciousness, but this one didn't flicker—it burned into his mind, searing pain filling his heart as he recalled seeing the man in green lying dead beneath a window in the castle, a look of fear frozen on his face… Dead, because he hadn't been able to reach him in time… hadn't been able to help his brother…

… _Brother!?_

A panicked cry escaped his voice now-

" _No_! _Luigi-_!"

There was no answer; the presence was gone. And before he could even come to grips with it, he was knocked out cold as someone-the pink warrior, no doubt-slammed a large, wooden hammer into him as he was distracted.

As he was knocked out, Mario was vaguely aware of the bonds of light around him snapping to pieces as he hit the ground as his identity and memories returned to him in full. Galeem's voice, suddenly uncharacteristically angry, filled his head-

" _WHO DID THIS!? I WILL FIND THE ONE WHO DID THIS AND ABSOLUTELY DESTROY-_!" His voice was cut off as the final bond snapped.

" _No_ …" Mario mentally pleaded, though with the light bonds broken, he doubted Galeem could hear him anymore. " _Not my brother… please_ …"

And he knew no more.

After some time, in the depths of his mind, a vision appeared—or was it a dream from his subconscious? Luigi was running towards him, happy and relieved.

"Big Bro! You're free! You're-"

A thin bolt of light—a thinner version of the ones that Galeem had sent from the cliffside, came out of nowhere and pierced right through Luigi's back, through his chest.

Luigi's expression changed to one of pained horror as he fell forward now. The light beam widened, increasing in size as Mario frantically dove forward to catch his brother.

But the light beam expanded completely, vaporizing Luigi just inches from him-all that landed in Mario's hands was dust as Luigi's plea from earlier not to let him down again echoed accusingly in his mind.

And the most agonized cry escaped him; lost in sorrow, he was barely aware of someone shaking him awake, or trying to, at least—whoever it was didn't have much in the way of arm strength.

"Luigi…" Mario sobbed, ignoring the shaking. " _Mio povero fratellino_ …!"

"Poyo!? _Poyo_!"

Mario awoke with a gasp, blinking as he saw Kirby looking at him in concern, still trying to shake him awake with his stubby little arms.

"…Poyo…?"

"I… I'm okay," Mario said, placing a hand to his head. Was it all a dream? No, not all of it-Luigi had definitely been trying to help him break free, pleading for help and to not be let down again like before at Dracula's Castle… Oh, that had hurt to hear, but Mario knew he deserved it.

But where had reality ended and his own nightmare taken over? His heart froze in his chest as the vision of Luigi getting vaporized by Galeem returned to his mind.

He began to despair, burying his face in his hands. Had it all been for nothing, then? His desperate attempt to save Luigi and Peach at the cliffside… all he had wanted was for them to live…

…Wait… how was he even alive right now? He had been vaporized first before them… hadn't he…? But if he was alive… then Luigi had to be, too! Unless the vision had been true…

"…Luigi…?" he whispered, now trying concentrate on locating him psychically. "Please… Please be alright, _Fratellino_ …"

His heart skipped a beat as he saw a vision of Luigi, traveling somewhere in a dark void with the spirit of Alolan Raichu. But the sight of Galeem's cords of light around his brother sickened him, even if Luigi didn't have the glowing red eyes to signify that he was under Galeem's control.

 _Why hasn't he taken those cords off…?_ Mario wondered, gobsmacked.

He was just about to psychically call out to Luigi when the cords glowed slightly, and Galeem appeared in the mindscape, clearly looking around for whoever had been communicating psychically, and checking each of his puppets to determine who it was.

Mario panicked, ending the psychic link before Galeem could sense him—and, unfortunately, before Luigi could, too.

"I can't reach him…" he realized aloud, sinking into misery. "I can't cloak myself with darkness like he can; if I try to reach him, Galeem will sense it and vaporize him…"

He would have to wait until Luigi tried to contact him again, using his darkness to cloak himself. …But would he? Luigi had no way of knowing that Mario was free—and with Mario not able to contact him, he couldn't find a way to tell him…

Ordinarily, Mario wouldn't have been worried; this was Luigi, his loyal brother. Under normal circumstances, Luigi _would_ try again, sooner or later. But to try again would mean Luigi would have to use his darkness—something that, Mario recalled, Luigi had been horrified to realize he had been using during their last communication. After everything they had been through before the tournament had started, with Ganondorf having tried to awaken Luigi's darkness so that he could control it—and him—Luigi had decided to avoid using the darkness completely-a curse, as he saw it-even if it was a part of him.

But the rules that Mario had thought he had known had gone out the window—and he had learned the hard way. Galeem's insistence on the purity of light had shown that light was not synonymous with goodness. And the reverse was clearly true, as Greninja had said—darkness did not automatically make a person evil—not that he could have ever considered his brother evil, of course. After all, his brother's darkness had allowed Luigi to resist Galeem's control-how could that be a bad thing? Luigi's "curse" had directly saved himself, and had allowed him to then save Mario.

Mario found himself hoping that Luigi would try to contact him again, even if it meant using the darkness. They needed to band together against Galeem if they hoped to stand a chance. …And, anyway, he was more than a little desperate to speak with his brother after everything they'd been through.

"Poyo…?"

Mario returned to the present and glanced at Kirby.

"I'm just worried about Luigi," he said.

Kirby suddenly started talking a mile a minute, but Mario was able to understand.

"Galeem captured everyone except you!?" he exclaimed. "And he has them under his control like I was?"

"Not quite!" a new voice called.

Mario and Kirby looked up, seeing the spirit of a green-skinned blond prince riding a winged cushion above them. Kirby looked confused, but Mario recognized the spirit immediately.

"Prince Peasley!?"

"The very same," Peasley said. He gave a wan smile. "I would say 'Well met,' but it is anything but."

"You can say that again," Mario sighed. "You're… a spirit?"

"Like much of the universe's populace, I'm sorry to say—being used to populate puppet bodies. But you should know, it was none other than the good princess of the Mushroom Kingdom herself who freed me from the puppet body I had been trapped in," Peasley said. "Galeem doesn't have a grip on her, though she-"

"Peach is free!? She's okay!?" Mario exclaimed.

"She is most definitely free and not under Galeem's control," Peasley assured him. "However… She didn't know who I was."

"What!?"

"I'm sorry," Peasley said. "But she appears to be suffering from memory loss. She freed me and said that I was no longer forced to serve 'the fiend,' and then went on her way, as though I was a total stranger. I was most confused; I followed her for a while and saw her free others—mostly other spirits, but also someone with a physical form. Another blonde lady—she seemed shocked that Peach didn't recognize her, either. I heard her say her name was Samus when she was trying to get Peach to remember her."

"And Peach didn't remember Samus at all?"

Peasley shook his head, and Mario sighed, despairing again.

"Then everything I did really _was_ for nothing," he said.

"Far from it!" Peasley exclaimed. "Aside from the memory loss, Peach is quite alright and doing very well—and now she has this Samus to help her. I presume that viridian-clad wonder brother of yours is heading a faction of the Resistance himself!"

Mario blinked; Luigi _had_ found that Raichu, and seemed to be going somewhere with a purpose. Peasley was right—though Mario wished that Luigi could free himself from Galeem's light cords.

He paused, suddenly getting an idea. His brief attempt at the psychic link had given him the general direction of where Luigi was; he turned to that direction-to the northeast-and pointed.

"You flew in from that way, right?"

"I did, indeed," Peasley said.

"Did you see any sort of… void or black hole? Something that would have a lot of darkness in it?"

"Now that you mention it, I did fly over a very, very deep-looking chasm. …Chasm seems too mild a word for it; I can believe that this would be an abyss."

Mario exhaled. Luigi had to be in it!

"I last saw Peach to the north, as well," Peasley added.

"I have to find the both of them," Mario said, staring in that direction with a new focus. "Peasley, thank you."

"Poyo!" Kirby added.

"It's the least I can do," Peasley said. "Is there anything else I could do to help?"

"Well…" Mario began, looking at Peasley and his winged cushion. "…You can fly."

"Yes, but I don't know for how long I could carry you," Peasley said, apologetically.

"That wasn't what I had in mind," Mario said. "I was wondering if you could go back to that chasm and possibly…?"

"Look for Luigi?" Peasley finished. "I would be more than happy to! I presume there's a message you would like to have me deliver?"

"Yes," Mario said, trying to keep his emotions in check. "Tell him that I'm free because of him, and that I'm so sorry for letting him down again… And tell him that I want to speak to him—even if it means he has to use the darkness as a cover against Galeem's light. …I know it doesn't make sense, but it will to him."

"I shall see to it that he knows exactly what you said once I find him," Peasley promised. "Farewell!"

Mario thanked him as he flew off, knowing that Peasley would search as long as he had to; the bean prince had always had a great fondness for Luigi since they'd first crossed paths.

Mario did take some comfort in Peasley's words about having been able to help Luigi and Peach in some capacity. Based on Mario's vision of Luigi and Raichu, plus Peasley's reassurance that Peach was fighting back even without her memory, it was clear that the so-called "coward" and the so-called "damsel in distress" were holding their own in spite of the setbacks they were facing in this already horrific situation. Whether or not that was thanks in part to Mario's actions back at the cliffside, it was still a small, minuscule consolation for being separated from them.

At any rate, he was proud of the both of them.

He sighed again and turned back to Kirby.

"We'd better get going, too," he said, and he looked out at the old ruins around them. There were three paths—one to the north, one to the east, and one to the west, each path guarded by one of their friends, brainwashed by Galeem—Sheik, Marth, and Villager.

Kirby declared something emphatically, and Mario nodded.

"Yeah, we're going to save them!" he said. "Let's go north first!"

He fully intended to save all three of them, but he was more than a bit eager to clear the way that led to Luigi and Peach first. Sheik was guarding that path. With Kirby's help, however, the battle didn't take long at all. Though Sheik's speed had often been a challenge for Mario in their previous matches in past tournaments, Mario managed to keep Sheik distracted long enough for Kirby to deliver the knockout hit. As with Mario earlier, the light cords snapped to pieces as Sheik was freed—and, far off in the distance, Galeem, who was overseeing his entire world, shuddered with rage.

And just as Mario and Kirby had been reviving Sheik, the three of them saw Master Hand, acting on Galeem's commands, show up, snap his fingers, and create a small, unbreakable shield around Marth and another around Villager.

"No!" Mario exclaimed. "You can't-!"

Master Hand ignored him, floating away without a word. Sheik looked stunned and horrified.

"What did you do!?"

"We were going to free the three of you from Galeem," Mario said. "And Master Hand just…" He trailed off, seeing Sheik was staring at the trapped Villager. "…Sheik?"

"He's just a _child_!"

"I know," Mario sighed. "Galeem didn't spare anyone-"

"That's not what I meant!" Sheik snapped. "You should have saved him first! Marth and I are grown and have had experience with evil forces; we'd have had a better time resisting than that poor boy who was running around scared on the cliffside! Why didn't you save him!?"

"I told you, I was _going_ to—I had no idea Master Hand would show up!" Deep down, however, Mario knew exactly where Sheik was going with this, and, sure enough-

"Wouldn't it have made sense to free the child first!? Galeem's brainwashing will be especially harsh on someone so young!"

Kirby tried in vain to stop them from fighting, but neither Mario nor Sheik were focusing on anything else.

"Look, I just got freed from Galeem's control, too!" Mario countered back. "Sorry if I'm not back to 100% just yet!"

"I don't doubt that," Sheik said. "But I also have no doubts that the first thing you did upon becoming free was to try to contact your brother telepathically and determine his location. And I will further predict that his location just happens to be in the direction of this path Galeem had me guarding!"

"And I'm telling you again—I wasn't going to abandon Marth and Villager! Maybe I _should_ have freed Villager first; I'll admit I messed up there! But I don't have that Triforce of Wisdom you have to perfectly plan out everything! I know I'm not the sharpest hammer in the tool belt, but I do know that I have a responsibility for my brother and my princess!"

"As a hero, you also have a responsibility for innocents and to not let your personal stakes affect your choices!" Sheik returned, though slightly thrown off by the mixed metaphor. "And some of these innocents are in greater danger than your brother—who, I should add, seems to be utterly convinced that you are the greatest hero to have ever lived, based on the times I've talked with him." Sheik's eyes narrowed. "I am sympathetic to the agony you must have felt on account of what happened in Dracula's Castle. And I understand that it will continue to weigh on your mind. But we cannot afford to have your confidence still lost and your judgment clouded now, when so much is at stake! Maybe it's time for you to take a step back and remember how to act like the hero your brother always talks about."

Without another word, Sheik stalked off towards Villager, trying, in vain, to break the shield that Master Hand had put up.

And Mario punched the wall of the ruins in frustration. This journey was _not_ off to a good start.

* * *

It had been slow going for Luigi and Raichu; after a brief, frightening moment where Luigi had sensed Galeem looking into his mind (he had quickly cloaked himself in darkness out of self-preservation until Galeem had gone), the two of them had managed to discern where the nearest wall of the chasm was, but it seemed to be vast and far-off—whatever rocky outcropping Luigi had landed on had been a big one, and many other spirits had ended up here. Some of them were ones that Galeem hadn't known where else to put—between light and dark, or just out of the ordinary. Others, like Raichu, had been banished to further down the chasm, into the deeper reaches of the abyss, but had managed to hold on to enough of their true selves to make it this far.

Luigi and Raichu had freed the ones they had come across; they were more than glad to have been freed, and left to find their own ways of escape out of the chasm, leaving behind powerful spheres of energy as thanks.

"I'm not sure what these do, but I think they'll be helpful to us," Luigi mused.

Raichu nodded, poking at one, and then chattered away.

"You feel a powerful energy similar to these in you, too? Well, spirits do have powers that the living can't understand—they can go through dimensions, sometimes travel through time and space, and they can also have the strength and power to move and do things—maybe these energy cores are concentrated pockets of those kinds of strength and abilities."

"…Rai rai?"

"How do I know so much about spirits? Heh, well… That's a bit of a long story; let's just say that I have a long history with them." He shuddered. "And the irony is, they scare me more than almost anything."

Raichu sighed and said something in agreement.

"…That's right—you're part psychic-type and are weak to ghosts, so they scare you, too." Luigi paused. "Psychic-types are weak to darkness, too, right? I remember Mewtwo saying that and dreading going up against Ganondorf or Greninja in the last tournament. …But I have darkness in me, and you're not afraid of me."

"Rai, chu rai!"

Despite himself, Luigi smiled.

"Yeah, true—you're a ghost now, and I'm not afraid of you, either." His smile faded. "It's horrible, isn't it? Being afraid of ghosts and then _being_ a ghost…?" Raichu placed a tiny hand on his shoulder. "You heard about Dracula's Castle, too, huh?"

Raichu nodded and replied softly.

"Yeah, it was horrible, and yet… It still wasn't as bad as when Ridley killed Mario. I know it sounds strange… Well, maybe you'll understand-do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Rai rai!"

" _Ten_!? Mamma Mia…"

Raichu went on to explain about his brothers and sisters, and how they were all raised in the Pikachu Valley in Alola, and with so many of them, he tended to buddy up with the brother who was closest in age to him—his slightly older Pikachu brother, who was admired by passing visitors and trainers because he was differently-colored—a shiny, as Red and Leaf would say. He'd had no trouble getting a new home with a trainer—but it had taken Raichu a longer to find a trainer, even though he was evolved.

"Wow, we really _do_ have a lot in common," Luigi said, listening to Raichu's story. "But I guess you understand what I mean—you know that everyone pays more attention to your bro, and even though you feel left out, you still don't want anything to happen to him."

Raichu nodded, and then looked sad, mumbling quietly. His brother—all of his brothers and sisters—were spirits now, just like him.

Luigi didn't know how to reply to this; he and Mario were alive only because of Galeem's decision to return their bodies to them—and for all he knew, Mario was still a brainwashed puppet.

"Hey," he said, at last. "We're going to find them, no matter what. I'll free my big bro, and we'll get you and your bro back to your bodies. Because we're not going to stop until we save them!"

"Chu!" Raichu agreed, cheering up slightly.

Luigi now looked back at the energy cores he was holding in his hands.

"If only we could figure out the secret to using these energy cores… There's someone I know who would be able to figure it out, but he'd be a spirit now, too…"

The words had just barely escaped him when two of the cores he'd been holding glowed brightly, rose into the air, and merged together, opening a small rift in space and time. As Luigi and Raichu stared, the spirit of a small, old man with a wisp of white hair wandered through the rift—the very same person Luigi had been thinking about.

"Professor E. Gadd!?" he blurted out.

The spirit blinked, adjusting his spectral glasses.

"Ah, Luigi! Good to see you again, my boy! What brings you out to Evershade Valley this time?"

There was a long pause.

"Ah… Professor… This isn't Evershade Valley."

"Hmm? Oh, you're quite right! …Where is this place? How did I get here? I was so absorbed in my latest research, I didn't even notice I'd been transported!"

"There's, ah… more you haven't noticed, Professor," Luigi winced. "…Look at yourself."

Gadd finally noticed his own transparent hands.

"Oh, _Criminey_!"

"I know-it's awful, Professor!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Awful, and yet…. What a great opportunity to expand my ghost research!"

There was another pause, and both Luigi and Raichu facepalmed simultaneously.

"Oh, Luigi, relax—I'm quite aware of the fact that this is quite a pickle I'm in. You seem to have held on to your body, though."

"…This time, anyway," Luigi sighed, trying to push away the memory of Death slicing his spirit out of him. "And this time wasn't even up to me, but I'll take what I can get. We all died, Professor, and only some of us were given our bodies back—and were brainwashed by the one who wiped us out. I just happened to resist the control."

"I see. And your brother?"

"He got his body back, too, but… he was brainwashed. I tried to free him with our psychic link, but I don't know if it worked. Aside from those of us who got our bodies back, everyone else has been turned into spirits, and Raichu and I have been trying to free them from puppet bodies—and we've been given these energy cores as gifts from the ones we've set free."

"Puppet bodies..." Gadd repeated. "Now that you mention it, before I was suddenly summoned here, I was reading a book on paranormal research-and I was able to read without my glasses! I must have been in a puppet body and was released from it when I was summoned here..."

"I did it with these energy cores-accidentally. Do you think you can help use figure out how to use these?"

"It is a challenge I accept with relish! Sit down, my boy—you and your rodent friend! We'll figure this out together!"

It would mean putting the climb up the chasm on hold, but if these spirit cores could give them an edge, it would be a delay well worth it.


	4. Moving Forward

"This is interesting—very interesting indeed," Gadd noted, as he gave Raichu one of the cores, which he absorbed. "From what I've gathered, these cores are essentially extra energy that a spirit would use for combat. You say that absorbing that core has increased your strength?"

Raichu nodded, sparks of electricity surrounding his cheeks.

"Since the spirits we freed wanted to leave, they wouldn't need the extra combat energy," Luigi realized, thinking back to Dracula's castle. "Makes sense… When I was out of my body, and Carmilla scared me, all I wanted to do was book it, too—extra energy would've held me back. …But how did the cores bring you here?"

"It takes quite a lot of energy to move in time and space—what happened just before you summoned me?" the professor asked.

"Well, I was just telling Raichu that you would be the one who could help us figure out what these cores did… And then, next thing I knew, you were here!"

"Well, there you are; even without energy cores, ghosts and spirits seem to be drawn to you—it's no wonder you were able to make the cores summon me," Gadd said. "I've never seen anyone with a deeper connection to the spirit world than you; you're so in-tune to ghostly happenings that they often reveal themselves to you, and you can sense them, like a sixth sense—quite a gift you've got there!"

"…So is there anywhere I can go to return or exchange this gift?" Luigi replied. "Because I did not ask for it."

"Well, it's helped us out now," Gadd pointed out, taking another core and phasing it into the Dual Scream device. "See, now we can keep in touch while I continue my research and you and Raichu continue on your way!"

"You're not coming with us?" Luigi asked.

"Well, I'm not really much in the way of a combatant, now am I?" Gadd chuckled. "No, no, my boy—the way I see it, certain cores can be better at summoning specific spirits; we can't always depend on your knack for ghostly contact. I can analyze the cores you receive and tell you who or what you can summon from them—summon those who _could_ aid you in battle, for instance.

"…Could these cores summon someone who's still alive if I concentrated hard enough?" Luigi wondered.

The professor gave him a sympathetic look.

"As much as I know how much you want to see your brother again, I'm afraid that's not how it works."

"…I didn't think so, but I had to ask," Luigi sighed. "I just wish I could know if he was free or not…"

"Fret not, Viridian Knight!" a familiar voice called from above. "I am here to grant your wish!"

Raichu tilted his head in confusion as Peasley descended from above, brushing a hand past his spectral hair and glowing with that inexplicable aura he usually had; Luigi looked stunned, and the professor looked amused.

"Friend of yours?" Gadd asked.

"Er… Yeah, you could say that," Luigi. "Prince Peasley of the Beanbean Kingdom. Loves to make a dramatic entrance."

"Who doesn't?" Peasley smirked. "Ah, and you must be the owner of Starbeans Café—wonderful little place. I stop by every morning."

"Glad you enjoy it," the professor grinned. He then turned to Luigi and added in an undertone, "…Where _does_ he get that aura from?"

"I just don't know," the plumber said; neither he nor Mario had ever figured it out, but they'd just accepted it as normal. No one else in the Beanbean Kingdom questioned it, after all… His thoughts screeched to a halt as Peasley's words finally sunk in. "Wait… Peasley, you've seen my big bro?"

"Seen him? Why, he's the one who sent me here to look for you!"

" _He_ sent you…?" For the first time since the disaster at the cliffside, joy, relief, and hope began to rise in the plumber's heart. Even Raichu and the professor looked happy for him. "He's okay! I _did_ help him get free!"

"Yes, he's quite free and alright physically," Peasley assured him. "…Though I must admit his morale has taken a devastating hit."

"Yeah," Luigi sighed, his smile fading. "He's been like that for a while, even before this whole thing with Galeem started. I'll explain later. But you're sure Mario is okay, other than that?"

"Quite," Peasley promised. "He credits you with helping him to regain his mind from Galeem… and that he's sorry for letting you down."

"…Oh." Just as he'd thought, bringing up Dracula's Castle _had_ cut deeply, but Mario hadn't blamed him for the emotional manipulation, opting to blame himself instead.

"There's more," Peasley added. "He said something about wanting you to contact him, using darkness to cloak yourself from Galeem's light. I'm not sure what he means, but he said you would understand."

"…He _wants_ me to use my darkness?" Luigi asked, stunned.

"Presumably," Peasley said. "He really wants to talk to you."

Luigi glanced at the light cords still round him and understood.

" _That's_ why he hasn't contacted me by our psychic link—Galeem would have seen him," he realized.

"…Not to pry, but if your mind is clear, why haven't you removed those bonds?" Peasley asked. "It's a bit disconcerting to see you like that, even if Galeem seemingly has no control over you."

"I've been meaning to ask the same thing," the professor asked. "It does seem a bit concerning, given that it means you still have a link to Galeem. No good can possibly come of that."

Raichu nodded in agreement.

"I can cut you free-" Peasley offered.

"No, not yet," Luigi said. "If I remove these, Galeem will know I was the one using darkness to resist him. There's no telling what he'd do if he found out…"

"…He makes a fair point," Gadd admitted.

"We can discuss that later; right now, I have to talk to Mario!"

The others maintained their silence as Luigi concentrated, once again cloaking himself in darkness. The world was truly turned on its head, he realized, if it had come to the point where Mario had been asking him to use the darkness after all he'd done to keep him away from it…

" _Big Bro? Big Bro, can you hear me…?_ "

" _Luigi_!?"

Luigi couldn't help but smile as an astral Mario once again appeared in his mindscape, the both of them now cloaked by a shield of shadows. It was an absolute relief to see Mario with his eyes clear and no cords of light around him.

"You really are okay…" Luigi sighed in relief. "Well, sort of. Honestly, Big Bro, you look terrible, but, somehow, still okay."

"That sounds about right," Mario sighed. He glanced at the sight of the light cords still around his brother. "Oh, Luigi…"

"It's okay," Luigi promised him. "Really. I'm really okay. These cords… Honestly, I've tuned Galeem's voice out pretty well; I can't even tell that he's talking anymore. But forget about that for now. Mario, I'm so sorry for what I said—I didn't want to bring up Dracula's Castle, and I especially didn't want to send you on a guilt trip, which is what I think I ended up doing!"

"I deserved it…"

" _No_ , you didn't!" Luigi returned. "You _know_ I don't blame you for what happened." He winced. "But I knew you still blamed yourself—that's why I said it. I knew it would hurt, but I was so desperate to get _any_ reaction from the real you, I just… I'm sorry, Big Bro. Can you ever forgive-?"

He was cut off as Mario pulled him into a hug. They were still both astral at this point, but after such a horrible separation, this would do until they were truly reunited. Relieved, he hugged his brother back.

They then cast a glance out at Luigi's mindscape, able to see Galeem's light persisting anywhere untouched by the shade Luigi had used his darkness to construct.

"I'd promised myself I wouldn't use it—the darkness, I mean," Luigi sighed, bitterly. "But here I am…"

"Things aren't as simple as I thought they were. You had no choice, Luigi," Mario said. "Even I saw that—Galeem may have all this light, but… it's evil. But your darkness isn't. You're using it to save others."

"…Well, I'm definitely not casting the Negative Zone or anything like that," Luigi agreed, after a while. "And I'm glad I was able to help you get free. But now, we need a game plan to help us stop Galeem.

"I know. I'm… Kirby and I…" Mario winced; Luigi could tell that something had happened to upset him further—something unrelated.

"…Mario?"

"We freed Sheik, and… we'll have to figure out where to go from here. I guess we're freeing others… or trying to. And trying to find Peach."

"Galeem wiped-"

"-Her memories, I know," Mario sighed. "Peasley told me; she had freed him—and Samus, too, apparently. So what have you been trying to do?"

"It started with just Alolan Raichu and me; we were trying to climb up out of this chasm. We're somewhere in between the main part of Galeem's world, and the abyss he threw his rejects into. So we were trying to climb up so that I could find you, but we kept coming across all these spirits… And then we took a break to help Professor E. Gadd with figuring out some of this spirit stuff, and the Peasley found us and delivered your message, so here I am. I really just want to get out of here and catch up with you, but…"

"I understand," Mario said. "…Well, Sheik reminded me, actually—this whole thing is bigger than just us and the princesses. There are others in trouble, as we've seen, and we… we need to think about them, especially if they're in greater danger. You're okay. Peach is okay. Even if you two could be better, there are others who are worse off. Daisy's out there somewhere, and so are Pit and Link. And all the rest of our friends and allies."

"But I want to help you, Big Bro—I want to help you fight against Galeem!"

"You already did by helping me get free," Mario reminded him. "And by freeing the other spirits you find, you'll throw another wrench or two in Galeem's plans."

"It's not the same thing, though."

"No, it isn't," Mario agreed. "And believe me, I wish you were fighting by my side, just like always. And as much as I want to drop everything and head out to the chasm to find you… Can we really put the others on hold for that when they need to be freed?"

"…I guess not," Luigi agreed. He smiled. "You really are the best, Big Bro; I just know you're going to save everyone!"

Mario smiled, too, in spite of himself. Sheik had been right in more ways than one.

"And I know you're going to save those spirits," Mario added. "When you and your spirit crew make it out of that chasm, let me know, and we'll meet up and save everyone else together—and then we'll bring Galeem down for good!"

Luigi's hopes continued to grow, not only from the words themselves, but the fact that Mario was beginning to sound like his old self again. The knowledge that his sacrifice at the cliffside had helped Luigi and Peach escape the worst of it must have helped.

" _Si_ , just like always," Luigi agreed.

Mario nodded in approval, and then cleared his throat.

"There's just one thing…" He indicated the cords of light still around Luigi. "I know you said that you've tuned Galeem out, but why even keep those?"

"Oh, well… It's like I told Peasley and the professor—I don't want Galeem to figure out that I'm not in his control. If I take those off, he'll know I am—and will probably figure out that I was the one using darkness against him. Maybe if I wait until you free more of the others—then I can make it seem like I was freed."

"…I really don't like the idea of Galeem having a link to you until then, Little Bro."

"That's what the professor said, too," Luigi sighed, and he casually plucked at one of the cords. "Nothing else has happened-"

No sooner had he said that than the cord he was plucking suddenly glowed in his hand. Mario let out a cry as the light and darkness swirled around Luigi once more. The younger plumber didn't look hurt or controlled, but his eyes widened for a moment as he let go of the light cord.

"Luigi!?"

"I'm fine!" he insisted again. "But… You won't believe what I saw!"

"What you… saw…?" Mario repeated.

"I saw a vast land, with some areas clouded in mist—there was a volcano, a snow peak, canyons, forests and rivers—even islands across a sea, and a circle of ancient ruins… And a chasm…"

"That sounds like Galeem's world; I'm at those ruins now, and the chasm you saw is definitely the one you're in. But if you saw Galeem's world, then…"

"I… I think I just looked into Galeem's mind…!" Luigi finished. "No, I _know_ I looked into Galeem's mind—I could see where the others are, and where the other Master Hands took everyone who wasn't in the reject pile!" Mario watched, stunned, as Luigi grabbed the cord on purpose to see again. "…Galeem stuck the brainwashed Bowser in a replica of his own castle… Yoshi is in some weird pastel-looking place, and…" A look of panic crossed Luigi's face. "I… I can't find Daisy! She must have ended up in the reject pile in the abyss—maybe Galeem thought she would be rebellious like Peach! She-"

"Okay, _Fratellino_ , calm down," Mario said, gently making him let go of the light cords. "Remember what I said? We're going to save everyone."

"Right," Luigi sighed, trying to control the growing anxiety attack. He paused. "…Does 'everyone' include Ganondorf and Ridley?"

"…We'll cross those bridges when we get to them," Mario replied, not wanting to think too much about them now. His anger towards Ganondorf for orchestrating the events that had led to the happenings at Dracula's Castle had not subsided, and he was sure that Luigi felt the same way towards Ridley for having ambushed—and temporarily killed—Mario.

Luigi responded with a sigh, and he ran a finger over the light cords again, clearly going back to thinking about what he saw. After a moment, he paused, and Mario saw the light bulb going off over his brother's head—and he was sure he did not like the idea that Luigi was getting.

"Luigi…" he said, in a warning tone.

"Bro, you know how I can use these light cords to look into Galeem's mind?"

" _Si_ , and I don't want you to do it again. Do you hear me, Luigi?"

"I just figured out how I can help you!"

"Luigi…"

"I can be a spy!"

"Luigi, _no_ -!"

"I can see that he's having Master Hand manipulate things; I can tell you where to go next, and where to find everyone!"

"Luigi, _mi ascolterai_!?" Mario exclaimed, seizing his brother by the shoulders. "You know how I always come up with crazy plans, and you always try to talk me out of it because your sixth sense tells you that something is going to go horribly wrong? Well, now it's my turn to talk you out of this!"

"…To be fair, you never do listen to my sixth sense when I tell you that those plans of yours won't work."

"This is different! You can't compare my asking you to put on Peach's dress and be a decoy to looking into the mind of a creature with dangerous psychic abilities! It's bad enough that you aren't getting rid of those cords—that Galeem still has a link to you. If you keep looking into Galeem's mind… I'm worried that there'll be a time when you won't be able to get back out of it. And even if that doesn't happen—even if your darkness will protect you from that, sooner or later, he's going to notice another presence in his mindscape, and you'll be found out. If he finds out about you doing _that_ , it'll be far worse than him just finding out that you broke free!"

"I know, but… This way, I can help you-"

"Luigi, the best way you can help me is to focus on freeing the spirits you find and not do things that'll make me worry about what could happen to you! Promise me, Luigi!"

Luigi looked away.

"I can't make that promise, Big Bro. I don't want to lie to you, so I won't. I'll try not to, but… If I feel that Galeem is angry and will try something, or I feel that you and the others are stuck, I'll have to."

" _Luigi_ -"

"Mario, I thought we agreed that this whole thing is bigger than just us!"

Mario let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't like this," he said, flatly. "I don't like it _at all_."

"I know you don't, Big Bro. But if it will help save everyone… then it's what we need to do."

Luigi trailed off with a shrug, and Mario just folded his arms, the two of them in a brief, silent standoff that ended after Mario sighed again.

"I still don't like it, but I don't see any way I can stop you," he said. "Just… be careful. _Please_."

"I will," Luigi promised. "Honestly, I can't believe I'm even considering doing something like this. When did I get this brave?"

"You always have been," Mario replied. "Whenever the chips are down, you always find a way to keep going. You know, I don't say this as often as I should, but… I'm so proud of you, Little Bro."

" _Grazie_ …" Luigi said, humbly. "So, I guess we should keep going…?"

"Yeah," Mario said. "Good luck out there."

"You, too," Luigi said. "I'll probably get a few more tips from the professor before I head out."

"And Sheik and I need to talk," Mario added. "Keep in touch, okay? And please get rid of these light cords as soon as you can."

"I'll do what I can," Luigi said. "Oh, and Mario?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

It took a moment for Mario to realize that Luigi wasn't just talking about being free, but also that his old confidence was beginning to return.

"You know what? Me, too. Now let's get back out there and do what we do best—save the day!"

"Oh, yeah!"

They exchanged a high-five as the psychic connection ended.

* * *

Mario breathed a sigh as he returned to awareness back at the ruins. His heart was significantly lighter having had the chance to speak with his brother and take a moment to step back and look at the big picture, as Sheik had said.

Ah, yes, Sheik…

He glanced over to where Villager was still being held; Sheik had given up on trying to break through Master Hand's shield, and was heading back towards him. Mario headed back to meet Sheik halfway, with Kirby right behind him.

"Sheik?"

"Mario… I must apologize."

"Really?" Mario asked, giving Sheik a wan smile. "Because I was just about to thank you."

Sheik arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"Were you now?"

"Mm-hmm. I… kinda needed that wake-up call. You're right—I _was_ letting what happened at Dracula's Castle affect me. Luigi is my little bro, and this was the first time I hadn't been able to protect him—but if I keep dwelling on that, then I won't be able to help him or anyone else who needs me now. And, like you said, a lot of people do need me now."

"They need _us_ ," Sheik agreed. "As for my apology, I wasn't going to apologize for what I said, but, rather, how I said it. I have heard many tales of your heroic deeds, and I have seen some of them for myself—which is why I knew I had to bring that man back. However, I shouldn't have insinuated that your motives were selfish; I should have known that you fully intended to free all three of us. And I also know that it is only natural to give your first thoughts to those you care most about; you didn't do what you did out of malice or deliberate shirking of your duty. And, for what it's worth… Thank you for freeing me. Whatever way I can aid you in saving the others, I will do so."

Mario responded by extending a hand, which Sheik took. They shook hands briefly, and Kirby cheerfully added one of his stubby arms to the handshake, happy and relieved that they had made amends.

"Well, the only way for us to go now is north," Mario sighed. "So we'll keep going, and figure out how to break those shields and save Villager and Marth and come back for them. Luigi is going to be rescuing spirits in the chasm; once he makes it out of there, he'll catch up with us."

"There are plenty of spirits here to be rescued, as well," Sheik added, and Kirby nodded, having rescued a couple himself.

"And we're going to save every single one," Mario promised. He glanced out at Galeem, watching from the horizon, silently glaring at him for a moment before leading the way down the path.

They traveled in silence for a while, before Sheik spoke again.

"There was another reason I reacted the way I did about Villager," the warrior admitted, after some time. "That he was a child…"

"He reminded you of Young Link?"

"Actually, yes."

"Wasn't hard to guess," Mario said. "The timelines are confusing—especially with three Links and another Zelda running around, but I did remember that you and Young Link knew each other."

"You remembered correctly. After the Hero of Time defeated Ganondorf, I sent him back in time so that he could regain the seven years he'd lost being sealed away before he could use the Master Sword. There was already a branch of the timeline where Ganondorf killed him; my actions caused the timeline to split even further. I remained in the branch of the timeline where he disappeared after I sent him back—he continued his life in another, as a child again. But he still bore the memories and emotional toll from his battle—an emotional toll that grew after his horrific time in Termina. I don't know if you knew or not, but he trapped himself in a three-day time loop over and over again until he found a way to save that doomed land."

"I… I didn't know," Mario said, stunned.

"I didn't know until much later—after I had spoken to the Hero of Twilight in the last tournament—that Link was a reincarnation of the Hero of Time in that timeline. He told me about Termina—and how the things the Hero of Time had seen and the traumas he'd gone through left him with such an emotional burden, he was… unable to cross over when he died. He wandered Hyrule as the Hero's Shade—the Hero of Twilight met him. And there is nothing I can do to change his fate—if I meddle with the timeline any further, it could collapse from the strain of yet another paradox."

Mario and Kirby both stared, stunned by the story.

"I'm sorry," Mario said, at last. "And now, he has even more trauma because of Galeem."

"That's not even the half of it," Sheik replied, bitterly. "Young Link was here in this tournament because, last time, I practically begged Master Hand to let him return after I heard from the Hero of Twilight about what happened to him—I wanted him to have some pleasant memories to hold onto. And I was lulled into a false sense of security since no disaster happened during the last tournament; I was certain it would be safe… And now, yet another source of his misery and suffering is my fault."

"You can't blame yourself for _this_!" Mario exclaimed. "Or even for Termina! You had no idea these things would happen!"

"…Nor can you blame yourself for Dracula's Castle. Yet, here we both are. You see, despite what you think, even with my Triforce of Wisdom, I am not infallible."

"…Can I ask you something, Sheik?"

"Of course."

"The guilt… Does it ever go away?"

"For me, this latest disaster has renewed it tenfold, but, prior to this… I still bore this guilt. I suspect you will, as well; though time will lighten it, it may never fully vanish, but you mustn't let it affect you from what you need to do. It is the curse we bear for allowing ourselves to care about others."

"…Not the worst curse in the world," Mario admitted. Indeed, he couldn't have imagined living his life acting indifferently to his brother's existence. He wouldn't trade any of those good memories just to rid himself of the guilt.

"Perhaps not…" Sheik began, but trailed off as noises were audible ahead. The sounds were the unmistakable sounds of a fight.

The trio ran ahead, following the sounds; Mario stopped in his tracks. Jigglypuff, wrapped in Galeem's light cords, was being ordered to fight against Samus and…

"Peach!" Mario exclaimed.

She didn't even respond to the call of her name. Surely Samus had told her that much! Ah, but she was deeply focused on the fight; even Samus had only given them the briefest of glances.

It wasn't like Mario to idly sit out a battle; he leaped into action, with Sheik and Kirby following his lead, and fought alongside his princess.

Peach dodged a Rest attack and hip-checked the pink Pokémon across the clearing, right towards Mario. He readied a fully-charged fireball as Jigglypuff went flying his way, and attacked.

It was a knockout hit. The cords broke off around Jigglypuff as she hit the ground, with Samus, Sheik, and Kirby checking up on her as she returned to her senses.

Mario now turned to Peach, but his hopeful expression faded as he saw that there was no trace of recognition in her eyes as she looked at him.

"I thank you for your assistance…" she began, but she trailed off as she got a better look at him. "Forgive me for staring, but… In the struggle against that fiend in the sky, I lost my memory. But something about you seems very familiar to me." She tilted her head slightly. "I am told my name is Peach Toadstool, Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. My memory fails me, but, perhaps, you know me?"

Mario swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, unable to speak. One part of his quest was complete—finding his beloved princess. Now, he had to help her get her memory back. And, as he glanced at her serene face, he silently vowed that he would not allow himself to fail.


	5. Little High, Little Low

_Notes: I've name-dropped Brooklyn as Mario's place of origin, as that was the established canon when I first got into the series long ago. With Nintendo's tendency to retcon things to there and back again, I'm just sticking with it for simplicity's sake, and the fact that I've stuck to it in my previous fics thus far._

 _Additionally, Dreambert's reference to knowing what King Boo looks like is a call-back to a fic I wrote a few years ago called "The Hero Heart." It's still available on my profile if you scroll down enough_.

* * *

Her journey through this new world had been filled with nothing but bizarre sights from the moment she had slipped out of hiding. Different terrains gave way to each other—and people and creatures with glowing eyes patrolled the land, as that monster in the sky watched over anything. She avoided those she could at first, but it had quickly become clear that she would have to fight her way past them.

She had nothing in the way of weapons; all she had with her was a frying pan, and resorted to using it as a makeshift club. The first opponent she fought was a swordsman, and upon his defeat, a spirit emerged from the body.

For a horrifying moment, she had thought she had killed the man until it was clear that the spirit was not the same as what the body looked like; the body was tall, and with blue hair, but the spirit was a green-skinned, short man with blond hair—who acted as if he'd known her, addressing her as "Princess Peach" and thanking her for releasing him from that puppet body.

So, Peach was her name, then. Still, she could not remember this man—much to his confusion, it seemed. But it was also clear that he'd been controlled by the fiend in the sky; declaring him free, Peach continued on her way, much to the spirit's confusion.

She now sought out the fights, quickly realizing that all of these poor people and creatures with glowing eyes were unwilling mind slaves of the monster, most of them spirits forced into puppet bodies. That just couldn't be allowed! She freed those she came across, and then happened upon this blonde lady. She was no spirit, but she was freed as they were, her bonds of light breaking as Peach knocked her out.

She, too, acted as though she knew her when she woke up, thanking her sincerely, and also addressing her as Princess Peach. This new blonde quickly sensed something wrong upon seeing the confusion on Peach's face. After a few more queries that were met with similar confusion, this woman had deduced that Peach had amnesia, and proceeded to introduce herself as Samus Aran, and insisted that they were old friends.

She corroborated what that bean prince had said—that her name was Peach Toadstool, and that she was royalty. Peach had thanked her for trying and had also attempted to let her go free, but Samus had been far more stubborn and far more cognizant of the danger that Galeem posed than the bean prince had; she had insisted on accompanying her, stating that they needed to work together, and that the rest of their friends and allies were, undoubtedly, prisoners of the beast as she had been.

The mention of friends had given Peach hope; she had resigned herself to wandering alone, her heart missing people she couldn't even remember. Perhaps she could find them—and find herself in the process.

Though she didn't remember Samus, she quickly grew to trust her, and the two of them proceeded southward, freeing more spirits along the way. They soon found another creature tied up in light bonds: a pink, round fairy that Samus had addressed as Jigglypuff—an appropriate name, Peach had silently thought.

It was during this fight that Peach had heard someone call her name—a man's voice; it had taken her a moment to realize it, as she still had to remind herself of it. Still, she focused on the fight, watching in her peripheral vision as the man now moved to back her up in the fight; a second person—another blonde-now moved to back up Samus, and another pink, round creature—the same creature she had seen careening through the sky on a star before-also stepped in.

Were these newcomers trustworthy? They didn't have glowing eyes, but the possibility remained that they could be free, yet serving as the monster's spies under their own volition…

No, she couldn't think about that right now; she had to focus on the fight!

She had knocked the controlled Jigglypuff over in the direction of the man who had called her name; he responded with a knockout hit that had succeeded in freeing the poor fairy. Peach watched in satisfaction as Samus, the new blonde, and the other pink creature checked up on her, but she was soon aware of the man's eyes on her.

She turned to face him, slightly cautious for her own safety. Still, she knew she owed this unknown warrior thanks for his assistance in the last battle; that was basic courtesy expected of a royal, after all…

Her train of thought halted briefly, and a slight twist of her heart made her wonder if he _was_ unknown after all. There was nothing remarkable about the way he looked—indeed, he didn't seem like a warrior at all—short, stocky, mustachioed… even shorter than she was! He didn't look like anything special at first glance, and yet…

She hadn't asked this of anyone before, even those who had addressed her by name, but she now asked the man if, perhaps, he knew her. He didn't speak—he looked overcome with emotion—but he did nod. Peach stood there for a moment, waiting awkwardly for him to say something.

Behind them, Samus and the other blonde were watching along with the two pink creatures, some amount of hope in their eyes. Clearly, they knew that this man knew her, and were hoping that his presence would jog her memory. She sighed to herself and glanced back at the man, and then her eyes widened.

"Are you alright!? You're crying…!"

"…Am I…?" the man spoke, at last, absently wiping the tear that had slipped past his eye with his gloved hand.

She gasped now, quietly—that voice… that accent…! It had been the same voice from that single fragment of memory she still had—the voice that had been pleading with her to run. The hand that had been holding hers in that memory… it must have been his!

She suddenly grasped his hand, as though trying to feel if it was the same from the memory. By reflex, he, too, grasped her hand, and she knew, without a doubt, that it was the same.

"I _do_ know you," she said, softly. "But I can't remember you. I'm so sorry—I can see that this is hard on you."

"It's alright," he said, putting on a brave face. "I know it's not your fault; Galeem wiped your memories. But there has to be a way to get them back!"

She nodded, his voice reassuring her in spite of her worries.

"Until then, can you tell me who you are?" she asked. "You fight like a warrior, but you don't really look like one…" She trailed off, catching herself, but he didn't seem to mind.

"I'm Mario," he said. "And… I've always considered myself a plumber first." He managed a wan chuckle.

"He's being modest," the new blonde said. "I am Sheik, of Hyrule. And Mario here is from both your kingdom and another land called Brooklyn—and he serves as your kingdom's Champion."

Peach looked back at Mario in surprise.

"You are in my service?"

"…I guess," Mario said, with a shrug. "We've never really called it that."

"I see…" Peach said. She glanced over the horizon, at Galeem. "Mario, it is clear that you are kind and loyal—and have undoubtedly helped me and my kingdom so many times."

"Anyone here can attest to that," Samus said, and Sheik, Kirby, and Jigglypuff nodded in agreement.

"That's more than enough for me," Peach said, and she glanced back at Mario. "However… Samus told me earlier of the extent of Galeem's destruction. As I understand it, the people my kingdom were decimated, and I have no subjects left, aside from you."

"There is someone else," Mario said. "My brother—Luigi. He's out there on his own quest right now, but he's going to catch up with us later."

"I see," Peach replied. "But the fact remains that, aside from the two of you, there is nothing left of my realm for me to be the princess of. I cannot, in good conscience, force you and your brother to fight for me, nor can I burden you with the task of curing my amnesia when you have to worry about your own safety." She withdrew her hand from his and then placed it on his shoulder. "I release you from my service."

She hadn't expected his reaction to be another fresh wave of hurt; he tried to hide it, but, again, it was visible in his eyes, and she found herself regretting her words.

"You never forced us to do anything," he said, softly. "Everything we did, we did by our choice. And it's my choice to stay and fight alongside you now. Like I said, we—the three of us-never thought of it as a service."

"What did we think it was?" she asked.

"A friendship," Mario replied, gently taking her hand from his shoulder and holding it again.

Peach glanced at their hands, and then back to his face again. The look in his eyes made her suspect that Mario's feelings extended beyond mere friendship, and that he was trying to avoid the awkwardness of bringing that up while she could remember nothing. At any rate, she could tell that his words were genuine.

"I see," she said, softly, giving his hand a squeeze now.

"And I'm not going to leave you to deal with this alone. …Unless you really want me to leave," he added, hastily. "If you really want me to leave, I'll go."

"I don't," she said. "Samus tells me that we have a lot of people to rescue; I would be honored to fight alongside you."

Mario nodded.

"Then let's keep going," he said.

"Wait a moment," she said, and she turned to the others. "There's a small stream near here; I'd like to help patch Jigglypuff up and make sure she isn't too badly hurt from the battle."

"It wouldn't be a bad idea," Sheik agreed. "But be careful, and shout if you come across any trouble."

Peach nodded, and let go of Mario's hand to catch Jigglypuff as she jumped into her arms. Gently, she carried the Pokémon to the stream and helped her clean up while the others waited for them.

"Samus tells me I have healing powers, but I'm afraid I don't remember how to use them," she said, ruefully, tearing a piece of cloth from the hem of her pink dress to use as a makeshift bandage.

Jigglypuff assured her, in her own language, that it was fine, and that she would be alright—and that she was relieved to be freed from Galeem's control. Peach found herself able to understand the gist of what the fairy was saying. She smiled, and carried Jigglypuff back to the others, pausing just before rejoining them as she heard her name being mentioned. Among the others

"I know it must pain you to see Peach unable to remember you," Sheik was saying to Mario. "But after all the agonizing you did earlier about wanting to find her, what was the point of that grandiose declaration that you would leave her be if she wanted you to?"

"I agree; we need to stick together now more than ever," Samus said. "Wandering off alone can get her into great danger."

"I never intended for her to go alone; she seems to trust you, Samus. I'd have, at least, asked her to stay with you if she didn't want me around for whatever reason. I guess I just… Well, I don't want her to feel like I'm not giving her a choice," Mario replied. "Ever since that time I proposed to her last year turned into an utter disaster, I wanted to make sure I was respecting her boundaries."

Peach was floored. Then it was true, what she had suspected—Mario's feelings for her were more than just mere friendship. He had proposed to her—but, clearly, it had not gone well, and she had to assume that she had turned him down, as he would have introduced himself as her fiancé if she hadn't.

And yet, he still considered the two of them to be friends—still, without hesitation, offered to fight alongside and for her. And, if that fragment of memory of the cliffside battle was any indication, he was ready to die for her—again, if need be. All without asking for a single thing in return…

Samus and Sheik exchanged glances.

"Chivalry isn't dead yet," Samus intoned.

"Poyo?"

"You'll learn when you're older, Kirby…"

Peach now noisily made her way through the rest of the underbrush, making it seem that she had just returned now. She gave a glance to Jigglypuff, who understood and silently promised not to say a word, and they cheerfully greeted the others.

"She's all patched up and ready to go," Peach announced. "So, where do we go from here?"

"There's no point in going back south," Mario said, now scribbling in the dirt with a small wrench to make a makeshift map. "Galeem had Master Hand block off the other paths."

"We came from the northeast," Samus said.

"That's right," Peach said. "We crossed a bridge over this gigantic chasm…" She trailed off as Mario froze, and then looked up at her. "What is it?"

"That's where my brother is…"

"…I'm sorry, but the bridge was destroyed just after we'd crossed it," Peach replied, softly. It was clear to her just how devoted Mario was to the ones he cared for—why, then, would she turn him down?

"Master Hand did it—under Galeem's orders, of course," Samus added, interrupting her thoughts.

"I wouldn't need to cross the bridge; he's in the chasm. I could…" Mario trailed off and glanced at Sheik, who was arching an eyebrow at him again. He sighed. "Well… He's okay and making his way out on his own. I should… stick to the original plan and catch up with him after he climbs out."

"I know this is a difficult thing for you to do, Mario," Sheik said. "But it is as I said—there are others who are in a greater need for help and a rescue. We'll have to cross the chasm eventually; depending on Luigi's progress at that time, perhaps we can afford to stop then and wait for him for a short while."

Samus nodded in agreement.

Feeling sorry for him, Peach now knelt beside Mario and placed her hand on his, hoping that, as someone he still held a candle for, her presence could comfort him.

"You were searching for me, too, and you found me," she said.

Mario nodded.

"I know, and I'm grateful that I did," he said, sincerely. "And I also know we'll be stronger together."

Jigglypuff spoke up now, saying that there was a fork up ahead that led to the north and the northwest.

"Right," Mario said, and he drew a couple more paths in the dirt to illustrate this, and then pondered for a moment. "So, I say we keep going until we reach the fork, and decide where to go after we've scouted around up there. There'll be spirits and maybe other brainwashed fighters along the way—we're not going to leave anyone behind. We'll keep going until…" He checked his watch. "…Mamma mia…"

"What is it?" Samus asked.

"It's nearly ten at night—or, I guess, it would be, back at the cliffside. A whole day has gone by…" He glanced all around him. "But it _looks_ like it's still dawn—Galeem must have stopped time when he launched his attack back there." He glanced at the others. "Are you all feeling okay to keep going for a little while longer—two hours, maybe three?"

The others exchanged glances and nodded.

" _Molto bene_ … Then we'll keep going—but no matter how we feel, we'll stop in a couple hours to rest."

He indicated for the others to follow him; Peach walked with the others, still in deep thought. Things were still so incredibly confusing—none the least of which was the nature of just what Mario meant to her. She obviously meant a great deal to him—but was it simply that she did not feel the same way about him?

They continued northward, freeing spirits along the way; while most of these spirits were freed without incident, one of them, however, had caused Mario to falter—the spirit, whoever it was, had been forced into a puppet clone of Luigi, and Peach presumed that the sight of the clone, his eyes glowing red under Galeem's control, was more than a bit disturbing.

In spite of it, Mario soldiered on; Peach watched, intrigued, as Mario led the battle—he dodged each attack, clearly knowing brother's moves and skills by heart and knowing exactly what to expect. Peach and the others helped, of course; she, Sheik, and Kirby directed the clone's attention away as Samus used a ranged attack to whittle down the puppet's health. Jigglypuff soon sang the clone to sleep, and Mario finished the battle with a powerful uppercut—though Peach noted that he looked away at the last moment, unable to watch himself land the final blow, even on a mere facsimile of his brother.

As with the others, a spirit emerged from the now-lifeless puppet. The spirit turned out to be another odd prince—one who Mario addressed as Dreambert; this spirit also addressed Peach, and had to be quickly informed of her amnesia.

"That is a shame," Dreambert sighed. "I hope you recover quickly, Princess. And I hope that you do not run into Antasma's spirit."

"Antasma!?" Mario exclaimed. "He's here, too!?"

"I'm afraid so," Dreambert said, regretfully. "Shortly after I found myself as a spirit, I was trying to find the Zeekeeper—but instead, I happened upon Antasma's spirit. It was how I knew beyond doubt that I was dead, too. Antasma was talking to another horrible-looking spirit I did not recognize, but they were both discussing about Luigi—and getting their revenge on him."

"You don't have any idea who that other spirit was?"

"None at all, I'm afraid."

"…It wasn't King Boo, was it?"

"No, I know what he looks like, and this one was not a Boo. If it helps, the other spirit seemed surprised by what Antasma was saying—and then this other spirit said something about this meaning that there are two Luigis, and how this had possibilities for something he had in mind. I tried to hear more, but I was dragged into this clone of Luigi before I could. We must warn the real Luigi posthaste, before Antasma and this other fellow find him!"

"It's not that simple," Mario sighed. "He has to contact me—he has the power to slip past Galeem's sights and use our psychic link, but, right now, it only works if he tries talking to me. I know where he is, if you want to try to go to him." With Dreambert and Peasley to help him, along with Raichu, Luigi would be in a better position than before.

"Yes, I think that's wise," Dreambert said. And he quickly headed off for the chasm.

Mario sighed and was about to suggest pressing forward when he heard Kirby let out a loud yawn, and he stopped to check his watch.

"Midnight," he declared. "We can't keep traveling and battling without taking some time to recover our strength; I say we stop here for the night. The three of us-" He indicated himself, Sheik, and Samus. "—We'll take turns keeping watch."

"I can take a turn keeping watch, too," Peach insisted. "I may not have my memories, but I can still be on the lookout for danger."

Mario glanced at her, looking as though he was going to suggest that she rest completely, opted against it in the end.

"Alright."

"I'll take the first watch," Sheik offered.

Mario nodded.

"I'll help set things up for you here and find a place to crash nearby—I'll be in earshot, though, so just yell if you need me."

"Ever the true gentleman, hmm?" Samus said, sounding slightly amused.

Mario went slightly red before distracting himself with setting up some sleeping arrangements for them. Jigglypuff had already drifted off to sleep in some tall grass, as had Kirby, who had set himself up comfortably up a tree. Peach and Samus sat and watched Mario put together some makeshift mattresses from foliage as Sheik pulled out a lyre and began to play on it, softly.

Peach, who had been keeping her gaze upon Mario, now turned to watch as Sheik played a mournful tune.

"What is that?"

"It's called 'Requiem of Spirit.' Ordinarily, it would have the power to transport the one who plays it to the Spirit Temple in my land of Hyrule." A pained glance filled Sheik's eyes. "Like the Mushroom Kingdom, there is nothing left of Hyrule, thanks to Galeem. Let this song now be for the fallen, for our friends still awaiting rescue, for the innocent spirits caught up in this cruel plot, and for our homelands that are all so distant to us now."

Though Jigglypuff and Kirby still slept, the others listened for a while. Peach felt the tug on her heartstrings grow as she listened. After a few minutes, as Sheik's song ended, Peach looked to Mario, who had gotten up after setting up the mattresses.

"Sleep well," he said, softly, and he turned to Sheik. "Make sure you wake me for my shift."

Sheik nodded, and Peach watched as Mario retreated a little further into the underbrush.

Peach reclined upon the makeshift mattress of fronds and leaves that Mario had made. She found herself drifting off in spite of the light still in the sky, and her last coherent thoughts being her hopes that she could remember more about this plumber who, despite looking so ordinary, was really quite extraordinary after all.

* * *

Luigi and his tiny party of spirits had set out after setting the Professor's spirit up in a small shelter from where he could continue to research the cores Luigi found and continued to find as they freed more spirits. Luigi managed to unintentionally summon Cappy while trying to organize some of the cores he had found, but he was a more than welcome addition to the team—and was also relieved to find out that Mario was alright, and slowly getting over the reservations that had been holding him back for the past couple of weeks.

They were about to press onward when Luigi's Dual Scream rang, signaling a call from the Professor.

"Luigi, I think I've found something here that will be of some interest and concern to you," he said. "I mapped the two energy signals of the last couple of cores you sent me, and the resulting energy signal was… Well, for lack of a better description, the new energy signal, if you put those cores together, would be alarmingly similar to that of your brother's!"

"What!?" Luigi exclaimed. "But… That can't be! Mario is alive—he's not a spirit…!" He paused for a moment to briefly reestablish their psychic link just to be absolutely sure nothing had happened since their last conversation. Yes, thankfully, Mario was fine—drifting off to a much-needed rest, by the looks of it, so Luigi held off on trying to speak with him. "It can't be him!"

"Nevertheless, it is too similar to be coincidental. There's nothing more I can tell you, I'm afraid; if you're willing to find out, you can put those cores together and summon the spirit in question."

" _Grazie_ , Professor," Luigi sighed, and he put the Dual Scream away.

"I thought Mario was alright," Cappy said. "Has something gone wrong?"

"I don't know," Luigi said, trying to suppress a growing panic. "If Mario is fine, then why would these cores summon a spirit with his energy signal?"

"Well, it seems to me that there's only one way to find out," Peasley said, gently. "You saw that Mario was fine; there must be an explanation!"

"Rai, Rai Raichu?"

Luigi blinked at Raichu's words.

"That's right—it _could_ be Dr. Mario! …Though Galeem probably would have kept him with the other fighters. But maybe it's yet another timeline! And if it us, then I still have to help him!"

He sighed and put the cores together. As with before, they rose into the air, opening a small rift in time in space. Luigi stared as a two-dimensional spirit tumbled from the rift, shaking his head as he reoriented himself to his new surroundings. The moment he saw Luigi, however, he perked right up and attempted to hug him, not quite succeeding on account of his spectral form.

"Paper Bro!" Luigi exclaimed, also attempting to hug him back. "I should have known…" His expression suddenly changed to a more crestfallen one. "The book… Galeem destroyed the book and turned everyone in the Paper World to spirits, too…?"

Paper Mario's equally crestfallen expression gave Luigi the answer. Paper Mario wasn't as talkative as his three-dimensional counterpart, but Luigi had no trouble reading his thoughts—despite not being his timeline's brother, there still was a slight bit of a psychic link between the two of them.

Raichu, Peasley, and Cappy looked on in interest as Paper Mario now looked around, and Luigi quickly realized who he was looking for.

"My bro isn't here," Luigi said. "We got separated after Galeem attacked—he's ok, though. Actually… Maybe you and Cappy can go find him—I'm sure he could use your help like before!"

Cappy was on board with this idea immediately, though Paper Mario had to think about it a bit more before finally agreeing. They both took their leave of Luigi once he had pointed them in the right direction. He gave a slight sigh.

"A noble gesture that it is," Peasley commented. "But our little band seems to be staying little."

"I know—I'm just trying to return the favor since Mario sent you here to help me," Luigi replied. "It's the least I can do."

Raichu pointed out about how they were surely going to run into more powerful spirits and would need their team to be stronger; the other Pokémon recruited as summons for the tournament had been turned into spirits, for instance—and more than a few of them were Legendaries.

Luigi conceded this. In his zeal to aid his brother, he knew he couldn't neglect his own safety—after all, Dracula's Castle has been more than enough proof that if anything happened to Luigi, then Mario would pretty much be a loss, as well.

"Also, you need to rest," Peasley added. "Raichu and I have no bodies to tire, but you are still mortal."

"Yeah, I know; Mario is resting now, too. We just need to find a place to-"

"HEY!"

Luigi jumped, startled. A shout in the dark was enough to unnerve anyone—but never moreso when the voice was an echo of one's own voice.

Plumber, prince, and mouse all turned to see another Luigi—clearly another one of the puppet clones-glaring at them. But there was something different about this puppet—the eyes went from clear to glowing and back again as the spirit inside struggled to regain control against Galeem. But as the puppet drew near, the glow vanished, replaced by an accusing stare as he pointed at Luigi.

"Just who do you think you are!?"

Luigi looked affronted rather than frightened for once.

"I should ask _you_ that! _You're_ the one in my clone body! I'm me!"

"No, _I'm_ me!" the puppet said. "I am the Green Thunder—Mr. L! …Argh, I mean…". The eyes on the puppet flickered. "…No, I'm Luigi… ! I'm…" He looked confused now. "I'm… both…?"

Luigi's eyes widened.

"What did you say…?"

The clone seemed to be having an existential crisis now, and Luigi quickly realized what had happened.

"He _is_ me," Luigi realized aloud, prompting Raichu and Peasley to look at him. "Well, you just saw my Paper Bro? This is Paper Me. He has darkness and light just like me—the light being controlled by Galeem, and the darkness offering resistance. But since he's fallen to his darkness before, becoming Mr. L, it's more confusing for his mind, going back to the darkness, even though he needs it to be free from Galeem's control." His expression softened. "He was trying to find his bro, and probably sensed him here—but when he got here, his bro had left, and he saw me instead…" He looked out at his counterpart. "That's what happened, isn't it?"

His response was a scowl.

"…This has to be a trick!" his counterpart fumed. "I won't let you get away with this! Have at you!"

Both Luigis struck a fighting stance, as did Peasley and Raichu. Three-dimensional Luigi led off with his Cyclone move as his counterpart led with Green Missile. The cyclone caught him as he flew past, and Luigi followed up with a grab from his Poltergust's plunger, sending him towards Peasley, who knocked him back with his foil. Raichu slammed into him next, sending him back towards Luigi, who leaped up and finished with a Fire Jump Punch.

The puppet body fell lifeless to the ground, and the spirit emerged from it—yes, it was his paper counterpart, but Luigi felt slightly alarmed to see that he was dressed as Mr. L, having seen the image from the book that had held the world the Paper folk lived in.

Mr. L was a lot less confrontational now as he looked at Luigi, though; his eyes were clear behind his mask.

"…You used the darkness, but you didn't fall," he commented.

"No," Luigi agreed. "But you seem to know who you really are now. That's gotta count for something, right?"

Mr. L nodded.

"Before, when I was Mr. L, I couldn't remember anything. Now, I'm Mr. L… But I'm Luigi, too." He sighed. "My bro was here?"

"Yeah, I… I asked him to go help my bro. I didn't stop to think that you'd be looking for him, too—I'm sorry. But you can catch up with him if you hurry!" He ignored Raichu and Peasley's exasperated groans. "He's that way—only with a half-hour headstart…"

Mr. L didn't move, though he did look in that direction.

"He's free—that's what's important. I didn't really want him to see me like this, anyway—not again."

"He'd understand," Luigi promised. "You had to protect yourself from Galeem. My bro understood—he even told me to use the darkness to help fight back."

"Yeah, but it's different for you; you never…" L trailed off.

"I know," Luigi said. "But if your bro is anything like mine—and I know he is—he'll just be happy that you're free, too."

"Perhaps, then, if he doesn't wish to go to Paper Mario just yet, he could travel with us," Peasley suggested. "Now would be an ample time for the flesh-and-blood Luigi to get some rest; Raichu and I can help this version sort out those muddled thoughts."

"I can go with that," Mr. L said. He turned to Luigi. "There's a small city carved into the rock wall of the chasm, not too far from here—it's better than sleeping out in the open like this."

Luigi nodded, suddenly realizing how tired he was.

"Okay," he said. "We're taking a break there."

It hadn't been a bad day's work, considering the monstrous task that lay ahead. His brother was free, and so were many spirits. Hopefully, tomorrow would bring further progress.


	6. Caught in a Landslide

Peach had managed to get a restful sleep while Sheik, Mario, and then Samus kept watch. Peach took the final watch, and it was during her shift that she saw two spirits heading their way—they weren't in puppet bodies and looked as though they were acting out of their own free will.

"Princess!" one called, cheerfully. He looked ghostlike even moreso than the other spirit, resembling a top hat with eyes.

And the other one…. Peach couldn't help but stare; the other spirit looked like Mario, but was clearly different.

"…Mario…?" she called.

The Mario she knew quickly bounded over; her call had also stirred Sheik and Samus from their sleep, prompting them to stare.

"It's alright, Peach," Mario assured her, after briefly explaining to the spirits about her amnesia again. "This is Cappy—you met him last year, when he and I went on an adventure to save you."

"…Ah," she said, mentally noting that, according to what she had overheard the previous day, it was around the time that Mario had tried to propose to her. She mentally filed that away and looked to the other spirit, who was waving cheerfully to her. "And… Why does this one look like you?"

"Well, because he _is_ me—from another timeline, that is. Another dimension. He's Paper Mario."

"…Am I in this timeline, too?" Peach asked.

"You sure are," Mario said, as Paper Mario nodded. "You and Paper Peach even got to hang out together for a while." He looked back at the two spirits. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Luigi found us," Cappy said. "It was his idea for us to find and help you."

"Aw, _Fratellino_ …" Mario sighed; no doubt, this was due to Luigi wishing he could help more. "Well, we'll take all the help we can get."

Peach watched in interest as Cappy transformed into a red hat and perched himself on Mario's head, his eyes surveying the area every so often.

Mario looked to the others now.

"Well, since we're awake, we should wake Kirby and Jigglypuff up and keep going," he said, after taking a moment to think. "And we should try to find something to eat, too…" He rummaged in his pockets and could only find a chocolate bar, which he handed off to Peach without hesitation.

He then leaped up into the nearest tree to get a better look around.

"There are some apple trees over that way—right on our way north. It's not much, but it's something." He leaped back down and used his fire powers to start a small campfire. "I'll go get some apples—Link seemed to suggest that they give you more energy when you bake them by the fire. I guess we might as well try it. You can split that chocolate bar in the meantime—I'll be right back!"

He, and Cappy headed off for the apples while Paper Mario stayed behind. Peach glanced at the chocolate for a moment before handing it to Samus and then followed Mario instead.

"Mario!" she called. "Wait a moment!"

"Something wrong?" he asked, as she caught up with him.

"No, I just wanted to talk," she said. "You were saying how you didn't see yourself as in my service—that I was a friend."

"That's right—we've been friends for years."

"So, as a friend, you will be absolutely honest with me?"

"Of course!" Mario exclaimed. "I always am!"

"…Do you think there's any hope for me?"

That, clearly, hadn't been what Mario had been expecting her to ask. He looked back at her, surprised.

"You mean-?"

"My memory—everything," she said. "It's so frustrating, not being able to remember. You and the others clearly have a history with me, but I can't recall any of it. And you, most of all—I can tell that I mean a lot to you…" She paused, recalling what she had overheard previously about the failed proposal. "…But I don't know what you mean to me."

"Don't worry about that now!" Mario insisted. "You'll know once you get your memories back!"

"And what if I don't!?" she exclaimed. She sighed, upset with herself for getting emotional over it, especially when Mario recoiled. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you. But, now you know. It's been worrying me ever since I freed Samus; she said that she couldn't remember anything, either, but her memories returned when she was freed—when those cords of light broke. But I never had any of those to break. How am I supposed to get my memories back?"

"We'll find a way!"

"You don't know that for sure! What happens when we beat Galeem and I still don't have my memories back? What happens then?"

Mario gently took her hand in his.

"I don't think it will come to that," he said. "But even if it does… it doesn't have to change anything. As long as you want me to be, I'll be here for you."

Peach couldn't speak for a moment, so she just nodded.

They had finally reached the apple trees; Mario let go of her hand to jump up and grab one of the branches; he immediately saw something in the tree that made him yelp and jump back down, striking a defensive pose in front of Peach. She was just about to ask what he had seen when what looked like a small bolt of lightning struck the branch he had been holding onto moments before.

Two large rodents, both with cords of light around them, scampered onto the branches, glaring at them with glowing eyes.

"Pikachu and Pikachu Libre," Mario explained. "Galeem decided to send _two_ of them at us."

"Then we'll free the both of them," Peach said, moving so that she was now standing beside Mario instead of behind him. "Together?"

"Mm-hmm!" Mario nodded. "Just watch out for their electric attacks!"

Peach opted to fight defensively, drawing the mice's attacks and shielding them. This allowed Mario to come in for the attack. He got zapped a couple of times—nothing that he wasn't able to get over quickly, having learned to help channel Luigi's Thunderhand back in the Beanbean Kingdom.

Once the two mice had realized that Mario was their bigger concern, however, they turned to face him—but that allowed Peach to switch to the offensive. As they had with Jigglypuff before, Peach and Mario coordinated their attacks; Peach hip-checked the two Pikachus one after the other, and Mario delivered the knockout uppercuts to the both of them.

The mice quickly recovered, looking confused at first, before the male Pikachu suddenly let out an exclamation, and then started questioning something.

"…Sonic?" Mario translated, recalling that Sonic had attempted to save Pikachu back at the cliffside—no doubt, Pikachu was worried that Sonic had suffered on his account. "I'm sorry; we haven't seen him yet. He's probably out there somewhere, though; we'll find him."

Pikachu's ears drooped, disappointed as the female, Pikachu Libre, now spoke. Despite her amnesia, Peach was, surprisingly enough, able to follow her somewhat.

"Well, it's just us, Samus, Sheik, Jigglypuff, and Kirby right now," she said, noting that the male Pikachu suddenly cheered up at the mention of Samus, at least. "Oh, and a couple of spirits, as well."

"We were just about to grab some apples to take back for breakfast," Mario said. "Want to join us?"

The mice chattered in excited agreement, following them back to where they had left the others.

* * *

Luigi had never seen anything like the metropolis that had been formed from the side of the chasm. When his paper counterpart had mentioned a city carved into the rock, Luigi had expected something ancient like Petra. To his surprise, the carvings emerging from the rock wall had been fashioned like tall buildings, like the high-rises back in New York. And the furnishings matched what Luigi would have found there in any hotel.

Trying not to think about how absolutely weird it was, Luigi made himself comfortable in one of the beds and rested for a while as the spirits chatted in the meantime. He awoke some time later as there appeared to be a bit of a commotion, and upon opening his eyes, he saw it was on account of another spirit's arrival.

"Dreambert…?" Luigi mumbled, sleepily.

"That's right," the Pi'illo prince said. "I was sent here by your brother to help you—and deliver a warning."

Luigi listened nervously as Dreambert relayed the same warning he had given to Mario. Luigi, as well, was confused as to the identity of the other spirit Antasma had been talking to.

"You say it isn't King Boo," Luigi mused. "Huh. Well it can't be Ganondorf; he's trapped like the other fighters."

"Perhaps Cackletta or Fawful?" Peasley suggested. "You and your brother did a number on them—twice on Fawful, I believe."

"Yeah, we did," Luigi said. "Maybe it _is_ one of them…"

"Oh, Luigi," a new voice said. "I'm so glad to be above suspicion!"

Luigi stared as the spirit of Veran phased through the door of the room, prompting the plumber to leap to his feet and strike a defensive pose. Raichu, recognizing her from her antics prior to the start of the tournament, also struck a pose; this prompted Mr. L and the two princes to do the same.

"What are you doing here!?" Luigi demanded. "How did you get out of whatever puppet body Galeem put you into!?"

"Why, you forget—my powers include body-hopping from host to host, whether as a spirit or when I was alive," Veran said. "And my darkness allowed me to break free from Galeem's control, much like it did for you. So, you see, we are cast from the same mold, after all!"

"We are _nothing_ alike!" Luigi shot back.

"Are you certain of that?" Veran purred. "The two of us, being creatures of darkness, using our powers to manipulate those around us and get what we want? I'd say that's a striking similarity." She glanced at Mr. L. "Ah, I mean the three of us. Peas in a pod of darkness!"

"…I take offense to that one," Peasley said, coldly.

For his part, Luigi blanched at the mention of manipulating; he was still feeling badly for having done that to Mario, in spite of Mario agreeing that Luigi'd had no other choice than to use his darkness and bring up Dracula's Castle to free him…

… _Wait_ …

Luigi suddenly frowned.

"You're doing it now!" he accused. "Trying to manipulate me! Well, it won't work—I saved my big bro, and he was both grateful and proud of that, even if I had to use darkness and push his buttons! And we _are_ different—everything I did, I did to save him, and I have light as well as darkness! You're just selfish, just looking out for yourself and trying to get as much power as you can! You even left Ganondorf behind; he's down there somewhere in the abyss!"

"If I had freed Ganondorf, he would have gone after you!" Veran huffed. "My memories returned when I died—Ganondorf's would have, as well! The moment he's freed, he'll be after you—and won't he be thrilled to find out that you are using the darkness in you? Soon after that, you'll be just like him!" She cast a glance at Mr. L, who scowled back at her.

"So I'm supposed to believe that you want to help me now, for some reason?" Luigi asked, folding his arms.

"I want to stop Galeem—his light is too oppressive for my darkness. You have the means to stop him for you are both light and dark," she said. "Oh, Luigi, please don't leave me at the mercy of that cruel creature! If you are truly as great a hero as your brother, then you will grant me protection. Your brother would!"

Luigi scowled again, knowing that she was trying to manipulate him again. And yet, she had a point; Mario was all for giving former enemies second chances—even enemies like Bowser that would go back to being enemies once the alliance was done. But Veran was different—she had been party to the plot that had led to the events of Dracula's Castle, and given that, along with the fact that there was something truly malevolent about her, Luigi didn't know if even Mario would give her a second chance.

"You act as though you wish to help, but how do we know that you won't try and possess Luigi?" Peasley asked Veran.

"Or try to use him to fulfill the Dark Prognosticus prophecy?" Mr. L added.

"Very well, I see I need to prove that my intent is to help," Veran sighed. "Then I will tell you that I know where this spirit you called Antasma is—and the other spirit he was talking to. I overheard them talking, you see."

"We're listening," Luigi said.

"They were still discussing you, and how to get revenge on you—but then they had to flee!" Veran said. "Galeem keeps a close eye out for darkness—he would send them to his reject pile, as you put it, and they knew it. So, they escaped to the Dream World—much to the disruption of several spirits who had taken shelter there."

Luigi didn't reply, looking to his team of spirits, instead.

"…Her claims will be easy to verify or prove false, at any rate," Dreambert said. "We will insist that Veran come with us to the Dream World, so we can keep an eye on her. We will decide her fate after we see the state of things there."

"That's great in theory…" Luigi sighed. "But there's one complication. My skills and powers in the Dream World—including the ability to manifest my consciousness as Dreamy Luigi—were all because of my wish to help my big bro when he was in the Dream World. If Mario isn't here, it might not work."

Mr. L looked to Luigi in surprise—this was all news to him, not having had those powers in his dimension. Luigi noticed something else in his surprised expression—a hint of jealousy, perhaps? Well, Luigi couldn't blame him for wanting that strong a bond with Paper Mario—especially when his current form was a reminder of the people and circumstances that had tried to drive them apart.

"Rai, Rai Raichu, chu?"

"Our psychic link? …I don't know… I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." He cast a glance at Veran. "Keep an eye on her; I'll need to concentrate."

Dreambert transformed into his pillow form, but as he was still a spirit, when Luigi tried to rest his head on him, he phased right through. It was cold and uncomfortable, but the plumber forced himself to concentrate as a hazy dream portal started to open—but not fully, as he was not yet asleep.

" _Mario? You have a minute, Big Bro_?"

Mario appeared in his mindscape, once again beneath the shelter of shadows.

"What's up?" he asked, and he glanced at the half-formed portal. "Oh, I see Dreambert found you. You're heading to the Dream World?"

"It's a bit of a long story—apparently, there are spirits there that need saving," Luigi said. "But yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You know how I can become Dreamy Luigi there and control things in the Dream World—but whenever I do, it's to help you?"

"Oh, I see," Mario said. "You want me to be there with you like this?"

Luigi nodded, and Mario's face fell slightly.

"Well, this is different now—I don't know if I can follow you," he said, the regret evident in his voice. "This entire mindscape will temporarily vanish if you sleep. So I can't be here if… this 'here' will vanish; I'd just get kicked out before I could go through the portal."

"But I can't become Dreamy Luigi without you!" Luigi cried.

Mario pondered this for a moment before speaking again.

"You become Dreamy Luigi because you want to help me, right?"

"Right."

"And you know that rescuing those spirits and getting closer to getting out of here will help me, right?"

"…Yeah…"

"Well…" Mario said. "There you go."

"…I don't think it's that simple, Big Bro."

"But maybe it is," Mario said. "Look, Little Bro, I know that we're strongest as a team, and your Dream World powers would be strongest if I was there—but I don't think it means that you can't use them at all. And, anyway… _Tu sei la mia famiglia_. And my family is always with me—those times when I was on my own and I had no one with me… I still kept my thoughts of you, Mama, and Papa. So, you see, even when you weren't there, you were still with me. And we're all with you, too."

"…I guess that's true…"

"I think you always knew it was," Mario said. "Look, _Fratellino_ , I know how difficult it is, knowing you have to take charge by yourself—especially when I know that you're not used to it. But, for what it's worth, I have faith in you and your skills in the Dream World. I've always believed in you; you just need to believe in yourself more."

Luigi managed a nod.

"In the meantime," Mario continued. "Take this." His astral form took the red cap from his head and handed it to Luigi. "Cappy's with me now, so you can hang on to this until we catch up to each other—keep it as a reminder of what I told you."

"Right," Luigi said, and then he paused. "If Cappy's with you, then Paper You should be, too, right?"

"Mm-hmm," Mario nodded.

"That's great—can you tell him his bro is with me? I have a feeling he's been looking for him."

"I'll be sure to tell him," Mario promised. "Is there anything else?"

"Well, actually…" Luigi began, thinking about Veran being with him, and that Antasma and the other malevolent spirit were in the Dream World. At the last moment, however, he decided against it; Mario had enough to deal with, and didn't need to worry about Veran trying to muscle her way in to the party or them facing Antasma and the other spirit. "Nevermind; I'll figure it out on my own."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks, Big Bro. Oh, wait, there's one more thing…"

He concentrated again, grabbing one of Galeem's light cords around him, prompting Mario to flinch.

"Luigi, I really wish you wouldn't do that…"

"Just a second! …Oh, you're really close to that place where I saw Yoshi—and there's a trail near there that leads up the mountain where Bowser is-"

"Okay, that's enough," Mario said, gently pulling Luigi's hand away from the light cord. "I'll lead the others that way, and we can get a good view from the top of the mountain and plan the rest of our route. In the meantime, I'm hoping that seeing Yoshi might help jog Peach's memory…"

"You found Peach!? How is she?"

"Aside from the memory loss, she's fine," Mario said. "She's a bit upset that she can't remember, though."

"I can understand that," Luigi sighed. "Keep trying to help her remember, okay?"

"You know I will," Mario promised. "I just really hope she can get her memory back before we find Bowser; I'd be worried about him trying to take advantage of her amnesia if he found out…"

"Yeah, he probably would try—even in a truce…" Luigi groaned. "But I'm sure the others will make sure he doesn't get anywhere."

Mario nodded.

"We'll be moving out soon; I should go. You'll be okay, won't you, Luigi?"

"…I hope so," Luigi said. "I just don't want to mess this up; I'm not used to being the hero and the leader."

"You're doing great so far," Mario assured him.

"Well… I had a great teacher," Luigi replied, with a wan smile. "Okay… I guess I'll take a nap and try to save those spirits in the Dream World."

"And I'll lead the others to the mountain. Good luck."

"You, too, Big Bro."

They high-fived again, and Mario hesitated for a moment before disappearing from the mindscape; Luigi suspected that Mario could tell that he had something else on his mind, but wanted to respect his wishes to try to figure it out on his own.

Luigi let himself drift off to sleep, noticing the portal opening as he did so; he silently held on to his brother's cap, hoping that he could pull his consciousness together…

"Hey, Other Me?"

"Luigi?"

"Rai rai?"

The next thing Luigi knew, he was standing on the shores of an island, with Mr. L, Peasley, Raichu, and Veran standing with him. Dreambert now appeared, having summoned his consciousness, as well.

"Well done!" he complimented. "You were able to summon your Dreamy self after all!"

"I…" Dreamy Luigi glanced again at his brother's hat again before placing it in his pocket. "…I guess so." He looked around. "But what is this place? Usually, when we go to the Dream World, it's a reflection of where we are."

"Galeem's world is truly an abomination," Dreambert said. "Not even the Dream World can replicate it. I'm afraid that the majority of the Dream World, the areas based on reflections of real places, have been destroyed as the original places were. All that remains of it is this place—Koholint Island. We appear to have arrived on Toronbo Shores."

"Koholint Island? …I think I remember one of the Links talking about this place," Dreamy Luigi said. "Not one of the ones in the tournaments, but another one of them…" Time passed in Hyrule so much more differently than the other worlds that Luigi had visited—he and his brother and friends had known many Links and Zeldas across the years. He suddenly frowned and looked to Veran. "Come to think of it, he's the one who mentioned you!"

Veran scowled back; indeed, the Link he was talking about was the one who had defeated her.

"We can discuss that later," Dreambert chided them. "For now, let's rescue the spirits who have fled here—even here, I fear that Galeem's power will have still kept them as slaves to his will."

"I fear you're right—look at the sky," Peasley said. "There's the sun… and there's Galeem's light."

Dreamy Luigi clenched a fist, seeing that there did appear to be two suns in the sky.

"We can't have him seeing what we're doing," he said.

He concentrated, and the others watched on in wonder as a small constellation of stars appeared in the sky. Dreamy Luigi leaped into it, returning with an army of copies—Luiginoids.

Mr. L seemed to be looking on in jealousy again as these Luiginoids banded together into a cloud formation to block out Galeem's view.

"I wish I could do that…" he muttered.

"Maybe you can," Dreamy Luigi offered. "Next time, you can try opening the portal."

"We can experiment later," Dreambert chided. "We have spirits to save—and also defeat! Dreamy Luigi, you lead the way!"

Dreamy Luigi swallowed back the butterflies trying to escape his stomach and charged ahead up the beach, the others following close behind.

* * *

Peach had noticed Mario spacing out during their breakfast, suddenly closing his eyes and concentrating on something. After some time, he opened his eyes, and looked upset about something.

"What's wrong?" Peach asked, quietly.

"My brother and I have a psychic link—it lets us communicate, which is great, but… He really wanted my help for something, but because of our separation, it wasn't possible for me to help him. All I could do was just give him some encouragement. I hope that's enough to get him through this." He glanced at Paper Mario. "Paper Luigi is with him—he wanted me to let you know."

Paper Mario looked relieved to hear that, and Mario turned back to Peach.

"I know Luigi can handle this on his own, but I still hate that I can't be there for him when he asked me to be."

"I can tell you care about him very much," Peach said, placing her hand on his again. "I'm sure he knows that, and that can give him the strength he needs."

"Thank you," Mario said, giving her hand a squeeze.

He didn't speak about it any further, though it was clearly on his mind; they finished their breakfast and headed out to find Yoshi, Pikachu perched on Samus's shoulder and Pikachu Libre hanging out with Kirby and Jigglypuff as they headed northward.

They found Yoshi in the pastel-like area that Luigi had described, but rather than confronting them, the controlled Yoshi fled instead. As he led the pursuit, Mario wondered aloud if it was the real Yoshi trying to avoid fighting him and Peach, but something made her feel as though that wasn't it, especially as Yoshi seemed to be leading them up the mountain trail, which Mario had suggested that they go next anyway.

"Mario, what gave you the idea to choose the mountain trail?"

"Luigi and I were talking about it with our psychic link," Mario said. "Luigi figured out how to look into Galeem's mind without him knowing and see the layout of his entire world—and who is stuck where. So we decided on this."

"…Are you absolutely sure that Galeem didn't know what you were doing? Are you really, _really_ sure? Because this feels like a-"

She hadn't even had a chance to finish her sentence when the fleeing Yoshi cleared a small gap in the mountain path—and a large, red plant with sharp teeth, also wrapped in Galeem's bonds of light, emerged from the gap, chomping down on Mario's foot as he had been attempting to clear the gap.

"-TRAP!" Peach screamed, as the Piranha Plant threw Mario into the air and then followed up with a cloud of poison. The controlled Yoshi now switched to the offensive, spiking Mario down to the ground.

Samus, Sheik, and the two Pikachu immediately used their ranged attacks to draw Yoshi and the Piranha Plant's attention away from Mario as he hit the ground. Peach rushed to his side, as did Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Paper Mario.

"Mario!? Mario, are you alright!?"

"I… I'm fine…"

He clearly wasn't, in spite of what he had said, and more than ever, Peach wished she could remember how to use her healing powers. She seized his hand again as he struggled to his feet.

"Mario, no; you can't-"

"I think I can get through to Yoshi, at least!"

His jumps were shaky, lacking the vigor they normally did, and Peach followed him, her heart in her throat.

"Yoshi!" Mario called, parrying Yoshi's attacks. "Yoshi, come on! Snap out of it! I know you can! Come on, you know who I am-!"

Yoshi had been trying to resist, but Galeem took control of him again, forcing him to send Mario flying towards Piranha Plant, who gleefully grabbed him, tossed him, and spat another poison cloud at him before pelting Sheik, Samus, and the Pikachus with spiked balls, prompting Yoshi to follow suit with eggs.

Peach watched in horror as Mario was struggling to get back up now, the realization sinking in that Galeem had indeed planned this, and could only have done so because he had, indeed, been only pretending to be unaware of Luigi spying on him. It was concern for what Galeem would do to his brother that got Mario to his feet now as he shakily stood, throwing fireballs at the plant.

Yoshi was coming in for another attack, timing it as Piranha Plant also readied another poison cloud. There was no way Mario would be able to survive a double assault in his condition…

Desperation took over the princess, and somewhere, from the depths of her mind, the knowledge of what she had to do resurfaced-

"PEACH BLOSSOM!"

Yoshi and the Piranha Plant stopped in their tracks, falling asleep as she danced and as the enchanted peaches fell around them, sparkling with their healing magic. By reflex, Mario grabbed one and ate it, and Peach's heart soared as she saw him strike a fighting stance again, his energy and strength restored.

Realizing that he had no other choice, Mario charged up an uppercut at Yoshi, quietly apologizing as he delivered the knockout hit to his old friend. The bonds broke, but just as Yoshi was coming awake, the Piranha Plant also woke up as the others now came together to attack him in a mob. The plant was soon aglow with a Final Smash aura.

"Get back!" Mario called.

Piranha Plant now summoned Petey Piranha, the giant plant dwarfing all of them as he swung two large cages at them, leaping towards them. The ground shook and trembled with each jump, throwing them off-balance as he approached and they retreated. Only Yoshi, still recovering, did not retreat, and Petey now turned towards him with another leap.

Thinking fast, Mario shoved Yoshi out of the way; but, to Peach's horror, he was unable to escape Petey's cage himself.

"Mario!" she cried out, heading towards him.

"No, Peach! Stay back! The other cage-!"

She wasn't about to pay him any heed, heading forward with her frying pan to try to free him, but Petey's next leap took him too close to the edge of the mountain trail, which crumbled beneath him. Even as Mario struggled to try to get out of the cage, Petey tumbled downward as the ground gave way, taking Mario with him.

"NO!"

Peach's cry mixed with Yoshi's agonized wail; the dinosaur now turned to the Piranha Plant that had summoned Petey, angrily knocking him out and breaking Galeem's bonds. But Peach let the frying pan fall from her hands as Samus rushed to her side, supporting her as she shook from a mix of emotions welling up inside of her as another flash of memory—a different one, this time—rose to her consciousness-

 _She was searching the core of a darkened reactor with Samus, Luigi, and two others she couldn't recall; one of the others in their party called out to a goddess for light, and the ensuing beams illuminated Mario lying dead on the ground, his neck twisted… and her heart feeling as though it was shattering into tiny pieces at the sight_ …

A sob escaped her attempts at trying to remain stoic as Samus now held her close, but Sheik then rushed to the edge of the mountain path, and then let out an exclamation.

"He's okay!"

"What—!?" Peach gasped, hardly daring to believe it as she looked up.

A few moments later, Mario, being airlifted by Cappy and Paper Mario, appeared into view; the two spirits gently let him down. He was a little bit shaken from his narrow escape, but otherwise seemed alright. Peach struggled to keep her emotions in check as Yoshi ran over to him now, trying to hug him with his small arms.

"I'm alright, Yoshi," he promised, and he looked to the other relieved fighters. "Hope I didn't worry you all too much-"

The warm eyes, the sheepish smile—and the thought that she would have never seen them again—were just too much for Peach to hold in her emotions. Any attempts at remaining stoic fell by the wayside as she practically tackle-hugged the stunned plumber, who clearly had not expected this reaction.

"Peach…?"

"I thought I'd lost you again," she whispered, tightening her hold, as if her arms alone could protect him.

"Oh, Peach, it's alri—what do you mean again?" he asked, his train of thought changing midsentence. "I thought you couldn't remember-"

"When I first realized that I had lost my memories fleeing from Galeem, there was one small bit of memory that I was able to remember," Peach confessed. "Galeem's attack at the cliffside… and someone, who had been holding my hand, pushing me out of the way of Galeem's attack and begging me to keep going as he was vaporized. And when I first heard you speak after we'd freed Jigglypuff, that was when I realized it was you. And just now, when you fell, I remembered a brief moment when I was looking for you and then saw you lying dead at the core of a reactor…"

"Ridley…" Samus said, bitterly.

"I don't remember how you came back from that," Peach went on. "And I don't know _why_ the only things I can remember are the times when I keep losing you. But all I know is that I can't lose you again!"

Mario now hugged her back.

"I know it's not much, but, for what it's worth, you remembered your Final Smash and saved me with it just before this all happened…"

It was a consolation—along with another consolation being that her earlier frustrations that she wasn't able to understand what Mario meant to her were quickly vanishing, for the heartache she was feeling couldn't have been possible if she did not love him. What kind of love it was, she did not remember, but the fact that it was undeniably love was a comfort. She'd worry about what kind of love it was later; for right now, she would just be relieved that he had somehow survived yet again.

"You're going to remember more," Mario promised. "And I know that good memories will be among them. You just need to have faith."

Yes, she would have faith, she silently vowed, as long as she had him by her side.

* * *

 _Notes: I feel like an opportunity was missed to have dream-related spirits in a Dream World sub-area in World of Light, so I am rectifying that in this fic, as well as rectifying that Veran was not included as a spirit (her absence definitely was a blow, especially since Nayru and the 3 animal companions_ _made the cut). The mention of her being involved in the events of Dracula's Castle is a call-back to the prequel of this fic.  
_


	7. Shivers Down My Spine

_Notes: Irony is a funny thing… like having a location from a beloved game featured in a chapter, only to have a remake for said game announced less than a week later. I, obviously, had no idea we were getting a_ Link's Awakening _remake when I had Luigi and company end up on Koholint Island. I'm slightly expanding on the Koholint Island arc in this fic in celebration of the announcement. That being said, anyone who hasn't played the original_ Link's Awakening _and would like to play the remake blind may want to stop reading this fic for now, as some spoilers will be unavoidable._

 _Additionally, the Piranha Plant's name being Diona is a reference to how there are several minions with their own names and personalities in the various Mario RPGs; I chose Diona, as it was derived from_ Dionaea _, the genus of the Venus flytrap plant_.

* * *

Mario was, naturally, hopeful with the new development of Peach regaining one of her lost memories, and yet, a part of him wished that she could have recalled a happier memory, even if it had brought her closer to understanding their bond.

But he could not afford to let his mind wander now—not when he had to contend with the fact that his sixth sense that Galeem would be wise to Luigi's idea of being a spy had been dead-on accurate. He would have to let Luigi know and convince him to get rid of those light bonds right away; he'd skip over the details of the ambush, of course—the last thing he wanted was for Luigi to feel guilty when he had only been trying to help him…

The thought trailed off in his mind as Galeem began to glow angrily. As Mario and the others watched, several Master Hands floated towards the chasm, and a growing dread in his heart told him that they were after Luigi.

Galeem suddenly glowed again, and Mario let out a cry as an oppressive, bright light filled the entire chasm.

"NO!"

Peach gripped his arm as he and the others stared, and for one, horrible moment, Mario had been convinced that his earlier vision of Luigi getting vaporized again had come true. But, after a moment, he suddenly realized that he could still sense Luigi's presence—and the squad of Master Hands were still waiting by the chasm, as though they were waiting for Luigi to come out of there.

Yoshi spoke up now, noting that he could tell Mario could sense Luigi's presence—just as he had when Kamek had taken him so long ago.

"You're right—he must be okay," Mario realized aloud, the relief evident in his voice. He glanced back at Galeem, and then back at the chasm. "I think I get it—Galeem could sense a dark energy from the direction of the chasm poking into his mind and then overheard him talking to me about Yoshi and the mountain path—but because of the darkness obscuring him, he still couldn't tell it was Luigi. So Galeem filled the chasm with light, trying to drive the source of the darkness either back into the abyss or sending him fleeing out of the chasm—right into the waiting crowd of Master Hands."

"Except Luigi has light, as well—so it wouldn't necessarily drive him into either of those options," Sheik finished. "It's quite remarkable, really—if he was fully of the light, like us, he would have been controlled like the rest of us. If he had been fully of the darkness, he would have been oppressed by the light—he probably wouldn't have been able to make it out of the abyss at all."

"And he wouldn't have been able to help Kirby free me," Mario added, as Kirby nodded in agreement.

"So, in a way, it sounds like he's responsible for saving most of us," Peach said. "He really sounds like a remarkable person."

"He sure is," Mario said, the pride evident in his voice. "The two of you are good friends, too, you know." He gave a wan smile. "Sometimes, you have tea together and he spills all the secrets from our childhood."

Peach smiled back, and Mario now attempted to concentrate again, but he opened his eyes after a moment, looking frustrated.

"…The psychic link won't work—he's asleep. I could wake him up, but his crew of spirits would be trapped in the Dream World. I'll have to wait until they get through the portal and Luigi wakes up on his own."

"But he seems fine otherwise?" Samus asked.

"Yeah—thank goodness."

"I'm pretty sure that once Luigi wakes up and sees that light, he's going to contact you with a lot of questions," Sheik said. "You can instruct him to lay low until we're able to chase off those Master Hands."

Mario nodded.

"Right," he said. "In the meantime, let's go rescue Bowser and anyone else we can find. …And that reminds me…" He turned to the Piranha Plant, which was just now returning to its senses. "I don't know why Galeem decided to bring you back, but it looks like you're in the same boat as we are."

The plant tilted its head, clearly listening.

"You can team up with us, if you want," Mario said. "We're about to go save your boss, Bowser. He's being controlled like you were."

The plant nodded, and Mario stared for a moment as it somehow managed to shuffle along despite being in a large flowerpot. He shrugged this off and then turned back to Peach.

"Will you be okay?"

She managed a nod.

"Just be careful," she said.

"I will," he promised. "Oh, and… When we free Bowser, you can't let him know that you have amnesia. Just play along and pretend that you know him—he's a longtime enemy of ours, but we have a temporary alliance out of necessity."

"I understand," she said.

He held her gaze for a moment before turning to the others with a nod of encouragement, and then led the way up the mountain.

* * *

Dreamy Luigi had forgotten how beautiful and peaceful the Dream World could be—and the beaches of Koholint Island seemed to be the most beautiful part of it: the sea breeze, the sound of the waves against the sand… Part of him wanted nothing more than to rest and take shelter here on Toronbo Shores, and just wait for the fight with Galeem to blow over in the waking world.

He quickly pulled his thoughts away from this direction. No. He couldn't hide—he _wouldn't_ hide! His help was needed—by friends and strangers, and his brother, as well. He would not let them down.

Their first spirit encounter in the Dream World was trapped in a puppet body of Zelda; even after they freed her with relative ease, the spirit's form greatly resembled the Hylian princess, as well. Introducing herself as Marin, she quickly explained to Luigi and his spirit crew that two malevolent spirits has banded together to take the spirit of the Wind Fish captive in his own egg on Mt. Tamaranch.

"It must be Antasma and the other spirit," Dreambert mused. "I say we amass as many allies as we can and confront him and his ally."

"To get inside the egg, you'll need the Instruments of the Sirens," Marin said. "They are likely to have drawn spirits to them—I was being called to the Tail Cave just south of the village—there's one in there."

"Then that's where we'll start," Dreamy Luigi declared. He paused, looking to the team of spirits. "…Er, if that's alright with you."

"Absolutely," Peasley said. "You're running this show."

Dreamy Luigi blinked, but nodded, and led the way back southward. From the slope leading to the Tail Cave, Toronbo Shores were still visible—as was the portal leading back to the Dream World. It was as Dreamy Luigi glanced out at the portal again when, suddenly, an intense light streamed through the portal.

"What's that!?" he exclaimed. "That's never happened before! It looks like…" He gulped. "Galeem must have done something—but what!?"

The crew stared, watching as spirits in puppet bodies—spirits with dark ties that rendered them able to stray into the chasm—now fled into the Dream World, no doubt fleeing from the light.

"It's not his same attack from the cliffside," Dreamy Luigi realized. "I guess he's trying to stop any further resistance from darkness by flooding the chasm with light. I hope the professor's okay…. He should be; he doesn't have any darkness."

"You're still asleep in there," Veran said. "What will happen to you—to us, if you fall to Galeem's light?"

"If something were to happen to Luigi's physical form, his Dreamy self would be destroyed, the portal would close, and we would be trapped here," Dreambert said. "But Dreamy Luigi is still here—so he should be alright."

"But for how long?" Veran asked. "That light—I can feel it even from here… It's painful—that's why the dark spirits who were caught in the chasm are fleeing here for cover." She looked to Dreamy Luigi and Mr. L. "You feel it, too, don't you?"

"…No, I'm fine," Dreamy Luigi said.

"It's a bit bright, but I wouldn't call it painful," Mr. L agreed.

Veran did not look pleased.

"Guess you were wrong about us being the same," Dreamy Luigi said, trying not to smirk. "My light and darkness both protect me—and Paper Me." He sighed, looking back out at the light oppressing everything outside the portal. "Come on, we have to free those spirits; getting out of those puppet bodies will be an improvement for them."

Drawn by the lure of the instrument in the Tail Cave, the spirits didn't make them wait for long. Dreamy Luigi's squad of spirits freed many of them—most of them fled to safer places in the Dream World and left energy cores behind.

Satisfied with their work so far, Dreamy Luigi led the way inside the Tail Cave. The air was a unique kind of musty—not the kind of smell one would get from a natural cave, but one from an old ruin—a scent he found familiar, and sent a chill down his spine. And as they progressed, it became clear that the "Tail Cave" was no cave at all; the walls were brick, and torch brackets on the wall had been built in to light the way.

"…This is a dungeon," he realized.

He suddenly realized where he had smelled this musty scent before—far away from here, in the dark, murky hallways of Dracula's Castle.

The confidence he'd been building up was now quickly crumbling away as his memories of that horrible place returned with a vengeance. The dimly-lit corridors resembled those of the castle, and he half-expected to see its denizens—the mummies, Medusa, and the skeletal face of Death… and then Carmilla…

He had never had a chance to get it off of his chest—how afraid he'd been in the castle, and how horrible it had been to die and then be tormented further by Carmilla. He hadn't, because, for the first time ever, Mario had been even more affected by the events than he had, and he hadn't wanted to upset him further. Even though Peach had encouraged him to talk to Mario about it, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"What is it?" Marin asked, sensing his distress. "What's wrong?"

"I think he's experiencing a bit of déjà vu," Veran mused. "Go on then, Dreamy Luigi! 'Your light and darkness both protect you,' isn't that what you just got finished telling me? I'm sure they'll protect you here—and in all of the other dungeons—just as well as they did in Dracula's Castle."

"What's she talking about?" Mr. L queried, with a frown. "Is this another one of her tricks?"

If Dreamy Luigi's growing expression of dread was any indication, it was no trick; Raichu angrily yelled something at Veran.

"Watch your tongue, Rodent! I offered to help, and I stand by my offer!" Veran hissed, as the other spirits turned on her. "None of you were there at Dracula's Castle; I saw most of it—the poor boy was stranded there, all alone… And then, I am told, had his spirit torn out of him by Death himself-"

Raichu retorted something again, prompting Peasley to arch an eyebrow.

"According to Raichu, you were the one who _caused_ most of it, along with Ganondorf," he accused.

"We never intended to harm Luigi," she insisted. "It was Mario we were after! Dracula had a mind of his own, and then this one…" She glared at Dreamy Luigi. "He all but threw his life away to save that slovenly brother of his! Really—all the fears he's feeling now, and all the haunting memories are his own doing!"

"The case you are trying to present isn't a very strong one," Dreambert said, coldly.

Mr. L glanced at Dreamy Luigi again. He was no stranger to having died and come back again, as well—but, as with everything else during that struggle with the Chaos Heart, his demise had been the result of being a pawn again, and not by his choice at all. His counterpart had willingly sacrificed himself to save his world's version of Mario, braving the evil castle and the hoard of undead, and Mr. L found himself wondering if he could have made the same decision to save Paper Mario.

He wanted to believe that he could have.

"And how do you expect to help?" Dreambert continued at Veran.

"Because I have no fears of places like this—and anywhere else the other instruments might be hidden," Veran said. "And I have powers far stronger than any of you. And I will share this power with Dreamy Luigi—all we need to do is merge, my spirit attaching to his consciousness. Then, we can use both his powers, and mine—"

" _No_ ," Dreamy Luigi said, before the other spirits could shoot down Veran's plan themselves. "If we merged, there's no guarantee that I could stay in control—that you wouldn't try to possess me to use my darkness and light to shield yourself from Galeem, or even try to make the Dark Prognosticus prophecy come true! And thank you for reminding me why I shouldn't trust you; after what you did to Mario, I shouldn't have let you come along with us at all."

" _Again_ with your blind concern for that dunce!?" Veran scoffed. "After what it got you into at Dracula's Castle, you _still_ think that red-hatted half-wit will leap to your aid whenever you need him?"

She was met with the nozzle of the Poltergust being held an inch from her face as a clear threat.

"Yes, I do," Dreamy Luigi retorted. "And if you insult my brother one more time, you're traveling the rest of the way in the Poltergust's containment tank."

"Fine, have it your way," Veran said. "I was only trying to help. Your selflessness will be your undoing before this fight is through—just you wait and see. It already has once. What has it gotten you, besides an out-of-body experience?" She turned to Mr. L. "And you, being forced to merge with the Chaos Heart and transform into a mindless beast? Why weren't your respective elder brothers able to prevent those from happening?"

"If there had been a way for him to stop those things, he would have done it—my bro, _and_ Paper Me's!" Dream Luigi insisted. "You just don't understand-"

He was cut off by a loud bellow from further down the dungeon. Dreamy Luigi and the spirit party froze in trepidation as a something lumbered closer, the ground shaking with each step.

It was a K. Rool puppet; the glowing eyes gazed at all of them, and then focused on Dreamy Luigi—and then let out a monstrous roar just before charging at him.

Dreamy Luigi yelped and Green Missiled his way out of the attack as the puppet charged past him, hitting the wall, creating a large hole in it. He turned around, bellowed again, and tried to charge once again.

Peasley casually tripped the puppet with his foil as he dashed past, sending him crashing to the ground and allowing Dreamy Luigi to go at it with several karate chops. Finally, he finished with an uppercut, much like his brother's finishing move of choice. The puppet crashed against the wall again, and the spirit emerged from it—a giant, crowned frog—still glaring at Dreamy Luigi.

"…Wart?"

Wart didn't stick around; the spirit fled, leaving behind an energy core.

"Wow, not even a thank-you," Mr. L scoffed. "So much for gratitude."

"Rai rai, chuuu!"

Raichu indicated something else that Wart had left behind—a cello that glowed with numerous colors. Dreamy Luigi picked it up, and turned to the others with a smile.

"One down, seven to go," he said, and he silently added, _Let's just hope you were right, Big Bro—that I can do this, dungeons or no dungeons_.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Luigi, Mario was leading his crew through a dungeon, as well—the Molten Fortress, a replica of Bowser's castle.

"…I've been here before, haven't I?" Peach realized aloud, prompting Mario to hold her hand again. "The real version of this place? I can't recall exactly what, but… something about it seems uncomfortably familiar."

Mario just nodded, reluctant to divulge exactly how many times and under what circumstances Peach had been to the castle—not when she was already upset and only being able to recall unpleasant memories.

They fought more spirits along the way—one of which, the legendary Pokémon, Ho-Oh, opted to stay with them. It was as they then began to cross a bridge over a lava pit that Bowser, controlled by Galeem, blocked their path. By reflex, Mario, with Yoshi by his side, took a protective stance in front of the women. As they stared Bowser down, a beam of light entered the Molten Fortress, striking Bowser.

For a moment, Mario wondered if Galeem had decided to just kill Bowser before they could free him, but it soon became clear that this beam of light wasn't one of the deadly ones, either—this one appeared to be strengthening Bowser.

The Koopa's eyes glowed even brighter, and his body began to grow, transforming into Giga Bowser.

"The rest of you stay back!" Mario instructed. "Leave this to me!"

"Are you sure?" Sheik asked.

"Oh, yeah. This is nothing new for me! Yoshi, keep an eye on everyone!"

Peach, standing behind the concerned Yoshi, watched as Mario fearlessly dodged the giant turtle's fists and aimed several attacks at his underbelly.

"Nothing new…" she repeated. "…He's done this before so many times… For me."

"You remember?" Samus asked.

"Not exactly, but… I just… know."

Using Ho-Oh's power to boost his jumps, Mario now went for Giga Bowser's head, trying to hit one of the pressure points on his throat…

He hastily dodged in midair as Giga Bowser's tail swung around to hit him; though the brunt of the attack missed him, the spikes grazed him as they came too close, slicing through his shirt sleeve and leaving him with a few painful-looking gashes on his arm.

"Mario!" Peach called. Her eyes flickered to behind Giga Bowser—and the axe that stood at the end of the bridge. "Mario, the axe!"

As Giga Bowser attacked again, Mario used the Koopa's arm as a springboard to jump over his head and made a mad dash for the axe.

"Got it!"

The bridge collapsed beneath Giga Bowser; as Peach retreated with the others, she watched as Giga Bowser fell into the lava, thrashing around for a moment until Galeem's energizing light faded—and then his light bonds followed.

As he returned to his normal form, Mario quickly reached out with his uninjured arm and pulled him out of the lava.

Bowser shook his head, as though trying to free the last of the mental cobwebs before looking around and doing a double-take as he saw Mario, Peach, and the others.

"What… What happened…?" His eyes suddenly widened. "Junior! The Koopalings!"

He looked around wildly for the children—none of them responding to his calls. The Koopa king looked so crestfallen that even Mario felt sorry for him; after all, he, too, knew the pain of being separated from family.

"They're not here; we went through the entire fortress," Mario said, softly.

"That… thing did this, didn't he?" Bowser growled. "I could hear his voice, forcing me to do whatever he wanted. Are… are the kids… Are they also…?"

"…I don't know," Mario said, truthfully. More than likely, they were controlled, as Bowser feared, but until they found them, they wouldn't know for certain."

"We're currently traveling to free whoever we can find," Sheik said. "If you travel with us, we would have enough so that we could split into two groups and cover more ground."

Bowser glanced at Sheik and nodded.

"If it means finding the kids sooner, that's fine with me," he insisted. Indeed, he was so preoccupied with his concern that he didn't even give Peach a second glance.

They glanced out the windows of the fortress now to get their bearings, and Mario suddenly pointed to the ruins.

"Look! Galeem's power must have weakened; the shields around Marth and Villager are gone!" He looked to Sheik. "I'll go back for them."

Sheik's expression softened.

"There's a shortcut that'll take you past the chasm on your way there," the blonde said. "At the very least, you can chase off those Master Hands and clear the way for Luigi when he wakes up."

"Green Stache? What's with him?" Bowser asked.

"Luigi is the only one able to resist Galeem's control," Mario explained. "He's in the Dream World now—there are spirits there, apparently. But he's been stuck in that chasm."

Bowser grunted.

"Fine, I'll go with you."

"Actually, you'll be coming with me," Sheik said. "We're going across those mountains—and I'll need someone with the strength and endurance to climb those cliffs. You're built like a Goron; you should be able to pull it off."

"Thanks… I think…" He looked back at Mario. "If you find the kids-"

"I know," Mario said, with a nod. Bowser nodded back, and Mario turned to the others. "I think we can make a circle around the area this side of the chasm. Our two groups will meet in the middle—right in that city." He pointed to the metropolis nestled in the center of the area. "From there, we'll head back to the chasm and figure out a way across." The others nodded. "Ok, who's with me?"

"Poyo!"

"Yo-Yoshi!"

"I'm with you, too," Peach said.

Bowser looked disappointed, but, again, had other matters on his mind to distract him.

Samus and Pikachu also opted to go with Mario, while Jigglypuff and Pikachu Libre agreed to go with Sheik. Bowser now turned to the Piranha Plant.

"Alright, Diona, you can come with my group, too," he said, and the plant growled happily.

"…Diona?" Mario asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Diona is one of the craftiest Piranha Plants in my army; I recognized her right away. She studied under Petey; he always considered her his protégé."

"…That explains a lot," Mario mused, recalling how she had summoned Petey's spirit for her Final Smash.

"By the looks of it, Diona got her invite to the tournament the same time the kids and I did, but Junior hid her initiation as a prank," Bowser continued, as the plant nodded. "Heh. I'll have a word with the little troublemaker when…" He trailed off, his expression falling. At this point, he couldn't be sure if it was an "if" or a "when" as to whether or not he'd see Junior and the Koopalings again.

Mario once again felt sorry for his longtime foe.

"I hope you find them," he said, sincerely.

"Thanks. I hope you find Green Sta—Luigi, too. And be careful out there, huh? You know I'm the only one allowed to defeat you."

"Same goes for you," Mario said, managing a smirk.

Bowser smirked back.

And with that, the two groups wished each other luck before splitting up and heading their separate ways.


	8. Very, Very Frightening

Mario was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to have chosen the path that led alongside the chasm; the temptation to stop everything and just focus on looking for his brother was far greater than he had expected—especially when it sunk in that, asleep in that chasm, just out of reach, was the only other surviving member of his immediate family.

He was soon distracted by their party being attacked by a controlled Lucario and Isabelle; though they were able to free the both of them, Mario's arm, already injured during the battle with Giga Bowser, had started bleeding again.

Peach insisted that they stop for a little while, not only to allow her to heal Mario and the newly-freed fighters, but to also plan on how they would deal with the group of Master Hands visible about a half-mile away.

"I'm wondering why they aren't attacking us," Mario said. "Surely they know we're here; what are they waiting for?"

"Don't question our good luck," Peach said. "You can't be fighting with your arm like that. Here…"

She had soaked a handkerchief in some water and then placed it over the gashes on Mario's arm; he couldn't help but flinch slightly as it stung initially, but then he looked on in surprise as Peach concentrated and used some of her healing magic to make the gashes vanish completely.

"You remembered how to do that, too?" he asked.

"Not exactly," she said. "I guess I realized it was something in me; I thought that, maybe, if I just focused on wanting to help you and the others, it would activate, just like my Final Smash. And it did."

"More and more seems to be coming back to you, though," Mario said, managing a smile of encouragement. "It's only a matter of time before you get it all back—I know it!"

"Thank you," she said, smiling back. But her smile faded as she realized how forced Mario's smile was. "…You're still worried for Luigi, aren't you?"

He dropped the façade at once and nodded

"A little," he admitted. "I know he can handle himself. I guess I'm just… missing him. And it doesn't help that he's right there—he's _literally_ right there; I can sense how close he is. If he was awake, I could probably call out to him, and we could have waited for him to climb up. It probably wouldn't have taken more than a few hours."

"Well, maybe you can climb down and carry him back up?" Peach asked.

Cappy now hopped off of Mario's head.

"I'm sure Paper Mario and I can let you down there quickly, and bring the both of you back up!" He exclaimed.

"He's opened a portal to the Dream World; it's complicated," Mario said. "I can't move him from Dreambert, or else the portal will close and all the spirits in there that are helping him will be trapped in there—including Paper Luigi. And I can't move Dreambert, since he's a spirit now, too."

"Oh…"

"Yeah," Mario sighed. "And besides, Sheik was right about Villager being young and inexperienced with being controlled by an evil force; he needs our help more than Luigi does right now."

"Oh, poor Mayor," Isabelle whined. "I hope he'll be okay when we free him…"

"See?" Mario said. He sighed, glancing back down into the chasm. "This is… really the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but we've got to come back for Luigi later."

Peach and Yoshi both comforted him as Samus spoke up.

"Luigi should be proud to have a brother like you," she said. "And, as we all know, he is."

"Thanks, Samus," he said. "I know I'll see him again. But, in the meantime, we should…" He trailed off, and then struck a fighting stance. "…They're coming!"

Their crew got into position as the group of Master Hands now headed over to them.

"At least we're not outnumbered this time," Samus said. "It's eight on eight."

"Right," Mario said. "Everyone, pick one Hand and focus on that one…"

He trailed off again as the Hands approached, but they did not make any motions that suggested that they were going to attack immediately. They calmly hovered in front of the small group of fighters, and one of them spoke in a monotone voice—it sounded like their Master Hand, but unless all the others spoke with the same voice, there was no way to know for certain…

"You know why we are here," he intoned. "Lord Galeem has tasked us with finding the source of the darkness that breached into his mind. Obviously, you came this way in order to drive us off and save your ally. This is futile, and you know it; we could strike you all down, right here and now, and Lord Galeem would not revive you a second time. You would be imprisoned as spirits for all eternity."

"Then why are we still alive now?" Mario asked.

"Because we have reason to believe that the source of the darkness is known to you," Master Hand responded, and he took note of Mario going pale. "And that confirms it; you know the foul creature's identity—perhaps even its location in the chasm. Lord Galeem demands that the guilty one be punished appropriately, and you must, therefore, tell us all that you know so that the order will be carried out."

" _Never_!" Mario shot back.

"Lord Galeem beseeches you to see reason," Master Hand said. "You are all of the light, as we are—as he is. That is why you, among your comrades-in-arms, were chosen to stand guard over this world."

"This world is an abomination," Peach said, coldly. "Galeem tried to take away everyone's free will—to live a life like that isn't living at all! Even you aren't acting of your own free will; Galeem has a hold on you!"

"Lord Galeem created me—created me to recruit him an army," Master Hand replied. "I am merely fulfilling the purpose for which I was born."

"So everything we've been through, over all these years… It was all a lie?" Mario asked, the anger evident in his voice. "I didn't know what to make of you at first, since you always seemed so keen to fight us at the drop of a hat and with powers we never really understood, but I gave you the benefit of the doubt—we all did! And then, when Tabuu attacked us and controlled you, I thought for certain that it proved that we were all on the same side! How much of it was planned by you to get us to trust you?"

Master Hand did not reply.

"So the truth is finally out," Samus said, incredulously. "The tournaments were never about bringing the strongest fighters from different realms to test our skills—it was about bringing together and training soldiers for Galeem's army!"

"Correct," Master Hand said.

"I disagree," Peach countered. "Master Hand, I told you, you're being controlled! Galeem is making you say and do these things, like he's been doing to everyone else! You're a puppet, too; can't you see that!? Your voice… there's no life to it; Galeem has done this to you, and surely somewhere, there is still the real you that can see that?"

It was a moment before Master Hand spoke again—and he ducked Peach's question entirely.

"You neglect to realize how wonderful this World of Light could be if only you worked with Lord Galeem to make it flourish," Master Hand said. "Even if I am a puppet, I am sacrificing my freedom for the greater good. Though Lord Galeem is vexed that you have chosen to be rebellious, he is hoping you will see things his way—that is why I have been instructed not to strike you down just yet."

"…He wants to make a deal?" Mario asked.

"He is willing to, in exchange for your cooperation, allow you to remain with your free will in this glorious world—the other fighters in this world, as well," Master Hand said. "But, he must have a show of good faith that your rebellion will end."

"…The name and location of the source of the darkness," Mario realized.

"Correct," Master Hand said. "All we know is that this source of darkness has psychic abilities—it is able to look into Lord Galeem's mind, and, somehow, Lord Galeem got a crossed psychic conversation with you—about where you had planned to travel next." Mario kept his expression neutral. "Nothing about you suggests that you would have psychic powers of any kind; therefore, the source of this darkness must have psychic abilities in addition to darkness…" Master Hand sounded confused. "The two children don't have the psychic ability to do this, and they were not cast into the chasm… Mewtwo would be the likely candidate, but darkness is his bane…"

"So you and Galeem are stymied," Peach said. "Well, what makes you think that Mario here knows the source's identity? For all you know, the source obscured their identity from Mario, too."

"…That's right!" Mario said. "I mean, maybe it's Ridley, trying to make amends for what he did to me, and he's hiding his identity so that it won't be awkward—who knows? I sure don't."

Samus had to struggle to keep a straight face; clearly, Ridley "making amends" was something she considered beyond the impossible.

"And anyway," Peach added. "We came here with the intent to find the party in question, but it was for nothing. Whoever it was is out of our reach now; the poor soul must have been driven back into the abyss by the light."

Master Hand turned to the other hands, looked towards the chasm, and then glanced back at the fighters.

"I have my doubts as to the veracity of your statements," he said. "But I have no way to prove or disprove them at the present moment. Very well, my fellow Hands and I will return to Lord Galeem with this information and will remain in touch to discuss the terms of a truce. …It goes without saying, of course, that if we find out you are lying, there will be no mercy shown towards you."

Master Hand and the other Hands left without another word, heading for where Galeem waited on the horizon.

" _Mamma mia_ , that was too close," Mario sighed in relief. "Peach, I owe you more than you can ever imagine—though once you get your memories back, you'll have a good idea, I'm sure." He looked at her with a genuine admiration and gratitude that warmed her heart. "Thank you for helping my brother stay safe."

"Of course," she said, giving him a smile.

"But…" Mario went on, his face falling. "You heard what Master Hand said—well, he said a lot of things. I just can't believe that the tournaments were all a lie and that Master Hand was preparing for this all along."

"And I'm still convinced that Galeem forced him to say that," Peach said, gently. "Mario, you have to understand… Because I didn't have my memories, I've had to rely entirely on my intuition to keep me safe in this horrible world. The same intuition that told me that I could trust Samus and that you were someone I knew, even if I couldn't remember, is the same intuition that's telling me that there is still some good in Master Hand—that he's being controlled like all the others we've had to rescue, and we have to figure out a way to save him, along with the others."

"Assuming it is mind control, Galeem probably has the strongest control over Master Hand—if that bit about him creating him is true," Samus said.

" _I do sense a similar aura from the both of them_ ," Lucario transmitted. " _There's a good chance of it being true_."

"See?" Samus said. "It's my advice that we focus on saving the other fighters first, and then figure out what to do about Master Hand; we'll need the strength in numbers, especially if Galeem can create more Hands."

"I agree. And there is one other thing," Mario said. "What Master Hand said about consequences for when he finds out we were lying…" He sighed. "If and when that happens, I want you all to say that it was all my idea to cover for Luigi—that you knew nothing about it, and that I'd told you all what to say."

Peach took his hand again.

"I'm going to have to refuse," she said. "We're in this together. Isn't that right, everyone?"

The others nodded in agreement, and Mario managed a smile and nodded.

"Alright then," he said. "Let's go save the rest of our friends." He paused just before heading out, taking one more glance at the chasm. _Hang in there, Little Bro, and stay safe. I'll come back for you—I promise_.

Even though he knew it was the practical decision to make, especially with Master Hand's warning about being caught in a lie, Mario still couldn't help but wonder if he was doing the right thing.

A couple hours later, though, as they finally freed Villager and Marth, and he saw Isabelle crying in relief as she hugged her mayor and best friend, he took comfort in knowing that yes, he certainly had.

* * *

Dreamy Luigi and company had made some impressive progress in the Dream World, despite Dreamy Luigi's fears of the dungeons and despite Veran's insistence that things were going to go sour for him at some point. They had rescued more spirits—including a Chain Chomp, and Prince Richard, who had been looking for the Sablé Prince, who, like the other Assists, had been wiped out shortly after the fighters had fallen at the cliffside. After being told this, Richard opted to stay with the party in the hopes of reuniting with his spirit.

There was one spirit, however, that Dreamy Luigi hesitated to fight as it approached—or tried to, as it stood guard over the Conch Horn in the Bottle Grotto. It was in a Jigglypuff puppet body, and what concerned Dreamy Luigi was the fact that, whenever anyone looked at the Jigglypuff, it couldn't move, and instead covered its face.

"…A Boo," he realized. "It's a Boo."

Raichu chattered now, pointing out the irony that, stuck in a Jigglypuff puppet body, the Jiggypuff's part-Normal typing nullified all ghost attacks.

"You're right," Dreamy Luigi mused. "As long as it's trapped in the Jigglypuff puppet, it can't use its powers."

"Are you suggesting we don't free it?" Peasley queried.

"Not yet," Dreamy Luigi instructed. "Like Veran, it'll have to prove itself. But we will let it come with us." Yes, that sounded right—Mario wouldn't abandon an enemy that needed help, but he wouldn't take any unnecessary chances, either—not when the Boos were craftier and far less merciful than the Koopas. He turned to the Boo. "Do you understand?"

Still covering its eyes, the Boo-in-the-puppet managed a slight nod, and, satisfied, Dreamy Luigi continued to lead the way. They were making good time on gathering the instruments; it helped that Marin remembered having acquired the Sea Lily's Bell on her own, having been compelled to take it from Key Cavern and hide it when she had been under Galeem's control, and they had no issues retrieving the Surf Harp, being guarded by the Flying Men.

Dreamy Luigi's joy at having obtained half the instruments already had certainly give his confidence a boost, much to Veran's ire, who was still hoping for a chance to prove that Dreamy Luigi would not be able to handle things without her intervention. He ignored the dark looks she cast in his direction as he led the way through Catfish's Maw, listening to the idle chatter of Marin and the princes. Raichu, floating alongside him, lit the path ahead by cloaking himself in tiny bolts of static electricity.

 _Big Bro, I wish you could see me now_ , Dreamy Luigi thought. _But I guess you wouldn't be surprised, huh?_

"Rai…?"

He snapped to attention as Raichu froze, sensing something up ahead. The sound of armor clanking filled the stone corridor, and Dreamy Luigi struck a fighting stance.

"Okay, that's got to be a sword-wielding spirit," he said to his spirit crew. "I'll keep them at bay with fireballs until I get an opening to use the Green Missile…"

He trailed off as the swordsman now stepped into the light. It was no spirit in a puppet body; it was a giant, ambulatory skeleton in armor, wielding a sword and shield.

"It's a Stalfos!" Marin gasped.

"Master Stalfos, if you please!" he shot back. "Two spirits resurrected me—willed me back to life in my old haunt in the Dream World and instructed me that, in exchange, I should take down a pest dressed in green who could also control the Dream World!" He leered down at Dreamy Luigi. "That would be you, wouldn't it?"

The sight and the sensations were all too horribly familiar for Dreamy Luigi as he saw the skull's eye sockets focusing on him… the teeth, set in a permanent grin… a blade, held in a skeletal hand, being aimed directly at his torso…

And here, just like in Dracula's Castle, all he could do was stare at that horrible face, utterly frozen in fear-

"Luigi!" Peasley yelled.

Peasley and Richard both attempted to parry Master Stalfos's blade and Raichu unleashed a Thunderbolt; but the princes' fencing foils would be no match for the Stalfos's broadsword, and they had only bought Dreamy Luigi a few seconds, and the giant skeleton seemed unaffected by the electricity.

"I warned you!" Veran chided, as Dreamy Luigi continued to stand stock-still, his mind still flashing back to the moment of his grisly end at the hands of Death. "Very well; it's time I added my power to your pathetic little mind, or else we're all lost!"

She reached for Dreamy Luigi, but Mr. L and Dreambert shoved her out of the way.

"Hey, Other Me!" Mr. L yelled. "You gotta snap out of it! What's your bro going to do if you don't make it through this!?"

Those words broke through, for it was the way it had been for him: his big brother's needs always— _always_ —exceeded those of his own, no matter how scared he might be, or what he had to face.

Master Stalfos's blade forced past the foils of the two princes.

"No-!" Peasley gasped.

But before the blade could strike Dreamy Luigi, at the last moment, he put up his shield, the protective bubble encasing him as the blade made contact with it. It wouldn't hold forever, of course; already, it was weakening, and if it shattered, it would render him senseless, leaving him open to another attack.

Quickly deciding what he had to do, Dreamy Luigi jumped and kicked the broadsword blade back, jumped back, and began to pelt Master Stalfos with fireballs. More Luiginoids materialized and joined him, also bombarding the giant skeleton with fire, allowing the other spirits to attack. The armor chipped and fell apart once Dreamy Luigi hit it squarely with a Green Missile, as he had planned.

The Chain Chomp spirit now barreled his way into the unprotected skeleton, and soon, Master Stalfos was as he'd been before his resurrection—a lifeless pile of bones, from which a spirit of the skeleton emerged, took one look at the army of Luiginoids, and vanished.

Their task done, the other Luiginoids scattered as Dreamy Luigi sunk to his knees in relief. That had been _too_ close…

He glanced at Mr. L, who was looking back at him in concern.

"You okay?"

Dreamy Luigi nodded.

" _Grazie_ —I wouldn't have snapped out of it if it hadn't been for you…"

"Heh. I guess that's the benefit of being another version of you; aside from a few surprises, I know what to expect. I'm my bro's bro—and so are you."

Dreamy Luigi nodded, refusing to make eye contact with Veran, who was beside herself with frustration at having missed a golden opportunity for a justified takeover.

"A narrow escape indeed," Peasley said, positioning himself between Dreamy Luigi and the sorceress, in case she intended to try something. "Do try not to cut it so close next time, hmm?"

"I'll try," Dreamy Luigi promised, with a sheepish smile. He sighed, and attempted to gather the bits of his self-confidence that had unfortunately crumbled again. "Okay, according to the map we found, the Wind Marimba should be up ahead; let's get it and get out of here."

The others unanimously agreed, and they darted past the pile of old bones, trying not to look at them.

However, had they looked more closely and had cast more light upon them, they would have seen a vital clue that had gone unseen in the dim light—a small, green Floro Sprout growing out of Master Stalfos's skull.

* * *

 _Notes: Even though, in-game, the Boo spirit is found in a Kirby puppet, that essentially creates a plot hole since Kirby was never captured and cloned; I switched it to Jigglypuff, since her part-Normal typing does temporarily render the Boo powerless, which will be plot-relevant here_.


	9. Anyone Can See

Dreamy Luigi's group had pressed onward in spite of the setback, the spirits (aside from Veran, of course) rallying around Luigi and helping him through the Face Shrine (where they faced Nightmare, and had Dreambert have the brilliant idea to finish him off while he was still in his orb form—upon which he was then contained within the Poltergust), and the Eagle's Tower, where they fought and freed Cresslia's spirit. The legendary Pokémon thanked them, and warned them that her dark counterpart, Darkrai, who had been placed to guard the final Siren Instrument, would undoubtedly use his powers of nightmares to hinder their progress. As she was a psychic-type and therefore weak to him, she declined to go with them, but she gave Dreamy Luigi one of her feathers, the Lunar Wing, claiming it would help him see through the nightmarish illusions.

In spite of their further progress, Dreamy Luigi's confidence had taken a severe blow from the encounter with Master Stalfos. For all his accomplishments in the Dream World, and all of his real-world accomplishments out of it, was he truly doomed to being a natural coward for the rest of his life? His solo journey ballooning around the world last year had been a major breakthrough for him—one that he and Mario had both taken pride in. They had received their invitations to the tournament soon after that, and it was on the eve of the tournament's start that Ganondorf had put his plan into action, leading to Mario's death at Ridley's hands, and eventually Luigi's end at Dracula's Castle—both of those setting back his confidence considerably (and Mario's, as well). His progress through the chasm and through the Dream World had boosted his confidence once more—only for Master Stalfos to have sent it crumbling again.

 _One step forward, two steps back_ , he silently sighed as they made their way through Turtle Rock. _**Why**_ _am I like this!?_

"Hey."

He was jolted from his thoughts by Mr. L.

"I know that look," his counterpart said. "You've got something on your mind."

"Just… All of this," Dreamy Luigi sighed. "Mario seems to think I've got this hero thing in the bag, but I'm not so sure."

"Because of what happened with Master Stalfos?" Mr. L asked.

Dreamy Luigi nodded, and then switched to Italian.

" _I'm worried that… she might be right—that I can't handle this on my own_ ," he said, glancing pointedly at Veran, who was walking with a scowl on her face. " _But I know I can't let her merge with my mind; it's too dangerous_."

"… _You_ better _not let her_."

" _I wasn't going to_ ," Dreamy Luigi assured him. " _I'm more upset about not living up to Mario's expectations. Sometimes I wonder if he just sees what he wants to see because he's my big bro… Maybe he's just building me up as someone I'm not, and he doesn't even realize he's doing it. Is Paper Mario like that, too_?"

"… _It's a bit different with my bro and me. We don't really travel together as much as you two do; usually, we just split up to double what we can do in the same amount of time, like you two are doing now—except it seems that you never wanted to split up in the first place_ ," Mr. L sighed. " _I think you and your bro are closer than we are, actually—but he's really been trying to change that. He told me how the two of you use those Bros Attacks when he was traveling with you, and how awesome it would be if he and I could use those. I'd like that, too. As for whether or not my bro thinks of what I can do_ …" He glanced at his outfit. "… _It's hard to tell what he thinks, knowing that he knows that I'm capable of the destruction of all worlds_."

" _That won't affect what he thinks_ ," Dreamy Luigi insisted. " _My bro didn't change his thinking when I told him about what happened to you and how the prophecy would still apply to me, too_."

"… _Maybe_ …"

Dreamy Luigi looked down at the ground.

" _But you know what the worst part is? It's knowing I'm going to end up disappointing him. I don't want to—but I don't think I can stop it_." He frowned. " _But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to keep fighting. I may go down as a colossal failure, but I'll be a colossal failure that went down trying_!"

"…Sounds like a plan," Mr. L said, now in English.

"Plan? What plan?" Peasley inquired.

"That we keep going and get the last instrument from Darkrai," Dreamy Luigi said, opening a door that lay ahead. "We just…"

He trailed off, freezing as he saw the dark room up ahead, crawling with ghosts—numerous Greenies, Slammers, and Sneakers had made themselves at home here. He quickly shook his head, as though trying to keep away any negative thoughts. He had been traveling with spirits all this time—why should these be any different?

He, Raichu, and Mr. L quickly shuffled past the ghosts, who glanced and them and the rest of the party in interest as they followed. To everyone's astonishment; as Luigi opened the door to the next room, the ghosts vanished, and the room's lights turned on.

"It would appear we are getting close to Darkrai; he's conjuring these nightmares to convince Dreamy Luigi to retreat," Dreambert said. "We must keep in mind not to trust anything we see from now on. Dreamy Luigi, be one with the Lunar Wing!"

Dreamy Luigi held on to Cresslia's feather as they pressed on, holding it out as illusions of Dark Links and Bayonetta on the attack were dispelled as they got too close to the feather.

"Bayonetta? Really?" Veran scoffed.

"Something about her scares me sometimes…" Dreamy Luigi said, with a shrug.

"Because she's a dark sorceress like me?" Veran mused. "You must be afraid of me, then." She smirked as Dreamy Luigi shot her a glare. "Oh, you are!"

"Okay, you know what? _Si_ , I am! I know what you can do—control people, like you did to Pauline! And even without possessing someone, you try to control them, too; you've done nothing but try to play mind games with me since you found me, trying to play on my emotions and trying to turn me against my brother! And you've made it no secret that you want to merge with my mind! But the thing is, you try to make it sound like you're trying to do me a favor with all of those things! And you have done nothing—absolutely _nothing_ —to actually help me! So yes, you scare me, and if I wasn't too nice for my own good, you'd have been in the Poltergust's tank the moment I saw you!"

Dreamy Luigi stalked off, marching past a room full of illusions of Dracula and his minions without even giving them a second look.

"Nothing to help, hmm?" she asked, as she followed him, gesturing to the mummies, monsters, Reaper, and vampire. "It's being nice that has gotten you nowhere, and you all but admitted it just now. Anger. Hatred. Those are what can truly give you power—see how they made you forget your fears just now!"

Dreamy Luigi froze, feeling furious with himself now.

" _Mamma mia_ -you're doing it to me again!" he exclaimed in frustration. "Stop messing with my head!"

"You said it yourself; you could have put me in your little ghost-catching contraption the moment you saw me, or the moment I started insulting that precious brother of yours! But you didn't. And you won't. Because, deep down, you know that I'm right—your negative emotions are what bring out your true power, and I can keep them alive to fuel you. You've already embraced the darkness after so loftily claiming you never would. You will, inevitably, see the truth in this, too."

"And I suppose next, you'll say that we should accept the Chaos Heart!?" Mr. L snapped back.

"I think Veran has said quite enough," Peasley scowled. "Dreamy Luigi, perhaps you _should_ put her in the Poltergust."

Veran folded her arms smugly as Luigi aimed the vacuum at her, but he hesitated just long enough—something shook the entire ground as it approached, drawing all of their attention away from Veran.

"What is that?" Marin asked, her voice no higher than a whisper.

"Whatever it is, it's another nightmare illusion by Darkrai," Dreambert said. "I sense his presence very near; he will undoubtedly use an illusion of whatever Luigi fears most. We'll just have to…"

The wall gave way as Ridley broke through it, leering at all of them.

"No…!" The anger had left Dreamy Luigi's voice and was replaced by utter heartbreak, and it quickly became clear that he wasn't looking at Ridley's terrifying face, but at his right hand—a hand clamped tightly over someone's head. Though the victim's face was obscured by Ridley's hand, the distinctive red shirt and denim overalls left his identity unmistakable.

Raichu was frantically tugging on Dreamy Luigi's sleeve, chattering desperately that he had to snap out of it.

"It won't work, Rodent," Veran scoffed. "I'll tell you what will—the anger, hatred, and thirst for revenge-"

She was cut off by a Thunderbolt sent her way, forcing her back from Dreamy Luigi. Raichu then reached into Luigi's pocket and pulled out Mario's hat, holding it in front of Dreamy Luigi's line of vision.

Slowly, Dreamy Luigi reached out for it, and then gave a nod.

"Mario is okay," he reminded himself. "This… This isn't real…"

Holding his brother's hat in one hand and the Lunar Wing in the other, he charged at the illusion of Ridley and Mario, which dissolved to nothingness, revealing a trembling Darkrai, trapped in a Greninja puppet, who realized that his last-ditch effort to use what Dreamy Luigi feared most—his brother's death—had just failed to deter him.

And as Luigi stared down the Legendary Pokémon, he realized that, like him, Darkrai's dark powers had given him a limited amount of freedom—but not enough to fully break free from the puppet, leaving him feeling vulnerable and scared.

And all of the negative emotions that Luigi should have felt for having Darkrai try to trick him with images of his brother's death were replaced with pity instead.

He managed to talk Darkrai into a surrender, explaining that he would have to knock him out of the puppet body to free his spirit; Darkrai eventually conceded, and allowed Luigi to use his Fire Jump Punch on him. Once freed, Darkrai handed over the final instrument, and Luigi led the way to Mt. Tamaranch, and the egg on top of the peak.

* * *

The real Mario, alive and well, had led his crew to considerable success in the meantime; they had backtracked a bit after saving Marth and Villager to rescue Link and Captain Falcon, and liberating a few more spirits along the way.

With Link rescued, they'd acquired themselves an impressive amateur chef, who, after foraging around for ingredients and then borrowing Peach's frying pan, provided the party with a much-needed hot lunch that gave them an extra bit of strength. It was noticeable, however, that, in spite of being able to support the other with much-needed nourishment, Link's morale was quite low—something that clearly intensified when the party had to free the spirits of Champion Mipha, and her brother Sidon. Link hadn't been able to bring himself to fight them, prompting Mario and Peach to fight for him; indeed, Mario felt indebted to Mipha and Link, as it had been her magic—at Link's request—that had resurrected him after Ridley's attack.

Once freed, as Sidon spoke with Link in an attempt to boost his morale, Mipha provided them with a bit of insight as to this Link's past—and his initial failure to beat Calamity Ganon and save the lives of the other Champions.

"He must feel as though he has failed everyone again," she said, sadly. "Even though he mustn't blame himself, he feels it his burden for not being able to help the ones he cares about. And he must feel even guiltier for allowing my brother to fall to Galeem."

Mario blinked. It was the very same way he had felt after Dracula's Castle…

"Link was one of the first ones who went down fighting against Galeem at the cliffside," Mario said. "…I wonder, if you hadn't used up all of your magic in reviving me, maybe you could have-"

"My magic would not have saved him from complete disintegration," Mipha said. "Do not blame yourself, either, Mario. I am glad to be free, and that my brother is, as well—and we are more than willing to aid you against Galeem in whatever way we can. Hopefully, in doing so, my brother's body will be restored."

"But what about you?" Samus asked.

"I was a spirit well before all of this happened; I doubt that will change by defeating Galeem," Mipha said. "But I resigned myself to that long ago. If I can help you with my healing powers, then I can ask for nothing more."

"Can your healing powers also fix amnesia?" Peach asked. "…I lost most of my memories thanks to Galeem; I was wondering if you could possibly…"

"I'm afraid not; I'm sorry," Mipha replied. "But Link struggled with amnesia for a while when he was revived after falling to Calamity Ganon. His memories returned to him; I have no doubts that yours will, as well."

"You see?" Mario said, with an encouraging smile.

Peach smiled back, and then sobered.

"Let's move on to something else," she said, and she pointed to a far-off island that had been out of their reach for some time now. "We were able to see that Ryu was on that island, along with several spirits that need to be freed, but we had no way of getting there—and it's too far to swim. Do you think you can help us get there?"

"Indeed, Sidon and I can ferry you to the island, but there are obviously too many people to take in one go," Mipha said. "I can carry one of you; Sidon could probably carry two, at most."

"And we'll need room for Ryu on the return trip," Mario mused. "And we'd be wasting time making multiple trips."

"You and I can go together and get Ryu," Peach offered.

"And I would love to," Mario said. "But I need to have a talk with Link—I know exactly how he must be feeling right now."

"I understand," she said, graciously. Though she didn't want to be apart from him now, she knew it was Mario's duty as leader of the group to keep morale up as best as he could for everyone.

"But you can help me, too," Mario went on. "If you and Samus can lead the others westward and see if you can find anyone to rescue, that'd be great—Paper Mario can help you out, too. We'll catch up with you after we've freed Ryu."

She nodded, and then paused, taking his hand again.

"Mario… Promise me you'll come back safely."

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"If you promise to be here safe when I come back."

"Deal," she said.

Mario and Mipha now walked over to Link and Sidon to tell them the plan. Link looked surprised at Mario's insistence that he go to help him free Ryu, but he didn't refuse. Cappy, naturally, accompanied them in addition to the two Zora siblings, who had to use their spirit abilities to keep Mario and Link slightly levitated as they sailed across the water to the island where Ryu and the captive spirits were. The Zoras were instructed to wait for them by the shore as Mario, Link, and Cappy headed further into the island.

"You know, Link… I know how you feel. Well, you saw what happened at Dracula's Castle. I know what it feels like to know that you let people down who were counting on you. Even with everything I tried to do at the cliffside to keep them safe, Luigi got separated and Peach lost her memories. But I'm going to tell you what Sheik told me—the guilt isn't going to ever go away, but we can't let that stop us from saving everyone who needs saving, or stop us from doing what we have to do."

He sighed.

"Making the right decisions can be so difficult," he said. "I would give anything to have Luigi here with me now. I know exactly where he is and how to get to him, but I can't because of the way Galeem is watching things there now, and also because others need more help." He recalled, once again, Luigi's plea to accompany him to the Dream World, and how he had to turn him down, saying that he didn't know how it was possible for him to do so. It had been the only time when Luigi had pleaded with him for help, and he hadn't been able to grant it to him. "I can't help my own brother, and it's… the worst feeling in the world—even if I know he can handle it himself."

He glanced at Link, who nodded in understanding.

"I can't let the others see how upset I am—because they'll be reminded of the family they've lost, too; I know I'm lucky that Luigi is alive at all, and even luckier that we have this psychic link. Maybe I'm asking for too much, but… I just wish he was with me, so we could fight side by side as a team—just like we've always done."

Link managed a wan smile and shook his head as if to reassure Mario that he wasn't asking for too much, and Mario managed a smile back.

"But we have to keep going—for everyone we care about. We have to believe that stopping Galeem will save everyone who have been turned into spirits. And we have to believe that we can." He paused. "And I have to believe that I'll see my little brother again before this is all over."

Link nodded again, but then paused, frowning. They had reached the center of the island, where they had seen Ryu and the spirits, but they were nowhere to be seen now; all that remained was some sort of spiral-like vortex. He ran his Sheikah Slate to scan it, but the slate didn't have any information on it.

"It looks like some sort of portal," Cappy said, hopping off of Mario's head to take a closer look. "They must have all gone through it."

"This could be another trap," Mario sighed. "But what choice do we have? We'll just have to be careful."

He leaped through the portal with Link, expecting any number of things on the other end of it… Though an airstrip with a small plane certainly was not what they expected, but it soon became clear that they were expected to use this plane to reach each of the spirits, and then Ryu. Thankfully, between Mario and Cappy's experience with the _Odyssey_ and Link's experience with the Divine Beasts, the two of them were able to get the plane to where they needed to go, fighting battle after battle—Chun Li… Blanka… Zangief… and others. It soon became clear that Galeem's strategy was to tire them out before they could reach Ryu. And with only the two of them trading battles in a vain attempt to allow the other to recover his strength, Mario and Link were quickly reaching the limits of their endurance.

Galeem's plan would have almost succeeded, too, had he not had M. Bison attacking them in a Ganondorf puppet as their last roadblock to Ryu. It was what gave them both the will to keep going, reminding Link of his destiny, and reminding Mario of Ganondorf's plot against his brother; they battled him together, and after he was freed from the puppet, Mario confronted the controlled Ryu, drawing him into battle and distracting him long enough for Link to set up a forward strike that succeeded in knocking him out, freeing him from Galeem's control as the bonds of light gave way.

Ryu was coming to his senses just as an exhausted Mario collapsed to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Mario!?" Cappy exclaimed, concerned.

Link (who had expended slightly less energy in the bout) and Ryu were by his side in an instant, Ryu apologizing profusely.

"I'll… be fine," Mario promised. "Just tired… Need to rest…"

With the fight over, his adrenaline had worn off; even as Link tried to support him, Mario quickly was out cold. Link checked both his pulse and his breathing and was satisfied—yes, he was merely asleep, thank goodness.

"I have some smelling salts," Ryu said. "Those should help him wake up…"

"No, wait!" Cappy exclaimed. "Let him sleep! Not only does he need it, it may be his chance to meet with Luigi in the Dream World!"

Ryu was more than a bit confused, but he nodded, offering the smelling salts to Link, who took a sniff to help him come awake.

"We can take Mario back to the Zoras and meet back with the others; they'll be waiting for us," Cappy instructed.

Ryu nodded, carrying Mario back to the plane; Link got it off the ground and headed back for the portal, and Cappy hovered over Mario.

"I hope you find Luigi," he said, softly, to his sleeping friend. "I think it's something that will be good for the both of you."

After all he had done, Mario deserved a bit of hope to keep him going. And hopefully, he would get it.


	10. Just a Poor Boy from a Poor Family

Mario blinked as he found himself on a completely different island than the one that he and Link had been on not too long ago.

"…Where is this…?" he wondered aloud.

" _This is Koholint Island, in the heart of the Dream World_."

Mario whirled around to see Cresslia's spirit.

"You're not under Galeem's control," Mario noticed.

" _Not anymore_ ," she transmitted.

"…You've been freed," Mario realized. "And if this is the Dream World, then that must mean…"

" _Yes, your brother was the one who freed me—he and his group of spirits_ ," she said. " _They are still on the island; they have freed Darkrai and are confronting the two spirits that have taken the Wind Fish hostage in the egg on Mt. Tamaranch_."

He followed her gaze to the egg on the mountain, which now had a hole in its front face.

"Cresslia, can you take me there?"

"… _There are dark spirits at work_ ," she warned. " _I, myself, have been keeping away from them, as I am weak to them_."

"But if my little brother is facing them, and I have the chance to help, I'm not going to let that chance slip away. Just get me to that egg; that's all I need." He gazed back at the legendary Pokémon. " _Please_ …"

She gazed at him with a soft expression.

" _I sense much sorrow in your heart_ ," she said. " _Much has happened to cause this pain—and not just Galeem's attack_."

Mario nodded.

"You can say that again," he said. "I just want to be able to help him—especially when he asked for my help before…"

" _Then come with me_ ," Cresslia said, using her psychic abilities to levitate Mario. " _I will take you to your brother_."

* * *

Dreamy Luigi was on the alert as they wandered through the interior of the egg—he hadn't expected it to have rooms and hallways like the other dungeons. Being in tune with the Dream World, he could sense the location of a powerful dream energy and led his team of spirits in that direction.

They caught a glimpse of a gigantic Jigglypuff puppet, sound asleep, before the doors in front of it closed.

"No!" Dreamy Luigi exclaimed. "I think that was the Wind Fish! Darkrai, you're the biggest one of all of us—can you try to get the doors open again?"

Darkrai attempted to do so, but he soon found his path blocked by a Robin puppet, gently twirling his copy of the Levin sword.

"So, ve meet again…" Antasma's accent still managed to bleed through Robin's voice. "The coward who just happened to harness the powers of this vorld? How ironic."

"Antasma, we've defeated you before," Dreambert warned. "Make things easy for yourself and surrender—you and your accomplice—wherever he is."

"It vas not you who defeated me!" Antasma shot back. "It vas the other brother—all this one did was use his power to support him. He does not have the nerve to face me!"

"Oh, I'm here to face you, Antasma," Luigi said, trying his hardest not to stammer in the face of the puppet Robin. "I've managed to lead this group of spirits and get the eight Sirens' Instruments to get here, freeing any spirits we found. I remember how my big bro took you down—I'm sure I can, too!"

"So you say, but I, too, am not alone!" Antasma hissed. A puppet of Meta Knight now appeared beside him.

"It's that other spirit!" Dreambert muttered. "I still don't know who it could be—but be careful, Dreamy Luigi."

"Uh-huh," the plumber replied, with a nod.

Richard and Peasley attacked the Meta Knight puppet, dueling with their swords as Luigi led the others in the fight against Antasma.

"The fight seems to have left you as a spirit, Antasma!" Dreambert observed of his old foe. "Or is it that you recognize that Dreamy Luigi's power is greater than yours?"

After one more Thunderbolt from Raichu, Luigi sprang forward with Fire Jump Punch, knocking Antasma out of the Robin puppet. The spirit glared at them.

"Yes, his powers are great—greater than he could ever realize if only he vould free himself of all inhibitions."

Dreamy Luigi just scoffed and now moved to back up Peasley and Richard, who were still parrying the Meta Knight puppet's blade. Dreamy Luigi grabbed him and grew him in with a plunger from the Poltergust, threw him up into the air, and followed through with a few aerial attacks and finished with his Luigi Cyclone move, which sent the puppet crashing into the ceiling, and then the floor, defeated.

"He didn't put up much of a fight, either," Dream Luigi mused. He turned back to Antasma. "Open that door and let us free the Wind Fish!"

Antasma didn't speak or move, much to Dreamy Luigi's confusion.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, he heard you, my green friend," a new voice said. "But he's not the one in control anymore."

If it had been possible for a spirit to go pale, Mr. L would have done it at the sound of this voice.

"No…" he managed to choke out as a Floro Sprout now appeared on Antasma's head, despite being a spirit.

"What is this…?" Dreambert wondered aloud.

"An old acquaintance of Mr. L's," the voice taunted, as Dreamy Luigi turned to see the spirit emerging from the fallen Meta Knight puppet. "My, but it is a truly magical reunion, isn't it?"

Dreamy Luigi could only stare. He had never met him personally—thank goodness—but he had known who he was all too well after reading of what he had done in the book that housed the Paper world.

"Dimentio…?" he asked, stunned.

"The one and only—master of dimensions and magician extraordinaire!" the spirit said, with an exaggerated bow.

Anything Dreamy Luigi had planned to say was forgotten as Mr. L frantically tugged on his arm.

"Get out. _Now_!" his counterpart hissed. "Before he Floro Sprouts us, too! You read the book; you know what he can do—what he _did_ to me…!" He let out a quiet screech of panic as the other spirits, except Veran and the Boo-in-the-Jigglypuff-puppet, now moved to advance on Dimentio. "No! Stay back!"

"Tsk tsk, such a cold reception, Mr. L? After everything we've been through together?" Dimentio said, in a mock-heartbroken tone of voice. "Why, our hearts and spirits were once combined to one magnificent being!"

"Ugh, he's just as bothersome as Veran," Peasley scoffed.

"Since you've so coldly cast me aside, then, perhaps, your counterpart will be more receptive to me," Dimentio went on, ignoring Peasley.

"Never!" Dreamy Luigi shot back, brandishing his Poltergust.

"…It wasn't a request," Dimentio replied, with a serene smile that caused Dreamy Luigi to retreat immediately. "You see, Mr. L would be a wonderful choice to merge with again—but, unfortunately, here in the Dream World, he doesn't seem to have the powers that you seem to have… Antasma told me all about them, and, well… not only can they get me exactly what I'm looking for…" He chuckled. "But I've always wanted to merge with someone from the third dimension!"

"We have no intention of letting you do that!" Dreambert insisted.

"Did you miss the part where I said that it wasn't a request…?"

Another pair of doors opened, revealing another puppet fighter: a gigantic puppet of Luigi himself, but it was idle—no spirits seemed to be in it.

"This will ensure that you stay out of our way…" Dimentio smirked. He snapped his fingers and Antasma obediently floated into the giant Luigi puppet, and Dimentio soon joined him.

The puppet's eyes opened, glowing as it advanced on the spirits standing between it and Dreamy Luigi.

"Get back!" Mr. L cried, frantically.

But his warning came too late; the puppet whipped out the Poltergust and switched it on; one by one, their army of spirits were trapped in its holding tank.

"NO!" Dreamy Luigi cried.

While Mr. L still clung to his arm, Veran turned herself into a shadowy mist form and fled to the ceiling while the Boo sought cover from the suction behind a small, stone alcove in the room.

"So, now it's just you and me—and my old friend, of course," Dimentio said, speaking through the puppet. "Antasma was useful in helping me conjure this vessel, but now his spirit energy can serve as a useful generator to power it. All I need now is you—with your abilities to manipulate this place, you can conjure up a Dream World version of the Chaos Heart! Super Dimentio will rise again, and all worlds will be mine!"

"No way!" Dreamy Luigi shot back. "And you'd better let my friends go this instant!"

Dimentio cackled in response—and it was most unnerving hearing it manifest in the puppet Luigi's voice.

Mr. L gave his arm a forceful tug, forcing Dreamy Luigi to run as the giant puppet began to approach them.

"We need to figure out how to get to the other room and free the Wind Fish!" Dreamy Luigi gasped. "He might be the only one powerful enough to stop him!"

"I can phase through the door, but I don't know how to get you through it!" Mr. L exclaimed. He shot a dark look at Veran, whose glowing eyes still watched from the mist in the ceiling. "Maybe we can convince Dimentio to go after her—we can try opening the door while he's distracted."

Whether or not Veran heard him, the two counterparts couldn't be sure, but her misty form from the ceiling now took the shape of a giant spider, whose full height while on all eight legs reached the torso of Dimentio's Luigi puppet. She leaped from the ceiling, rearing on her back four legs and grabbing at the puppet with her front four, attempting to deliver a venomous bite to the puppet's shoulder.

"Mimi was so much better at this than you," Dimentio scoffed, not at all worried. "She really knew how to make a transformation—such flair! Such presentation!"

He kicked her off and drew out the puppet's Poltergust again; Veran immediately turned back into a shadowy mist and fled back to the ceiling, out of reach, prompting the puppet to smirk and turn back to Dreamy Luigi, who was desperately trying to use fireballs to melt the lock off of the door blocking them to the Wind Fish.

"Now, where were we?" Dimentio mused. "Ah, yes, I was about to merge you with me—there's plenty of room in here for you! You'll have to leave that pesky 'free will' of yours behind, but once you realize your true power and potential, you'll wonder why you never gave in sooner!"

"I _know_ why I never gave in—why I _won't_ give in!" Dreamy Luigi shot back, his back now to the door as Dimentio advanced the puppet on him. "It's because I know I have too many people counting on me—waiting for me to come back to them! And I have to be there for them—for Peach, Daisy, Ness, Dedede, Pit, Link, Mewtwo, Peasley, Dreambert, Raichu… for all of my friends, and, of course, for my big bro!"

Dreamy Luigi began to glow, and more Luiginoids appeared, merging with him, causing him to grow…

"I have to help them… Have to help my big bro…" he repeated, and then he glanced at Mr. L, even as he continued to grow in size, and reached a hand out to the troubled spirit. "C'mon!"

"Wh-what?" Mr. L asked, stunned. " _Me_?"

"You're one of us, too!" Dreamy Luigi said. "You're not going to let Dimentio get away with what he did to you, are you?"

Mr. L blinked, and then a confident smirk crossed his features.

"Not a chance!" he said, and he joined the other Luiginoids as they also merged and made Dreamy Luigi grow further.

"This is all so touching," Dimentio said, through a yawn. "But you're forgetting one thing—your transformation takes an unimpressively long time, and here I am, already full size… This battle will be over before it'll even begin. Maybe then, I can proceed without this foolish resistance."

He readied a charging karate chop aimed right at the growing Dreamy Luigi's heart.

" _Ciao_ ," he taunted.

There was nothing Dreamy Luigi could do in mid-transformation other than try to stare down Dimentio's puppet—

"HEEEEE-YAAAH!"

It was the exact distraction that Dreamy Luigi needed; the fierce fire attack, the Mario Finale, slammed into the puppet's head and upper body, throwing him off-balance and sending him crashing to the ground. Dimentio quickly got the puppet back on its feet, but, by that time, Giant Luigi had reached his full size—equal to that of Dimentio's puppet.

But Giant Luigi was looking around frantically now; the source of the fire could only have come from one person—the one whose name was proudly attached to that of the attack…

"Up here, _Fratellino_!"

Giant Luigi looked up to see his brother, still being held aloft by Cresslia; as Giant Luigi ran underneath them, she gently released him, allowing him to land on the bill of Giant Luigi's cap.

"You're here…! You're actually _here_ in the Dream World…!" Giant Luigi said, trying his hardest to blink back the tears of sheer relief that were forming in his eyes. " _How_ …!?"

"By a much-needed nap, but we can talk about that later," Mario replied, and then glared at Dimentio's puppet. "Right now, we've got work to do."

"Oh, yeah!"

Giant Luigi charged forward just as the puppet did; they locked hands, trying to push the other away. They were evenly matched in strength; thankfully, Mario assisted with several well-aimed fireballs to the puppet's face.

Out of reflex, the puppet retreated a few steps back.

"I hardly call that playing fair!" Dimentio protested. The puppet's hand now filled with green fire. "Seems like it's time I made _you_ disappear!"

"Don't even think about it!" Giant Luigi snarled, leaping into the air and coming at him with an aerial down-kick.

Dimentio's puppet now karate chopped Giant Luigi in the stomach, sending him crashing to his knees.

"Luigi!" Mario yelled, still hanging on to the bill of the cap.

"Now that I think about it, making you disappear would be ill-advised. What good is a magician without an audience?" Dimentio smirked. "Of course, in this case, I'd be much better off with a _captive_ audience…"

He had the puppet make a grab for Mario, trying to pluck him from the cap while Giant Luigi was still winded.

Mario, thankfully, had pieced together Dimentio's plan and leaped off of the cap, landing on the puppet's arm. Dimentio made another grab for him, but Mario then leaped onto that arm, and then jumped once more until he was level with the puppet's face, used his cape to leap forward, and bounced off of the puppet's nose and onto his head.

"Mario!" Giant Luigi cried.

"Keep fighting him, Little Bro!" Mario called, as he now jumped off of the puppet's head and onto the Poltergust, struggling to keep his balance as he attempted to reach the release mechanism while Giant Luigi grappled with the puppet again. "Got it!"

The rush of spirits emerged from the Poltergust; Peasley, Dreambert, and Raichu quickly grabbed Mario off of the Poltergust and attempted to airlift him. Seething with fury, Dimentio aimed another giant fireball at them, but was slammed by Giant Luigi's Green Missile before he could throw it.

Dimentio's puppet crashed into the wall; before he could get up again, Darkrai held him in place with Dark Void, allowing Giant Luigi to finish him off with Fire Jump Punch.

And as Antasma and Dimentio were forced out of the puppet, Luigi quickly vacuumed them up with his Poltergust, sealing them in the containment unit.

With the two spirits defeated, the door to the Wind Fish opened, and one round of Finishing Bros was all it took to free his spirit. Thanking them, the Wind Fish's spirit slipped back into slumber—something needed to sustain the island.

And with the battles over, the Luiginoids that had banded together to form Giant Luigi now separated and scattered, leaving behind Dreamy Luigi and Mr. L.

"Well, how was it?" Dreamy Luigi asked him.

"Incredibly satisfying," Mr. L replied, and his expression softened. " _Grazie_."

Dreamy Luigi nodded, and then turned as Mario now ran over to them with a triumphant grin.

"Way to go, Luigi!" Mario exclaimed, pulling his brother into a hug.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Big Bro," Luigi replied, hugging him back.

"Nuh-uh," Mario returned. "I saw you reach your giant form without my help; I'm sure you could have tanked that hit and still reached it. But… I just couldn't stand by and let him hit you." He pulled back from the hug and placed his hands on Dreamy Luigi's shoulders. "Luigi, you have no idea how proud of you I am. I knew you could do it."

"Well, I… I don't know… I had some close calls…"

"But you still made it through in the end."

"Mmh…" Dreamy Luigi sighed, looking away. There was so much on his mind still—how he still hadn't had closure from Dracula's Castle, and how Veran was still finding ways to mess with his head. And yet, he didn't want his brother to worry.

Mario now turned to Mr. L, who looked a bit nervous, not sure what he would say while seeing him like that.

"And I'm sorry I didn't get to meet you sooner during that time our worlds collided," Mario said. "Paper Luigi, right?"

"…Yeah, that's right," Mr. L said, after a moment's hesitation. "Is my bro alright?"

"As alright as a spirit can be," Mario promised. "Thanks for looking out for my bro, too."

Mr. L nodded, and Mario then turned back to Dreamy Luigi, who was still looking upset about something.

"Luigi…?" Mario asked, as Mr. L and the other spirits now backed off to give the brothers some time to talk.

"Mario, it means the world to me that you believe in me," Dreamy Luigi said. "But… I just think that maybe, you might be a bit biased in thinking that. I'm not as good as you think I am, Big Bro."

"Of course not—you're _better_!"

"No… No, I'm really not-"

But Mario held up a hand to silence him.

"Give me some credit, Bro; I know you well enough to know exactly what you're capable of. I wouldn't ask you to do anything you couldn't do—never forget that. …And, that actually leads me to something I need to tell you."

Dreamy Luigi's heart sank.

"Something's gone wrong," he realized. "Is it to do with that bright light that suddenly appeared?"

"You saw it?" Mario asked.

"Through the Dream Portal," the younger plumber replied, with a nod. "I'm not sure what it means, but Veran couldn't even stand to go near it. I felt fine, though; it shouldn't affect me, even when I wake up."

"Well, it's not just the light, it's what Galeem found out…" Mario sighed deeply, trying to find the right words. "Galeem knows that someone was trying to look into his mind with darkness. He doesn't know who—only that the perpetrator was in the chasm. He'd sent Master Hands there to look for you, but Peach and I bluffed them out—we said that whoever it was went back into the abyss. They're going to be watching the chasm very, very carefully from now on, Luigi. I… I'm afraid that means…"

Dreamy Luigi trembled.

"I can't climb out…?" he finished. "I have to stay down there…? For how long!?"

"I don't know how long exactly," Mario said. "It has to be after enough time for Galeem and Master Hand to have forgotten."

"But there's no way to know how long that'll take!" Dreamy Luigi cried. "Big Bro, please don't leave me down there! _Please_!"

Mario drew him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Luigi; I'm so sorry," he said. "But do you have any idea what Galeem will do to you if he finds out you've been using darkness to spy on him? You have to lay low until we have a chance to rescue you."

Dreamy Luigi looked away again.

"I can't promise that."

"What!? You have to!"

"I'm not going to make a promise I might not be able to keep!" Dreamy Luigi insisted. "It's so _awful_ down there; the thing that kept me going was the thought of joining you and the others. And now, I don't even have that!?"

"Luigi, I promise I'll come back for you," Mario vowed. "I don't know when, but I will. This battle proved just how great we are as a team—I'm not going to miss a chance to have my little brother on my team again. You know that."

"I know," Dreamy Luigi sighed. "And I know this isn't your fault. If anything, it's mine—you warned me not to try to look into Galeem's mind, and I did anyway. I deserve this, but I still hate it."

"You do _not_ deserve this—any of this," Mario insisted. "Especially when all you wanted to do was help me." He gave a wan smile. "I couldn't ask for a better brother."

Dreamy Luigi was about to say something in response when he suddenly let out a cry.

"Mario!? You're… you're fading…!?"

Mario glanced at himself.

"Oh… I'm waking up," he realized. He quickly drew Dreamy Luigi into one more hug. "Luigi, you have to stay strong out there, okay? I know you can—you've just gotta believe that you can, too."

"You make it sound so easy…" Dreamy Luigi sighed.

"…And I know it's not," Mario admitted, and his voice wavered ever so slightly. "Because I'm right there in that same boat—I just want my brother back, too."

Dreamy Luigi saw the mask of positivity slip from his brother's face for a fraction of an instant, but in that moment, he saw the weight his brother was carrying, and the pain he had to shoulder. This was hurting him just as much—if not moreso. And that was when he realized that Mario wasn't just trying to give Dreamy Luigi hope—he was trying to spark some for himself, as well.

"Alright, Big Bro," he promised, hugging him back. "I'll hang in there—and you do, too, okay?"

"Mm-hmm," Mario replied, nodding. "Let me know when you wake up."

"Right," Dreamy Luigi promised, and he continued to hug his brother until he had faded away.


	11. Waiting for the Hammer to Fall

After saying their goodbyes to the Wind Fish, Dreamy Luigi led his team of spirits back to Toronbo Shores, where the portal back to the waking world was. Though he tried not to let his disappointment at not being able to rejoin his brother show through, he wasn't quite successful at completely hiding it.

"I am sorry your brother couldn't stay with you," Peasley said. "But you're far from alone here, you know."

"I know," Dreamy Luigi said. "And I'm grateful—really." He glanced at the portal and sighed. "Okay, all you need to do now is go through there, and you'll be back in the real world; I can wake up after you're all through."

"Not all of us can go back," Marin said, quietly. "I was born in the Dream World—if I leave, I'll become a seagull."

Darkrai indicated the oppressive light that Galeem had filled the chasm with; he, too, would be unable to leave.

"Okay, um…" Dreamy Luigi paused to think. "Well, the Dream World is safe from Galeem—anyone who wants to stay here, where it's safe, can do that. When it's all over, I can let you out of here—those who can leave."

Darkrai looked satisfied with this; Veran, however, did not. She stood silently by as the spirits who could return to the waking world did so through the portal as Dreamy Luigi saw them off with a wave. He then removed the containment tank from his Poltergust, with Dimentio and Antasma still in it, and handed it to Darkrai before replacing it with a new one that he conjured up with his dream powers.

"Make sure they don't get out," he said to Darkrai. "When this is all over, I'll be back for it and will keep them in the professor's vault."

Darkrai nodded.

" _You can count on me_ ," he transmitted.

"Thanks. Well, that's it, then," Dreamy Luigi sighed. "As much as I'd like to stay here on this island, I should be waking up…"

"You remind me of Link—the one I met, of course," Marin said, with a smile. "He wasn't much of a talker, but… I could see it in his eyes. He wanted to stay, but he knew he had to wake up and do the things he had to do. You really are a lot like him."

"Heh, I wish…" Dreamy Luigi said. "He's got the Triforce of Courage; I know I'll never be worthy of that."

"I wouldn't say that; I'm sure your brother wouldn't, either," Marin said. "What you did back there was incredibly brave—you were ready to fight Dimentio all by yourself, just to save us."

"Well, of course—I had to! I couldn't let him keep you trapped!"

"And what would you call that?" Marin asked.

"Doing what had to be done."

"And in the face of fear? I'd call that courage."

Dreamy Luigi went slightly red.

"Well, um… I, um… I should probably wake up."

Veran cleared her throat.

"Before you run off and wake up, haven't you forgotten something? Like me?" she asked. "I'm still here, you know! What is going to happen to me!?"

"I told you, just like I told the others, you can either go through now or stay here," Dreamy Luigi said.

"You know I can't go through that—not with that light!"

"Then stay here with Darkrai; he's fine with it."

"Oh, no," Veran said, her voice growing cold. "I have put up with a lot of things—and a lot of foolishness from you! But I draw the line at this. You will _not_ maroon me here in the Dream World!"

"Look, I said you can go through the portal, too," Dreamy Luigi frowned. "I can't help it if you can't stand the light—there's nothing I can do about it!"

"Oh, but there is," she said. "I can exist in that light… _if_ I have a host body."

Dreamy Luigi took a few steps back from her, and Darkrai and Marin positioned themselves between the two of them.

"You are _not_ using my body as a host!" Dreamy Luigi insisted. "I've put up with a lot of things from you, but I absolutely draw the line here!"

"You little ingrate!" Veran hissed. "After everything I've done to get you through the trials you faced on this island, you will abandon me!?"

"You have done _nothing_ for me!" the younger plumber shot back. "You spent the entire time messing with my head and trying to manipulate me! And the one time you actually made an effort to try to fight for me, you abandoned me to save yourself when Dimentio's puppet was about to turn the Poltergust on you! You know who didn't turn back from trying to help me? My big bro—after you'd said that he wouldn't be able to help me!"

"He hasn't helped you!" Veran said. "You're going to be stuck in that chasm for a very long time before he reaches you."

"And I suppose you can get me out if we merge?"

"Exactly," Veran said. "My darkness, combined with your darkness, can create a force powerful enough that can overpower Galeem! All I need is—"

"—Access to the source of great dark power mentioned in the Dark Prognosticus," Dreamy Luigi finished. He shook his head. "I have put up with enough of your lies and manipulation tactics! I don't owe you _anything_!"

He turned, looking to the portal and concentrating on closing it and waking up when he heard Marin gasp and Darkrai let out an exclamation.

Before Dream Luigi could turn around, a large glob of spider silk struck him; as he turned, he saw Veran in her giant spider form again, now drawing him back in. He was pulled past Marin and Darkrai before they could grab ahold of him, and even as Dreamy Luigi struggled to break free from the silk, Veran wrapped him up further in the silk until his arms were pinned to his sides, and she held him tightly in her chelicerae.

"You _will_ take me back and host my spirit," she insisted. "You are powerless to refuse me—you can't harm a spirit! And your brother isn't here to save you this time!"

"My big bro is always with me—because he believes in me," Dreamy Luigi replied, trying not to tremble at the giant spider face holding him. "And I know that he never would have agreed to trust you after everything you did. Which is why I didn't. See, I turned my back on you on purpose to see if you'd try something. And you did."

"…What?" Veran asked, confused.

"Darkrai, make sure she doesn't hurt anyone else on this island," Dreamy Luigi instructed. "Use Dark Void on her if you have to." He glanced back over his shoulder at Veran. "Your plan might have been more effective if you'd acted at a different time, but my bro is safe, and the spirits who want to go to the waking world are there. And that means that the only thing you are, right now… is just a bad dream."

The portal to the waking world closed as Dreamy Luigi vanished right out from Veran's grasp. Her screech of fury and frustration echoed in his ears as Luigi's eyes opened as he woke up in the bed from the strange, furnished room he had fallen asleep in to open the portal.

"What happened? You took quite a while," Dreambert asked, finally floating above Luigi once he'd awakened.

"Veran wasn't too happy about being left behind on the island," Luigi sighed. "She turned into a spider again and tried to go all Shelob on me—so I just… woke up."

"That's troublesome," Peasley said. "The next time you return to the Dream World to free Darkrai and the others, she could attack again."

"And I can just put her in the Poltergust," Luigi pointed out. "Now that I know she was only following me and pretending to help just to get a chance to enact the prophecy…"

And yet, there was the seed of doubt she had successfully planted in his head—was it true that the only way to fully use his dark magic was to tap into his negative feelings? The Negative Zone had been one of the most powerful Final Smashes during the Brawl tournament, true…. And more than anything, Luigi wanted to beat Galeem; powerful dark magic seemed to be the way to do that, and yet…

"Chu?"

He snapped back to reality. No, he would stay here as Mario had asked, even if he wanted to fight.

"I'm alright," he insisted to Raichu. "I'm just thinking about what to do next…" He looked at all of the spirits that had come back with him, even the Boo, who was apparently shielded from Galeem's light thanks to the Jigglypuff puppet body. "Look, just because I have to stay here in this chasm doesn't mean that you have to. In fact, maybe you guys had better go—you can turn invisible and fly out of here, and you can find my brother and help him."

"Mario tasked us with helping you," Dreambert reminded him.

"And you did," Luigi said. "But there really isn't much for you to do now, is there?" He looked to Richard. "You're looking for the Sablé Prince." He glanced at Mr. L next. "And I know you want to see your big bro again, too. You won't find them if you're stuck with me. And, really, my big bro could use all of your help."

"I must admit, I am not fond of this plan," Peasley said. "Suppose you run into trouble of some kind?"

"Rai, Raichu!" the mouse agreed, and he stubbornly folded his arms, clearly refusing to budge.

"I agree; a couple of us should remain with you," Dreambert said. "Raichu appears to have volunteered."

"And I shall be the next to do so!" Peasley said. "My people owe a great debt to the Hero in Green."

"Oh, okay," Luigi sighed. "But the rest of you should go. I don't want you being stuck here because of me!"

" _Your selflessness is admirable_ ," Cresslia transmitted. " _While we do not mind being here, if it will give you peace of mind, we will go and aid your brother_."

Luigi nodded, and, one by one, the other spirits said their goodbyes, flying off except for the Boo, who wandered off on foot, and Mr. L, who stayed put.

"You're not going?" Peasley asked.

"No; since I have to hide my darkness from Galeem, too, I might as well stay here with my three-dimensional self. As much as I want to see my bro again, with me, the whole darkness thing is a bit more obvious…" He sighed, glancing at his outfit again. "At least I've learned that it's not a bad thing to have."

"Did you also notice that Mario didn't say anything about it?" Luigi asked.

"I did," Mr. L mused. "Looks like you were right—our bros don't mind us having darkness, just the motivations behind it."

Luigi blinked, thinking again about what Veran had said, and Mr. L's observations of the contrary, and he managed a nod. Yes, as long as he held on to the motivation of wanting to help his family and friends, that, surely would see him through this.

"Okay," he sighed. "Since we can't really go anywhere else, anyone up for taking a look around this stone city?"

The others agreed, and after Luigi sent a quick psychic message to his brother, they headed on out of the room.

* * *

Mario had been a bit puzzled to wake up in Ryu's arms, but he didn't question it—and soon, he was preoccupied with Peach and Yoshi checking up on him.

"How are you feeling?" Peach asked. "You've been asleep for a while."

"I feel great; I really needed that nap," Mario said, giving a thumbs-up as he leaped to his feet.

"…Did you see him?" she added.

Mario nodded.

"How is he?"

"Great," Mario said, with a smile. "He's been holding his own—just like I knew he would." His smile faded. "…He was a bit upset when I told him he had to stay in the chasm until this whole thing with Master Hand and Galeem blew over, though."

"Well, wouldn't you be?" Samus asked.

Mario nodded again, and then looked around, seeing that they were in some sort of underground facility.

"Where's this?" he asked aloud.

"We're not quite sure," Peach said. "While you were freeing Ryu, we freed Olimar and Pac-Man, and after Ryu and Link brought you back, we found this place. We've been trying to get these electrically-wired doors open; Pikachu's been zapping his way through, but I think he's starting to get a little tired… Can you take a look, Mario? You and Luigi once got through some mechanized doors before, with you rewiring them and Luigi using a tiny spark of his Thunderhand."

"That's right; we…" He trailed off. "…What did you say?"

"I said that you and Luigi…" She trailed off, as well, gasping.

"You remembered something else!" Mario exclaimed.

"And it wasn't a bad memory, for once," Peach sighed in relief. "Oh, that makes me feel so much better… But, nevermind right now; we have to focus on this."

"Right…"

Mario got to work, attempting to readjust the wiring in a panel in the wall right next to the door.

"This is a bit more complex than what Luigi and I would be used to—this is something for an electrician, not a plumber—and a highly skilled electrician, at that," he sighed. "It's almost like this is some sort of—" He was cut off as multiple red lights started flashing and alarm klaxons rang through the facility. "—Military base!"

The door he'd been trying to open now opened on its own, revealing Snake and Mega Man, both wrapped up in Galeem's controlling cords. But towering behind them was a large, mechanical beast—

"Galleom…" Marth hissed. "I never expected to see him again…"

"We've got to take him down," Mario said. "The rest of you free Snake and Mega Man; I'll deal with Galleom!"

" _We_ will," Peach said.

Mario hesitated, but nodded, and as the others now attempted to overwhelm and free the two captive fighters, Mario and Peach ran to confront Galleom, who immediately charged at the two of them.

"That cable!" Peach exclaimed, pointing to a large, insulated wire.

Sensing what she had in mind, Mario grabbed one end as she grabbed the other; holding it taught, they held their positions as Galleom tripped over it, crashing to his knees. Mario effectively leaped from his knee to the top of his head and pummeled the beast's head with everything he could throw while Peach unleashed her magically-charged attacks at his legs. She had to retreat as he tried to swat her away, and that was when she noticed him readying the missiles on his back, aiming them at Mario.

"Mario, look out!"

Her warning came just in time for Mario to glance back and quickly bail off of Galleom—resulting in his missiles striking himself.

He fell forward, and the duo both aimed charged attacks at him, landing them both simultaneously on his head.

With a groan, Galleom crashed to the floor, deactivating.

"…That was easier than I thought it would be," Peach mused, smiling at her battle partner. "Thank you, Mario."

"I think remembering something else helped motivate you more than I did," the plumber admitted.

"…I think it's both," she said, firmly, taking his hand again.

He managed a smile at her, and nodded.

With Snake and Mega Man freed, Mario led the group northward, towards the city where they had agreed to reunite with Sheik's group (pausing very briefly for Mario to receive and respond to Luigi's psychic communication that he had awakened, as well). It was shortly after entering the city that they saw and heard the signs of a struggle.

"Sheik's group must've gotten here before us," Mario realized.

"Yes, and there they are—look!" Peach said, pointing to a construction zone. She stared for a moment to see a clone of herself running and leaping from girder to girder as Sheik, Bowser, and the rest of their team—along with several new additions, such as Pit, Simon Belmont, Fox, Falco, and more—were trying to reach her, only to find their paths blocked by Donkey Kong and Dr. Mario, the both of them controlled by Galeem's bonds, as well.

" _Mamma mia_ … What a fight…"

"I know why there's two of me," Peach said. "That one is obviously a spirit—but why is there another you that's a fighter?"

"He's me from another timeline," Mario said. "Where I went to med school instead of trade school and became a doctor instead of a plumber."

The spectators all winced as Dr. Mario slammed Bowser with a hammer smack, sending him crashing into Diona the Piranha Plant, knocking them both senseless.

"…So much for 'First, do no harm,'" Samus intoned.

"They're going to need some backup," Mario realized, as Simon leaped at the Peach puppet, missed her, and was footstooled by Donkey Kong, only saved by Sheik and Pit grabbing on to the end of his whip, preventing him from falling further.

Mario led his crew up the girders, announcing his arrival with a few fireballs that his counterpart countered.

"Mario, you made it!" Pit exclaimed, relieved to see his hero alive and well for the first time since the disastrous battle at the cliffside.

The angel paid for his lapse in concentration by getting grabbed by Donkey Kong; Mario quickly leaped into the air and grabbed Pit from the ape.

"What's going on?" Mario asked, as Donkey Kong abandoned Pit to furiously ward off Ryu and Link, who had tried to leap at the Peach puppet.

The puppet, in turn, seized the opportunity of Donkey Kong's counterattack to run away further up the girders, taking a few attacks from Kirby, Pichu, and both of the Pikachus, who had tried to pull off an elaborate tag-team maneuver to defeat her that ultimately fell short, as she ended up dodging most of them.

"Oh, man, it's a long story, Mario. It all started when we found D.K. in the jungle, and of course we were trying to free him, but, all of a sudden, he took off and ended up here…" Pit pointed at the Peach puppet. "That's Pauline's spirit trapped in there; that's why D.K. made a beeline for her. But then the Doc turned out to be here already, and he started hammering us all—literally!"

"Pauline…" Mario repeated. Though they had mutually and amicably broken off their relationship years ago, Pauline still had feelings for him (based on what Luigi had told him, anyway, for Mario had been somewhat clueless about it—in spite of the entire song-and-dance routine that she had put on for him last year); perhaps she had been drawn to Dr. Mario for that reason… "Maybe I can get through to her—if we can free her, then maybe she can calm D.K. down, too!"

"Don't bother with that; we can just knock her out of that puppet body!" Captain Falcon said, jumping off of a few girders to get as high as Pauline, and he drew his fist back. "FALCON PU—"

Donkey Kong leaped up, striking Falcon with his fists, sending him plummeting downward, only to be saved by Lucas's PK Thunder, knocking him back up onto a lower girder, in front of Sheik.

"Is he hurt?" Mario called.

"Just his pride," Sheik called back, after checking on him.

Mario shrugged it off, and then had to leap back as he and Pit dodged a hammer strike from Dr. Mario. He glanced up at Pauline in the Peach puppet, watching nervously from above; even under Galeem's control, she didn't want to fight anyone…

"Pit, can you give me a boost?"

"Sure thing! Viridi?"

The Nature Goddess, now a spirit herself (who had been freed by Sheik's crew), begrudgingly activated the Power of Flight for Pit in Palutena's absence, allowing him to carry Mario up so that he could approach Pauline from above. She paled as he dropped in, and drew back as Donkey Kong leaped up to strike Mario, but Pit dove down from above, knocking the ape into a lower girder with such force that he was momentarily stunned, allowing the other fighters to swarm him to knock him out and break the bonds of light themselves rather than waiting for Pauline to be freed first.

"Pauline, come on!" Mario said, extending a hand to her as she desperately looked around for an escape. "You know me—we used to go out together, remember? I can help you get free from that puppet body that Galeem forced you into!"

She was looking at him with an unreadable expression, but it was only as she glanced over his shoulder that Mario realized that she had been stalling—he turned to see his doctor counterpart overhead, ready to swing his hammer down…

"PEACH BLOSSOM!"

Both Pauline and Dr. Mario dropped onto the girder, sound asleep.

Mario now glanced at Peach in admiration; she quickly leaped up onto the girder with him, frying pan in hand, which she used to deliver a knockout blow to Pauline, freeing her from the puppet body.

Mario turned his attention back to his slumbering counterpart, stole the hammer from him, and knocked him out with it, as well.

"Way to go! You literally gave the Doc a taste of his own medicine!" Pit exclaimed, drawing exasperated looks on account of the pun.

As the others tended to Donkey Kong and Dr. Mario as they awakened, Pauline now addressed them.

"Thank you for freeing me," she said. "I couldn't stand to have that thing telling me to fight you all…" She cast a glance at Galeem, still watching from the horizon, and suppressed a shudder as Galeem stared back, unblinkingly. "I just held on to what bit of myself I could and kept trying to avoid hurting you."

"That didn't make things any easier for us," Bowser growled, still sore from the hammer strike.

"You should thank Peach," Mario insisted to Pauline, exchanging a glance with the princess. "I just played a supporting role."

"That's not like you," Pauline mused. "You usually enjoy playing the hero."

Mario shrugged.

"I guess I just want to make sure everyone is alright before I get back into my competitive spirit," he said, with a shy chuckle.

"That's a very admirable stance—wouldn't have expected anything else from our One-Up Boy." Pauline looked to Peach now and smiled. "And thank you, Princess. That's twice that you've helped save me now."

"You're most welcome," Peach replied, graciously. She couldn't recall the first time on account of her amnesia, but the fact that there _was_ a first time meant, apparently, that she held no animosity towards Pauline for being Mario's former girlfriend.

The three looked from the reviving ape and doctor to the somewhat battered condition of their group.

"…This one was… harder than I expected," Peach added.

She and Mario exchanged glances and couldn't help but break into laughter at the irony of something as big and imposing as Galleom being a pushover compared to what they had just dealt with.

Still, after everything they had been through up to this point, it felt good to be able to laugh again.

* * *

 _Notes: I couldn't do a proper World of Light fic without the infamous Pauline battle, though I did take a few creative liberties and changed it up slightly by having the real D.K. and Dr. Mario take the place of the "empty" D.K. and Mario puppets in the actual in-game battle (I did something similar with the Dimentio fight in the last chapter, as well, since that Giant Luigi puppet was originally "empty," as well, in-game)_.


	12. Anyway the Wind Blows

Luigi's surveying of the bizarre city carved in the cliffside, beyond the skyscraper (that was, apparently, a hotel, given the other identical rooms), showed that there were plenty of places to get food and the like. But there didn't appear to be any other residents—even other sprits.

"This light that's filling the chasm…" Luigi realized, once he'd made it to the roof of the stone hotel. "It really has sent the other spirits that escaped the deeper parts of the abyss back down." He sighed. "There's no other way I can help them."

"It is a shame," Peasley agreed. "But look on the bright side—you are safe from whatever devilry appears to be going on above and below. I'd wager that Cackletta is down there, somewhere…"

"Mmh," Luigi sighed. He glanced at himself, with Galeem's cords of light still around him—which he hadn't removed on account of not wanting to alert Galeem to his resistance. "I'm more concerned with what Mario is dealing with up there. But, now I wonder—maybe I could head down the abyss and start up a resistance there…" He trailed off as he noticed something on edge of the cliffside, climbing up the sheer wall and onto the edge of the plateau upon which the stone city had been carved. "Look!"

The figure, wrapped in Galeem's light bonds, was indiscernible from this distance—only the glow of the blue bonds indicated that the figure was a fellow fighter.

"Rai, Raichu Rai…"

"Yeah, I don't recognize them, either, but, whoever they are, they're in trouble…" Luigi said, noticing that the figure was highly unsteady—likely to fall over from fatigue at any moment. "We should help them; come on!"

Despite not thinking himself as leader material, he nevertheless slipped into the mantel of leader as he led the trio of spirts down the stairwell and out onto the plateau.

By the time they reached the other fighter, he had already collapsed. Out in the dim twilight of the chasm, Luigi couldn't recognize him, but even after bringing him inside to the hotel and lighting some lanterns with his fire power, he still couldn't—the fighter was in a black suit and matching longcoat, and had a silver-white mask over his eyes.

"…I don't know who this is," Luigi realized aloud.

"But you have to admit, he's a stylish dresser…" Mr. L mused.

"I don't understand," Peasley said. "He's a fighter, isn't he? How can you not know who he is?"

"He may be a fighter, but he wasn't at the cliffside with the rest of us," Luigi said, scratching his head. "I'm so confused…"

Raichu was now ferreting around in the stranger's pockets and pulled out a couple of things, which he handed to Luigi.

"Well?" Peasley asked.

"There's this card that just says, 'Take Your Heart,' with a top hat and mask above it—looks just like the ones he's wearing," Luigi said, pointing to the hat on the bedside table and the mask still on the fighter's face. "I have no idea what it means, though." He placed the card on the table and then glanced at the envelope that Raichu had also handed to him. The name on the front of the envelope had been scribbled out, and as Luigi turned it over, he noticed the familiar wax seal with the Smash Ball on the top flap of the opened envelope. "…It's an invitation to the tournament—he really _is_ a fighter!" Sure enough, there was the embossed invitational letter inside, but the top part of it, which would have had the greeting addressed to the fighter by name, had been torn off. "…That's weird…"

"He tore the name off of the letter and blotted out the name on the envelope," Mr. L said. "But why would he do that to his own invitation?"

"The only reason I can think of is that it's _not_ his invitation," Luigi replied. "That's why he wasn't at the welcome banquet—that would be when it would be easiest to notice that he was running around with a stolen invitation. If he showed up during the actual fighting, we'd all be too busy to double-check."

"A thief!" Peasley scowled. "Unmask the wretch!"

Raichu removed the silver-white mask from the unconscious thief's face—revealing the features of a teenager.

"…He's just a _kid_!" Luigi exclaimed. He glanced at the bonds of light around him, and realized that he couldn't break those bonds, either, without alerting Galeem to what he was doing.

"A young rapscallion, bent on causing trouble?" Peasley said. "Far too reminiscent of Popple's younger days for my liking."

"Even if he is a thief, he had some power that helped him get the will to climb out of the abyss, all the way up here—either psychic or darkness…"

"Rai rai…"

"You can sense darkness in him?" Luigi asked. He blinked, watching as a blue flame flickered around the teen's eyes and the bridge of his nose. "Uh-oh… If he's passed out from exhaustion, he might not be able to control his powers if he's unconscious."

Thinking quickly, he took the mask from Raichu and placed it back on the teen's face, hoping it would hide the dark magic for now.

"This is bad," Mr. L said, trying not to panic. "This is _really_ bad. Your bro said that Galeem is trying to find the source of the darkness in this chasm, and we have to keep a low profile because of that?"

"Yeah, that's right …" Luigi trailed off, staring at the unconscious fighter as Mr. L's words sunk in. "Oh, _no_ …"

"If he can't control his darkness while unconscious, then Galeem might sense him eventually," Peasley finished. "Luigi, we have to leave him behind!"

"I know, but… Well, _look_ at him—he can't defend himself like this! We can't leave him when he's unconscious!"

"As much as I admire your stance on this, may I remind you that we know absolutely nothing about him?" Peasley said. "He could be like you—using dark magic for good. Or, he could be like Veran, and we could be harboring a treacherous fiend! The fact that he's a thief already counts against him."

"As far as we know, he only stole an invitation," Luigi said. "And it's easy to understand why—getting into the tournament is a great honor. And teenagers don't have the best judgment, anyway; I remember once when Mario was practicing his jumps on the rooftops back in Brooklyn, and I tried to convince our mama that he wasn't… It almost worked, but then she got a call from the landlord—'Ma'am, your son is on the roof again…' She grounded Mario for two weeks, and then she grounded _me_ for a week because I tried to cover for him."

"Yeah, that sounds like Mama alright…" Mr. L mused.

"Perhaps this is the case; I, too, had my own misadventures of my youth, and, well, you've met my mother, too, and can imagine her reaction…" Luigi punctuated the prince's statement with a nod; Queen Bean was a formidable lady, indeed. "But, even so you owe nothing to this stranger," Peasley continued. "Right now, your brother wants you to stay safe—you owe him that much. This fellow stole the invitation, and now he's paying for it. He made his bed—let him lie in it."

"Believe me, I want to just book it and get out of here," Luigi assured him. "But… I also know that my big bro wouldn't run out on someone who might need his help. I say it can't hurt to stick around for a little bit, at least. If things start going sour, or he turns out to be a villain, then we can bail."

"If you're sure," the bean prince sighed. "In the end, it's your decision."

Luigi turned to Mr. L and Raichu, who both shrugged as if to say they would go along with whatever he chose.

"Okay, then," Luigi said. "We'll stay here for a while."

* * *

Once Dr. Mario had returned to his senses, he wasted no time in treating the fighters who had gotten battered while trying to free him, Donkey Kong, and Pauline's spirit. Mario had headed off with Pit and Link to survey the rest of the city while Peach stayed to help with the healing.

She smiled and waved as Mario returned with the others.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

"Nothing," Mario said. "It's eerie—all these empty buildings—fully furnished, but… empty. I think Galeem meant for us to live in them eventually, like living dolls, except we spoiled his plans. …And that reminds me; I need to let everyone know about what Master Hand said…"

The others were more than a bit stunned to hear about Master Hand's admitting that the tournaments were designed to train them into Galeem's army. A few, like Bowser, were ready to deliver as much payback as they could, but others, like Sheik, were thinking along the same lines as Peach—that Master Hand was being forced to say that, and that, perhaps, there was still some good in him.

"Whatever's going on with Master Hand, we need to prioritize our plans, first," Mario continued. "It's getting late; I think we should rest here for the night… well, whatever passes as night in this place, anyway. I found the central waterworks and turned on all the hot water, so if anyone wants a shower or a bath, you can just pick any of the houses, and—"

He was cut off by an excited murmur from most of the others (the Inklings, naturally, didn't share this sentiment).

"So _that's_ why we keep a plumber around," Captain Falcon smirked.

Peach shot him a glare, but Mario ignored him, turning to Bowser and Donkey Kong.

"Some of the houses have hot tubs in the back; I can get those running for you, since getting through the doors of those houses might be… a little tricky."

Bowser grunted in agreement while Donkey Kong seemed very enthusiastic about this idea, as did Pit—

"Um… Is a hot tub anything like a hot spring?" the angel asked.

"I guess you could call it a man-made hot spring," Mario said, with a shrug. "I can set one up for you, too, if you like—"

"…Luigi's right—you _are_ the best!" Pit exclaimed, suddenly tackle-hugging the plumber.

Mario responded with an embarrassed chuckle and got Pit and the two larger fighters set up with the hot tubs as the other fighters dispersed to the empty houses to freshen up. Mario also ended up opting for a quick shower, as well, knowing that Link would likely be the one in charge of preparing dinner for everyone, and could certainly use help with that task.

After washing up and getting dressed again, Mario headed down the street, aiming to head to the nearest restaurant and take inventory of the ingredients when he heard Bowser calling for him from behind the fence—

"Hey! Mario!"

Puzzled, Mario leaped over the fence to see Bowser still soaking in the hot tub.

"How did you know it was me?"

"After all the times you've invaded my castles and keeps, I know your footsteps anywhere."

"I'm not exactly breaking and entering for kicks, you know," Mario said, slightly irked. "If you'd just—"

"Let's not get into that now, huh? We're on a truce, after all. In fact, I just wanted to thank you—for going through the trouble of setting this hot tub up. Captain Falcon's right; having a plumber around isn't a bad idea after all. Maybe, after this is all over and the truce is off, instead of waiting for you to invade my castle again, I should just capture _you_ and have you set up one of these for me!"

"Ha! That's a good one…" Mario began, but then he trailed off. "…You _are_ just joking, right?"

Bowser gave him a "Wouldn't you like to know?" grin, before sobering. He glanced up at Galeem, watching from the sky, and sighed.

And, once again, Mario felt sorry for him.

"You miss your family."

Bowser gave a nod.

"After you left, we did one last sweep of that fortress where Galeem had me. Kamek's spirit had been hiding—not because he was afraid of you, but because his magic had granted him enough resistance against Galeem's brainwashing. He didn't want to fight me, so he hid, but Galeem had enough of a grip to get him to come out of hiding."

"…Did you…?"

"I couldn't do it. Sheik had to, and once Kamek was free, I begged him to go look for the kids," Bowser replied, bitterly. "He's doing that right now, of course. But if the kids are going to be brainwashed just like him, how am I supposed to…?" He shut his eyes, absolutely furious with himself. "I can't hurt them, but I can't let them know that I wasn't able to save them, either!"

"When Galeem was controlling me, Luigi got through to me with our brotherly telepathy—long enough for Kirby to knock me out and break Galeem's bonds fully," Mario said. "But even if Kirby hadn't been there, I'm sure Luigi could've freed me just by talking! You could probably do the same—you're their father!"

"I'm really only Junior's father," Bowser admitted. "The Koopalings, I adopted."

"I kinda figured that—after we sent you running, you came back a few years later with seven kids of different ages?"

"Touché," Bowser agreed. "But yeah—they're actually my brother's kids."

" _You_ have a bro, too!?" Mario exclaimed.

"What, you think you're the only one?" Bowser smirked. "Sure, I do—Morton Sr. You and Luigi fought him once; after the two of you beat me for the first time, I tracked him down, thinking we could team up like the two of you did."

"…We thought that was a fake version of you we fought," Mario admitted. "We'd fought so many of those before…"

"Yeah, well, we didn't exactly advertise it. And, anyway, it didn't work. Morton and I weren't in sync like the two of you were. Guess that's because we didn't grow up together like you two did. Anyway, Morton got thrashed by you two and wanted nothing more to do with me or anything—just said goodbye and ran off. I haven't seen him since. …Gotta say, that's one thing Luigi has going for him—no matter how much he hates it, he doesn't leave you in the lurch."

"You can say that again," Mario sighed, certainly grateful for that. "I'm sorry we put a rift between you and your bro, though… and that we made him run out on his kids. If we'd known—"

"Nah, Morton's always been like that—all Koopas are. He was never involved with the Koopalings, even before he headed out. Koopas don't have family bonds like you humans do. I mean, our parents didn't even raise us—Kamek raised me, as you know, and Morton grew up on his own."

" _Why_ …?" Mario asked, stunned.

"That's just the way it is," Bowser said. "Koopas, like other turtles, hatch knowing how to take care of themselves—Kamek only looked after me because, as the heir, I got to have special treatment. I don't know whether Morton resented that or not—probably not. He's the normal one. I'm the one with crossed wires who thinks that a family is a good thing; I had to argue for weeks to convince Morton that we should try fighting together. I thought that maybe seeing you and Luigi would get him to realize that, too, but it didn't. So, after we'd been beaten by you two and he said that he just wanted to leave on his own, well… that left me with a niece and six nephews, so I adopted them."

"Even though you didn't have to," Mario realized. "But even if they're your bro's kids, you're still their father since you're the one looking after them—just like Junior. And you can talk them all out of the brainwashing."

"…I hope so," Bowser replied, quietly.

A thought suddenly struck Mario.

"What you said about Koopa parents not being involved with raising their _bambini_ … So, Junior's real mother…?"

"Well, you know there was a lull in my attempts at taking over the Mushroom Kingdom… Met a lovely lady Koopa who I thought I would be a good mother for the Koopalings—especially after we had an egg together. …But she didn't want anything to do with children—not even her own. She seemed to think _I_ was the weird one for wanting to raise the kid! We fought, she left, and that was it."

"…Then why did you tell Junior that _Peach_ was his mama!?"

"What was I supposed to tell him—that his real mama didn't want anything to do with him!? To grow up knowing that, like I did!? It was easier to explain that Peach was his mama, and that _you_ took her away. …And besides, I knew the look on your face would be priceless—wish someone would've taken a picture…"

Mario gave him a dark look.

"Well, anyway, he already knew. _Morton Jr_ had told him." Bowser shook his head, and glanced at his longtime foe. "Look, surely you gotta understand why I want to marry Peach, don't you? At first, it was political, but now I want my kids to have a mother—is that so wrong?"

"It is when she doesn't _want_ to be part of your family!"

"Oh, and you think she wants to be a part of _yours_?"

"Well, I'll never know, thanks to you wrecking my proposal!"

"Ha! Pipe dreams—fit for a plumber!"

They glared at each other for a moment, before backing off simultaneously.

"…This isn't the time for this," Bowser admitted, sheepishly.

"You're right," Mario sighed. "We have a truce for a reason."

"And right now, the kids are more important than anything," Bowser added. "I have pipe dreams of my own—that Peach will learn to love me, even though I know…" He trailed off, shaking his head again. "Well, anyway, I have to protect the family that I have before wanting to add to that family. Even if they don't have a mama, at least they don't have to grow up without a family like I did."

"There's a lot about you that I don't like—and I know the reverse is true, too," Mario said. "But you're a good papa, Bowser."

"And you're a good brother," Bowser returned. "I gotta admit, sometimes, I see you and Luigi and wish that could've been Morton Sr and me…" He paused, thinking for a moment. "What's it like?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Growing up with a brother—with a family?"

"…Wonderful. You've got a best friend growing up with you—to make plans and conspire with. Someone who's always there to support you and lend a hand—even if you're in too deep."

"Sounds nice."

"But it's also a lot like finding a family later on, like you did. It's not always perfect—you don't agree on everything, and you have your squabbles at times. But the good times are wonderful, and you wouldn't trade them for anything. Even when you worry that something bad will happen and take it all away…" Mario trailed off.

"And then it happens," Bowser finished.

"And it _hurts_ ," Mario added.

"So this pain I'm feeling is normal?"

"Yeah. I know it's horrible—a feeling that cuts right to the core…"

"Sounds about right," Bowser said, quietly.

"But even so…" Mario continued. "It's still worth it."

"…Yeah," Bowser agreed, and then he straightened up. "Ok, enough of this soaking and deep talk. I've had all I can take of both. …But thanks for 'em, anyway."

"Right—and I should go help Link with dinner." Mario leaped to the top of the fence, but paused and looked back before jumping over. "Bowser?"

"What?"

"We'll find them."

Bowser gave a nod, and without waiting for a reply, Mario leaped to the other side of the fence, resuming his trek down the road and to the restaurant.

He hadn't expected such a deep conversation with his longtime archenemy—but a lot had happened recently that he hadn't expected.

They were temporary allies now—and would probably go back to being archenemies if… no, _when_ this was all over.

But, even so, they would certainly understand each other better from now on.

* * *

 _Notes: So, according to the Super Mario Wiki, in the_ Lost Levels _, one of the fake Bowsers (specifically, the one in 8-4) is not just a "minion in disguise" like the ones in the other castles (that you can tell are fake when you knock them out with fireballs), and was referred to as Bowser's brother in early Japanese guides and even Nintendo Power before being retconned into just another fake. I think, however, it gives Bowser a bit more depth to his character to have such a connection, so I'm going with the original idea that he does have a brother, but isn't close to him, as Koopas, like real-world turtles, are completely independent at birth don't have much in the way of family ties as a result, with Bowser being an outlier who enjoys having a family_.


	13. Oh, How I Want to Break Free

Luigi left Peasley and Mr. L guarding the unconscious fighter as he raided the kitchen of the hotel and put together some dinner for himself. Not wanting to alert Galeem by using the stove or anything that would use electricity, he used his green fire to heat up some soup he had thrown together, and then made a sandwich to go with it.

"I should leave some soup for whoever that guy is, whenever he wakes up," Luigi decided aloud, as Raichu floated in.

"Rai rai?"

"Of course I made it all myself! My ancestors invented food that people all over the world go crazy for!" Luigi exclaimed, proudly. "Sure, Link may have more experience cooking, but it's in my DNA!"

"Chu Rai?"

"…No, my ancestors didn't invent pancakes, but that doesn't mean I can't make them. Though pancakes aren't exactly a dinner food."

Raichu's response was a look that clearly read, " _Not with_ that _attitude_ …" And Luigi chuckled in spite of himself.

"Okay, I sense your challenge," he said. "I promise you, if and when we get out of this and you get your body back, I'll make a batch of the best pancakes you've ever had. How does that sound?"

Raichu let out an excited squeal, and it made Luigi hope all the more that they could, indeed, find a way out of it.

"Then, it's a deal," he said, and he handed a cup of soup to Raichu, who held it aloft with psychic power. "Can you take this up to that other fighter? He's probably going to be starving when he wakes up…"

Raichu nodded and levitated the soup ahead of him as he headed back to the room. Luigi was now getting ready, at last, to eat his dinner, suddenly realizing that he hadn't eaten since before the battle at the cliffside the day before. However, he was interrupted from his meal by his Dual Scream going off, and he quickly answered it.

"Professor?" he asked, through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Where have you been!?" the professor chided. "I haven't heard from you since yesterday! I was more than a bit concerned when light started flooding this place—I was expecting some sort of report on how things were going!"

"Sorry, Professor; I was asleep all day…" Luigi trailed off, realizing how that must have sounded. "Er, what I mean is, I was busy freeing spirits in the Dream World. Are you okay with all this light?"

"Oh, yes, yes; I'm quite alright," Gadd insisted. "Found a little cave in the cliffside near where you summoned me."

"That's a relief," Luigi sighed. "I was beginning to think that all of the spirits that had been in this part of the chasm went down into the abyss because of the light—I meant to check on you, but, um… something came up that distracted us."

"Make no mistake—most of the dark spirits have indeed retreated to the darkness," the professor said. "But what concerns me is a reading I received of what is still in this chasm—and near you, I might add."

"…What?"

"Well, I'm getting readings of a Boo!"

"Oh…" Luigi said, realizing what must have happened. "That's probably the Boo spirit I found in the Dream World-"

"A redundant statement, but do continue…"

"This Boo was in a Jigglypuff puppet, and since Jigglypuff is a part-normal type, we figured that it wouldn't be any harm to let the Boo follow us since its powers would be suppressed by the Jigglypuff puppet's normal typing. I recently asked most of the spirits I'd been traveling with to go help Mario once our work in the Dream World was finished, but I still hadn't freed the Boo, and he left on foot, still in the Jigglypuff puppet. Since he can't fly, he must have gotten stuck…"

"Hmm… But if the Jigglypuff puppet is supposed to be suppressing his powers, then how is it that I'm getting a reading of Boo energy? And it's quite a significant reading, too; I wouldn't have called about it otherwise…"

Luigi paused, thinking it over.

"I… don't have a clue," he admitted, at last. "Is it just Boo energy you're sensing, and not dark energy?"

"Well, my devices aren't meant to sense that—just ghost energy, and the Boos have a very unique energy. But ghost energy can be either light or dark, and Boos are no exception."

"Well, this Boo didn't really do anything to make me think he was on the dark side—not like Veran did, anyway."

"Who?"

"Long story…"

"Be that as it may, something still doesn't add up," Gadd mused. "Now, I'm not one to tell you what to do—"

Luigi let out a quiet scoff.

"…Alright, I deserved that," the professor admitted. "But if you want my advice, you'll track down and confine that Boo in the Poltergust."

"Well, if you say so…" Luigi said. He still felt bad about doing it, but he supposed the professor had good reason to decide it.

"I'll send you the signal coordinates to your Dual Scream. And be careful!"

"Thanks. I will," Luigi promised.

He put the device away, sighing to himself. Just when things were supposed to be simple, they only appeared to be more complicated by the minute. Oh well, at least it would give him something to do…

Luigi hurriedly finished the rest of his sandwich and soup and headed back up to the room where the spirits were watching over the unconscious fighter.

"Any change?" he asked.

"None at all," Peasley said. "But we've kept the soup by his bed, in case he wakes up hungry."

"Rai, rai rai chu?"

"No, I don't think Thundershocking him awake is a good idea…" Luigi said. "If he's still resting, then let him. Has there been anymore sign of…?"

"The whole 'he can't control his darkness while he's unconscious' thing?" Mr. L finished for him. "I mean, so far, nothing's happened, and maybe it was just a fluke, but… Well, you never know what can set it going again…"

"Ok," Luigi said. "You three keep watching over him. I'm going to take another look around the area."

"Again?" Peasley asked. "We spent the last several hours looking over everything and found nothing."

"It won't hurt to take another look," Luigi said, not wanting to worry the others unnecessarily. If he told them about the professor's orders to capture the Boo, they would insist on coming along—and the Boo would be alerted to something being amiss if he saw them all approaching. This was best handled alone. "Who knows? A second look might end up uncovering something useful."

The other spirits didn't seem to buy into this—not Peasley, who knew him personally, not Mr. L, who knew exactly how he would think, and not Raichu, who was part-psychic type. Nevertheless, they knew they couldn't force their presence upon him—not completely, at any rate…

"If you're not back in an hour, we'll come looking for you," Peasley said, at last, as the other two nodded in agreement.

But Luigi stood firm.

"No; I told you I'll be back in a while. I know that you guys are worried about me—and I appreciate that. But I'm in charge here, and I say for you to watch him. If anything comes up, I'll let you know."

"Yeah, the whole 'I'll just handle it myself' thing is exactly how Dimentio planted the Floro Sprout in me, just so you know," Mr. L said. "But you do you, I guess… or I do me, in this case?"

"Don't try to overthink it," Peasley advised. "Nevertheless, this is his war. Aside from you, we didn't end up much help in that final Dream World battle because we didn't listen to his—and your—advice to stay back. Luigi is perfectly within his rights to tell us to stand down, whether we like it or not."

"Rai rai Chuuu…" Raichu's expression certainly made it clear that he didn't like it one bit—and if he was anything like Pikachu, then he would likely be the most stubborn of the three spirits.

"Look, I'm sure it'll be nothing," Luigi insisted. "And believe me, no one has mastered the art of the tactical retreat better than I have—if I need your help, I _will_ come back and ask for it!"

Peasley and Mr. L both nodded, but Raichu still did not look pleased. Deciding that two out of three wasn't bad, Luigi gave them a quick wave and began his quest to find the wayward Boo.

* * *

Just like Luigi had done, Mario had been extolling the culinary talents of their ancestors as he and Link prepared dinner, talking about it to anyone who came by to see what was on the menu.

He was still talking about the history of Italian cuisine to Link and Pit when Peach stopped by after having freshened up; she paused before making her presence known, genuinely intrigued by what he had to say—and the tomato sauce he was attending to smelled divine.

She stood to the side, silently listening to him talk about how the different regions of Italy had developed their own cuisines, all the while continuing to smell the aroma of the sauce. Not only was it delicious, but it was warmly family; of course, it stood to reason that she would have had it before…

She closed her eyes, trying to remember, focusing on the scent, and a hazy image floated into her consciousness—

 _She had been standing in the doorway of a large kitchen, much as she was now, watching in quiet interest as Mario and Luigi were preparing a meal in front of several gourmet chefs—her personal chefs, she realized, for they were Toads, and this kitchen was, therefore, in her castle—and explaining the dishes much as Mario was now. And the scent of that tantalizing tomato sauce filled the air then, as well…_

 _While most of the Toad chefs had seemed interested, a few in the back of the kitchen had exchanged derisive glances with each other as the brothers began to talk about seasoning with basil._

" _They may be guests in the castle, but do they really expect the princess to eat that… peasant food?" one of them had asked._

 _The others had scoffed and darkly chuckled among themselves until she had walked up behind them, silently glaring at them._

" _They are guests in the castle because they saved me and got Bowser to retreat," she had said, sharply. "And out of the goodness of their hearts, they also offered to share some of the recipes of their heritage! Well I, for one, am grateful!"_

 _She had stalked past the mortified chefs, past the other chefs, and over to where the stunned brothers were standing with their ingredients._

" _I'd like to learn, too."_

Peach snapped back to the present, her heart leaping in excitement.

"Mario!"

Mario looked back, smiling.

"Hi, Peach—!"

"I remember when you made this sauce at my castle—you and Luigi made an entire Italian meal!" she blurted out, excited.

"That's right—it was after we'd defeated Bowser for the first time and didn't know what to do since the warp pipe back to Brooklyn wasn't working!" Mario exclaimed.

"Hey, that's awesome!" Pit said, as Link nodded in satisfaction. "You're gonna kick this amnesia in no time, Princess!"

"Thank you, Pit; I certainly hope so," she said, and she turned back to Mario. "If there's anything I can do to help?"

"The Wii Fit Trainers are going to want a salad for certain since Link used the rest of the vegetables in his seafood stir-fry, so if you can get started on that, between my pasta, Link's stir-fry, and Pit's kalamaki and stuffed grape leaves, that should cover enough of a variety to keep everyone happy."

"Lady Palutena was teaching me to cook before we got our tournament invites…" Pit explained. He sighed. "I hope she's okay… Pittoo, too…"

"We'll find them, Pit," Peach promised. "We won't stop looking until we find everyone. Isn't that right, Mario?"

"Absolutely," the plumber said, with a nod.

This brought the angel's morale up slightly, and the four of them continued to work on the dinner together. Finally, they had achieved a spread large and varying enough to feed their party, and as Link and Pit set the tables inside the restaurant, Mario took a break to get some fresh air.

Peach helped find the silverware for the two to use, and then headed outside, trying to find Mario. She was about to call for him when, on a whim, she looked up. Sure enough, he was sitting on the roof of the restaurant, probably having jumped up there from the awning above the door. He was looking out towards the direction of the horizon where Galeem sat waiting, as though trying to stare down the fiend from afar.

Peach now used the awning as a springboard to hop up beside him on the roof; Mario snapped out of his staredown.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Everything's fine," she assured him. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, too," Mario returned. "I just wanted to make it clear to Galeem where we stood."

"I know you're angry," she said, softly.

"I think I'm somehow beyond that, actually," Mario admitted. "My family and my friends are the most important things in my life, and for one horrible moment, I thought Galeem had taken it all away. And before I could even think of that, he'd been controlling me—he nearly made me turn on my little brother…"

"Nearly," Peach repeated, taking his hand. "That means he didn't succeed."

"Just barely," Mario agreed. "But after I was free, I didn't know where any of you were, other than Kirby. If I hadn't found you…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "…Well, maybe I'd have still found a way…"

She responded by giving his hand a squeeze, and Mario didn't say anything after that, so she spoke—

"I understand why you want to put on a brave face for the others. But you don't have to do that with me. Though goodness knows you've always been like this—all those times when Luigi would have to bring you over to me to patch you up, and you always tried to hide just how much it hurt…"

Mario stared at her, his eyes widening as he realized more of her memories were returning to her—and rapidly.

"Peach…?"

But she was too involved in the conversation to realize the significance of what she was saying.

"You know you're not alone in this—that we're all behind you," she continued. "And as much as you're going to do to reunite everyone with their loved ones, they will for you, too—and even if I can't speak for them, I know I will do everything I can to make sure you are reunited with Luigi. You have done so much for so many people—not just me, but Peasley, Dreambert, Daisy, Rosalina, Pauline, Geno, and Mallow… even Bowser himself! And you've never asked for anything in return. And all you want now is to have your family back; of course I'll help you! You don't even need to ask me!" She paused, realizing that Mario was looking up at her with an awed expression.

And then, even as it hit her, memories flashed through her mind—castles and keeps, the challenges they had faced, that unfortunate proposal on the moon, past tournaments, kart races, games of golf and tennis, adventures together, those rare moments when nothing happened at all but were still enjoyable moments all the same…

"Peach…" Mario managed to say. "…I never mentioned Geno and Mallow…"

"I know you didn't…" she said, her grip on his hand tightening. "I remember!"

"…How much?" he asked, sensing the answer in her voice but hardly daring to believe it.

" _Everything_!" she whispered. "It's all back—all of it!

She drew him into a hug, which he returned, trying to keep her emotions in check. She remembered everything now, yes—but there was the despair in knowing that all she could now recall of her homeland and people were now no more. And, suddenly, it became so much easier to understand what Mario had meant by being somehow beyond just anger at what Galeem had done.

Still, she had Mario. And she was grateful for him.

"Let's go tell the others," she said, after a moment.

Mario nodded, and soon, anyone who had been aware of Peach's amnesia had been informed, which did succeed in further raising morale as they sat down to dinner. This improved mood, however, didn't last, as, towards the end of the meal, Kamek's spirit returned, with several others in tow—Dreambert, Cresslia, and the other spirits that Luigi had asked to aid his brother, as well as other spirits.

"Dreambert?" Mario asked, baffled. "I thought you and Cresslia were with Luigi?"

"He insisted we come here—" Dreambert began, but he was cut off by Kamek.

"Your Gnarliness!" he said, addressing Bowser.

"Kamek, did you find them!?"

The old Magikoopa hesitated, and that alone drove the grieving father into deeper despair.

"I searched everywhere east of the chasm, and I found the locations of several fighters to be freed," Kamek said, apologetically. "Toon Link, the two Pokémon Trainers, Game & Watch, Diddy Kong, that Monado swordsman, Dedede, and that other PSI child. But as for everyone else, including Junior and the Koopalings, either they are extremely well-hidden, or…"

"You don't have to say it," Bowser said. He clenched a fist. "Why would Galeem send them to the abyss!? They don't have dark magic!"

"Lady Palutena isn't here!?" Pit also asked, his heart skipping a beat. "But… She's the Goddess of Light! Why would she be in the abyss!?"

"I'm only telling you what I saw," Kamek said. "But know this, Your Surliness—I am fully prepared to go with you to the abyss to find the young masters."

"Oh, you bet we will go down there," Bowser vowed. "But first, we take care of that smug light ball in the sky for putting them there!" He threw the table he was sitting at across the room in a fury. " _This is unforgivable_."

"Is unleashing your wrath upon Galeem truly a good idea?" Marth queried.

"Actually, Bowser's right," Mario said.

The Koopa responded by gesturing to his longtime foe with a _See? Even_ _ **he**_ _agrees with me!_ look.

"Galeem went through a lot of trouble to try to prevent a source of darkness he sensed from leaving the abyss," Mario continued. "That source of darkness happened to be Luigi—only Galeem wasn't able to figure that out, so Luigi's still about halfway between the abyss and here. But it's a cinch that if we try going down that chasm to rescue everyone Galeem sent down there, he's going to try to stop us. We have to take him down before we can get everyone out of the abyss."

"And our best chance of taking him down is if we free all the other fighters that Kamek mentioned, and then face Galeem united," Peach said.

"Right," Mario agreed. "We've traveled and fought a lot today—we need to rest for a while and conserve our strength. But after breakfast, we'll head east, rescue everyone we can find, take Galeem down, and head to the chasm. We'll pick up Luigi on the way, and we'll all head down to the abyss together and find everyone else."

Everyone murmured or nodded in agreement; yes, this did seem to make the most sense, considering what they were up against.

Mario now turned to the Magikoopa's spirit.

"Thank you for scouting ahead, Kamek," he said. The irony did not escape him—the very same Magikoopa who had caused him and his brother to be temporarily separated as infants was, indirectly, the reason why Mario would soon be able to reunite with his brother.

Kamek nodded and turned to Bowser.

"Your orders?"

"…Can you try finding the kids in the abyss?" Bowser asked. "I've got enough backup here to take that gigantic glowworm down."

"I shall do my best, Your Rancidness!"

Kamek flew off towards the chasm, and Mario glanced at everyone else, staring at the remaining food on their plates. Their appetites had, clearly, left them.

"Okay, we'll put all the leftovers away and have them for breakfast tomorrow," Mario said. "We'll need to move as fast as we can tomorrow; we don't want Galeem figuring out what we're up to. We'll travel light, and probably split into two groups again and meet up in one place; from there, we'll take on Galeem."

Again, the others agreed. Mega Man then volunteered to keep watch during the night since, as a robot, he wouldn't require sleep.

As Mega Man began his rounds, the others helped to put the food away and, slowly, headed to the houses they had selected for themselves for the night. Soon, Mario and Peach were left.

"Hopefully tomorrow," she said. "You'll be able to see Luigi again."

Mario nodded, certainly hopeful.

"I just wish he hadn't sent all those spirits away."

"Well, Dreambert did say that Luigi wasn't alone," Peach reminded him. "You know he's just trying to help you."

"I know," Mario sighed. "It's really unbelievable—he really is convinced that he's a coward and not as good as he really is, and yet, he keeps doing selfless things like this. Really, he's braver than I am—he does everything I do, only he has to do it while facing his fears almost constantly."

"You'll be able to tell him that in person soon."

"And you know I will," Mario said. "I really wish he could be with us when we take on Galeem, but… I'll take what I can get."

"Speaking of that, we should take your advice and get some rest," Peach said. "If anything comes up, I'll be sharing that house over there with Samus."

"And Pit will be my roommate over in that one," Mario said. He sighed. "Rest well, Peach."

"You, too," she said, and she leaned forward and gently kissed him on the forehead. "See you soon."

He waved as they went their separate ways, and he sighed to himself as he headed towards the house.

The full meal, the hot shower, and the soft, warm bed meant nothing to him, at this point. These comforts were just unimportant compared to the big picture. Peach had her memories back, and they'd be taking down the monster behind all this together.

Soon, though, he hoped, this nightmare would be over.

" _Just hang in there a little while longer, Little Bro_ ," he mentally transmitted. " _Soon, we'll be a team again_!"

He would hold on to the hope that he would soon have his family back at long last.


	14. Gone and Thrown it All Away

The Boo signal that Luigi had been tracking had been on the move—of course, why would anything be easy for him? Nevertheless, Luigi kept trying to track the Boo down, and his quest led him to the roof of the hotel; upon reaching it, much to his vexation, he saw on the Dual Scream that the Boo had, somehow, phased through the roof and was somewhere inside the hotel again.

"…But that doesn't make sense…" he muttered, to no one in particular. "If he's in the Jigglypuff puppet, he shouldn't be able to go through solid objects…" He blinked, going over a possibility. "Oh, did that unconscious fighter maybe set him free without realizing it before we found him?"

He would have to ask the young man later, but first, he would have to do as the professor asked—

"Hey!" a voice called behind him.

Luigi leaped three feet into the air with a yell of fright before turning around and seeing Kamek's spirit there, hovering behind him.

"Don't _do_ that!" Luigi fumed.

"…Wow, you _are_ jumpy."

Luigi gave the Magikoopa a dark look.

"If that's anyone's fault, then it's yours—not mine!" the younger plumber insisted, pointing at him. "I probably could've become a normal human being if I hadn't had the psychological scars of being kidnapped moments after I was born! So now, I'm a cowardly, anxious wreck! Thanks for that!"

"Are you finished?"

"No, I'm not!" Luigi shot back. "Do you even know what it's like—knowing that you're like _that_ , but not being able to change it, no matter how much you try!? Every time I think I'm finally making progress, something happens to drag me back right where I was before! I'm _tired_ of it! I'm _tired_ of being coward, always afraid and worried and nervous about _everything_! I want to be the great hero that Mario thinks I am, but _I can't_! I can't help him or anyone because I got myself stuck here in this stupid chasm, thanks to _my_ stupid idea to try to spy on Galeem! I've got an unconscious fighter downstairs, and I don't have any healing powers or items to help him—all I can do is set up a cup of soup and hope he gets better! I can't even track down _one_ lousy Boo—something I thought I was good at! And I found out that even my Dream World powers are easily stoppable—all I have to do is look at the face of a skull, and I freeze up, just like I did back at Dracula's Castle! I couldn't save my brother from Ridley because I was too scared to go to the reactor with him, and I couldn't save myself from Death because I was too scared to move… And I didn't last long against Galeem, either! Sure, maybe I have some victories here and there, but nowhere near as many as Mario. Tally up everything of mine, and what do you have? Nothing!" He ignored the angry tears slipping down his face. "The defeats all cancel out the victories. I was never cut out to be a hero, even though Mario's convinced himself that I am. Maybe he just couldn't accept that his little brother was a born loser—I _was_ the one you caught, after all. Master Hand probably only ever invited me to these tournaments for the betting pools against me! 'The Eternal Understudy…' That really is all I'll ever be—always waiting for my chance in the spotlight, but when I get it, either I'm too scared to do anything, or I find some way to mess it up, and I'm _sick_ of it! And the thing is, I don't even _need_ the spotlight—I just want my family and friends to be safe again, but I can't even have that one, small thing!" He let out a sigh. "Okay, _now_ I'm done."

Kamek was silent for a moment.

"I would apologize for my role in this, but I was only doing what I thought was best for Master Bowser," he said. "My plan was to raise you and your brother alongside Master Bowser. That blasted Yoshi was the one who ruined things!"

"Nice try, but I'm still blaming you over Yoshi."

"I expect you to. Yet, I find it interesting—all this, for twenty-odd years, you've carried with you, and here you are."

"Uh-huh—stuck in a chasm."

"No. I mean, still fighting. Most would have seen the futility and given up a long time ago. You remind me of Master Bowser in that respect—you both keep going in spite of the failures."

"…I really don't know if I should be flattered or insulted by that…"

"Up to you. But what keeps you going?" Kamek queried.

"Those moments when I _am_ able to help. Also, those moments when nothing is going wrong and everything is perfect." Luigi sighed. "Been a while since we had one of those, though…"

"Well, it's not my place to tell you what to think. But I'd refrain from repeating that rant again. Your brother doesn't take too kindly to harsh words against you—and I am certain that not even you are exempt from that."

"Don't you think I know that? He hates it when I talk like this, but I still say he can't see the real— _what_!?" His train of thought switched tracks as Kamek's words sunk in. "You can't mean…"

"They intend to free the other fighters up above and face Galeem after they gather everyone—once Galeem is unable to stop them, they intend to come here and free all the others down below, and your brother was most insistent on finding you along the way—not that it should surprise either of us, given how the tradition was set in your infancy," Kamek said. "Master Bowser requested me to find where the Young Masters had ended up; I saw you and thought I'd pass on the news."

"…Oh," Luigi said, now feeling incredibly embarrassed for going on that rant. "Um, thanks, I guess. Listen, all that stuff I said, you can just ignore that—just me overreacting again, as usual…" He forced a chuckle.

"Hmph. If you say so," Kamek said. If anything, he, too, had assumed all this time that his actions had contributed to, if not solely caused, Luigi's current state of being, anyway—not that Kamek was going to admit it or apologize for it, of course. "Anyway, I have my orders; I need to carry them out."

Without another word, he flew off, deeper into the chasm. Luigi paused to collect his thoughts for a moment; he certainly did resent Kamek for the reasons he'd mentioned, but was far more inclined to resent himself for failing to rise above his inhibitions.

Well, that didn't matter now; he'd gotten some of it off of his chest, and soon, Mario would be here and, well… He wouldn't be out of here, but at least they'd be a team again—and for the moment, that would be enough.

Cheering up at long last, Luigi quickly darted back downstairs, where the three spirits were still watching over the unconscious fighter.

"I just spoke with Kamek's spirit," Luigi said, catching his breath from having run all the way. "The others will be down here soon—in a day or less, it sounds like!" He proceeded to tell them what Kamek had said. "So, yeah, we're going down deeper into that abyss, but we'll still be way better off—and I can finally lose these light cords!"

"That is most welcome news!" Peasley agreed.

"You're telling me," Luigi said. "Okay, I just wanted to give you guys the news; I need to get back to… what I was doing."

Before the spirits could say another word, Luigi had already darted off again.

"Well, there he goes again," Peasley sighed, as Raichu continued to grump. "Mr. L, you, out of the three of us, would know how he thinks. What is he trying to do?"

"He's looking for something," Mr. L realized aloud. "I don't know what, though. For some reason, he doesn't want us to get involved."

"Which is all the more reason for us to get involved," Peasley said. "I don't like the idea of him walking into danger alone. I know I did say that he had every right to tell us to stay out of it, but I shudder to think of something happening to him so close to his reunion with his brother—especially when he might be distracted by the thought of it."

"Rai, Raichu Rai!"

"Yes, I had a feeling you'd agree…"

"I don't know," Mr. L said. "This may not be such a good idea…"

But Peasley and Raichu had already left in search of Luigi. Mr. L hesitated for a moment before following them.

The young fighter, still unconscious, continued to lie in the bed as something invisible closed the shades on the windows, blocking out Galeem's oppressive light.

The "Jigglypuff" now materialized in the room, hovering over the unconscious fighter. A cloud of magic cleared around him, removing the illusion that made him appear as the Pokémon, and instead revealing his true form—a gigantic Boo with a crown perched upon his head.

"That Veran might have succeeded had she not lost her patience; she should have played the long con like I did," King Boo smirked. "Still, I don't mind—it gives me the chance to set into motion the destruction of my most hated enemy." He glanced at the unconscious fighter. "And you're going to help me achieve it."

* * *

After their much-needed rest, Mario's crew left the odd city after they'd had breakfast. Some of their spirit companions had been able to repair the bridge over the chasm. Knowing that Galeem and his army of Master Hands were watching, Mario had to force himself not to try to glance off of the bridge; he shut his eyes, instead focusing on completing the tasks that would eventually allow him to reunite with his brother.

Bowser seemed to be dealing with a similar struggle, and once they'd crossed the bridge, opted to lead a small subset of the crew down south to the island where Toon Link was being held by Rathalos, who had been powered up by Galeem as he and Galleom had been earlier. As Bowser kept the dragon at bay while the fighters accompanying Bowser freed Toon Link, the others set about freeing the fighters on the mainland, splitting into another two groups; Mario and Peach's group succeeded in freeing Mr. Game & Watch, as well as Red and Leaf, and Link's group succeeded in freeing Diddy Kong and Shulk.

By this point, Bowser's group, having managed to free Toon Link and outrun Rathalos, had rejoined them on the mainland, and all three groups reconvened near a rail yard, with miles of track that led in all directions.

"According to Kamek's count, the only ones left to rescue are Dedede and Ness, and he said they were up there," Mario said, and he pointed to the floating islands in the sky, near where Galeem watched with some amount of nervousness now, much to Mario's satisfaction. "We need to get there."

"Too bad we don't know how to get this heap of metal going," Bowser grunted, indicating an old steam train. "We could make good time with this. But I set that Alfonzo guy's spirit free—he saw Rathalos and booked it. Can't blame him—so did we. And that overgrown flying lizard might be catching up with us any time now…" Bowser trailed off as the two Charizards belonging to Red and Leaf growled at him. "…No offense…"

"…What does that train run on?" Mario asked, his eyes widening. "Coal?"

"I think so," Bowser said.

"Then I think I _can_ get it running!" the plumber exclaimed.

"Wait, seriously?" Snake asked. "Since when were you an expert on trains?"

"I'm not, but I do know my way around a coal boiler—the central heating unit in my apartment building in Brooklyn ran on one, and the landlord had Luigi and me look after it in exchange for a reduced rent rate. He had us look after the rest of the plumbing, too—that was part of the lease—"

"Rathalos is on his way!" Bowser reminded him. "I don't care how you do it—if you can get that hunk of junk moving, then do it!"

"…I'll need your help for that," Mario said, after a moment. He looked to Peach. "Can you make sure everyone is on board and accounted for?"

"Of course," Peach assured him.

"Pit, I'll need you to fly over us and warn us if you see Rathalos."

"You got it!" the angel promised, invoking Viridi's Power of Flight again.

"And Link, I'll need you to help us keep this thing on track."

The Hylian nodded in agreement.

Mario looked back at Bowser, who also nodded.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I need you to ignite the coal, and then keep an eye on the pressure gauges and tell me what they say," Mario said.

"As long as you and Link can handle the rest," Bowser said.

"We can," Mario assured him.

They played their parts magnificently; Bowser's flame breath had the coal hot and ready in record time, and once Peach announced that everyone was on board, Mario got the train moving and left the driving to Link as he sat back to catch his breath.

" _Mamma mia_ …" he sighed. "I'm glad that worked."

"So am I," Bowser grunted. "This'll cut our travel time—the sooner we get there, the sooner we can beat Galeem, and the sooner we can find our families. I just never thought rescuing my kids would involve stealing a train with my archnemesis; it's kinda funny when you think about it."

"We're not stealing a train; we're…" Mario trailed off. "…Borrowing it."

Even Link smirked at Mario's reaction. He was no stranger to having had to resort to thievery in his quests to save Hyrule, but Mario, it seemed, was a bit more self-conscious about that.

He was spared from further embarrassment, however, by a cry from Pit—

"It's Rathalos! He's caught up with us!"

Bowser growled in frustration.

"He really wants a second round? Fine; I'll give it to him—!"

"No!" Mario said. "I need you to heat up that coal some more, if you can. Get all the power you can from that engine! And Link—don't stop this train for anything, got it?"

Link nodded, and as Bowser breathed more fire onto the coals, Mario leaped up to the top of the train, staring down Rathalos.

"How do you wanna do this, Mario?" Pit asked, as the two Charizards also joined them now.

"The Charizards can give me boosts when I need them. I'll go for an aerial approach," the plumber replied.

"Not without me, I hope," Peach said, also jumping up to the top of the train. She had drawn her hair back into a ponytail, ready to fight.

Her floating jumps allowed her to fight as efficiently in the air as the winged fighters among her as Mario relied on his jumping abilities to stay aloft. Those inside the train with ranged attacks also attacked the dragon through the windows, chipping away at the dragon's strength until Mario and Peach saw the opening for a combination knockout blow to the dragon's chin.

As Rathalos found himself a free spirit, Peach pointed excitedly at Galeem, who now appeared to be even more worried.

"His shield! It's gone!"

"He's vulnerable, and he knows it," Mario said. "But we need to be careful; he might throw everything he has at us now that he knows we can take him."

She took his hand again as they went back down inside the train, into one of the carriage compartments. Mario sighed, catching his breath again, and Peach glanced at him again, deep in thought.

"Mario… Back when you found me, and I hadn't had my memories back yet, you said that if I wanted you to, you would leave."

"Yes, I said that. And I meant it," Mario said. "…I still do. I crossed a line on the moon last year; I'm not making that same mistake again."

"You know that I forgave you for that long ago—and that I appreciate your efforts now," Peach said. "But what I want to know is the reverse."

"…I don't understand…"

"I mean that, I don't want you to go—I want you to stay," Peach said. "Between Ridley, the cliffside, and when Petey Piranha dragged you down the cliff, I thought I'd lost you—so many times." She hesitated. "I know what we're up against—I won't ask you to promise that you'll stay alive no matter what when I know that Galeem is capable of terrible things. But I want you to promise that you're going to _try_ to."

"I promise," Mario vowed. "And all I ask of you is the same thing."

"I promise," she returned.

They both lapsed into silence as the train chugged onward, heading closer and closer towards their last two friends—and the monster behind it all.

* * *

Luigi was on the verge of letting out a defeated sigh as the Dual Scream kept showing the wayward Boo's location constantly moving. Now, it seemed, the Boo was in the very room he had been in moments ago to tell the other spirits about what Kamek had said. Had the Boo been looking for them?

He was heading back just as the trio of spirits found him.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Looking for you," Peasley said. "I know you asked us to keep out of it, but the last thing we wanted was something happening to you now. We should stick together."

"I wanted you guys to stay with that fighter in case he woke up," Luigi sighed. "He's going to have a ton of questions."

"Well, he's still knocked out," Mr. L said. "And since we knew you were looking for something, we thought we'd help."

"Chu Rai!"

"Yeah, well, my luck's been bad with that; I'm giving up," Luigi replied. "We may as well head back to that room and wait for my brother to show up with the others."

As he led the three back to the room, he took one last glance at the Dual Scream; bizarrely, the Boo energy still seemed to be coming from the room.

It was as they approached that they heard a sound—a voice, coming from the room, that none of them recognized.

"Stay back, you invisible fiend!"

"What, in the name of the Beanstar…?" Peasley wondered aloud.

"Invisible…?" Luigi began, but he trailed off. "The fighter is awake, and he thinks he's being attacked!"

"And if he uses dark magic…" Mr. L began, and he, too, trailed off, horrified.

Luigi broke into a run, entering the room just as the now-awake fighter removed the mask from his face, and the blue flames burst forth from the bridge of his nose and eyes again—

"No!" Luigi cried. "Don't—!"

"PERSONA!"

Luigi and the three spirits looked on in absolute horror as the flames grew around the fighter, and the shape of a being manifested in the flames.

But he was still too weakened; the flames dissipated, and the fighter collapsed again, barely conscious.

"What have you done!?" Luigi cried. He ran over to the fighter, helping him sit up. "Was that dark magic!? Why did you do that!?"

"I… I was attacked by an invisible creature…" the young fighter murmured. "I had to defend myself…" He blinked, as though trying to focus. "You're… Luigi?"

"…Yes, I am, but I don't know who you are, and that doesn't matter—we've got bigger problems…" Luigi flinched as the light from outside grew to an angry intensity—Galeem had definitely sensed the dark magic.

"…Joker…"

"What?"

"My name…" The boy trailed off, passing out again.

Luigi gently laid him back down before looking at his three spirit companions, who looked absolutely mortified.

"Luigi…" Peasley said, horrified. "I… We have committed a grievous error in refusing to follow your instructions, and I take full responsibility—"

"It's okay; you were just trying to help," Luigi said, removing his hat and running a hand through his hair. "But that doesn't answer what I'm supposed to do now! Galeem felt that darkness—he's not going to let that go!"

"Rai— _rai_!"

"He's right—run!" Mr. L said. "Find somewhere to hide!"

"But… what about…?" Luigi glanced at the unconscious boy—Joker, he'd called himself. Obviously an alias, but that didn't matter now…

"I'm afraid we can't help him," Peasley said. "We will have to leave him to Galeem's mercy."

"Galeem has no mercy," Luigi said. "And he's just a kid!"

"You think that matters to Galeem? He sensed someone with darkness, and it doesn't matter who it is!" Mr. L exclaimed.

Luigi blinked.

"That's right…" he said. "He doesn't know who it is—just that there's someone using darkness!"

"No…" Peasley said, realizing his thoughts. "Luigi, no—you can't! Your brother is on his way—"

"I can't let Galeem capture and torture a kid!" Luigi said. "My big bro would never stand for that!" He looked to the three spirits. "Get him out of here—hide him!"

"Do you realize what's going to happen when Galeem gets ahold of you!?" Mr. L shrieked.

"I'm trying really hard not to think about that, or else I _know_ I'm going to chicken out!" Luigi retorted.

"Rai, Raichu—!"

"Look, can you three listen to me just once!?" Luigi pleaded. "I'm—! …Oh, great, Mario's trying to reach me on our psychic link; Galeem is definitely retaliating up there. We don't have time! Get him out of here, hide him, and sneak him back down to the abyss once Galeem deals with me—promise me!"

"Luigi—" Peasley began.

"Please! I need…" The all-too-familiar feeling of fear gripped his heart. "I need you to do this before I change my mind—you have to save him! _GO_!"

Their guilt at having indirectly caused this was enough to get them to fulfill what might very well be Luigi's last request. Luigi sighed as the spirits floated away with Joker, still aware of his brother trying to reach him on their psychic link.

" _Luigi!? LUIGI!?_ "

Luigi shut his eyes, cloaking himself and Mario as they reunited in his mindscape.

"Luigi, what is going on!?" Mario asked, frantically. "There was some sort of blue glow from the chasm, Galeem started screaming about something, and he's sending a dozen Master Hands into the chasm!"

"I'd found another fighter who'd been unconscious all this time; I think he might have seen a Boo just as he had woken up, and attacked with dark magic out of self-defense. He fell unconscious again; I had the spirits take him and hide him."

"But those Master Hands are going to search for a source of dark magic—and this time, they won't stop until they find it!" Mario said. "What are you going to do!?"

"…Mario, I can't let them get that other fighter! He's probably only sixteen!"

A terrified expression filled Mario's face as it fully sunk in as to what Luigi was planning to do.

"Luigi… _non farlo, per favore_ …"

" _Devo_."

"No…" Mario choked out, defeated.

He knew there was nothing he could do to stop Luigi now—for he knew that he would have made the same choice in that situation. He could only stand by and watch as Luigi removed the cloak of shadows covering them, exposing them to Galeem's presence in the mindscape.

Luigi then grabbed one of the light cords around him, just to make sure the message went through—

"Hey, Galeem!" he yelled, the trembling in his voice still unable to take away the taunt behind it. "I'm the one you want—it's been me all this time!" To drive his point home, he allowed the darkness and light to swirl around him briefly once more before throwing down the metaphorical gauntlet. "Come and get me!"

Galeem's response was an angered scream that caused chills to run down both of the brothers' spines, and Luigi hastily put the shadow barrier back in place, and cast a glance at his brother.

"Find me," he pleaded.

"You know I will," Mario managed to say.

Luigi nodded.

"I'll… I'll try to hang on until you do," he promised. "But… But in case I can't—"

" _Don't say that_!"

"—I have to thank you for everything, Mario. You're the best bro ever…" Luigi choked out a sob and hugged him, only to receive an equally tight hug in return.

"So are you," Mario returned.

They could do nothing else, other than hug, and after a few more minutes, Luigi froze.

"They're coming…" he said. "I can hear them. Oh, what have I done…? This was a mistake—"

"Luigi, promise me you'll hang on until I can find you!" Mario pleaded. "Whatever happens, don't give up!"

"I promise—!" Luigi managed to say before the psychic link broke.

He found himself back in the hotel room, and it soon became clear why he had lost the ability to maintain the psychic connection—the Master Hands were slamming their fists into the outer wall of the stone hotel, trying to create an entryway large enough for them to grab him.

Shaking, Luigi struck a fighting stance, but froze as he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Going to take them on, Luigi?"

"It can't be…" Luigi whispered, and he whirled around to see King Boo behind him. "How—!?"

"How? Because you were stupid enough to believe that I was in a Jigglypuff puppet with my powers suppressed, when I was really just using one of my many illusions to fool you and everyone else!" King Boo cackled. "Unlike Veran, I was in no hurry—there were plenty of shadows in this place to hide, even with that nasty light outside!"

Luigi scrambled back, stumbling as the hammering from the Master Hands threw him off-balance.

"You're the one who attacked Joker!" he realized.

"Of course I did. You're so predictable, I knew that you'd willingly take the blame for him; you're so used to being put-upon anyway."

"We're fighting against an enemy that's bigger than all of us!" Luigi said. "Galeem isn't going to stand for your darkness either, you know!"

"Galeem isn't going to find me," King Boo boasted. "And anyway, Bowser may be desperate enough to make an alliance with your brother, but I'm not. I'm merely capitalizing on the lovely opportunity that has presented itself."

"You hid in the Dream World and waited for me," Luigi realized.

"Precisely. You have no idea how much I regretted not being there for your encounter at Dracula's Castle—not being able to witness your final moments," the giant Boo grinned. "And yet, I'm actually glad you made it back from that, for now I get to be the cause of your demise. Already, it's quite enjoyable. You're absolutely frozen in fear, and how appropriate…" He made himself invisible as the first Master Hand broke through. "After all, revenge is a dish best served cold."


	15. Carry On, Carry On

Luigi had tried to hurl a fireball at King Boo before he'd vanished—anything to get him to stay visible long enough for him to point him out to the Master Hands. This was not to be, however; King Boo had thought his plan out perfectly.

Regardless, Luigi wasn't about to go down without a fight; he took on the first Hand that entered, leaping up at it and using his aerial attacks. Three more hands approached from the breach, and he quickly spun in to his Luigi Cyclone attack to hold them at bay. But more of them were pouring in, and he was running out of steam…

He was backhanded into the air by one of the Hands, and as he struggled to dodge in midair, found himself getting further knocked around by each of the Hands as they partook in some sick game of handball—with Luigi trying to regain some semblance of control over the situation.

After finally being able to air dodge and land on the ground, Luigi went back to a tried and true method—tactical retreat. It was an ungainly, stumbling run, given his weakened condition, but he managed to make it to the lobby of the stone hotel and outside. He looked up, at the rim of the chasm towering overhead. It was not a trivial climb, and it would be much harder than it would have been normally, thanks to his battered state.

Still, what choice did he have?

He leaped off of the ground with a double jump and began to climb as, from behind the front desk, Mr. L's spirit watched.

"There he goes, but the Hands will probably follow him," he whispered to Peasley and Raichu. "You have those light bonds off Joker yet?"

"Almost," Peasley said, as he and Raichu untangled them. "Fortunately, they loosened when he fainted the second time. There, that's done it."

"Rai, rai chu…"

"Yes, we should have insisted Luigi free himself from his bonds, as well," Peasley said. "And we should have listened to him about staying put. Alas, it's too late for that—we have to hope he can evade the Hands."

They fell silent as the Hands stormed through the lobby to reach the outside of the stone hotel.

Luigi saw them, trying to hide as much as he could of himself in a ledge on the chasm wall. His heart hammered in his chest as he silently prayed for them to have lost track of him; he wasn't using any darkness now, so there was no reason why they should—

Luigi let out a cry as bolts of dark magic shot out from near his location and the Hands all turned to him, swooping at him. King Boo's laugh rang in his ears; he, of course, had no intentions of allowing Luigi to escape the Hands.

There was no escape now; he couldn't climb quickly enough, so he would have to go down fighting. Again, he attempted to attack with his aerials, and lasted until the Hands began to smack him around again.

Even more bruised and battered, he soon found himself in the grip of one of the Hands, letting out a cry as the Hand tightened its hold on him.

"We'll take him to Lord Galeem," he said.

Luigi struggled to hold on, bemoaning his fate and the unfairness of it—he had been so close to reuniting with his brother, and now, all of his efforts sabotaged by King Boo…

His breath caught in his throat as the Master Hand carrying him brought him in front of Galeem.

"Is that the one!?" Galeem hissed.

"Yes, Lord Galeem," said the lead Master Hand— _their_ Master Hand?

"You told me he had no psychic powers—yet he and his brother were using them!" Galeem snapped.

"Forgive me, Lord Galeem; I was not aware of these powers," Master Hand said, still in a monotone voice.

Luigi blinked as Master Hand said this. He'd been thinking about it ever since Galeem had gone over them just after the battle at the cliffside and had been asking Master Hand about them. He hadn't been sure at the time, but after thinking about it, Luigi realized that Master Hand _had_ known about their brotherly telepathy—they had invoked it when trying to find each other in Dracula's Castle, and Master Hand had been aware of the whole thing… So why would he say that…?

Luigi halted that thought in case Galeem tried to read his mind.

Their Master Hand had been trying to protect them, and seemed to have been covering for them all this time to avert Galeem's suspicions—despite being controlled, Master Hand had still been able to retain some part of himself and find a way to help his fighters.

"You did not mention that he had darkness in him, either!" Galeem continued.

"That was two tournaments ago, Lord Galeem; he hadn't used darkness since then," Master Hand droned.

"Nevertheless, you should have told me; darkness is a dangerous thing, even when dormant," Galeem chided. "However, I will forgive it this time. There is an opportunity here to slay two birds with one stone, as they say. We can purge the darkness from this one and once he can no longer resist my light, we can use him to defeat his brother, which will result in an unconditional surrender from the others."

"Never gonna happen!" Luigi said, unable to stay silent.

"You have darkness in you—that alone is a threat to your light-filled brother's existence! That darkness will inevitably cause you to betray him!" Galeem boomed. He sounded particularly angry; this had, for some reason, struck a nerve in him. "I know this from experience!"

"It's not my darkness that'll make me hurt Mario; it's you!" Luigi countered. "You're the one who wants to control me and turn me against him!"

"What I am about to do to the two of you is for your own good; either I pit you against each other now to save you both, or you will turn on him later to try to usurp all that your brother holds," Galeem declared.

Luigi could now only stare at Galeem in disbelief.

"I don't want anything of Mario's!" he exclaimed. "Alright, maybe there _was_ a time long ago when I was jealous of him getting all the attention—but I've moved past that! And even if I was still jealous, I would _never_ turn on my big bro—not from darkness, and certainly not from your light!"

Galeem's light orb that served as his eye glowed angrily.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I still need you to teach these rebellious fools a lesson, I would have vaporized you again this instant for your insolence! Nevertheless, I will enjoy breaking you."

Master Hand let go of him, and Luigi found himself being held aloft in midair from Galeem's powers.

The next thing Luigi knew, he was being struck by a powerful light—not the disintegrating beams from the cliffside, but a light that was seeking to penetrate his entire mind and body and take control. The more he tried to resist, the more the light hurt him, inflicting pain for his refusal to obey.

"No…" Luigi murmured, determination growing in his voice. "Not like this… I won't turn against my big bro…!"

His own darkness and light swirled around him again, trying to shield him from the fury of Galeem, but it was only a limited success—Galeem pressed on, determined to break him, determined to make him pay.

* * *

Mario's crew had been making good time on their way to the area beneath the cloudtops where Ness and Dedede were; the train had allowed them to cut their travel time, and after freeing Rathalos's spirit, there had been no further incidents getting there. Viridi's spirit had caused a large beanstalk to grow, which would allow them to reach the cloudtops and the floating island on top of it.

It was as they had been climbing the beanstalk, getting a full view of Galeem's kingdom, that Mario had noticed a strange, blue glow coming from the interior of the chasm.

"What was that!?" Peach had asked, concerned. "That didn't look like any of Luigi's attacks…!"

"Or Kamek's," Bowser had added, frowning. "Something else must have happened down there."

"I know," Mario had said, also baffled. "And they both would know better than to attack with something that noticeable—"

He had been cut off as Galeem's attention quickly turned from the beanstalk-climbers to the chasm, emitting an angered screech. And that was when a squad of Master Hands had sped towards the chasm.

"Oh no…" Mario had gasped, going pale. "No… Luigi…"

"You have to warn him!" Peach had exclaimed.

And Mario had attempted to do so, trying to figure out what had happened. Seeing the resigned look on his brother's face as he arrived in his mindscape had confirmed his worst fears, though the explanation had not been what Mario had expected.

Another fighter, using darkness? One that Luigi hadn't known? It hadn't made any sense, and, at that moment, sense didn't matter. Mario had tried to talk him out of it—tried to convince Luigi to run for it, to hide and save himself… But Luigi had insisted that the other fighter, a teenager, didn't deserve that. And even though Mario had known that to be the right decision to make—a selfless and brave decision worthy of a hero—he still couldn't help but try to talk him out of it.

It hadn't worked. A promise to find him was all Mario could give before Luigi had ended the link. Despairing, Mario snapped back to the present, still clutching the beanstalk that he'd been climbing.

"Mario…?" Peach asked. "What happened?"

"There was another fighter using darkness after he was attacked by something… Luigi didn't get a chance to warn him beforehand…"

Mario glanced at her, and Peach's heart broke for him as she saw the devastated look in his eyes.

"Luigi took his place," she realized.

Mario nodded.

"I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't…" Mario trailed off. "…You know, I always wanted to set a good example for him as to how a hero should act. I did too good a job, and now…"

"There may still be a chance," Sheik said. "If Luigi can stall the Hands long enough for us to rescue Ness and Dedede and face Galeem, Galeem will have to keep his attention back upon us instead of Luigi."

It was an almost impossible task to nod and keep going, but Mario forced himself to. If they were racing against the clock, then he wouldn't stop for anything.

They managed to free Ness with little trouble, and were in the middle of the battle with the controlled Dedede when, all of a sudden, the penguin stopped fighting them, as though Galeem's control had wavered.

They soon found out why; as Bowser administered the knockout hit that broke Dedede's bonds of light, Peach gasped and pointed to the chasm again. The Master Hands were leaving the chasm, heading for Galeem, and one of them was holding something—and Mario could see the green against the giant white glove.

"They've got Luigi!" he cried.

"What!?" Dedede yelped, snapping out of it. "Who's got Luigi!?"

"Galeem does now," Bowser said.

"And we have to get Luigi away from him," Mario said. "We still have time—as long as we can get to Galeem before he can finish him off…"

They didn't have too far to go, but as Mario led the way towards Galeem, several of the Master Hands that had gone to help their Master Hand retrieve Luigi now flew over to them, standing in their way.

"You will not interfere with Lord Galeem's plan any further," one of the Hands boomed. "You were warned by the lead Hand—lying would be met with consequences. Your deception runs deeply."

"You took my brother!" Mario shot back. "You want consequences? I'll show you consequences!"

"Mario—!" Peach began, but this time, Mario leaped into the fray without waiting for her. She couldn't fault him for that—not when the stakes were so personal now. But, still, even as he unleashed an emotionally-charged Mario Finale, she knew that he didn't stand a chance alone; he would need help whether he liked it or not.

And, anyway, Luigi was her friend, too.

The others were quick to join in the fray, including Bowser, who was taking his alliance seriously, and Ness and Dedede, who merely felt as though they were returning a favor and friendship that had started since the Brawl days. Pit held Luigi in high regard, just as he did for his hero, Mario. Snake, who had also held Luigi in high regard, seemed determined to help rescue him, as well. Even Captain Falcon, who had usually been dismissive of the timid plumber, had to give him some amount of respect for lasting this long on his own against the beast.

And not too far away, Galeem was, desperately, trying to get Luigi to break before the others could make it to him. He increased the intensity of his brainwashing light beam, but Luigi continued to use his mixture of light and darkness as a semi-effective barrier around him; he wasn't able to fully block out Galeem's attack, but he was able to reduce its impact, much to the creature's utter frustration.

"You cannot possibly hold out forever!" Galeem hissed. "Where does your strength come from!?"

Luigi said nothing; he was too focused on maintaining what bit of his barrier he could. His gaze, however, did flicker to the fight between Mario's crew and the Master Hands, which was rapidly winding down as, one by one, the Hands fell. He wasn't entirely sure where his strength was coming from, either—all that he knew was that, despite his tendency to fail, this was the one moment where he could not afford to.

"Lord Galeem," their Master Hand said. "It would appear that this effort may be wasted. They'll be coming for us next."

The light beam stopped, and Luigi let out a sigh of relief as the pain stopped, as well. His barrier around him faded as he struggled to catch his breath and recover. He knew the respite wouldn't last long.

"What do you suggest?" Galeem asked, turning to Master Hand. "Shall I vaporize him in front of the others as a warning?"

"No!" Master Hand exclaimed, a little too hastily. He quickly backtracked. "That is to say, if you do slay him, his brother will slay all of us in swift and painful retaliation. Look at how he's attacking the other Hands! My poor brethren!"

They watched the battle for a moment; even Luigi took a moment to look and see his brother leading the fight—with a noticeable anger and determination in his eyes. Seeing his brother like this was a rare sight—but his protective fraternal instincts were often the way to trigger them. At any rate, there was some amount of relief for Luigi to see that, instead of wallowing in despair as he had after Dracula's Castle, Mario was fighting back with a fiery determination.

It was with some amount of satisfaction that Luigi could see Galeem looking at Mario with an amount of fear and caution.

"Perhaps you are right," he said to Master Hand. "Still, perhaps I can try once more to gain control of him…"

Sure enough, the fiend was soon glaring again at Luigi, and the younger plumber wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to put up a barrier of equal strength again to block out the brainwashing as he had earlier. He would have to try to talk his way out of this one—for his sake, and his brother's.

"I told you…" Luigi said, between labored breaths. "You can't make me turn against my big bro."

"Is that so?" Galeem hissed, sounding as though he was at his wits' end. "Perhaps I can use that to my advantage then!"

Luigi didn't like the sound of that; it had sounded as though he had inadvertently given Galeem an idea.

"Pick him up," Galeem ordered.

Master Hand obeyed, holding Luigi in front of the monster, and the younger plumber struggled his hardest not to react as the creature's giant wings surrounded him. He knew what was coming—Luigi was very likely to be knocked out and probably attacked or manipulated while he couldn't fight back.

" _You're almost here, Big Bro_ ," he silently transmitted. " _And I'm still here, too, but… Please hurry up, and I'll try to hang in there_ …"

And then, Galeem's wings touched him, and he slipped into unconsciousness, still hoping that, somehow, he'd be able to hang on until his brother arrived.

* * *

 _Notes: this is the last of the spoiler-free chapters._ _ **All chapters from the next one out will have major spoilers for World of Light**_.


	16. Will You Let Me Go?

The group of Master Hands stood no chance now that they were the ones outnumbered; they were forced to retreated, weakened and unable to fight any further. As Mario led the way up the skyward path that led to Galeem, Bowser saw the fire still burning in the plumber's eyes and reflected on how fortunate that it was not directed at him this time. If anything, the Koopa King sympathized with his longtime foe more than ever in this moment—they were both trying to recover their families, but Luigi was in far greater danger at the moment than his own children. And, anyway, if they could give Galeem a sound thrashing, it might free the kids and the other fighters from Galeem's control…

Mario got as far as the floating platforms near Galeem would allow. Luigi wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's my brother!?" he demanded.

Galeem coolly turned to face Mario—as well as a faceless orb of light could do so—and let out a chuckle.

"You have no brother."

For one, terrifying moment, Mario had felt as though someone had just run a sword through him—that, just like in Dracula's Castle, he had been too late. But he paused for a moment, tapping into the psychic link; Luigi wasn't responding, but Mario could feel his presence nearby.

"Don't lie to me," he now said, his hands already ablaze. "I know you have my brother close by—now where is he!?"

"My World of Light is a construction of how things should be—I have no place for subjects who have familial ties to anyone other than myself," Galeem said. "I alone am your family, Mario. Your brother would have been cast into the abyss even if he hadn't had that darkness. It is why those turtle brats are there, as well." Galeem glanced at Bowser, who looked ready to kill. He ignored Bowser and turned back to Mario. "But something went wrong. I don't know how, but even after casting that coward into the abyss, he somehow ended up halfway between the abyss and my world, and his foul darkness allowed him to resist my power!"

"My brother is _not_ a coward!" Mario shot back, as a nerve was struck. "He was carrying on a resistance against you that you only found out about now—and I noticed that you sent twelve Master Hands just to bring him in. You're the coward, Galeem; _you're_ the one afraid of Luigi! And for the last time, tell me where he is, or I'll give you another reason to be afraid of a plumber!"

"You ungrateful fool—I'm doing you a favor!" Galeem said. "It is as I told him, he has darkness, while you are of the light! Sooner or later, he will betray you."

"No way!" Mario said, shaking his head. "I'll admit, when I first found out about his dark powers, I was afraid, but not of him— _for_ him. And knowing that I was responsible for the Negative Zone was… not a fun time. But I was never worried about what he might do to me; I just wanted him to be in the light because I always assume that light was good and darkness is bad—just like you seem to think. But I was wrong—you're wrong. Light can be good or bad, and so can darkness. And I know Luigi will only ever use his dark powers for good. He's my little bro, and I'm proud of him. And there's nothing that you or anyone can say that can change that!"

"I used to think like you, too," Galeem said, bitterly. "I, too, thought that the darkness of my brother was no cause for concern—that our fraternal ties could persist. It was not the case—it can never be."

"Wha…?" Mario asked, as his fellow fighters mumbled in confusion and surprise. "You have a—?"

"I did everything to convince my brother to reject the darkness and accept light instead, but to no avail—he embraced the darkness. I knew I would always have to watch myself—that, out of jealousy, he would use his dark powers against me to take all that was rightfully mine. But, like you, I tried to convince myself that he would not. And I even believed it—right up until the day he attacked me. I had no choice but to fight him—and to seal him away with my power when he would not back down. Our last conversation as I sealed him away years ago were furious oaths exchanged with each other—my vow that he would never terrorize the good people of light, and his vow that he would be back one day to have darkness rule."

"I'm sorry that happened between you and your bro," Mario said. "But Luigi isn't like that."

"Not now. But he will be," Galeem promised. "As soon as you have something he ends up desiring more than anything, and then realizes how he's gotten nowhere while being in your shadow, he will try to take it all from you."

But Mario shook his head again.

"I'm not in the mood to hear any of this!" he said, firmly, and he hurled a fireball at Galeem's light orb. Galeem wanted to do this the hard way? Fine, then—but nothing was going to stop Mario from finding his brother.

Galeem hissed, but Mario quickly followed up with more attacks, leaping at Galeem and striking him repeatedly on his orb. Bowser and Peach followed suit, with Peach floating in the air, hurling turnips, as Bowser also went for the direct approach, throwing punches at Galeem's orb with a vengeance—

"This is for Junior!" PUNCH. "This is for Lemmy!" PUNCH. "This is for Wendy!" PUNCH. "This is for Larry!" PUNCH.

As Bowser continued to list off the names of his children as he pummeled, and as Mario and Peach continued to attack, as well, the other fighters did battle with more of the many Master Hands that were swarming to help Galeem, with their group of freed spirits aiding them however they could.

Galeem hissed in fury.

"I don't understand…" he said, as he fired small beams of light at Mario to try to subdue him, which he dodged. "Earlier, I offered you a chance for us to work together, to not only guarantee your survival, but to grant you a position of power in my world! Self-preservation and power are the greatest of all motivators!"

"That's not true for everyone," Mario countered, as Cappy and Paper Mario gave him a boost to continue attacking. "Something to believe in and someone to fight for can be just as powerful, if not even more. You may have had Master Hand organize these tournaments to bring us together and train us for this plot of yours, but doing that caused you create new friendships and alliances—and strengthened the already strong ties we already had with old friends. There isn't a single one of us here right now who doesn't have someone in your reject pile that they want to rescue! Just listen…!"

Several of the other fighters had taken Bowser's lead and were shouting the names of those they were fighting for—

"For Pittoo and Lady Palutena!" Pit yelled.

"For the Hero of Time!" Sheik declared.

"For Incineror!" Little Mac shouted.

"For Ike and Meta Knight!" Marth called.

"For Daisy!" Peach exclaimed, hip-checking Galeem's orb.

Even Pikachu called out for Sonic in his own language, not about to forget the hedgehog's attempt at trying to save him at the cliffside.

"And of course…" Mario said, as he slammed a fully charged fireball into Galeem's orb. "For Luigi!"

Galeem backed off at this powerful strike, extremely weakened and letting out a grunt of pain as he wrapped his wings around his core to try to defend himself.

"I think we've really got 'em on the ropes this time!" Pit exclaimed. "Galeem is too weak to use that total obliteration attack again—we really _will_ win it this time! We just have to finish him off!"

"You won't find that so simple," Galeem hissed.

Pit had been flying at one of the Master Hands hovering to the side, not taking part in the conflict, its fingers closed around something. The fingers started to open slightly, revealing what it was holding—or rather, _who_.

"L-Lady Palutena…!?" Pit stammered, stopping in midair.

Palutena was staring back at Pit without recognition, her eyes glazed and glowing red.

Another Master Hand opened his grip to reveal Roy, also staring back at them with a blank expression and controlled eyes.

A third Master Hand—their Master Hand—now floated in front of Mario, blocking the path between him and Galeem, also holding something… no, _someone_ …

"No…" Mario gasped, realizing what was happening. "Please, no…"

Master Hand opened his grasp slightly, revealing Luigi. Unlike Roy and Palutena, however, Luigi wasn't awake—he was unconscious, and looking very battered from his efforts to defend himself.

"Oh, Luigi…" Peach whispered.

"Your brother was determined that he could never turn against you," Galeem said. "And yet, here he is, still standing in the way of your victory."

It was then, even as he worried for his brother, that Mario noticed the difference—how Luigi was unconscious, yet Roy and Palutena were not.

"…He didn't," he realized.

"Didn't what?" Bowser asked.

"Luigi didn't turn against me. If he had, Galeem would have had him awake and gloating about it. He's showing Roy and Palutena just to make me _think_ Luigi was brainwashed. But he really isn't, is he, Galeem?"

Galeem glowed furiously, and Mario now called out to his brother.

"Luigi! _Luigi_! You've gotta wake up, _Fratellino_! Come on!" He attempted to reestablish the psychic link again—anything to get Luigi to wake up and prove to everyone what Mario knew all along.

Galeem glowed with a brighter intensity now as he focused on Luigi, as well; Mario could sense his interference as he gained a new determination to grab ahold of the younger plumber. The other fighters moved forward, trying to do something to intervene, but the Hands holding Roy and Palutena tightened against their captives, silently threatening them harm lest they interfered.

At last, Luigi stirred, opening his eyes. Mario let out a quiet gasp—Luigi's right eye was glowing red, but his left eye was his normal blue color.

And both of Luigi's eyes widened as he realized his brother was only yards away from him.

"Mario…!" he managed to say before realizing he was still in Master Hand's grip. "Big Bro! Get me out of here!"

"I'm working on it!" Mario promised, relieved that his brother was still himself, in spite of Galeem's attempt at brainwashing him. Mario moved to charge forward, but the Hands tightened their grips on Roy and Palutena again, and their Master Hand also tightened his grip on Luigi, causing Mario to freeze in his tracks as his brother let out a strangled yelp of pain.

"You see, Mario?" Galeem said. "You see how I still managed to use your brother against you? You won't dare attack, knowing that his life will be forfeit—as well as those of your other two friends."

"Oh, please!" Bowser snarled. "You can't be trusted! Whether we listen to you or not, you'll probably kill them to prove a point."

"Are you willing to take that chance knowing that I knew exactly where your pathetic children are and can have the same done to them, as well?"

Bowser backed down immediately, but quietly growled at the insult to his family.

"So what happens now…?" Lucas asked, trembling slightly.

"It's a stalemate," Samus said. "Galeem knows we won't attack for fear of him killing the hostages, but he knows we'll utterly destroy him if he kills them first."

Luigi glanced behind him at Galeem and quietly gulped before turning back to face Mario.

" _I'm sorry, Big Bro_ ," he silently transmitted. " _I wasn't strong enough to get away_."

" _You were strong enough to resist him—strong enough to free so many spirits and make it this far, even when he's trying his hardest to control you still_ ," Mario returned. " _And you have nothing to be sorry about. I couldn't be prouder of you. And I'll find some way to get you out_ —"

He was cut off as a crack somehow appeared in the dusky sky—a crack that was followed by several more, forming what looked like a spiderweb. And everyone, including Galeem and the army of Master Hands, paused to stare at it.

"What have you done now!?" Sheik demanded of Galeem.

"This… This isn't my doing!" Galeem insisted. And then, he froze, his orb glowing with alarm. "It… It can't be…!"

The spiderweb began to fall apart, revealing the same darkness from deep in the abyss of the chasm—and then, a large, glowing eye appeared within it as the gaping hole in the sky grew wider and wider.

And then, the thing with the giant eye _talked_ —

"Hello… _Brother_."

"Dharkon!?" Galeem exclaimed.

The cackling of numerous Crazy Hands echoed as they emerged from the darkness. Galeem's army of Master Hands—those not preoccupied with the hostages—attempted to fight them, but, in their weakened state, didn't stand a chance.

"Fly!" Galeem ordered. "Retreat!"

He sped off as quickly as he could go, and the surviving Master Hands followed—including the ones carrying Palutena and Roy.

"No!" Pit cried. "Bring them back! _Lady Palutena_!"

Their Master Hand, still holding Luigi, also attempted to flee, but Luigi seized his chance. He back-kicked furiously until Master Hand's grip loosened, and he slipped through the giant fingers. Master Hand made a grab for him, but Luigi air dodged, and Master Hand opted to flee as the Crazy Hands—one of them undoubtedly theirs, as well—moved to surround him.

"Luigi!" Mario yelled. "The Crazy Hands— _they're_ coming for you now!"

It was absolutely maddening, being so close and yet not close enough to reach his brother or help him, aside from trying to throw fireballs at the Crazy Hands. But Luigi made the best of the situation; he used the Crazy Hands as stepping stones to make his way back to the others, who all shouted words of encouragement.

Mario was so focused on Luigi's escape attempt that he barely noticed something gigantic emerging from the hole—the thing with the eye, surrounded by a body comprised of dark tentacles—Dharkon, Galeem had called him. Even as Dharkon emerged from the hole, the dusk around them darkened to night, and then, his glowing eye focused on Luigi, who had almost reached the others. One final leap, and—

Dharkon shot out a tentacle, wrapping around Luigi, even as he reached for his brother's hand.

"This one has darkness," he observed, as Mario tried, in vain, to pull him free from Dharkon's hold. "I will not let Galeem keep him and try to purge that beautiful darkness from him! This one belongs to me, along with his other rejects!"

Dharkon's eye glowed, and suddenly, a second set of bonds appeared around Luigi—dark and purple, contrasting against Galeem's blue bonds. And Mario let out a gasp of horror as Luigi's left eye now began to glow as Dharkon attempted to control him—control the darkness that Luigi had been using to keep himself resisting Galeem.

"Luigi!" Mario called, as his brother now cringed, his grip on his hand loosening. "Luigi, what's happening!?"

"My head…!" the younger plumber gasped, pressing his free hand to his forehead. "They're both in my head…! Galeem _and_ Dharkon…!"

"Luigi, you have to hang on!" Peach cried, seeing Luigi's grip on Mario's hand slipping further.

"Luigi, please!" Mario begged. "Don't let go! I can't lose you again!"

Luigi tried to hold on, but Dharkon let out a wave of energy at the fighters. Luigi, already weakened from earlier, fell unconscious again, letting go of Mario's hand as the older plumber was knocked back by the dark energy wave.

"NO!" Mario yelled, as Dharkon drew back into the hole in the sky—dragging Luigi in with him. The Crazy Hands began to retreat into the hole, as well, and Mario was now running, ready to leap off the edge and chase them down—

"Hold it!" Bowser yelled, seizing him by the straps of his overalls. "You don't know what's in there!"

"Bowser, _let me go_!"

"You're not gonna save Luigi if you get your fool head bashed in because you didn't know what you were running into!" the Koopa King returned, as Donkey Kong now grabbed Mario's flailing arms to help subdue him.

"Mario, he's right—for once," Peach said, running over and gently placing a hand on the side of his face. There were tears in her eyes. "I know this is hard for you now more than ever, but if we're going to save Luigi, we have to plan this out. And we _are_ going to get him back."

Mario stopped struggling as despair began to take hold of him, and as he watched his brother disappear into the void.

He had been so close to rescuing him, only to have him out of reach once more.

* * *

 _Notes: Given that the game gave us no backstory for Galeem and Dharkon, I decided to do what Mr. Sakurai suggested and use my imagination to fill in the gaps. And I opted for the explanation that they are brothers—providing a rather poignant juxtaposition to the brotherly relationship between Mario and Luigi. Highlighting the differences between these two sets of siblings will be a recurring theme for the rest of fic._

 _And as for the Bros themselves, though I expect some may not be too thrilled with how I ended this chapter, it was my way of seeing Luigi to the Mysterious Dimension, where he is found and freed in-game. There's hope for him yet._


	17. Under Pressure

Luigi, despite fighting off two presences in his head, struggled against the tentacle holding him. Dharkon didn't seem to be disturbed by his escape attempts, however; he seemed more preoccupied with having his army of Crazy Hands picking up the remaining fighters. With each touch, Galeem's blue bonds turned purple—and _that_ caused Dharkon to look back at Luigi in confusion.

"How is it that you are still under my brother's influence, as well?" he asked. "Succumb to the darkness—succumb to me, and I will fight off Galeem's hold on you."

" _No_ …" Galeem's voice hissed in his head. " _Submit to me and I will free you from that ingrate's control. Work with me, and I will purge that darkness from you and allow you to live in my world_."

"It is always about you, isn't it!?" Dharkon shot back, speaking aloud and also having his voice echo in Luigi's head. "This one belongs to me—for we are the same, pushed aside to the shadows by a self-absorbed brother out for his own glory!"

"No…" Luigi said, managing to speak in spite of the booming voices hammering his brain. "No, Mario's not like that—"

"You are fooling yourself," Dharkon said, gently. "You did not have your darkness awaken until your brother left you behind so many times, it manifested as the Negative Zone. Crazy Hand told me all about it!"

"That's not…" Luigi began, but Galeem's screeching retort caused him to cringe.

" _He has light_ ," Galeem insisted. " _I say he's mine_!"

"Take his brother; this one is mine!" Dharkon replied. "Except you ran away from me, so all you have are two puppets left! All of your rejects are mine!"

Luigi forced himself to look around to try and see where everyone was ending up, making a valiant attempt to escape from Dharkon's tentacle again as he noticed one of the Crazy Hands carrying Daisy somewhere, through a portal.

"Tsk," Dharkon chided. "You try to save the princess like your brother always does. But you can't, can you? How could you, when he never lets you get any practice?"

"We _do_ save Peach together! And leave Daisy out of this! If you hurt her…"

"Why would I hurt her? She, too, gets cast to the shadows by Peach, much like how your brother does to you. It took her this long to wrangle an invitation to those elaborate tournaments Galeem's Master Hand organized!"

" _Submit to me, and I will aid you in rescuing your friend_!" Galeem offered.

"Submit to me, and you and she can help me rule the Dark Realm together!" Dharkon countered.

Luigi placed both of his hands on his head, trying to drown out the two booming voices, but there was no silencing them—using his inner light as a mental shield increased Galeem's voice, and using his inner darkness amplified Dharkon's.

" _Submit to the light_!"

"Submit to the darkness!

" _SUBMIT_!"

" **SUBMIT**!"

Luigi let out an agonized cry of pain, his light and dark magic swirling around him once again. Dharkon was unable to hold onto him with the light crackling amongst the darkness, and Luigi slipped from his grasp.

Numerous Crazy Hands tried to grab Luigi as he fell, but the swirling magic repelled them; Luigi bounced from hand to hand as he fell, finally sailing through one of the three portals that Dharkon had made. Somehow, his survival instincts were able to kick in, despite the massive mental strain he was undergoing; he tucked into a roll and managed to hit the ground safely, even if ungainly. The magic stopped swirling around him, as well.

He opened his eyes briefly, trying to get his bearings, and found that there were no bearings to be had. He was somehow floating in space, amidst random trees, fire, ice, land, water, all swirling around, closer and closer towards a giant vortex that he was pretty sure was some sort of black hole, but everything had frozen in time and remained unmoving.

He had no idea where he was.

Worse yet, distancing himself from Dharkon hadn't changed anything—not that he had expected it to, seeing how Galeem was still able to reach him, as well. He shut his eyes again as the two brothers screamed at him to submit to them, upon which he did the only thing he could possibly do at that moment—cry out for his own brother and hope that, in spite of being in this horrible place, he'd be able to find him.

" _Mario_!"

* * *

The cry of distress had not gone unheard; Mario, who had been trying to size up the situation at the advice of the others, quickly turned his attention back through the hole in the sky as, psychically, he heard his brother call for him.

"Luigi…"

"You heard him?" Peach asked.

Mario gave a shaky nod.

"What did he say?"

"He was calling for me… He's really hurting; having just Galeem in his head is bad enough, but now he's got both of them, trying to drag his mind in two different directions." Mario's heart sunk. "I don't know how much longer he can take it."

"He's incredibly strong to have lasted this long, given how powerful both of those guys are," Bowser grunted.

Mario nodded, and then looked to the others.

"I can't wait any longer—nothing else has come out of that hole in the sky; I say we…" He trailed off as Lucario was suddenly distracted. "What is it?"

"I sense a new aura approaching," he said. "Along with several old ones."

The fighters and assembled spirits turned to look, watching as an unconscious fighter was being airlifted by several spirits—not only Raichu, Mr. L, and Peasley, but several other spirits they had freed and dismissed had, evidently, returned to help.

Link paled slightly as he saw his timeline's Zelda among the spirits; he hadn't known that Bowser had freed her during his first tangle with Rathalos. Zelda had left to convince Revali to join them, and they, as well as Daruk and Urbosa were helping to airlift Joker to them. Mipha's spirit waved to them as they arrived, feeling slightly more hopeful now that they had all been reunited.

"Is this the fighter that Luigi rescued?" Peach asked, after greeting the spirits.

"Yes," Peasley said, as Raichu's ears drooped. "He calls himself Joker. He's spent most of the time unconscious, so he hasn't grasped how fortunate he is."

Mario's response was a grunt, but even from that one sound, it was clear that his voice uncharacteristically sharp.

Peach and Pit both looked at Mario in alarm.

"You're getting that look on your face…" Pit observed. "That look you got during the whole Subspace thing when the Hero of Twilight had killed that Peach clone and you thought she was the real one. Look, I know you're worried about Luigi; I'm worried about Lady Palutena—"

He was cut off as the young fighter now groaned, slowly coming to. Joker opened his eyes and looked around, trying to get his bearings—and then froze as he realized that he was surrounded by the same group of people he'd been hoping to brush shoulders with after stealing his way into the tournament.

"How did I get here?" he asked. "The last thing I remember was getting attacked by some invisible thing in a dark building in a chasm… And there was someone else there—Luigi, I think."

"Oh, Luigi was there," Mario said, his voice definitely having an edge to it.

Joker suddenly turned as he heard his voice.

"Mario?" he asked, hardly daring to believe it. "It's really you! This is… an incredible honor…" He trailed off at the look on the plumber's face. "I… Perhaps my method of getting into the tournament was a bit unorthodox, if that is what's upsetting you…"

"That's not it," Bowser said. "You said Luigi was with you?"

"That's right," Joker replied, looking around. "I don't see him here, though. Where is he now?"

Bowser gave him a long look, and Joker looked horrified as it sunk in.

"Did… Did something happen to him…?"

"When you attacked that invisible enemy, you used dark magic that alerted Galeem to your position," Peach said. "Luigi didn't want Galeem getting ahold of you in your condition, so he let himself get captured in your place. Galeem was forced to retreat when his brother, Dharkon, arrived, but Dharkon took Luigi into that… void."

She indicated the hole in the sky, and Joker winced at it before looking back at Mario, whose expression hadn't changed.

"I am so sorry. This isn't what I wanted at all," he insisted. "I only wanted to match my skills against yours and the others'; I never meant to put any of you in danger—especially not Luigi."

"I'm sure that, deep down, Mario knows that it's not your fault," Peach said. "Galeem and Dharkon are the ones to blame. But… you have to understand that this is very difficult for him right now. Give him time."

"I understand," Joker said. "I'm not expecting forgiveness—but I ask that I be allowed to help rescue Luigi and at least help set things right."

Mario responded with a curt—but silent—nod before turning to face the void.

"This seems to be the most direct way of getting to Luigi and the others rather than just going all the way back to the chasm and climbing down," he said, at last. "They both seem to lead to the same place, so we may as well enter from here."

There was a murmur of agreement from the others, though Joker still seemed subdued. Peach gave him an understanding look before turning back to Mario.

"As you noticed earlier, nothing else has come out of that void. I think it's safe to go in now, as long as we stick together and remain as quiet as possible."

"Even so, there's no telling what we'll find in there," Mario said. "Dharkon probably wants to try to outdo Galeem in creating a world like this. But we won't stop until we find Luigi and the others. Everyone, follow me!"

He leaped into the hole in the sky, with Peach and the others right behind him. Dharkon had hidden himself away, and, without his interference, the sight of three portals in three different directions in the darkness greeted them. Mario briefly shut his eyes, concentrating for a moment, and then opened his eyes and pointed towards one of the portals.

"That way—Luigi is in that direction!"

Bowser turned to face another one of the portals.

"My instincts are telling me that the kids are that way," he grunted. "And look—that's Kamek's broom outside that portal. He left it there to let me know he went in that one to look for them." He turned back to his longtime foe. "Mario—"

"You don't have to say it," Mario insisted. "I know exactly how you feel. Take half of the team and go find them."

Bowser nodded in gratitude.

"I'll go with Bowser," Sheik said. "I sense the presence of the three Triforce pieces through that portal, as well. …The Hero of Time is there, and so is my counterpart from the other timeline."

Several others, including Toon Link, Shulk, the Inklings, and Fox and Falco were ready to back Bowser up. Peach, of course, was among those who stayed with Mario, as was Joker, who was determined to make amends for what Luigi was going through in his place. Simon, Ness, Snake, and Dedede, naturally, were determined to do their best for Luigi, as well. The spirits also split up; Mr. L and Paper Mario were reunited, and yet, they knew they couldn't fully enjoy their reunion as long as the other pair of brothers were still separated.

"Whoever finishes rescuing everyone in their portal will go to the other one to find the other team," Mario said. "We'll take on the third one together."

"Agreed," Bowser said. He paused for a moment. "Good luck."

"You, too."

Peach watched in amazement as Bowser then led his team towards his chosen portal. If only Bowser could be their ally more often! Perhaps, if he could one day get over his obsession with her and usurping her kingdom, they could forge a powerful alliance between their two kingdoms—"if" being the key word, of course.

She pushed this thought aside; right now, they had to find Luigi and the others—but Luigi especially. She couldn't begin to imagine the mental strain that Luigi must be going through right now; she doubted that she would have lasted that long against the two beings. That Luigi was still holding on was nothing short of a miracle—and further proof as to how strong he truly was.

She turned to Mario.

"Let's find Luigi," she said, firmly.

Mario glanced at her, and she saw the worry and pain in his eyes—as well as the last shred of hope that he was holding onto by the proverbial thread.

Nevertheless, he managed a brave nod and led the way into the portal he had chosen, a determined look upon his face.

And as she followed Mario, alongside the others, she silently prayed that they would be able to save Luigi—not only for Luigi's sake, but for Mario's, as well, for she knew all too well that if they were to lose one brother, they would end up losing the other, without a doubt. Ridley's attack and Dracula's Castle had proved that much.

" _You've got to hold on, Luigi_ ," she silently instructed. " _If for no other reason, then for your big brother. I know you can do it; you just have to realize it, too_."


	18. I'm Going Slightly Mad

Mario had barely had a moment to try to grasp what he was seeing upon his arrival in the Mysterious Dimension when Peach called out to him—

"Luma at 3:00!"

Mario leaped out of the way just in time to dodge the Luma's attack; not too far away, Rosalina, wrapped in Dharkon's controlling bonds. As the controlled Rosalina continued to direct the Luma to attack Mario, Peach seized the moment to deliver a few well-aimed attacks, followed by a knockout hit.

The Luma stopped attacking without Rosalina's guidance, and Peach quickly revived her, apologizing profusely. Rosalina was glad to be free, and relieved that her Lumas were now, as well.

She had not, however, seen Luigi, and so Mario continued to lead the way, relying on their psychic link. Raichu, also trying to make amends for not following Luigi's instructions earlier, was also trying to use his psychic powers to find the younger plumber, as well.

Traversing through the frozen expanse of space-time was a surreal experience. Not even during his trips into space had Mario experienced anything like this before—walking on fire, ice, and lightning, and even on empty space, as though it was solid ground. Only his determination to find his brother was what prevented him from being overcome by vertigo, even when one of Dharkon's Crazy Hands attempted to stop their progression; he didn't last long—not with Mario this close to rescuing his brother at last.

They encountered other spirits and controlled fighters along the way, of course; Greninja was the next to be freed, followed by Ike and Meta Knight. It was Meta Knight who, at last, had been able to confirm that they were heading in the right direction.

"I had been struggling against Dharkon's control for a while," he said. "In my moments of clarity, I made sure to take in my surroundings very carefully." He gazed out into a part of the dimension where fire and ice had come together, the clash paused in time. " _That_ wasn't there before—that mansion."

An uneasy feeling crept into Mario's mind as he followed Meta Knight's gaze.

"It resembles the mansion arena that bears your brother's name," Meta Knight continued. "Perhaps that's indicative of his location."

"I know Master Hand named that arena after my brother, but… that's not really Luigi's Mansion," Mario said, frowning. " _That_ mansion was an illusion that King Boo had created to trap the both of us—he tricked us into thinking that Luigi had won it, but it was never really his… Why would he take shelter there when it would have so many bad memories? Something's wrong."

"You think it's a trap?" Peach asked.

"The original mansion was—this one probably is, too," Mario said, with a nod. "But I can sense that Luigi is in there… I can't _not_ go. He did the same for me, after all…" He glanced at the others. "Maybe you should all stay here—"

"None of that!" Dedede huffed, before Peach could protest first. "You're not the only one who wants to save Luigi!"

"We get that you're his brother and all," Pit agreed. "But he's our friend, too! We can't just sit back, knowing that we can help, too!"

"It sounds like this struggle is a fight that involves all of you," Joker added. "And this whole thing is now _my_ fight, as well. I did indulge in some trickery and subterfuge to join your ranks—which, I expect, you disapprove of. But let this be a chance for me to shoulder everything alongside you"

Mario blinked in surprise, but nodded as Peach managed a wan smile as he readjusted his cap and cast a determined look at the mansion. Joker looked slightly relieved, but also quickly sobered as he and the others followed Mario inside.

The interior of the mansion was just as Mario remembered it, dark and foreboding—but much, much quieter. Even the foyer was quiet, the furniture covered in sheets. In fact, it seemed _too_ quiet. But the question remained… how did it get here? Had Dharkon built it from Luigi's memories and trapped him here to try to get him to submit? And, if so, where was he?

They broke off into smaller groups, some fighters even choosing to go solo, to cover more ground; Mario led Peach, Pit, and Dedede to the library, which was empty and dreary in the dim light.

"I don't understand…" Mario fretted, glancing at his reflection in a mirror. "I thought I sensed him in here; now I'm sensing his presence upstairs…?"

He looked up, staring in confusion at the celling for a moment, and then let out a yelp as the ceiling gave way—and Greninja was sent crashing through it.

"Greninja, are you alright!? What happened!?" Peach exclaimed.

The frog seemed fine, but he pointed frantically up at the room he had fallen from.

"Luigi!?" Mario called, hearing panicked footsteps.

Dedede inhaled and used his floating jumps to make it to the hole in the ceiling; he exhaled and leaped back down.

"He's not there now!" he said. "But… there's something strange going on. That room is covered in dust—but the only set of footprints I saw having come through the door were Greninja's. there were just a few other footprints, but they appeared and disappeared out of nowhere, like he teleported!"

Mario scratched his head.

"Luigi can't teleport unless he uses Professor E. Gadd's pixelators, but those were never installed in this mansion; the professor developed those years later, after he'd moved to Evershade Valley."

"Would Dharkon have given him new powers?" Pit asked

"I don't think he would," Peach said. "Not while Galeem still had a hold on him; he would wait for that hold to break."

"We just have to keep looking—" Mario was cut off as shouts came from the ballroom.

"Luigi!" he heard Simon say. "Remain calm! We are your friends—!"

Even before he heard the cry of panic from his brother, Mario was already bolting to the ballroom. Simon and Joker had been sent crashing into the wall right beside the door, and Luigi had vanished again in the blink of an eye.

"Luigi!?" Mario cried out in despair.

"Simon—?" Peach began.

"I'm fine, Princess," he assured her, getting to his feet. "But Luigi… Being controlled by two powerful monsters has all but eliminated his ability to distinguish friend from foe. He didn't recognize me."

"I think he must have run for it when he saw all of us come in," Joker said. "Simon and I suddenly heard footsteps behind us, and we thought it was one of the others, but when we looked, it was Luigi, and he looked scared out of his mind. Simon tried to talk to him, and he just attacked and ran."

"He was trying to get out of here," Pit realized. "If either Galeem or Dharkon had been able to force him to do something, he would've been forced to keep fighting until someone had gone down for the count. Instead, he's just trying to run and protect himself—maybe it's not too late!"

"But where did he run to?" Dedede asked. "It's just like what I saw upstairs—there's only one door, and we came through it. And these two had been knocked into the wall right next to the door, as if they'd been attacked at the other end of the room."

"That's exactly what happened," Joker sighed. "If he'd gone through the door, we would have seen him—but he didn't." He glanced at the large mirror attached to the wall. "I wonder if there's a secret passageway behind that mirror."

"What did you say…?" Mario asked, trying to recall something.

"Now that you mention it, there _was_ a mirror in that room upstairs where Luigi had run into Greninja," Dedede mused. He attempted to budge the mirror, but it didn't move. "Never mind. It's bolted to the wall; there's no passageway behind it."

"…Luigi didn't travel behind the mirror," Mario realized, his eyes widening. "He went _through_ it. I remember, he told me that the mirrors in this place were like portals, and they would eventually send him out into the foyer!"

"But the foyer mirror was covered by a sheet when we walked in; it must have blocked the mirror's ability to be used as a portal," Peach recalled. "So the mirrors have been bouncing him all over the place, and he's been ending up in these creepy rooms with people he can't recognize because of Galeem and Dharkon invading his mind and making him unable to focus on anything else! So he goes back in the mirror, trying to find a quiet escape… and ends up in another room with more people he can't recognize!"

"Oh, man, poor Luigi…" Pit flinched.

Mario had already bolted for the foyer, the others following behind him as they called for the other searchers to return to the foyer, as well.

The older plumber yanked the sheet off of the mirror, and paused with a slight gasp upon seeing his brother behind the glass instead of his own reflection. Luigi had apparently collapsed to his knees a few feet from this mirror—whether out of despair or exhaustion, Mario wasn't sure. But he was there now, once again clutching at his head and whimpering, no doubt still tormented by the screaming voices of Galeem and Dharkon.

"Luigi!" Mario yelled, knocking on the glass. "Luigi, can you hear me!?"

Apparently, he could; Luigi did look in his direction, but then whimpered again and scrambled back. Mario's heart sank; Luigi so badly affected by the mental strain that he couldn't even recognize _him_.

"He's not attacking you like he did to us," Joker observed.

"Of course he wouldn't," Mario said. "When Galeem controlled me and tried to get me to attack him, I was able to stop at the last moment, too."

"Mario, you know what we need to do," Samus said, gently. "We need to get in there and fight him until the bonds break."

"But this is a different case," Mario said. "Luigi's mind is already on the brink because of those two; if we fight him now, it could completely break his mind—I can't risk that!"

"Then how are you going to free him?" Peach asked, gently.

"When he was trying to free me from Galeem, he didn't fight me, either," Mario said. "He just kept trying to talk to me—him mentioning Dracula's Castle snapped me out of it a few moments before Kirby knocked me out. I know I can get through to him the same way if I can just get through this…"

He closed his eyes and focused, not even aware that he was phasing through the mirror, as well.

Peach let out a quiet gasp as Mario was able to enter the mirror.

"Let's go help—" she began, but she was cut off as a new face appeared in the mirror, blocking the brothers from view—a face with shadowed, glowing eyes, a mouth full of fangs, and a gigantic tongue. "It can't be—!"

King Boo cackled at her and the others before vanishing, and Joker froze.

"That laugh…" he said, his eyes widening. "That's the thing that attacked me; he made himself invisible!"

But Peach was barely listening, for after King Boo had vanished from sight, so had the space in the portal behind the mirror. All she could see now was her own reflection in the now-perfectly-normal glass.

"No… _NO_!" she yelled, hammering on the glass with her palm as the others crowed around, also trying in vain to get through the mirror. It _had_ been a trap after all, and the vindictive Boo now had both brothers exactly where he wanted them. " _Mario! Luigi!_ "

* * *

Mario hadn't even noticed that the portal had closed behind him; he was completely focused on his brother, who was still looking at him as though he didn't know who he was. It was a punch to the gut; Mario suddenly realized how Luigi must have felt when trying to free him from Galeem.

He was, however, encouraged that Luigi wasn't attacking him in self-defense, as Joker had pointed out. Somewhere, buried under the mental screeches of Galeem and Dharkon, Luigi still had his memories and his true self—Mario just had to held them break free.

"Hey, Bro," he said. "I found you, just like I promised. I'm…" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to find you sooner. Believe me, after you freed me from Galeem, all I wanted to do was find you first. Part of me thinks I should have, even if it would've been the selfish thing to do. But you never would've approved of that, would you? Because you don't believe in being selfish, either. That's why you chose to save Joker over yourself."

Luigi didn't react at all to this; Mario took a step forward and Luigi cringed, causing Mario to stop in his tracks.

"No…" Luigi said, at last, clutching at his head again as he turned away from Mario. "Go away… Please, go away…"

"Luigi… You haven't said that to me since middle school, when I was sore that you beat my high jump record in track and field. Remember that, Bro? I was being my old competitive self, and you got annoyed that I was annoyed… Mama threatened to pull us both off of the team if we didn't settle things. That seemed like the end of the world back then. Now… Here we are, after the world actually ended."

He took another step forward, but, this time, Luigi didn't cringe again. Maybe his words were getting through, after all…!

He sighed inwardly; Luigi had hated having to bring up Dracula's castle as the way to fully break through, and Mario knew that he was going to feel the same way bringing up what he was about to say—

"I bet you thought about how silly and pointless all our old squabbles were after Ridley got me, huh?"

The effect was instantaneous. Luigi's eyes shot open, clearly recalling it.

"I know I was thinking those things at Dracula's Castle," Mario said. "How all of that was unimportant—scrambling to win at whatever we tried to do… After everything we've been through, you'd think we'd know better. Guess we both have that competitive streak, huh? That's why we agreed to enter this tournament without a second thought. And look where we are now."

Luigi now turned back to look at him, one eye glowing red and the other glowing dark purple as Galeem and Dharkon once again tried to get him under control.

"But look at you—still holding both of them off," Mario said, proudly. "But you don't have to fight them off alone anymore; your big bro's here to help."

He walked over to him and extended a hand to help him stand. Luigi hesitated for a moment before reaching for it—

And, without warning, Mario suddenly felt himself hoisted off the ground by his ankle, causing Luigi to retreat in shock.

"What!?" Mario yelped, trying to pull free of the unseen force holding him in midair. "What happening!?"

The sound of King Boo's cackle made his blood run cold.

" _Fool you once, shame on me. Fool you twice, shame on you. I wonder what it is for a third time?_ "

Mario glared at the empty space from which the Boo's voice was echoing from for a moment before glancing back in concern at Luigi, who had once again retreated into a terrified cringe—only now, he was visibly shaking in fear—which only got worse as King Boo now made himself visible.

"It's been so deliciously fun, getting my revenge—watching Luigi suffer," King Boo said, still holding Mario by the ankle. "You're both so predictable! I knew he would sacrifice himself to save that masked boy—always trying to be so noble, just like you. Ha! When has that ever gotten you two anywhere?"

"You did this!?" Mario fumed. "You set him up to be found by Galeem!?"

"Of course I did!" King Boo said. "I was hoping Galeem would just disintegrate him again, but I didn't count on this Dharkon interfering with things. But, in the end, I think it worked out perfectly; I would have been deprived of the measureless pleasure of being able to finish off my greatest enemy. Now I can do it myself—and _you're_ going to watch!"

He floated towards Luigi, who was too frightened to move.

"No…! King Boo, don't!" Mario yelled. "He can't even defend himself; Galeem and Dharkon—"

"You can beg and plead all you want; I'm not like Bowser, willing to keep my enemies alive in case of a future alliance. And anyway, I don't fight with honor; I'm a pragmatist! Of course I'll take him out while he's down!"

Mario struggled in vain to free himself as King Boo now seized Luigi in his other hand, holding him up by the straps of his overalls. He held Luigi up so that they were eye to eye, and then the ghost's eyes started glowing with a hypnotic pattern of light—a pattern that then appeared in Luigi's eyes, which were still also glowing with Galeem and Dharkon's influence, and Mario realized, with horror, what King Boo was planning.

"He can't take a third presence trying to control his mind—he's already at the end of his tether with two!"

"Exactly!" King Boo screech, gleefully. "I'll break his mind and take his body for myself—and then I'll throw _you_ back into a painting and deliver you to your precious princess! You should have seen her face when she saw me and realized what I had in store for the two of you!"

Mario couldn't even respond to that; he was too focused on the fact that his psychic link with his brother was fading as Luigi's mind weakened further with the Boo's hypnosis. Begging and pleading with Luigi to hold on could only do so much now, and no physical attack he could do would so much as scratch King Boo…

…But what about a _mental_ counterattack?

He shut his eyes and forced his way into his brother's crumbling mindscape, glancing up at the three horrors tormenting him, standing between them and the fading astral image of his brother, who was struggling just to remain kneeling.

Out of the corner of his eye, though, he could see the astral Luigi look up at him as he stared up at Galeem, Dharkon, and King Boo.

"You leave my brother alone!" Mario ordered, and he unleashed the Mario Finale at all three of them.

The presences of Galeem and Dharkon hissed, using their wings to cover and protect their core and eye respectively, and King Boo's presence, who got a facefull of flames, broke his concentration.

The Boo's angered screech shook both brothers to the core, and King Boo's presence seized Mario and dragged him out of the mindscape.

Mario snapped back to reality to see King Boo focused on him now, dangling him right in front of his face.

"You…" he fumed. "Fine! I'll deal with you first!"

Knowing what was coming didn't help, even when he'd experienced it twice before. Mario braced himself as the beginnings of a portrait frame appeared on all sides around him; a massive piece of enchanted glass now appeared in front of him, pushing him back towards the frame. If anything, he consoled himself, he'd fought back Galeem and Dharkon enough to give his brother some relief and a chance to retreat from King Boo…

King Boo's smug expression then changed into one of sheer horror; as Mario suddenly fell free from the entrapping magic of the frame and glass, he watched as first the portrait trap, and then King Boo himself disappeared—right into his brother's Poltergust.

Mario leaped back to his feet as Luigi, his eyes still faintly glowing from Galeem and Dharkon's influence, stared for a moment at the Poltergust nozzle, and then looked at him—but now with recognition in his eyes once again.

Luigi tried to take a step towards him, but he suddenly seemed overcome by exhaustion, ready to collapse. Mario dashed over to him so that he wouldn't fall over, holding him up with one arm, and then using his free hand to grab at the bonds of light and darkness around Luigi. Even as he grabbed them, the bonds crumbled under his grip, and the red and purple glow in Luigi's eyes vanished.

Luigi blinked as his mind cleared, and he glanced back at his brother again.

"Are… are you okay, Big Bro…?" he managed to ask.

Mario gave him a momentary look of disbelief—after all of the mental torture and anguish he'd been through, Luigi was asking _him_ if _he_ was alright!? …Then again, he should have expected as much…

Mario managed a smile and drew his brother a hug.

"I am now," he promised.

The fight was far from over, but with his brother by his side once again, Mario was ready for whatever would be thrown at them next.


	19. Easy Come, Easy Go

Dharkon was not pleased as he lost his control of Luigi; he had only just been trying to figure out King Boo's role when Mario had appeared in the mindscape and had attacked them all.

 _Mario… I will not allow you to ill-treat Luigi as Galeem did to me. You will pay dearly for this_.

He concentrated, infusing his essence and energy even further into one of the beings he was controlling.

 _Marx… You will obey me. I will send two of my most powerful spirits to distract the fighters. While they are preoccupied, I need you to destroy Mario and bring Luigi to me_.

A mad cackle responded to him—a cackle that echoed throughout the Mysterious Dimension.

Neither Mario nor Luigi heard it, however; they were too focused on the pocket dimension they were in disappearing now that King Boo had been contained; the mansion itself had also vanished, leaving the brothers back with the others, and seeing Peach trying to combine her magic with Corrin's—presumably to try to force their way into the pocket dimension behind the mirror.

The magic faded from her hands as she saw the brothers standing there, and with an exclamation of pure joy, she ran over to them and drew them both into a hug. Pit gave a loud cheer and led the others over, all of them crowding around the brothers, asking how they were and if Luigi was alright.

"I'm… I'll be alright," Luigi promised, as Peach set about healing his physical wounds. He was still exhausted from his ordeal, but just knowing that he was among friends and family once again. And he gave a wan chuckle as Raichu's spirit attempted to hug him, nearly crying with relief. "Hey, Buddy… It's okay…"

"He is truly sorry," Peasley said. "As am I. Luigi, I failed you."

"We did," Mr. L said. "I've taken letting myself down to a whole new level."

"And I bear the responsibility, as well," Joker said.

"King Boo would've found a way to get me alone eventually no matter what," Luigi said. "Really… I'm not upset. I'm just glad it's over."

"Well, this part of it is over," Mario said. "But we still have more fighters and spirits to rescue."

"And I'll help in any way I can, Big Bro!" Luigi promised.

Mario hesitated. He knew it was important for Luigi to help him, and yet, it seemed too early for him to be pushing himself after everything he'd been through. And to tell Luigi to take it easy and wait on the sidelines now… Mario wanted to tell him that, but he knew that Luigi wouldn't stand for it.

And sure enough, Luigi could see exactly what Mario was thinking.

"Big Bro, please…"

"I'd feel better if you rested first, at least," Mario said, at last. There was no way of knowing whether the mental strain had affected Luigi's ability to fight, but a bit of rest would, at least, make things a bit better.

Luigi's heart seemed to sink, realizing that he was, for lack of a better term, being benched from the upcoming battles.

"Luigi, I know how you must be feeling," Pit said. "But I don't think you understand how close Mario came to losing you—to lose you again after just getting you back would be too much for him."

"It was looking very badly for a while," Simon agreed. "You couldn't recognize any of us with all the mental strain of two presences in your mind—"

"Three," Mario said. "King Boo tried to muscle his way into Luigi's head, too."

The other fighters murmured in shock.

"But I'm okay now, aren't I?" Luigi pointed out. "Mario, why can't you see I'm worried about you, too? You're always the leader—always heading out first, and always putting yourself in danger."

"You're both concerned about each other," Peach said, who had been watching this exchange silently all this time. "But that is your strength—it always has been. Don't let this struggle change that."

The brothers glanced at her, and then at each other. It was so simple in theory, and yet, how could they not worry about each other, especially after everything that had happened so far?

Mario broke the silence first, taking charge, just like always.

"Well, we do need to save everyone else, and I already volunteered to lead the way," Mario said. "Luigi… You stick close by, but try to avoid fighting."

The younger plumber just sighed, but didn't argue.

 _Here we go again_ , he silently intoned.

Raichu kept a close eye on him as he and the others followed Mario, using Lucario's instructions on which auras he was sensing, and where. With the help of their friends, they succeeded in freeing R.O.B., K. Rool, and Mewtwo. Mewtwo, who had been especially distressed on account of trying to break free, but failing to have much of an effect against Dharkon's darkness, had been the most relieved.

His attempts at thanking his rescuers, however, had been interrupted by a spirit approaching them in a Bayonetta puppet body, enhanced with a Metal Block as the puppet's wings began to glow.

"Tabuu?" Dedede murmured.

Tabuu's spirit, despite being controlled by Dharkon, had retained enough of his memories to recognize Dedede as the one who had organized the secret resistance that had revived all of the fighters he had taken out.

He went for him first, but Luigi and Ness had both reacted to raise their shields to protect Dedede. Mario, slightly irked that his brother had decided to hop in the fray in spite of his instructions, seized the opportunity to attack the puppet's wings from behind; he was not willing to take the chance to see whether or not Tabuu could still use his Off-Waves attack—not when Luigi was right in the line of fire this time, and not at the top of his game just yet…

His thoughts were distracted as a giant Palutena puppet now arrived; much like how Tabuu had been focusing on Dedede, this puppet now began to focus on Pit and Simon. And there was only one enemy that they both had in common—Medusa.

The fights quickly split into two groups, half battling Tabuu, and the other half battling Medusa. Satisfied, Mario was about to return to his brother's side when he heard an unnerving cackle behind him.

He turned around, and whatever it was teleported out of sight.

"Big Bro! Look out—on your left!"

Mario caught sight of… something round and wearing a jester's hat, with large, colorful wings spiting a beam of dark energy at him.

He leaped into the air and attempted to dodge, but the creature took the opportunity to activate the suctioning power of the black hole nearby to draw Mario off of his feet and towards him, where he'd be wide-open and helpless in the face of another attack…

He felt something grab his wrist, and Mario looked back to see Luigi trying to pull him away from the suctioning power, two sets of Ivysaur vine whips holding him in place.

It wasn't enough to free Mario, but it was enough to keep him from being pulled into the black hole.

"What is that thing!?" Luigi cried.

"His name is Marx!" Dedede bellowed. "Just hang on until his attack stops! I'll try and stop him—!"

He tried to rush forward to help, but narrowly avoided Tabuu's fist. Peach helped brace the Ivysaurs, allowing them to hold onto Luigi better, but she couldn't get any closer, either, no matter how she tried.

Suppressing a shudder, Mario looked back at the black hole with quite a bit of nervousness; how long would this attack go on for?

Luigi just tightened his grip on Mario's wrist, wincing as the gravity of the black hole clearly began to affect him in his already-weakened state.

No one would be able to get any closer; he would have to hold on until Marx's attack stopped.

" _You can just let go and save yourself_ ," Marx's voice said, as Dharkon now spoke through him. " _I'm doing this as a favor to you, Luigi. I told you, you can't trust Mario—he's out to take the glory you rightfully deserve—he even wanted you to stay out of fighting only minutes before_!"

"No!" Mario exclaimed. "That wasn't why—!"

"Of course that wasn't why!" Luigi said. "That was never why he did that!" He shut his eyes, trying to focus on holding onto Mario as the suction seemed to pick up.

" _His motivations don't matter_ ," Dharkon said. " _All that matters is that you will have the freedom to choose your own path for once, without him telling you what to do! He steals you away from me—away from your destiny, and attempts to control you even more than I did! 'Do this. Do that. Don't fight. Wait over there. Sit down.' That has never changed. And it never will change—you saw for yourself what happened only moments ago_."

Luigi glanced at Mario, who looked somewhat mortified, but Luigi continued to hold onto Mario's wrist.

" _Let him go. Be free. Change the influences on your life_."

"What makes you think I want this to change!?" Luigi shot back. "I know I don't like it when Mario tells me to stay on the sidelines—and he knows I don't, too. But he also knows the dangers that are out there. Even if I hate it every time he says one of those things, I know it's because he just wants me to be safe—because he cares about me! And that is something I would never want to change!"

He used his free hand to summon a fireball, charged with light energy, which he threw at Marx. The light energy was enough to break the darkness-controlled Marx's concentration, and the black hole stopped.

Both brothers crashed to the ground as the suction stopped, but it allowed Peach and some of the others to come forth and fight Marx, Kirby being the most eager to try to free him from Dharkon's influence.

"Luigi?" Mario asked, checking on him.

Luigi sat up, giving his brother a wan smile.

"…C'mon, Big Bro. They need our help."

Mario nodded, forcing himself to suppress the worry he was feeling.

"You get Tabuu; I'll get Medusa."

"Right," Luigi said.

They both unleashed their Final Smashes, allowing the other fighters to finish off the puppets and free the spirits; despite being freed, Tabuu was not willing to bury the hatchet, requiring Luigi to resort to containing him in the Poltergust, as well. Medusa, on the other hand, was willing to help Pit, as she had done during his battle against Hades; Simon was not as quick to trust her, but begrudgingly did so, especially once she now turned against Marx and helped them fight.

It was Peach who landed the final hit on Marx, even as the brothers now came forward to help her. Marx, freed from Dharkon's influence, had calmed down slightly, much like Rathalos had done after being freed from Galeem's control.

The adrenaline wearing off now that the battle was over, Luigi felt his exhaustion returning tenfold.

"Hey, Big Bro…?" he said, with a slight chuckle. "I… I think I'll take that sideline break now…"

Mario and Dedede caught him and held him up as his knees gave out.

"Luigi, I never meant—"

"I know," Luigi said. "I know all those times you left me behind, you just thought you were keeping me out of danger. And after I while, I started believing that maybe I was better off just staying behind. Then I started traveling with you again, and realized just how much I'd missed it."

"I'd missed it, too," Mario admitted. "And it wasn't fair for me to put you on the sidelines when I knew you'd be worried about me out there, too—just like you are now."

"And I probably shouldn't have been so eager to prove I'm not a fail—" Luigi caught himself in midsentence. "…So eager to prove that I could be useful, too, instead of just being stuck in an abyss or captured."

"You getting captured wasn't a sign of weakness, Little Bro; you did it to save someone else. That's courage."

"That's just doing what needed to be done," Luigi insisted, much like he'd said back in the Dream World.

"We can argue about what it is later, but doing what needs to be done is what we need to do," Mario said, and then paused as he made sure he hadn't gotten his thought scrambled. "…Yes, that's right."

"I think what you _both_ need right now is a rest," Peach said. "We need to catch up with Bowser's group anyway; you should both take it easy and let the rest of us fight for a while. I think you'd both benefit from that."

"…Is that an order?" Mario asked, with a slightly amused look.

"A suggestion, but I'm willing to upgrade it to an order if I have to," she said, with a smirk. "I'll lead the way for a while, if you have no objections."

The brothers exchanged glances again, and looked back at the princess.

"Lead on, _Principessa_ ," Mario said, as Luigi nodded in agreement.

Peach led the way out of the Mysterious Dimension as DK effortlessly supported each of the brothers on his shoulders as they headed out. Luigi soon nodded off into a much-needed rest, and Mario sighed to himself.

He couldn't make the same mistake he had after Dracula's Castle, unable to move on and burdened by worry. He would have to fight with confidence—and allow Luigi to do the same.

And just like the phase when they had started traveling together again, they would have to re-learn how to fight as an effective team once more.

He yawned and dwelled on this thought as he, too, nodded off.

At least that part, he reassured himself, he was confident about.


	20. My Time Has Come

_Notes: there are a few references in this chapter to the prequel of this fic._

* * *

Luigi's sleep was mostly dreamless, but it was as he slipped into a deeper sleep that he heard a familiar voice speaking to him—and an unpleasant one, at that.

"Do you now regret marooning me in the Dream World!?" Veran scoffed. "You would never have gotten captured and controlled by Galeem and Dharkon if you had agreed to host my spirit!"

"It would've been far worse," Luigi insisted, wishing that she'd show herself long enough for him to contain her in the Poltergust—but she seemed to sense that and was refusing to make herself visible. "There's a difference between using my darkness for good, and someone else using it to get that devastating power from the prophecy. I wouldn't be in control of it—and in the wrong hands, it would be dangerous. Even in the right hands, it's too risky; I can't even afford to use it myself—not after what I've seen what Dharkon is capable of. I'm just lucky he doesn't know about it."

"And how long do you think that will last?" Veran asked. "If he is the Lord of all Darkness, he will sense it slumbering in you. He probably has, but hasn't realized it yet. Why else was he so determined to being you back to his side? He can't quite place it, but he knows there's something about you that draws him to you. Galeem was willing to discard you—or use you to manipulate your foolish brother into a surrender. But Dharkon won't ever give up now that he's got a lock on you."

"Then my big bro and I will have to take him down!" Luigi retorted. "This great darkness from the prophecy will never be used by anyone—not Dharkon, and not you!"

"Try telling that to Ganondorf," Veran said. "He won't take that for an answer—not when he's now become aware of his eventual fate to become Calamity Ganon. He will do everything in his power to prevent it—and that means getting ahold of your power."

"I can't let him," Luigi returned.

"Then I hope you can live with being an only child, because he will absolutely ensure that fat idiot's death to get what he wants from you."

Luigi fired a fireball in the direction of her voice; he clearly missed, for her cackle echoed all around him.

He jolted awake after that, with a slight gasp.

"Luigi?"

He glanced over to see his brother, still on DK's other shoulder, looking back at him in concern.

"I'm alright," Luigi promised. "I forgot I'd left Veran in the Dream World—she didn't appreciate it, and was trying to get on my nerves again."

"As long as you're alright," Mario said, with a smile. "What did she say?"

Luigi paused.

"The usual—I need to unlock my true potential by unleashing the most powerful darkness from the prophecy," he said, deciding not to go into any further detail.

Mario shook his head.

"It's not that I don't trust you to use that darkness for good—" he began.

"I know," Luigi said, with an understanding nod. "It's still too risky to use—and I'm not going to. Besides, it might change me too much—and not in a good way. That kind of power changes people, and in bad ways. I'd like to be stronger, but not if it's going to take away what few good points I have."

"You have more than you think, _Fratellino_ ," Mario insisted, and he leaped off of DK's shoulder, looking around. "We've been walking for a while—well, everyone else has. Incineroar is here; we must've picked him up while I was still asleep. This is the Village of Outcasts, according to the sign we passed."

"I remember one of the Zeldas telling me about this place," Peach said, looking to the brothers as Luigi now leaped down to join Mario. She paused and smiled. "How are you feeling, Luigi?"

"Much better," he assured her, as Raichu clung to his shoulder again. "What were you saying about this place?"

"Right; one of the Zeldas that we knew around the time of our Dinosaur Land adventure said that this village was part of the Dark World, which had been created after…" Peach trailed off, looking around to make sure that none of the Links were around. They weren't. "After one branch of the timeline where the Hero of Time was killed. This place, which used to be the Sacred Realm, turned into the Dark World after the Seven Sages sealed Ganon here upon the Hero of Time's defeat."

Mario winced; Sheik had told him about that earlier. He'd had no idea that the Link he'd subsequently met around that time had been the reincarnation of the fallen hero—nor had he realized that the Hero of Time he'd met in the first two Smash tournaments had been the same fallen hero.

"Ganon—I mean, Ganondorf is here?" Luigi asked, his voice rising an octave. Had Veran been right after all…?

"Well, Sheik did say the three pieces of the Triforce were here," Pit said. "And Ganondorf does have the Triforce of Power."

"Luigi, I know what you're thinking," Peach said. "Should we rescue him or not? …And after what he did, I don't know the answer to that."

" _Since he died along with the rest of us at the cliffside and was resurrected, my lock on his memories will have broken_ ," Mewtwo transmitted.

"Couldn't you put another lock on his memories?" Mario asked. "I don't want him going after Luigi again!"

"Please!" Luigi added, more worried for his brother than himself.

" _I can try, but I cannot offer any promises_ ," Mewtwo replied, regretfully. " _He is of darkness, and my psychic powers are greatly suppressed by darkness; it took everything I had to put the lock on his memories before. Now, with Dharkon's influence infecting this entire realm… I am doubtful I will be able to do so until Dharkon is weakened_."

Luigi's heart sunk.

"Now what?"

"We'll have to discuss this with Sheik," Peach decided. "Sheik will have a better idea of what to do—whether to leave him or not."

"I think I hear Sheik now," Mario said, pausing to listen to some very loud arguing that was going on at the top of the peak that led away from the village.

They hastened their pace, pausing as they stared at the sight that greeted them. Sheik, along with Zelda, were trying to reason with Bowser. Among them stood the rest of Bowser's group, along with those they had rescued: Sonic, along with Knuckles's spirit, Cloud, Young Link—the Hero of Time himself, Chrom, and (Mario was glad to see) Junior and the Koopalings, who seemed to be part of the reason why Bowser was agitated.

"I just got my kids back!" he snarled, holding Junior close to him with one arm while pointing at the top of the peak with the other. "I'm not going to put them in danger again by freeing that Gerudo creep! …Er, no offense," he added, glancing at Urbosa's spirit.

"None taken," she assured him. "His very existence is a shame and a stain upon our proud history."

"See?" Bowser said.

"I agree with Bowser," Revali's spirit said. "If Ganondorf remains here, frozen in time, then he can never become Calamity Ganon—meaning that I won't be killed, and neither will the others." He glanced at Urbosa, Mipha, and Daruk.

"And I am pleading with you all to listen to me!" Sheik said, clearly drained from having to explain the situation. "The timeline of Hyrule has already become extremely unstable because of my actions—which I take full responsibility for. But a single additional paradox, particularly one as gigantic as this, will doom the timeline so severely, time and space itself could collapse upon itself!"

"Looks like you were right," Mario said to Peach. "Sheik does know what to do—but I don't think I like it, either."

Luigi sighed. He certainly didn't.

"I hate to tell you this, but there isn't much left to collapse," Bowser said. "Galeem already wrecked everything, and Dharkon is continuing with the wreckage!"

"And if we defeat Dharkon—what then?" Sheik asked. "If Galeem and Dharkon's damage is reversed, but our new damage is applied, what will happen?"

"Heck if I know!" Bowser said.

"I understand your frustration," Zelda said now, gently, as she stood next to her counterpart. "But you simply must look at the larger picture."

The spirit version of Zelda also stepped forward, alongside her living counterparts, to appeal to the Koopa King.

"Calamity Ganon took everything from me—the temptation to leave Ganondorf here and prevent it all from happening is incredibly strong," she said. "But even if it seems that we would be solving many problems, it will, in the long run, cause even more."

"Surely, you don't doubt our strength—and our word that we will keep your children safe?" the flesh-and-blood Zelda added. "You have honored our alliance, even if it is usually not the way you do things. But it goes both ways, and so we shall do the same for you."

Bowser let out a frustrated growl.

"Papa…?" Junior asked. "Papa, I wanna go home."

"I know, Son. I know," he said, his expression softening as he glanced at his youngest child.

"But it doesn't sound like we can go home unless we can fix this. We all wanna go home, so we gotta do what we gotta do to get there. And I know you're strong enough to take that nasty Ganondorf down, Papa!"

The Koopalings all chattered in excited agreement.

Mario spoke up now.

"Our temporary alliance still holds now, too," he said. "I have as many reasons as you do for wanting to leave Ganondorf behind. I… We'd already decided to go along with whatever Sheik said, and if Sheik says we need to get him out of here, then we will—but that doesn't mean that we'll let him get away with threatening our families. We'll free him, but we'll make absolutely sure that he knows where we all stand."

Luigi didn't look so keen on the idea still, recalling Veran's words, but he had to hope that with this many people and spirits ready to resist any attempt of Ganondorf to exert his power, they would be okay.

Bowser looked to his longtime foe, then to Luigi, and back to Mario. He nodded.

"I don't like it," he insisted. "But I'll go along with it."

Sheik looked satisfied.

"Good. Now, we just need to find Ganondorf—"

Everyone's attention was distracted as heavy footsteps lumbered towards them from the mountain's peak. Looking up, they saw Ganondorf, his eyes glowing with Dharkon's influence, approaching them.

"Lord Dharkon insists upon your demise," he said, leering at them.

"Well, 'Lord Dharkon' can…" Bowser began, but he reigned himself in, knowing that his children were right there. "Nevermind. I'm going to enjoy clobbering you."

"Go get 'im, Papa!" Junior cheered.

"Save some of the fight for me, Bowser!" Mario insisted, running alongside the Koopa.

They both landed a simultaneous first hit on Ganondorf, right on his torso. The Gerudo King was sent backwards several feet, but shook both blows off.

Peach hesitated for just a moment before grabbing her frying pan and running into the fray alongside the Links, the Zeldas, and three of the four Champions. The other fighters soon joined in, except for Luigi, who continued to watch, anxiously.

It was Urbosa who stood back from the other Champions, noticing Luigi's distress.

"I would've thought you would be eager to take him down," she said. "Like with me, it's personal with you."

"I don't want him to hurt my brother when he's freed," Luigi said. "Mario's angry with him because of what happened to me at Dracula's Castle, but Veran is right—Ganondorf will hurt him to get to me."

"I hate to state the obvious, but standing around doing nothing isn't going to help your brother," Urbosa insisted. "But I don't think I need to tell you that."

Luigi nodded, watching as the other fighters surrounded Ganondorf, each of them drawing his attention long enough for others to get the drop on him.

"Even Mewtwo is fighting him, despite being weak against his darkness," Luigi realized. He clenched a fist. "I need to fight, too—fight to protect my big bro!"

"Then lead the way!" Urbosa said.

"Rai rai!" Raichu added.

Luigi adjusted his cap and dashed towards the fight, with Urbosa and Raichu surrounding him with electricity.

"Big Bro!" he called, as he used his jumps to close the gap. "Knock him into the air!"

Mario blinked in surprise to see his brother leaping overhead, but, pushing back his own worries for him, he nodded, working with Bowser so that the two of them could launch Ganondorf upward. Luigi then attacked from above with a downward kick, energized by the two spirits' lightning attacks; Ganondorf was sent crashing down to the ground, Luigi landing in front of him, giving his best death glare as Dharkon's bonds around Ganondorf broke.

"Nice one," Urbosa said, also sounding satisfied with being able to lay some punishment upon the shame of her people.

" _Grazie_ …"

"Luigi…?" Mario asked.

He looked back at his brother and smiled. They had coordinated that move perfectly, just like several of their other tag-team techniques. But this was now something that Luigi had to do alone.

"I've got this, Big Bro. Just stay back for a bit."

Mario did not look like he wanted to stay back at all, but he reluctantly took a couple steps back, but still readied himself to jump back into the action.

Luigi turned to Mewtwo now.

"Mewtwo, can you try…?"

Mewtwo stood in front of Ganondorf and attempted to concentrate, focusing vast amounts of psychic powers on him. The Gerudo King flinched, and he gritted his teeth as he started to awaken, trying to fight back.

" _It isn't working_ …!" Mewtwo relayed, sounding strained from the effort. " _It is as I feared; the sheer amount of darkness around us is suppressing my powers and giving him resistance against them_!"

Ganondorf let out a furious roar as he now came awake. With a sweep of his gigantic arm, he knocked Mewtwo aside, sending the cat crashing to the ground.

"Mewtwo!" Peach called, seeing to healing the psychic Pokémon.

" _I'll be fine, Princess; thank you_ ," Mewtwo insisted, though still sounding strained. " _Luigi—protect him_ …"

Mario was already running back to help, but Luigi threw an arm out to stop him.

"Luigi—!"

Though he was shaking slightly, Luigi continued to stare down Ganondorf as he now turned to face him. His initial confusion gave way to sheer anger and fury as his repressed memories now returned to him full-force, along with those memories from the battle of the cliffside and everything after.

"You…!" he fumed. He pointed an accusing finger at the younger plumber. "This is all _your_ doing!"

" _Me_!?" Luigi asked, indignantly.

"You heard me!" Ganondorf snarled. "We would never have fallen to Galeem if you had allowed me to tap into your dark powers from the prophecy! Had we used the Triforce of Power to merge, we'd have created a being that would have destroyed Galeem and prevented this!"

"No, then, we just would've been fighting you instead—with Luigi fighting you from within!" Mario said, running forward now to stand by his brother. "I won't let you take him—!"

" _This does not concern you_!" Ganondorf bellowed, slamming his arm into Mario now.

"No—!" Luigi cried.

" _Mario_!" Peach shrieked.

Mario was sent crashing near where Mewtwo had landed, and Peach now tended to him as he lay there, momentarily dazed, but, thankfully, otherwise unharmed.

Ganondorf sneered at them for a moment, but let out a grunt of pain as he was struck on the chin by Luigi's Fire Jump Punch, sending him momentarily into the air and crashing back down.

He glared, furiously, at Luigi, and paused to see that Luigi was glaring right back at him with another death glare.

"Don't you _ever_ hurt my big bro again," he ordered. "Or else."

Ganondorf's response was a laugh.

" _You_ are threatening _me_!? Fine—just try to stop me! See if you can protect your 'big bro' from _this_! Or realize the futility and merge with my majesty!"

Luigi hadn't expected this, though, in hindsight, he realized he should have. He stumbled back, staring upwards as Ganondorf grew, transforming into Ganon—the very same beast that had slain the Hero of Time in that fateful branch of the timeline.

And unless Luigi acted fast, his brother would be next.


	21. Thunderbolt and Lightning

A momentary paralysis of sheer terror gripped the younger plumber; even the knowledge that Ganon would spare him was of no comfort—not when his brother and friends were in danger, and expendable as far as Ganon was concerned.

Mario, who had shaken off the previous blow, now got to his feet with Peach's aid, staring at Ganon in momentary shock. His memories of the last time he'd seen Ganon returned full-force—how Ganon had grabbed for him at Dracula's Castle, but Luigi had thrown himself in his way and had sent Mario back with the teleport gem to face the beast alone…

Well, not this time. Luigi wasn't alone.

Urbosa briefly glanced at Link, who signaled her to stay with Luigi; he then silently directed Daruk and Revali to protect Mario and Peach. Mipha, however, stayed with Link, alongside his Zelda and Sidon.

Ganon let out a mighty roar as the other fighters slowly formed a circle, spirits they had freed coming to their aid to lend their strength and powers. He seemed unconcerned, drawing two gigantic swords, daring anyone to come closer.

The Triforce of Power on his hand began to glow as the beast now focused on Luigi, trying to draw the golden power to him.

"No!' Luigi said, snapping out of his frightened state. "I won't merge with you! This darkness isn't going to awaken, and certainly not by you!"

Ganon roared again, taking a step towards him.

"PERSONA!" Joker yelled again.

He made the first move, attacking with Arsene. His plan to distract Ganondorf from Luigi worked, at any rate; Ganon now moved to attack Joker and Arsene. They managed to dodge, allowing the other fighters to swarm in for the attack.

Young Link was now indicating Ganon's tail, and Sheik broadcasted his thoughts.

"Ganon's weak point is his tail; attack him enough there, and the rest of him will be open for an attack!"

It was easier said than done, however; Ganon immediately went on the defensive, attacking anyone who attempted to make a move on his tail.

And Luigi, knowing that he had to act, pulled together whatever resolve he could muster and charged forward now.

 _He won't attack me_ , he reminded himself. _He needs me alive for his plans; he won't attack me_ …

He was at Ganon's feet, ready to run between his legs and attack his tail. Ganon roared again, and, instead, aimed his swords at Mario and Peach.

"NO!" Luigi cried, stopping in his tracks.

"Let's fly, Princess!" Revali called to Peach.

He carried her up and out of the way with Revali's Gale, the sword missing her completely as she used her float ability to stay aloft; she cast a worried glance below as the second sword headed straight for Mario.

He put his shield up in the nick of time, and Daruk's Protection surrounded him, deflecting the strike.

"Not happening, Boar Boy!" Daruk taunted.

Ganon roared in frustration, and then in pain—Luigi had seized the opportunity to repeatedly attack Ganon's tail.

"I told you—don't you ever try to hurt my bro again!"

Raichu and Urbosa punctuated his declaration with another combined charge that electrified Luigi's attack; the two giant swords acted as effective conductors, further bringing Ganon to his knees.

"Now!" Sheik ordered.

The fighters all attacked en masse; Peach, still in the air, pelted him with turnips as the others either attacked with ranged attacks or rushed in to pummel him. Bowser gleefully chose the moment to transform, as well—as Giga Bowser, he was now able to match Ganon in size, holding him in place as the others attacked.

"We need one good, solid hit on his forehead," Urbosa said. "That should do it."

Luigi surveyed the battlefield.

"I could try to climb up Giga Bowser's shell and use his head as a jumping board," he said. "But I don't know if my jumps can give me enough height."

"Luigi—!"

Luigi turned to see Mario and Daruk running up to them now.

"Mario?"

There was a brief, slightly tense moment—would Mario insist on Luigi standing aside again? Mario certainly seemed to be choosing his next words very carefully, weighing all of his options.

"…I can give you a boost once you climb up Bowser's shell," he said at last, conceding that he had to let go.

Luigi felt a rush of gratitude towards his brother; as much as he wanted him to be safe, he knew and accepted how much this particular victory meant to him—even if it was hard to let him charge ahead into danger.

"Thanks, Big Bro…"

Mario nodded, and turned to Daruk.

"I'll jump off Bowser's head first; if you can do that shield thing, Luigi can jump off of it and attack Ganon head-on."

"Daruk's Protection? You got it, Buddy!" the Goron grinned.

They would have to move fast; with each hit, Ganon was getting more and more enraged, and it was getting harder for Giga Bowser to hold him still. Nevertheless, the giant Koopa could sense the brothers making their way up his carapace and looked back to give them a quick nod before doubling his efforts to keep Ganon in place.

Mario leaped off of Bowser's head first, Daruk's Protection surrounding him once more; Luigi used the shield as a second jumping board, allowing him to get the height he needed. He launched into a downward aerial, once again powered up by Urbosa's Fury and Stoked Sparksurfer, and landed the hit right on Ganon's forehead.

Ganon let out a defeated groan, crashing face-forward to the ground. Giga Bowser followed it up with a kick to his side, just before returning to his normal form.

"Well, _that_ felt good," he smirked, as Ganon, as well, turned back into Ganondorf.

Luigi caught his breath as he realized that the fight was truly over—at least, for now. He cast a glance at his fellow fighters, and then at his brother.

"Luigi, I'm so proud of you," Mario said, as they exchanged glances.

"Thanks, Mario—but I didn't really do much. Anyone could have landed that final attack, not just me."

"It's not that," Mario insisted. "It was about you standing up to him. I know why you felt like you had to; it wasn't just letting him know where you stood about the prophecy—you wanted to make sure he wouldn't try to kill me again." He sighed. "I know that feeling well; it was all I could think about—wanting to keep you safe. I couldn't blame you for that—not when I've been acting the same way."

Luigi nodded.

"For a moment, I thought he _was_ going to kill you," he said, suppressing the horrible feeling he'd felt when Ganon had nearly struck Mario with the sword. He glanced at Daruk's spirit now. "Thank you for saving my bro."

"Glad to do it," the Goron insisted.

"And thank you," Mario added to Revali, as he and Peach landed back on solid ground. "For helping Peach."

Luigi thanked him, as well, and Revali let out a pleased chuckle, grateful for the recognition.

"Both of you did great, too. And it's more than just making a stand against Ganon," Peach said, smiling now. "I don't think you've realized it, but when the two of you coordinated that jump, using the powers of the spirits who were aiding you… Well, that seemed to me like a Bros Attack, don't you think so?"

Both brothers blinked in surprise and exchanged glances again.

"You're both so incredibly strong and skilled on your own," she continued. "But this just goes to show you that you're still the strongest when you're working as a team—which you seem to be remembering how to do quite well, after all!"

Before either of the brothers could reply, a groan from Ganondorf halted everything; he was reviving.

They all took a fighting stance, each Link aiming an arrow at Ganondorf as he slowly got up. He glared at them for a moment before noticing the brothers and Peach glaring at him. His gaze went from them to the spirits of the Champions, and his scowl deepened.

"You…" he fumed, glaring at Urbosa in particular. "You are one of my own people, and you betray me, your king!?"

Urbosa's response was something in the Gerudo language; exactly what, Luigi didn't know, but based on the look on Link's face, it was clear what it was, especially after Zelda's little gasp—

"Urbosa, please, there are _children_ present…!"

Bowser promptly covered Junior's ears as Urbosa continued, now in English—

" _You_ betrayed _us_ in your quest for power. Even if our prosperity was part of your initial quest, you quickly abandoned us when we no longer suited your purpose. Nabooru herself saw you for what you were. And we prospered without you—you who are now known among us as our ancient shame! You are no king to us! It was an honor to aid this _voe_ in defeating you." She glanced at Luigi. "He claims to be a coward, yet, despite not being the Chosen Hero, he was willing to fight you to protect his family and friends—protect his people, as _you_ should have done!"

"This _voe_ is a fool who refuses to tap into the potential slumbering within him!" Ganondorf snarled, glaring at Luigi, who stood firmly by his brother's side, glaring back at him. "The power he could unleash—"

"This power is too dangerous for anyone to use!" Luigi said. "I've read about what it can do—it's not worth the chance of losing control, or someone controlling me. And I know that's what you want; it's like Urbosa says—all you care about is power! And like I said before, you're _not_ getting this!"

Ganondorf took a step towards him, but all of the other assembled fighters moved in closer, ready to defend Luigi.

"…And when you've got friends and family like these, who needs power?" Luigi added. "This is the kind of strength that really matters."

Ganondorf glowered at him, and now Mario spoke up.

"We're going to free the rest of the fighters and take on Dharkon—and then try to find where Galeem took Roy and Palutena. We're not forcing you to come along and fight—but you can if you want to. But if you even think of trying _anything_ , just remember that you're outnumbered. And you stay away from my little brother—or I'll handle you personally."

" _We_ will—together," Luigi insisted.

Mario paused, but nodded, recalling their success earlier. He couldn't deny that using that impromptu Bros Attack had been an important moment for them after having gone through such a separation.

Peach now spoke, as well, summoning all of her royal demeanor as she stared down the Evil King.

"We're willing to make an alliance with you, since we all want to see Dharkon and Galeem defeated. But after everything you've done, we have no reason to trust you—and we won't," she said. "The lines have been drawn, and if you cross them, there will be consequences. And I have no qualms about attacking you in retaliation for trying to harm my kingdom's champions. And everyone else here will back me up. We have not forgotten what you've done; don't you forget it, either."

Ganondorf was no fool; he knew he was outnumbered. Even if he wanted the power of the Void, he would simply have to wait until circumstances were more favorable. And he knew he had all the time in the world.

"I will put the matter aside for now to see to the defeat of Dharkon and Galeem," he agreed. He glanced back at Luigi. "But this is not the end. Once this is all over, our business will continue."

"It's over as far as I'm concerned," Luigi insisted.

Ganondorf scoffed.

"It will never be over, even if I end it. Do you think, with that potential for great power, you will ever know peace? If not me, someone else will be hounding you for it until the end of your days! Get used to it."

"That's enough!" Mario said, sharply. "I'll lead the way—we have one more portal to go through in that central area. Luigi, you walk with Peach and me. Ganondorf will be in the back, but with all of the Links there to keep an eye on him."

Luigi nodded, and followed his brother as they went back the way they had come to reach that third portal. He knew he should have been happy that they had been able to force Ganondorf to back down, even if temporarily, but the Evil King's warnings that others would be after the power of the Void and the fact that Luigi was the key to unlocking it was more than a bit concerning.

Luigi had always been the one to want a normal life. Even if he had accepted that would never be the case, he had, at least, consoled himself with the thought that peacetime in the Mushroom Kingdom would, at least, be as normal as it could be. And for a while, it had felt that way.

But now, would he truly have to keep looking over his shoulder at all times in case someone would be after him for the prophecy?

" _I sense your burden has increased_. _Have_ _Ganondorf's words concerned you_?" Mewtwo observed, telepathically.

Luigi gave a start as he heard Mewtwo's voice echo in his mind, but he looked back at the cat with a nod.

" _Is he right_?" the plumber silently asked. " _Will I always have to worry about someone coming after me because of this?_ "

There was something in Mewtwo's eyes, and after a moment, Luigi realized what it was—sympathy.

" _I understand your concerns—believe me, I do_ ," Mewtwo insisted. " _I have many unscrupulous individuals constantly seeking me out for my power and genetic makeup. I was created in a laboratory to be the strongest Pokémon in existence. Those who don't want me as their personal Pokémon to use in battle want me to further their scientific experiments. My creators were the same way. Since the moment of my birth, I have never known peace, for, like you, even when I am not being actively pursued, there is always the fear of who will be the next to do so_."

Luigi's heart sank.

" _Then… What am I supposed to do_?"

" _As you so eloquently stated, your strength is in those you hold near to you_ ," Mewtwo said. " _Do not lose your focus on that_."

Luigi nodded.

" _Do you have others you can count on?_ "

" _I did not, at first, but have since found others. Naturally, I count you among them, as I assume you do for me_."

" _Of course_."

" _Then hold on to that_."

Feeling slightly better, Luigi continued walking with his brother as they made it back to the central hub in the dark dimension. The final portal gave way to a room of clock gears—and another portal at the end of the room.

"This whole place just gets weirder and weirder," Pit commented, trying to shake off the vertigo that was trying to set in. "At least the Sacred Realm place looked normal. This place is just as bad as that place with the black hole!"

"Just hang on, Pit," Mario encouraged. "Hopefully, we'll find somewhere better when we get through that other portal."

He leaped over a couple gears; Peach and Luigi followed, and Link momentarily broke away from his counterparts watching Ganondorf to use his Stasis rune on one of the gears, allowing for an easier crossing for the others.

Mario reached the other portal first, hopping in. Luigi and Peach were right behind him, and as Luigi tumbled through the portal along with the princess, he paused upon seeing how utterly still Mario was standing as he stared ahead.

"Big Bro? What is it? What happened—?"

Luigi was also cut off as he realized where they were; Peach gasped, as well, as she took a look around.

They knew the stormy castle, surrounded by the howling winds, all too well, for it was the place that had haunted both brothers' nightmares and waking thoughts ever since Luigi's unfortunate encounter with Death—

Dracula's Castle.


	22. Spare Him His Life from This Monstrosity

Wishing he could be someplace else was not a new feeling for Luigi—but this was the most intensely he'd ever felt that way. And judging by the look on Mario's face, he was clearly thinking the same thing. And Peach placed a hand on one of each brothers' shoulders, silently lending them whatever mental strength she could give to them.

There was a long silence as the others arrived one by one, stopping to notice where they were and then looking to the brothers, not sure of what to say. It was Bowser who was the first to speak.

"…Well, this is awkward."

Mario managed a nod; he could feel Sheik's gaze on him, as though waiting to see what he would decide to do. Their conversation from when their quest had started returned to his mind—

" _I am sympathetic to the agony you must have felt on account of what happened in Dracula's Castle. And I understand that it will continue to weigh on your mind. But we cannot afford to have your confidence still lost and your judgment clouded now, when so much is at stake!"_

Simon walked up to the brothers now.

"My friends," he said. "After what you went through, no one will fault you if you wish to wait here. I know this castle well; I can lead the others while you take a well-deserved rest. All of us would understand."

It was a tempting offer—so very tempting. Mario was certainly ready to consider it, and as he glanced back at his brother, he could tell that he was in agreement.

"I… I think…"

He trailed off as Peach gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Whatever you decide," she said. "I will stand by you."

That was comforting, at least. Mario closed his eyes for a moment, thinking—though he was still aware of the sounds around him, and the quiet conversations of the others as they were preparing themselves for the siege of the castle.

"My daughter is over there somewhere," he heard Chrom say, quietly. "I can sense it."

"You'll find her," Bowser encouraged. "Just like I found my kids."

Mario let out a quiet sigh. Families and friends were still torn apart; just because he was fortunate enough to have his brother back, he couldn't abandon his duties now. Sheik had been right all along; as a hero, he still had his responsibilities—and not just to his own friends and family.

"I'll go, Simon," he said. "…I have to. That's something you would understand, I'm sure."

"Naturally," the vampire hunter agreed. "But my offer still stands if you feel the need to seek my counsel and experience."

"I'll definitely need a guide in there," Mario said.

"Then you've got one."

Mario nodded a thanks at Simon, and then sighed before facing his clearly worried brother.

"Luigi? What do you want to do?"

Luigi let out a sigh, and he glanced at Raichu, who gave him an encouraging nod. Urbosa, Peasley, Dreambert, and even Mr. L all seemed to share the sentiment.

"I'll… I'll go with you, Big Bro."

"Are you sure?"

"…Honestly? No. …But I've had to do a _lot_ of things I wasn't sure about since this whole thing started—and it's like you said, we have to."

Mario nodded. Deep down, he'd known Luigi would have gone—he had willingly given himself up to Galeem to save Joker; returning to this horrible place to save even more of their friends was par for the course at this point.

"Just remember, Little Bro—you're not alone this time. No matter how scary it gets in there, Peach and I will be with you, just like everyone else. And… Daisy is probably in there somewhere, too. But she'd agree with me."

Luigi now looked back towards the castle.

"We have to get her out of there," he said.

"We will," Mario promised.

He indicated for the others to follow, and he began to lead the way to the castle drawbridge, with Luigi, Peach, and Simon right behind him. They stopped, however, as a long figure stood on the drawbridge, the Falchion sword drawn.

"Lucina…!" Chrom choked out.

The brothers moved to attack, but, surprisingly, Bowser thrust an arm out to hold them back.

"Let him try first," he instructed.

Realizing that Bowser knew exactly where Chrom was coming from—and that he expected the brothers to know it, as well—they backed down, watching in apprehension as Chrom approached his daughter.

Though she raised her sword higher, she did not attack, allowing Chrom to cut Dharkon's cords, freeing her. As soon as she regained her senses, she hugged her father before looking back at him.

"Robin's inside," she recalled. "Others, too… But Dharkon isn't the one controlling all of them."

"What do you mean?" Mario asked.

"Dracula's here—and he's free from Dharkon's control," Lucina said. "I don't know how… I just remember Dharkon controlling me and the others, and then Dracula showing up and trying to control us, too—Dharkon forced us to run, but I think I was the only one who made it out. The others… I don't know if Dharkon or Dracula are controlling them. But I don't understand how Dracula isn't controlled."

"He is an undead, with hypnotic powers," Simon replied, darkly. "Galeem couldn't kill him like he did us, and he wasn't a spirit, so Galeem couldn't stuff him into a puppet body, either. And so when Dharkon took over, Dracula was never under his control."

"… _And I never had a chance to alter his memories_ ," Mewtwo recalled. " _He will remember everything_."

Ganondorf scowled; he now remembered being betrayed by Dracula, who had wanted Luigi's connection to the Void, as well—only Dracula had wanted him dead and controlled, while Ganondorf needed Luigi alive.

At any rate, he had a vested interest in making sure that the younger plumber survived this time. Perhaps the desperation of self-preservation would finally convince him to merge with him and unleash the power of the Void…

Though if he was expecting Luigi to turn to him, he would be disappointed; in spite of unpleasant memories that he was recalling as he wandered the familiar halls—and encountered familiar monsters, like the mummies that had terrified him on his last journey, and the ReDeads that he hated just as much from tournaments past, Luigi was holding his own surprisingly well. They came across other fighters, as well—Wario and Ken, controlled by Dracula, and Dark Pit, controlled by Dharkon. Defeating those controlled by Dracula, mercifully, freed them from his control, just like those controlled by Galeem and Dharkon.

It was as they traversed another passageway, however, that they found Daisy and Robin; neither of them had Dharkon's bands around them, meaning that Dracula had taken control of them.

"Daisy!" Peach called to her, unnerved by her emotionless expression. "Come on—snap out of it! We're your friends!"

She had to dodge as Daisy lunged forward with an opening attack; even under Dracula's control, she had no recollection of her suppressed memories. Furthermore, Daisy was a fighter, and a boisterous one; talking her out of it wasn't going to be an option. And yet… how could they _not_ hold back?

Daisy sensed their reluctance to attack, and she went for it, dual-wielding a parasol and a tennis racket.

"Daisy—?" Luigi began, but he had to yelp and retreat as she swung the racket his way; he still didn't want to fight her. "Daisy, come on!" He flinched as she attempted to hip-check Mario; he could have easily countered it, but opted for dodging instead. Even he thought there was some way of getting through to her…

Bowser shook his head as he watched the futile effort; he knew, based on his interactions with Daisy, that it would take a knockout or something else drastic to bring her around. If Peach and the brothers couldn't bring themselves to do it, then he would have to. The other fighters were also trying to draw her attention and attacks now—perhaps, if they could tire her out, that would do the trick…

He was about to walk over and lend a hand when he overheard Junior and the Koopalings talking—

"Does Robin seem a little strange to you?" Larry asked.

"He keeps carrying that book—that's always strange," Morton huffed.

"Look, just because you don't read—"

"But he doesn't have the book!" Junior said, pointing. "Look!"

Even Bowser looked back; Robin was without his Tome, and he was watching the fight (or, rather, the not-fight) between Daisy versus Peach and the brothers with an oddly blank expression—and he seemed to be focusing on Luigi.

Bowser now glanced at Chrom and Lucina, and based on their concerned faces and their reluctance to get closer to Robin, he knew something was very wrong. Even as Bowser kept an eye on him, Robin slowly creeped forward towards the not-fight. Was he looking to tag-team with Daisy?

Lucina suddenly gasped as she pointed to a stone balcony above them; another Robin was there—this one carrying the Tome and the Levin sword, and bound by Dharkon's bonds. Bowser frowned. Richter Belmont was with him, also bound in dark cords. Something did not make sense…

"If that's the real Robin… Then who…?"

He looked back at the first Robin, edging towards the not-fight. No, he was edging towards Luigi specifically—and now, a scythe was materializing in his hand…

Bowser let out a roar of warning.

"Luigi, behind you—!"

The younger plumber whirled around, seeing "Robin" holding Death's scythe, and a frightened cry escaped him as he scrambled back, and his brother rushed to his side without hesitation.

"Robin" advanced on them further, and both Bowser and the two Charizards tried to block his progression with streams of fire; Mario invoked Daruk's Protection again to shield them both as Death cast aside the Robin puppet and now leered at the brothers in his true form, seemingly tanking the attacks that more of the fighters began to throw at him.

And all Luigi could do was stare up at Death's leering, skeletal face, frozen in fear once again.

"Luigi… Come on, Bro! Snap out of it!" Mario exclaimed, trying to bring him around as Daruk continued to shield them. He flinched as Death swung the scythe at them, only to have the strike deflected by Daruk.

"I've only got enough power to deflect two more hits!" the Goron warned. "My power will need to recharge after that!"

Peach now ran forward, only to have Daisy block the way.

"Alright, this is enough!" Peach said, her patience running thin. "Daisy, I refuse to believe that you're not fighting in there! Even if Dracula is the one controlling you—even if he's focusing on you specifically, you're stronger than that! Mario and Luigi need our help! Just _look_!"

She gripped Daisy's shoulders and forced her to turn around and look as Mario was now trying to drag Luigi away from Death, who swung a second time and had that strike blocked by Daruk, as well.

"Luigi, I know you went through something truly horrible!" Mario said, gripping his brother's shoulders. "And I know I'm asking you to do the hardest thing you've ever had to do—but whenever I've needed your help, you've always come through! Well, I need your help now—I can't beat Dracula without you!"

Another strike. A final deflection from Daruk before his power ran out. Daisy seemed to have her fighting spirit leaving her now as she took a step towards the brothers.

"I really wish you'd believe it when people tell you that you're braver than you think you are," Mario said, as he continued trying to pull Luigi away. "You came back here after everything you'd been through, just because you didn't want me or the others to fight without your help…!"

Peach had now left Daisy to run over to them as Death drew back the scythe once more, not even flinching this time as Simon attacked him with his whip like he had the last time; Death had been expecting it this time—and was not about to lose his prize again…

Mario refused to abandon his brother; he pulled up his own shield this time, and as Death swung the scythe once more, Luigi did snap out of it at last, pulling his brother with him as he dove aside.

Peach aimed to seize the moment while Death was distracted by the dodge to prepare her Final Smash—but someone beat her to it.

"DAISY BLOSSOM!"

Death sunk to the ground, asleep, and as everyone looked back at Daisy, seeing her eyes clear once again, she ignored them all, now wailing on the sleeping Death with her tennis racquet.

Chrom chose that moment, as the real Robin and Richter were distracted by Daisy's counterattack, to get the drop on them and cut them free from Dharkon's bonds.

Daisy, once she had finished with Death (who quickly retreated), now turned back to the brothers with Peach.

"Are you guys alright!?" she exclaimed.

"We will be," Mario promised. He looked back at Luigi. "Isn't that right, Bro?"

Luigi was still trembling as he looked at his brother, and then at Peach and Daisy. That had been far too close… And it was once again his fears holding him back…

"I… I don't know—I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at a skull without completely freezing up again…!"

"You will—someday," Mario promised, hugging him. "You snapped out of it to help me—that proves you can. You just need time—time that none of us were given when this whole thing happened…"

"We're all together now again-finally," Peach said.

"That's right—we're here to help you through whatever you need to get through," Daisy added. "And that goes for the rest of you!"

She dragged Peach and the brothers into a group hug.

"I'm glad you are all safe," Simon relayed. "I don't think I've seen Death so persistent before, even with all those attacks we were sending his way. Dracula has made it clear under no uncertain terms that he wants Luigi's spirit serving him—we must stop him, or at least drive him away from here, making it clear that Luigi is under our collective protection."

"If it's a fight he wants, he's going to get it," Mario promised.

"Agreed, but do not be rash," Simon reminded him. "I know where his lair is in the castle, but we must make our approach carefully…"

"And then we bat around that giant bat!" Daisy finished, picking up a Home Run Bat. " _With_ a bat!"

There was an awkward pause.

"…Do you ever get the feeling that Daisy might be enjoying this whole 'fighting' thing just a _bit_ too much?" Pit asked, in an undertone.

The others just shrugged, and then, after a moment, they continued onward.

With Simon's directions and Richter's additional assistance, they made it to Dracula's throne room in good time; he seemed highly unconcerned as the fighters filed into the room.

"Have you come to surrender the one from the Dark Prognosticus to me?" he asked, as though asking about the weather.

"Not a chance!" Mario fumed.

"Careful," Peach said, quietly. "Daruk can't help you for this battle; you don't want to provoke Dracula."

"Luigi is under the protection of the Belmonts," Simon declared. "And the rest of us gathered here also intend to protect him. Perhaps it is you who should surrender—you are the one outnumbered!"

"…Am I?" Dracula asked.

Death reappeared behind Dracula's throne as a fresh wave of skeletal and mummified minions emerged from the shadows of the room, and Carmilla, possessing a giant Meta Knight puppet, hovered outside the window. And then, a familiar screech filled the air—

"No…!" Samus fumed.

Next to Carmilla, Ridley now hovered outside the window as well, Dracula having succeeded in stealing him from Dharkon's control. And as more minions gathered to confront the fighters, it soon became clear that they were the ones outnumbered this time.


	23. Look Up to the Skies

Luigi let out a quiet whimper again as they found themselves surrounded; he was trying very hard not to look at Death or the other skeletons.

"I doubt that the protection of the Belmonts will do any of you much good against an army of foes," Dracula continued, still calmly. "However, I will permit you all to leave—providing you leave the one from the prophecy behind. A fair price, is it not? Your freedom in exchange for one man?"

Luigi's heart gave a slight twinge; he couldn't let Dracula claim the power of the Void, and yet, if staying behind could save his brother and his friends… Maybe there was a chance that he could survive and fight back…

" _Don't you even_ _ **think**_ _about it_!"

Luigi nearly jumped as he heard his brother speak over their psychic connection. Well, of course it would have been foolish to think that Mario would have let him carry that out. His brother now stood in front of him, staring down Dracula in silent defiance. Peach stood by his side, and Daisy took his other side, still brandishing the Home Run Bat.

And then they all drew closer to him—the Belmonts, brandishing their whips, Bowser and his family, looking as imposing as they could, Dedede and Ness guarding Luigi from behind, the Links drawing their bows, and even Ganondorf, though for selfish reasons of his own, had his sword drawn to ensure that Dracula would not be the one to claim the power of the Void.

They all formed a circle around Luigi—fighters and spirits alike, staring down the army of minions waiting for their instruction.

"…So be it," Dracula said, and he signaled for his army to attack. "Bring him to me."

Dracula remained on his throne as Ridley, Carmilla, Death, and the numerous minions now swarmed the fighters. The two Charizards, Pit, Dark Pit, and Meta Knight took to the air to deal with the three foes in the air as the fighters on the ground dealt with the onslaught of undead.

And Luigi, still in the center, found himself watching as his friends fought to hold them off. Though he was grateful, his heart still sunk at how useless he felt—his fears would only freeze him up again if he so much as looked into the face of those mobile skeletons, and that wasn't even getting into Death's presence in this battle…

Ridley now broke away from the air battle with another screech, swooping downward at him—and fear was soon replaced by something else entirely as he recalled what Ridley had done before this whole mess had started.

"Raichu! Urbosa!"

Mario had momentarily panicked as Luigi now leaped into the air, away from the safety of the crowd trying to protect him, as he attacked Ridley with more lightning-charged attacks. Though he had no wings, his high, floaty jumps and ability to dodge in midair seemed almost like flight, especially as he avoided a strike from Ridley's tail with a graceful backwards somersault.

Mario now used a semi-annoyed K. Rool as a jumping board to get some air time alongside his brother, facing the same creature that had waylaid him back at the reactor. Despite the fact that the merciless space pirate had caused his (albeit temporary) death, he felt no fear as he stared the beast down, and in the back of his mind, he sadly wondered if he would ever be able to truly understand how his brother felt, being so afraid and yet still facing his fears head-on.

That was when Death attempted to turn on the brothers now, breaking away from the battle with the other winged fliers, who were stopped from chasing after him by Carmilla.

Luigi didn't notice Death this time; he was focused on fighting Ridley; attacking with Urbosa's Fury again. Her power soon required time to renew, like Daruk, leaving Luigi with just Raichu and Mario with just Cappy. Fueled by the memories of the reactor, Luigi continued to attack with Raichu.

And Mario, who _had_ noticed Death, was determined to get a bit of retribution in, as well. This thing—this monstrous creature had toyed with his little brother, scaring him out of his wits before killing him. He couldn't let that go unpunished, even if it wasn't in his nature to be so vengeful.

He unleased the Mario Finale in midair; Luigi finally looked around, momentarily freezing as he saw Death so close again, but as Ridley now moved to attack Mario once again while his back was turned, he quickly snapped out of it to attack again with an electrified Green Missile.

The two foes reeled back, cloaked in flames and electricity respectively. Still, they refused to give up, still glaring at the brothers.

Peach and Daisy were furiously fighting against the hordes of undead in an effort to get to the brothers as the Belmonts tried to fight their way towards Dracula. The vampire continued to sit on his throne, unconcerned; with another motion of his hand, more undead emerged from the shadows to block the Belmonts from reaching him.

"That creep keeps summoning more of these other creeps!" Daisy fumed, as she attempted to clear a path forward with the Home Run Bat, only to have the gap filled by more undead. "They don't stop coming! How are we supposed to win this!?"

Peach glanced from the undead army, to the brothers fighting Death and Ridley by utilizing as much air time as they could with their jumps, to the fliers still fighting Carmilla, and then to Dracula.

"…We stop the source," she said, simply.

"…I'm with you, but how _do_ we reach that big bat!?" Daisy queried. "We can't get through this zombie jamboree to get to him!"

"Then we'll get to him from above!" Peach declared. "Revali! Can you—?"

"To give both of you a lift will require all of my power; you'll have to make it count," the Rito replied. "But I am certainly willing to give you the aid you so desperately need to defeat this vampire!"

He carried the two princesses up with Revali's Gale, and they held themselves aloft with their float ability, soaring over the undead army and towards Dracula, who, at first, didn't seem overly concerned as Daisy addressed him—

"Hey, you!" she shouted, still brandishing the bat. "I don't appreciate you trying to mind-control me! And more than that, I don't appreciate what you did the _last_ time we had to deal with your dumb castle!"

"Am I supposed to be intimidated by two displaced princesses who don't even have their realms intact anymore?" Dracula mused.

"You should be!" Peach added, a serene fury filling her voice. "You've inflicted so much pain on Mario and Luigi—and then you took over Daisy's mind! You've harmed my closest and dearest friends, and I will not stand for it!"

Daisy chose the moment while Dracula was listening to Peach's speech to hurl the Home Run Bat right at Dracula's head. He was momentarily stunned by the hit, allowing the princesses to attack from above, utilizing their light magic in a relentless series of attacks as the other battles also continued around them.

"And as for having lost our kingdoms, I still believe there's a chance we can get them back!" Peach added.

"A fool's hope," Dracula scowled, drawing back from them as he realized he had underestimated them. "I rebuilt my realm after being able to take over this facsimile that Dharkon had created."

"Then we can rebuild, too," Peach declared. "But right now, we still have hope—and you can't take that away!"

"Oh, I do think I can," Dracula said.

He began to glow with dark magic—and the same aura appeared around Death and Ridley, energizing them with a fresh wave of power.

"Good luck rebuilding your kingdom with your two champions dead and a part of _my_ realm," he taunted.

Daisy swore at him as Peach gave the fiercest glare she could muster before silently striking him in the face, and then looked back at the brothers as she and Daisy continued the fight.

Though concerned for the girls taking on Dracula, the brothers had their hands full as it was with Death and Ridley. Ridley once again attempted to attack Mario while he was preoccupied, prompting Luigi to grab the Space Pirate by the wing, using the plunger from the Poltergust as a tether, and then holding on for dear life as Ridley thrashed around. His aim was ruined by Luigi's interference, but he did end up cuffing Mario with the side of his arm; the older plumber was knocked to the ground, trying to shake off the blow.

Death momentarily considered going for him, but changed his mind. He'd been given his orders—his master had requested the soul of the Man in Green. He would deliver him as ordered.

He floated behind Ridley and Luigi, aiming his scythe at Luigi once more—

And as his brother had done for him, Mario leaped up, grabbing at the handle of the scythe to stop the attack; he, too, was hanging on as Death furiously attempted to shake him off and regain control.

"Luigi!" he called. "Your Final Smash! You need to use the Poltergust!"

"I can't!" Luigi cried. "It didn't work on Death last time! It didn't work on _anything_ in this castle!"

"Try one more time!" Mario pleaded. "Please!"

"Luigi, he's right—you've got to try!" Peach called, as she gave Dracula another solid strike in the head with her frying pan.

"Yeah! You know Mario won't ask you to do anything you can't do!" Daisy added, mirroring Peach's attack with her racquet. "C'mon, you gotta show Fang Face here that you're stronger than him and his minions!"

With a hiss, Dracula transformed into a swarm of bats to attack Peach and Daisy; the two princesses dodged, and he returned to his true form, only to get a simultaneous kick in the head from the both of them.

The vampire's eyes flashed in fury, and he now took on a truly monstrous form, towering over them.

"Peach! Daisy!" Mario cried, still holding onto Death's scythe. He cringed as Death doubled his efforts to throw him off.

The fliers had defeated Carmilla's puppet body, but now, her giant mask form blocked their way, still refusing them passage to aid the brothers. Any fighter on the ground who knew any sort of ranged attack were trying their best to attack Ridley and Death with them, but with the power boost from Dracula, they didn't seem to have any effect—and they would soon be overcome by undead. The princesses were holding back Dracula with their combined magic, but it would only work for a limited time.

Mario looked up at Death's face—even with a skull for a face, he still managed to look angry. But Mario was angry, too—angry at Death for having put his brother through such trauma that Luigi's already weakened confidence was shattering when he needed to believe in himself the most.

"Luigi, we have to help the girls defeat Dracula—it's the only way we can stop this! You need to use the Poltergust!"

"But—!" Luigi was cut off as Ridley attempted to buck him off again. He glanced at his brother grappling with Death and let out a pained sob. _I can't. I can't help my Big Bro when he needs me the most… I knew I'd let him down someday; I just didn't think it would be so soon, and like this_ …

"Luigi, _please_! I can't hold him much longer!" Far more painful than losing the feeling in his arms as he held on to the scythe was the thought of how all of the confidence Luigi had gained from defeating Ganon was crumbling away now, for he could read his brother's thoughts of despair. " _Luigi, will you at least_ _ **try**_ _?_ "

He turned back to glance at Luigi, and a spark of hope ignited as his brother gave the tiniest nod.

" _You just need a high enough vantage point to use your Poltergust—if we let go at the same time, the momentum should send us flying towards each other. I can give you the boost you need_."

Before Luigi could respond, it was Ganondorf who started yelling at him as he continued to fight against the unending mass of undead.

"You've admitted there's nothing else you can do!" he bellowed. "Then accept the inevitable and merge with me! We must defeat Dracula, and then Dharkon and Galeem! You just accepted that you cannot do it—but I can, with your power! Or is this where you doom all of us to our deaths!?"

Mario turned back to glare at Ganondorf in anger, but before he could retort, Luigi silently called out to him.

" _I'll try your idea, Big Bro_."

He looked back at Luigi, who still looked terrified. But the prospect of merging with Ganondorf and being forced to destroy his brother and everything else was something far more terrifying.

" _Okay_ ," Mario transmitted, with a nod. " _On three—one… two… three_!"

He let go of the scythe just as Luigi let go of Ridley's wing; Mario guided his fall into a backwards somersault, kicking his feet out as Luigi soared overhead. Luigi was able to use his feet to jump off of further to get the extra height—it was trickier this time without Daruk's Protection, and, what was worse, without the Goron's power, Mario was completely vulnerable as he fell back downwards—with Ridley aiming an attack right at him…

"Chaa!" Raichu yelped, noticing Death zooming towards them.

Luigi shut his eyes to avoid seeing the reaper approaching him and pulled out the Poltergust, willing it to work.

He opened his eyes again as he heard the vacuum whirring, staring as it pulled in Ridley Death, and then Carmilla. He paused for a moment, and then aimed the nozzle at the monstrous Dracula, hurling the three of them at the vampire's beast form—first Carmilla struck him, then Death, and then, lastly, Ridley, who then crashed to the ground, knocked out.

"You did it, Bro!" Mario exclaimed, as Luigi landed back on the ground. "I knew it! I knew it the whole time!"

"I… I… did…?"

"Of course you did! Come on, let's help!"

It turned out that they didn't need to. As Dracula stood, momentarily stunned, Peach and Daisy jumped off of his throne and landed a solid hit from their makeshift weapons on the beast's head, one after the other. With a screech, Dracula reverted to his normal form, brought down to one knee as Peach and Daisy stared him down.

"Very well, Ladies—you've made your point," he said. "Feel free to go about rebuilding your realms. In fact, getting rid of Galeem and Dharkon will simplify things all around, I should say. I'll return for the one from the prophecy in due time." He motioned for Carmilla and Death to leave, and the two of them retreated out the windows, hovering for a moment, waiting for him. "As for the rest of these expendable children of the night…" He glanced at the undead army. "Their loss will be inconsequential to me. Consider them a parting gift that I will gladly take with me should you give him to me now."

Luigi winced as Dracula glanced at him, but Mario quickly stood in front of him, his hands full of flames.

"…I'll take that as a 'no.' Good evening, then."

And in a swarm of bats, he was gone out the window, with Death and Carmilla right behind him.

"Well, the good news is, he flew the coop," Daisy said. "The bad news is, we're stuck with all of these guys!"

"We can take them down!" Pit exclaimed. "It'll just take a little time!"

"Time we don't have!" Samus countered. "You think Dharkon's going to sit still while we clean up here? He won't—and we have to figure out what to do with Ridley!" She glared furiously at her archenemy. "I say we leave him to these zombies and get out while they're busy with him!"

Luigi could sympathize with Samus; Ridley had killed her family, just as he had killed his brother—the only difference was that Luigi had been fortunate enough to get his brother back. Samus had to live with the loss.

Still… Did they really have to fight their way out? Even with Death gone, the faces of the skeletons were getting to be too much for him…

"Mario?" Peach asked, as she fought off the nearest undead. "What do you think we should do?"

"Give me a moment…" the plumber said, trying to figure out the best course of action. He, too, knew Samus would rather leave Ridley behind, and yet, could it be possible that they could need his help against Galeem and Dharkon? And that still didn't solve their problem of catching up to Dharkon with all of these undead in the way…

He was jolted from his thoughts by a strange sound—it sounded almost like the neigh of a horse, but it didn't sound like any horse he'd seen before.

"What was that!?"

Luigi and the others had heard it, as well; the younger plumber darted to the window of the castle turret and blinked as he saw a vaguely horse-like being standing beneath the crescent moon rising above a second turret. The creature glowed bright blue, and as Luigi watched, he leaped from the other turret, vanishing in midair—only to reappear right outside the window of their turret.

Luigi scrambled back—not out of fear, but to give him room to enter, and the creature serenely phased through the turret wall to enter.

 _Another spirit!?_ Luigi realized.

And yet, as the creature looked right at him with all four of his eyes, Luigi found that he didn't feel afraid at all, as he normally would be when facing an unknown spirit for the first time. …But was he really an unknown spirit? Luigi felt the vaguest sense of familiarity, as though he had met this creature somewhere before… But that was impossible—surely he would have remembered that!

He was distracted by Peach's gasp of surprise, and as Luigi looked back, he saw the undead minions of Dracula retreating, unable to stand the light from the glowing spirit. Luigi may not have been afraid—but _they_ certainly were. Within moments, they were all gone.

It was Link who recognized the spirit, taking a step forward and bowing before him as a mark of respect.

"The Lord of the Mountain," the spirit Zelda said, her voice awash in wonder. "For so long, I thought he was nothing but a legend—but then Link saw him during his quest to stop Calamity Ganon."

Isabelle walked up to the Lord of the Mountain, also awed.

"It's like I know him from somewhere…" she said.

The Pokémon approached him now, each taking a moment to pause in reverence. Even Mewtwo seemed moved by the sight of him.

"It's possible," Zelda continued. "He is supposed to be the spirit of a kind and gentle man—we Hylians called him a sage, and believe that he protected the land of Hyrule and watched over us. But a few of the legends say that his powers extended beyond Hyrule—that all of our worlds, as we knew them, would not have existed without his noble guidance—"

Samus, who had momentarily forgotten about Ridley to marvel at the Lord of the Mountain, was quickly reminded of her archenemy as he revived, getting to his feet. Ridley seemed confused—no doubt from having been freed from Dracula's control, but the moment he saw Samus, he let out an angry shriek.

Samus quickly aimed her weapon at him, but before Ridley could attack, the Lord of the Mountain stomped one of his front hooves, drawing the space pirate's attention. There was a brief staredown, and, to everyone's amazement, it was Ridley who backed down.

"…I think I get it," Mario said, finally managing to speak after also being awed by the Lord of the Mountain's majesty. "He wants us all to work together to save the rest of the fighters—and stop Galeem and Dharkon. Is… Is that right?"

The Lord of the Mountain glanced at Mario and gave a nod, and somehow, Mario could tell what he was trying to communicate.

"…He's going to lead us out of the castle and to where Dharkon is hiding to make sure that Dracula's minions don't bother us on the way out. But, after that… it'll be up to us." A determined look crossed Mario's face. "And we'll do it—right, Bro?"

Luigi blinked, looking first at Raichu, who gave him a nod, then to the Lord of the Mountain, then to Peach and Daisy, and, lastly, to his brother. Well, maybe Mario was right after all—maybe he didn't know what he was capable of. At any rate, they'd have to find out.

"Y-Yeah," he managed to say.

That was enough for Mario. He motioned to the others to follow him as the guiding spirit led them onward.

* * *

 _Notes: The Lord of the Mountain is probably my favorite "secret that isn't really secret anymore" in_ Breath of the Wild _. Him causing Dracula's leftover minions to leave is a nod to his abilities of preventing Stal-monsters from spawning when Link is riding him in-game (though I recently found out that this does not apply to Stalnox), and Isabelle and the Pokémon being drawn to him is a nod to animals flocking to Satori Mountain in-game whenever he appears._

 _I did, admittedly, get a bit meta with Zelda saying that "their worlds would not have been as they knew them" without him; given that the Lord of the Mountain is meant to be a tribute to the late Mr. Iwata, it's true—_ Smash _would not exist as we know it, had it not been for him_.


	24. Face the Truth

The Lord of the Mountain was calm and unflinching as he led the fighters through the castle and through the darkness, to where Dharkon was hiding. He soon led them to another shadowy area where Dharkon had secluded himself.

"Through there?" Mario asked.

The Lord of the Mountain nodded again, and he continued to press onward. Mario followed, but then stopped as he heard the sounds of something approaching them. He and the others all took fighting stances, but the Lord of the Mountain didn't seem too concerned. To the brothers' surprise, they watched as a white horse, now illuminated in the Lord of the Mountain's light, emerged from the shadows, seemingly compelled to pay respects to the Lord of the Mountain. And then, two more figures emerged from behind the white horse, also drawn to the guardian spirit…

Donkey Kong let out an amazed gasp as the two new animals, a honey bear and a Breegull, came into view. With a joyful grunt, he ran over and drew the bear into a hug, which the bear reciprocated; Diddy soon darted over, fist-bumping with the Breegull's foot as he chattered excitedly. Even K. Rool, looking happy for the first time since Luigi had seen him, bounded over to clap the bear on the back. But Luigi wasn't surprised by that—he was more surprised as he, too, recognized who the newcomers were.

"Banjo and Kazooie…?" he asked.

"How…?" Peach asked, in stunned joy. "How did they…?"

"I don't know…!" Mario said, also sounding amazed.

"…Okay, so, I know who they are," Daisy said, glancing at the white horse, while looked like an ordinary horse, nothing at all like the Lord of the Mountain. "But I don't know the horse. Are we supposed to know _this_ horse? 'Cause I don't."

All eyes turned to Link, as though expecting him to know this horse, but the Hylian responded with an equally baffled shrug; of the many horses he had tamed during his quest, this one wasn't one of them.

The fighters were soon on alert again as they heard footsteps approaching them again, watching as four young swordsmen now appeared. One of them noticed the horse and seemed relieved.

"I found him!" he declared, but as he took a step forward, he paused, noticing the others. "…My apologies—the horse is mine; he got away from me as my companions and I were traveling. However, it has worked for the best…" He stared pointedly at Mario. "My companions, along with the bear and the bird, were instructed to seek you out."

"Well, we know Banjo and Kazooie," Mario said. "…And you seem to know me, but I'm afraid I don't know you… Or your friends." He gave an apologetic shrug as he glanced at the other three swordsmen.

"Of course," the lead swordsman said. "We know of you by reputation, naturally. I am the Luminary. Those three are Guv, Erdrick, and Solo. And we…" He raised up an invitation with the Smash ball on the wax seal. The other swordsmen each held one up, and as Mario stared, Kazooie also produced an invitation from Banjo's backpack. "We were on our way to the tournament when everything fell apart around us. The next thing we knew, we were captives of that fiend in the sky."

"Oh… Captives of Dharkon?" Luigi asked.

"No, the other fiend," Erdrick said. "The light one."

"Galeem?" Mario asked. "But, I don't understand—we covered all of Galeem's world, and we never found you…" He looked to Bowser, who also shrugged in confusion.

"We weren't rescued; we were set free," Solo said. "The giant hand—he set us all free and instructed us to 'find Mario.' And so, we set out, trying to find you."

"Master Hand set you free!?" Peach exclaimed. "Then I was right; he really _is_ being controlled like the rest of us were, and was trying to resist—trying to find some way to fight back! I bet Crazy Hand is the same way! There has to be a way we can free the both of them—there _has_ to be!"

"I understand you wanting to find a way to free them, but we still don't know if it was a trick or not," Samus reminded her. "Don't forget—Lucario confirmed that the auras between Galeem and Master Hand are similar, which proves that Galeem did create him, and Dharkon likely created Crazy Hand the same way. They may just be trying to get us all in one place, acting on Galeem and Dharkon's instructions."

But Peach just shook her head, unable to be dissuaded.

"I'm convinced they're unwilling captives, too," she insisted. "But we won't find out until we defeat Dharkon and Galeem."

The Lord of the Mountain now pressed onward, into the depths of the darkness. After a while, he paused, staring straight ahead. Mario shuddered as he felt the oppressive darkness issuing from up ahead.

"So this is it?" he asked. He sighed and gave the Lord of the Mountain a confident look. "We'll take it from here. Thank you for all that you've done for us."

The Lord of the Mountain nodded once more, and, as they watched, he faded from view. Luigi's heart gave a twist; he hadn't wanted the Lord of the Mountain to leave, and yet… He had the strangest feeling that, even though he was no longer visible, the majestic spirit was still watching over them.

Mario took a moment to collect his thoughts before taking a few more steps forward.

"Dharkon!" he called.

He gave a slight start as the giant eye opened, staring at him in intense dislike for a moment before fixing his gaze upon Luigi.

"You can tell your brother that I absolutely refuse to speak to one so cruel and inherently selfish."

Mario looked taken aback, but Luigi frowned angrily at this, and he, too, took a few steps forward.

"You take that back!" he said. "My Big Bro is neither of those things!"

"Always casting you aside, always banishing you to the shadows…" Dharkon said, in disapproval. "Are you so blinded by his lies that you can't see past his manipulative ways? He suppresses your power just as Galeem tried to do to me! When your darkness began to grow and bloom two tournaments ago, what did he do? He tried to put a stop to it—tried to restrain your power so that he could still be the more powerful one of the two of you!"

"I didn't…!" Mario sputtered. "That wasn't…!"

"So what if Mario is stronger than me?" Luigi asked, still frowning at Dharkon. "That doesn't mean anything!"

"It means that the moment he feels that you are a threat to him and his power and glory, he will attempt to destroy you—or at the very least, seal you away, like Galeem did to me, to ensure that you won't get in his way! A brother can never be a companion—only an obstacle, and one that must be removed! And if you don't do it to him first, he will do it to you!"

Luigi looked absolutely dumbfounded. Clearly, they had underestimated the family issues between Galeem and Dharkon if Dharkon was convinced that all siblings acted that way. Luigi was just about to comment this to Mario, but he stopped at the look of speechless horror on his brother's face, shocked at even the _thought_ of doing such terrible things!

Peach was whispering to him gently, trying to remind him that both he and Luigi knew better than to believe that, but Mario was still visibly upset—and making his brother upset, of course, was the quickest way to get Luigi upset, too.

The younger plumber glared back at Dharkon for a moment before exchanging glances with Raichu and Urbosa, whose power had recharged. To his surprise, Mr. L also rallied with the other two spirits.

"He can't get away with saying that," Mr. L declared, and Luigi realized that, given what had happened to him and Paper Mario in his timeline, Dharkon's words had hit far too close to home for Mr. L.

Luigi responded with a nod and, as the spirits loaned him their strength, he leaped into the air, bounding off of levitating platforms to attack Dharkon.

"Luigi—!" Mario exclaimed, snapping out of it now as Luigi began to use his electrified moves again.

He soon leaped into the air after him, followed by Peach, Daisy, and the rest of the fighters. They dodged Dharkon's tentacles as they counterattacked, focusing on the army of Crazy Hands as they attempted to get closer to the monster.

Mario soon caught up with his brother, not only accompanied by Cappy, but also Daruk and Paper Mario, as well.

"Up for another Bros Attack?" Luigi asked.

The confidence in his voice was a joy and relief for Mario to hear—and enough to reignite his own confidence.

"Oh, yeah!" he returned.

He leaped into the air first, able to jump higher with the boosts from Cappy and Paper Mario. As Luigi jumped higher, Mario once again activated Daruk's Protection, allowing Luigi to jump off of him and get even higher—until he was in the air above Dharkon, staring down right into Dharkon's eye.

"How are you so blinded to the truth!?" Dharkon exclaimed. "Can't you see he's only taking advantage of your strength!?"

Luigi ignored him, dodging the tentacle that came his way and striking Dharkon right in the eye as Urbosa's Fury activated—a fury that he, too felt.

"You're not going to control me again!" he vowed, as he refused to let up the attack. "Not by magic and not by your words!"

Dharkon retreated slightly; the attack had done quite a bit of damage, and Luigi continued to stare him down as he landed back on the nearest platform, right next to Mario, who stood beside him defiantly.

" _You're_ the one who can't see the truth," Luigi went on. "My Big Bro and I are a team—and that's how brothers are _supposed_ to be! Of course we disagree on some things—and of course we're competitive with each other…" He knew that was an understatement; when it came to their kart races and sporting events, if they weren't on the same team, both brothers played to win and refused to show any mercy to each other. "When it comes to things like this, we're always on the same side—no matter which one of us is stronger." He sighed. "If only you and Galeem had seen things that way, we wouldn't be in this place now!"

Dharkon refused to accept it.

"You're wrong, and I will prove it!" Dharkon said.

From the shadows emerged Dark Samus and Bayonetta, wrapped in Dharkon's controlling cords. The brothers prepared themselves as the two attacked…

But then they were intercepted by Roy and Palutena, still wrapped in Galeem's bonds of light—and Dharkon's hoard of Crazy Hands soon were grappling with a hoard of Master Hands that had also arrived along with them.

"No!" Dharkon exclaimed, his eye widening.

"It's Galeem!" Bowser yelled. "He's back!"

Mario and Luigi had now been trying to fight against the last four controlled fighters when Galeem himself had reappeared. The light fiend careened towards Dharkon in a vengeful fury, so quickly that there had been no time to react. Mario, who had been fighting with Palutena and Roy, stopped in sheer terror as Galeem plowed through Luigi's fight with Dark Samus and Bayonetta, knocking all three of them into the air.

"Luigi! _Luigi_!"

The still-controlled Bayonetta managed to save herself and Dark Samus by slowing their fall with Witch Time; Urbosa, Mr. L, and Raichu did their best to slow Luigi's fall, as well, but Bayonetta fired at him, quickening his fall. He hit the topmost floating platform and bounced off, and as Mario ran as quickly as he could to try to break his brother's fall, Peach used Revali's Gale to give her the height she needed to grab Luigi in midair.

Mario and Daisy reached them as Peach gracefully landed back; behind them, the fight to free Roy, Palutena, Bayonetta, and Dark Samus continued by the others, but Mario was far more concerned with his younger brother's condition.

"Luigi! Is he—?"

"He was just knocked out," Peach assured him, gently laying Luigi on the ground. "I can heal him; just hold on…"

"Thank you, Peach," Mario said, sighing in relief, but then he glared at Galeem and Dharkon, who were now grappling with each other.

"I have learned my lesson," Galeem hissed. "Once I destroy you, I will rule all worlds by destroying every last one of them—and I will not spare any of them this time!"

"You're a fool!" Dharkon returned. "You will have a dominion over _nothing_! I will cover all realms in darkness and rule over the survivors!"

"Not if we stop you first!" Mario said, and he charged towards the two fighting fiends.

"Mario, no!" Peach exclaimed. "You can't—!"

A beam from Galeem's orb now collided with a second beam fired from Dharkon's eye. As the two beams collided, there was a massive explosion, and a resulting shockwave that engulfed everything, knocking Mario off of his feet—and knocking everyone else off of their feet, as well.

Mario groaned as he slammed to the ground, but he quickly shook it off. When he looked up again, he froze. Galeem and Dharkon had vanished, and the area was littered by fallen Master Hands and Crazy Hands, who had been closest to the shockwave and had taken the most damage from it. They looked alarmingly dead.

His heart in his throat, Mario looked back at Luigi and the princesses. The girls had shielded Luigi and seemed alright, albeit stunned by what had just happened.

Looking around, the other fighters were getting to their feet, as well, including the last four captives. Pit quickly ran over to Palutena and cut her light bonds as Marth did the same for Roy. Snake freed Bayonetta, and after a long pause, remembering the Lord of the Mountain's instructions, Samus begrudgingly did the same for Dark Samus.

"Lady Palutena! Are you alright!?" Pit exclaimed.

"I… I believe so, Pit," she said, though even she had to shudder at the carnage as she saw the numerous dead Hands around them. "Oh, how horrible…"

"At least _we're_ all okay," Bowser said, holding his children close to him. He glanced over at the brothers and the princesses. "How's Luigi?"

"He'll be fine when he wakes up," Daisy promised.

"But… what happened to Galeem and Dharkon?" Joker asked. "Did they disintegrate each other?"

" _As convenient as that would be, I fear it isn't so_ ," Lucario huffed. " _I can still sense their auras—but they seem to have clipped into another dimension—probably due to the strength of their colliding attacks_."

"Then… what are we supposed to do?" Falco queried. "Wait and hope they finish each other off?"

"No; we must try to breach through to the dimension where they went and finish them off ourselves," Zelda said. "We can't let them go unchecked; whether or not it restores our homelands, we have to defeat them for good. Right, Mario?"

"Right," Mario agreed. "Except… I'm not sure on how to get there."

" _If Dialga and Palkia had their bodies, it would be simple_ ," Mewtwo said, ruefully. " _As it is, they can lend us what strength they can in spirit form, and those of us with the power to transcend dimensions can attempt to do so_." The cat turned to glare at Ganondorf. " _I believe you were able to use your Triforce of Power to open portals through Subspace?_ "

Ganondorf scowled.

"I knew where I was going; I don't know where those blasted creatures went to!" he replied. "And Subspace probably doesn't even exist anymore after what they did to all of our realms!"

Mewtwo scowled, but had to concede that Ganondorf did have a point.

" _Perhaps, if I concentrate, I can get a better idea of where exactly I am sensing their auras from_ ," Lucario said. " _And then we can try breaching to that location. Along with Dialga and Palkia, we will need all pieces of the Triforce to help, perhaps even the extra ones from the other Links, as well as both Zelda and Sheik—and any other fighter or spirit who might be able to help us_."

Palutena stepped forward, and she paused in amusement as Mario also did.

"…Somehow, I don't think interdimensional travel is something you're an expert in," she said, gently.

"Er… well… Maybe not, but…"

"You've led us this far," Sheik added. "Stay with Luigi until he awakens; we'll do our best to open the way forward."

Mario nodded and went back to keep a watchful eye over his brother as those who could attempt to breach through dimensions began to work with Lucario.

"When we get there, we're going to have to take Galeem down first," Mario said to the princesses. "You heard what Galeem said—he'll wipe us all out again if he wins…" A horrible image of all of them falling to Galeem's wave of destruction a second time crossed his mind, and he shuddered as well.

He couldn't let that happen—not to any of their allies, but especially not to Daisy, Peach, and Luigi.

No matter what.

* * *

Luigi, though mostly unconscious, had been vaguely aware of the conversations around him. Deep in his subconscious, he had gathered that they were trying to locate Galeem and Dharkon, and that Mario wanted to take Galeem down first.

As he continued to try to wake up, a few of the other fighters came by to check on him and give him some encouraging words. One of these was Shulk, and it was as Shulk had placed a hand on his shoulder that something happened.

Luigi had always had somewhat of a sixth sense; with Shulk's powers of foresight, it must have activated a vision of his own as he came into contact with him—

 _Mario was fighting Galeem, defending himself with Daruk's Protection and fighting back against the monster of light. One solid Mario Finale to Galeem's core disoriented him enough—but before Mario could finish the fight, Dharkon's tentacles sped past him, forming chains as they enveloped Galeem. Darkness poured from Dharkon, covering everything around them—ground and sky._

 _Luigi could only stare as Galeem withered away and died in Dharkon's grasp; with a shudder, he turned towards his own brother—and let out a quiet gasp as he saw the ashen hue on Mario's face. His brother was barely able to breathe._

" _Mario!? Big Bro, what happened!?" He whirled around. "Peach! Something's wrong with—!"_

 _He trailed off; Peach had collapsed, as well, and she wasn't alone—Pit and Palutena… Samus and Pikachu… Even all three Links had fallen, with Zelda and Sheik trying to revive before they collapsed, as well, in front of a baffled but slightly intrigued Ganondorf, who was unaffected._

 _And then Luigi remembered Dharkon's words—_

" _ **I will cover all realms in darkness and rule over the survivors!"**_

" _No…! Big Bro—!"_

 _But even as he turned back to his brother, Mario collapsed, falling face-first to the ground, and Luigi felt their psychic connection break—something that could only happen if one of them was dead…_

" _NO_!" Luigi yelled, as he scrambled awake.

Mario gave a startled jump, as did Peach, Daisy, and Shulk.

" _Mamma mia_ …!" Mario exclaimed. "Luigi, you must have had a nightmare!"

Luigi just sat there for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

 _A nightmare? …Or was it a vision…?_

Mario gently placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, and Luigi glanced at him, relieved to see him alive and well.

"I… I guess so…" Luigi sighed. "What's going on over there?"

"Galeem and Dharkon are in another dimension," Peach explained. "Lucario seems to know the general direction of where they are, but the others are having trouble opening the way…" Her expression was one of concern. "What are we supposed to do if we can't get through…?"

"We have to keep trying," Mario replied. "We can't—"

He was cut off by a groan of pain. All of the fighters stopped what they were doing as they heard it, too.

As they looked to the source of the sound, they noticed one of the downed Master Hands twitching slightly.

"I… I must…" he was saying, sounding exactly like their Master Hand. "Must… fight…"

There was another groan as one of the fallen Crazy Hands also stirred; this one, too, sounded like theirs.

The two Hands slowly got up, floating shakily. They stared at each other for a moment, and then at the fighters, who readied themselves for battle.

It wasn't a difficult fight; the Hands were already weakened and were quickly beaten by Mario and Luigi leading the others. But it was as the Hands were knocked back down that Peach stopped them from attacking further.

"Look…" she said, indicating how they seemed to be shaking off an influence that had been controlling them. "It's just like I thought…"

Crazy Hand noticed the fighters first, looking surprised, and then poked Master Hand, who turned to the fighters and (they assumed) stared at them for several minutes.

"…You're all here…" Master Hand said, in amazement—his voice no longer monotone. "You all made it…"

"No thanks to you," Ike said, holding up his sword.

The other fighters, except for Peach, followed suit, returning back to their fighting stances as Master Hand looked on.

"…I deserve this," he admitted. "After everything that's happened, I don't blame you."

"Look, we just want to know one thing," Mario said. "When did this all start? Was what you said to us earlier true—that the tournaments were nothing more than your way of gathering an army for Galeem?"

Master Hand sighed.

"The truth?"

Mario and the others nodded.

"I was created by Galeem many years ago, one of many Master Hands. I was the strongest and smartest of his creations, and so I was made the leader—and was given the instructions to carry out his vision: to amass an army for Galeem and train them for him to use as models to create his own idealized army of minions. And he sent me out into the multidimensional realms. That part of it is true, but what happened next…" He sighed again. "Once I had my taste of freedom, I didn't want to go back—didn't want to continue slaving away for Galeem. But then, something happened…"

"I happened," said Crazy Hand, with a cackle. "Dharkon created me, like the rest of his Crazy Hand army, to prevent Galeem's dominion. Like Master Hand, I broke away—as Galeem and Dharkon clashed, they were both trapped by each other in different dimensions. Master Hand and I met and set aside our differences. And then I wandered off to cause some chaos on my own."

"That still left me with no purpose—nothing to do," Master Hand continued. "My purpose was to create an army, and I had been given the skills to travel through dimensions to do so. And after thinking about it, rather than build an army, I decided to use my powers to bring together the strongest and best fighters from across the different realms to challenge their skills in combat with each other—and then I could test my skills on the strongest of them all—the one who would beat the others. I found the idea amusing. And so, I sought you all out. I traveled through time and space to bring together those whose stories enthralled me the most—two brothers who found themselves in an extraordinary situation and rose to the challenge, becoming heroes… The dinosaur who protected those two brothers in their infancy… An intergalactic bounty hunter… An ape who defended his jungle against multiple invaders… A Chosen One reborn in an endless cycle to stop evil… A vulpine space warrior…. A mouse with electric powers and a fairy who could weaponize her singing voice… A boy with psychic powers… Another bounty hunter who raced in his spare time… And a pink creature from the stars." Master Hand let out an impressed chuckle. "I knew the twelve of you would give me a show to remember—and you did. This was far better than any army I could have ever created, and I knew I had to do this again."

"Once I heard about it, I had to get involved—and I did, the next time," Crazy Hand cackled. "Master Hand wanted to expand the number of participants, and as he continued to look through space and time for more heroes… I took the liberty of inviting a few of you myself." He looked at Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mr. Game & Watch and cackled again. "It was great fun!"

"We were both eager for a third tournament," Master Hand went on. "However… things went awry, as you recall—Tabuu took control of me, and, before you ask, no—I didn't know who he was or that he even existed before he controlled me and pulled my strings to get you all into place for his master plan."

"I booked it after Tabuu showed up… I wish I hadn't," Crazy Hand said, for once sounding serious. "I should have thrown a few monkey wrenches in his plans…"

"We managed to get through that, thankfully—with credit needing to go to King Dedede having his ear to the ground," Master Hand pointed out.

"Something about you seemed off when I saw you; I had to take things into my own hands—and what I found out meant that I had to take action—and quickly," the penguin huffed. "So I did."

"It's fortunate for all of us that you did," Master Hand said. "And, thankfully, the next tournament went off without a hitch! It was perfect, and I knew that I would want a fifth one—one that would be bigger than any of the others. I had planned out everything—and aside from that unfortunate pre-tournament set of mishaps…" He glared at Ganondorf and Ridley. "I presumed the rest would go smoothly. But then, after the first set of matches, Crazy Hand had gone missing."

"Some of the other Crazy Hands came and took me back to Dharkon's dimension," Crazy Hand snarled. "Dharkon knew that Galeem was making his move, and wanted to be ready for an eventual counter-strike."

"And while I was looking for Crazy Hand… Galeem had managed to escape the dimension he'd been trapped in and came for me with the other Master Hands," their Master Hand said. "He assumed that you were the army I had been training all this time, and made his move. But he seemed to know that I had been rebellious all this time—he put me under his control and forced me to turn against you. I rebelled in whatever ways I could—not letting him know Luigi's darkness or his psychic link with Mario, and setting Banjo and Kazooie free—along with these four Heroes…" He indicated the Luminary and his crew. "And that is the pure and honest truth. I know that I have given you no reason to believe me before, so I don't expect you to, but know that you and your stories have always inspired me—and that no matter what you decide to do with me and Crazy Hand, I know that you will emerge triumphant in your battle against Galeem and Dharkon."

Peach opened her mouth to speak first, but someone else beat her to what she wanted to say—

" _I believe you_ ," Mewtwo transmitted.

The others looked to Mewtwo in surprise.

"I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, as well," Peach said.

"I expected that from you, Princess—especially after you tried to get through to me before," Master Hand said. "And I supposed I shouldn't be too surprised by Mewtwo, either, considering…"

"… _That_ _I, too, know what it is like to be created by someone cruel, for a specific purpose that I wanted no part of_ ," Mewtwo finished. " _That you were able to break free as I did was fortunate_."

"Well… I guess I can believe you, too, Master Hand," Mario said, as Luigi nodded in agreement. "But why didn't you tell us all this before?"

"I honestly never thought Galeem would come calling after he was initially trapped," Master Hand insisted. "And aside from that, I could tell you were all wary of me due to my powers—I didn't wish to reveal my origins in the event it would cause you consider me your enemy. But, even if it was going against the Haughty Overlord act that I was presenting myself as, I should have been more open and honest, and warned you about the possible looming threat, and for that, I apologize sincerely. I had to put on this persona to make it seem that fighting me was an honor—but the honor has always been mine, as well, even if I never let it slip. As I said, I have admired your skills and strength, which is how I know you'll defeat those two."

"It'll be hard to defeat them if we can't get to them," Pit sighed. "We've been trying for hours, but we can't travel through dimensions that easily!"

"But we can," Master Hand said, indicating Crazy Hand. "And as we were created by Galeem and Dharkon, we can home in on their exact location."

The fighters watched as the two Hands came together, combining their power, and then slammed both of their palms to the ground, opening a dimensional rift.

"Through that rift is a vast and dangerous wasteland," Master Hand said. "But at the end of it, you'll find Galeem and Dharkon dueling to the death. They'll be using all of their power—creating more Hands like us, and perhaps also creating clones of you to deal with. Be careful in there."

"We will," Mario said, as he walked to the edge of the rift, waving the others to follow. "Okay, we just need to—"

"There's one more thing," Master Hand said, pausing for a moment to find the right words. "…All these years, I've watched you from the sidelines as you dealt with every unexpected twist and turn that happened in your own lands, and also at the tournaments. And, for all these years, you've faced me in matches to try to prove your strength, which was the limit of our interaction. …But today, that changes."

Luigi blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Master Hand said, floating alongside Mario as Crazy Hand cackled with gleeful anticipation. "Today, I fight alongside you!"

Mario stared in gobsmacked surprise before turning to the others, who all nodded in agreement.

And together, they all leaped into the dimensional rift.

* * *

 _Notes: …So, how about that Direct? I was once again fortunate enough to have the timing perfectly to bring the newcomers to my fic just in time. This tale is nearing its end, so while it's unfortunate that the last two DLC fighters won't be able to take part in the story, whoever they will be, consider them to be here with the others as they prepare for the final fight_.


	25. The Show Must Go On

Galeem and Dharkon's sheer size were such that, even upon entering the void, the two brothers were visible fighting ferociously on the horizon of the dimension they had entered. Beams and magic, light and dark, were issuing from the two behemoths. It was their clear and intense hatred of each other that caused both Mario and Luigi to shudder.

As more entrapped spirits attacked, alongside light and shadow clones, Master Hand was true to his word, helping the fighters free the spirits and fight the clones. Master Hand was no longer holding back; as he and Crazy Hand unleashed everything at the clones (stopping just short of Master Hand's transformation to Master Core), Luigi had to wonder if all those times he and the other fighters had defeated Master Hand in the tournaments had been only because of him limiting the amount of power he used in order to level the playing field. Luigi glanced at Mario, and he could already read the wish to go against a fully-powered Master Hand in his brother's eyes. In fact, after Master Hand had confessed the truth, Luigi found himself with a new admiration for him; judging by the looks on the other fighters' faces as they watched him work, they felt the same way.

Of course, challenging Master Hand would have to wait for a while. There was still work to be done. And soon, they succeeded in temporarily clearing the way forward of trapped spirits and clones.

The new spirits also were quick to ally themselves alongside the fighters. In what was a true case of irony, given the state of Galeem and Dharkon's brotherhood, one of the newly-freed spirits ended up being that of Lucas's brother, Claus; Lucas, who had managed to hold it together all this time, in spite of all the horrors he had seen up until now, finally broke down in tears, not having seen him since his death. This was only compounded as the spirit their mother, Hinawa, was also freed, and in spite of the dire situation and the need to press forward, Mario instructed the crew to stop for a few moments, knowing all too well now how Lucas must be feeling. They understood, given Lucas's young age—he had already withstood so much alongside the adult fighters.

Mario looked from Lucas and Claus to his own brother, and then glanced at Galeem and Dharkon, still attacking each other with just as much fury as before.

"Did Galeem and Dharkon… Did they ever…?"

"Get along?" Master Hand finished for him. "…I doubt it. From what Galeem used to tell me, he saw Darkon as a threat ever since they were born, and resented and despised him from the start. That hatred only grew when Dharkon's dark powers began to manifest."

"Dharkon was the same way," Crazy Hand piped up. "Jealous and resentful—though he's made that clear all this time. He expected Galeem to turn on him, and when he did, he felt justified for hating him all along."

"From the moment they were born…" Mario mused, shaking his head. Though he remembered nothing of it, he had always been proud of his infant self's insistence on finding Luigi after Kamek had taken him. And all those other times Mario had felt the need to look after his little brother… How Galeem could have looked upon Dharkon and not be overcome with that same wish to protect him was beyond him as it was, but to look upon him with _hatred_?

And as for Luigi, well… Luigi had never failed to return the favor to Mario, even when gripped by fears so strong that they would have left most others unable to do a thing. Even their last battle at Dracula's Castle had proven that—in spite of how Death's appearance had caused Luigi to freeze up each time prior to that, his wish to protect Mario from Ridley had been enough to keep him going that time. And even if Luigi had reasons to resent Mario and his success, he never did; all he asked was that he not be left behind. That wasn't asking much at all.

Master Hand finally coughed for attention.

"We should move on," he said. "We may have freed the spirits Galeem and Dharkon used for their puppet fighters, but there are countless other spirits sealed away in a holding area, awaiting a similar fate—everyone else who perished when Galeem destroyed everything. Galeem rounded up all of the spirits he wasn't using and sealed them away behind a barrier until he decided they were going to be used, and it was here in this dimension. Look, all around us, you can see bits and pieces of the words we knew…"

They could see exactly what Master Hand was talking about as they continued walking—stained glass shards from Peach's castle, a broken piece of warp pipe, a turret from Hyrule Castle, the now-empty basin of the Fountain of Dreams, the jumbotron from Pokémon Stadium, columns and pillars from Palutena's temple, the face of the Umbra Clock Tower, the three pieces of the Dragoon…

Peach paused to gently run her hand over one of the glass shards. Her father had commissioned that stained-glass portrait of her for her eighteenth birthday. Recalling that her father had not been among the spirits they'd encountered as puppets made her realize that he was one of the spirits sealed away.

"Where is the barrier?" she asked; she was struggling to keep her voice calm, prompting Mario to gently place his hand on her arm.

"It has to be nearby; I remember being here, watching as Galeem sealed the spirits away. The only spirit he was unable to seal was the Lord of the Mountain."

"We saw the Lord of the Mountain," Luigi recalled. "He was the one who led us to where Dharkon was hiding."

"That doesn't surprise me," Master Hand said. "He is a spirit whose powers of creation are even stronger than mine, and he would certainly want to fix what Galeem broke, just as much as I do—perhaps even moreso. Arceus, as well, has strong feelings about this. But restoring all of the damage that has been done by Galeem is going to take more than just the three of us; we will need the strength of all of you, and all of the spirits—the power of your wishes and your memories will allow us to restore all that has been lost."

"And I get to help… by wrecking everything Galeem and Dharkon created!" Crazy Hand cackled. "I get to undo their rewrite!"

"Then there _is_ a way…" Peach said, relieved that her hope had not been in vain. "Everyone—my subjects and my father—can be restored!"

"So _all_ of the spirits can get their bodies back?" Mario asked.

"…Only the spirits who lost their bodies to Galeem and Dharkon," Master Hand said. "Anyone else who was already a spirit, unfortunately, will have to remain."

"But…" Luigi glanced at Urbosa.

Revali did not look pleased—nor did Lucas, who had only just gotten his brother and mother back.

"I wish there was another way—I really do," Master Hand said, gently. "But the best we can do is return things to the way they were before—but only if we can break the seal and defeat Galeem and Dharkon for good."

Mario sighed, but knew they had no other choice—even if it didn't seem fair that the four Champions, Hinawa, Claus, and the other dead spirits had no chance of getting their bodies back, despite them lending their aid.

He looked back to Master Hand and nodded, leading the way further towards Galeem and Dharkon. Along the way, they battled more light and shadow clones, and Luigi had to take a moment to wonder why, if Galeem and Dharkon had the power to create clones of them, why had they needed to take them prisoner and control them? Had it amused them to enact such a twisted scheme?

As they continued on, their pace slowed down. Mario seemed to be getting a bit tired or dizzy—perhaps both, as he kept trying to shake it off and press onward. Luigi glanced around at the others; they didn't seem to be quite at 100%, either. They had been walking and fighting for a while, though—perhaps that was why? Luigi frowned; he didn't feel tired or dizzy, and he'd been in the thick of the fray alongside his brother…

Master Hand, who had also seemed to have slowed down a bit, suddenly paused and motioned for them to stop, as well, as he hovered over a large, circular stone slab that was embedded in the ground. The slab was gigantic, nearly a quarter-mile in diameter, and looked as though it was made from multiple pieces of stone brought together. Carvings on the slab were glowing with an eerie light.

"This is the seal!" Master Hand exclaimed. He made a fist and slammed into it, and then grunted as he bounced off. Crazy Hand tried and met with the same results, and even when they tried to attack together, it still didn't accomplish anything. "We won't be able to break it on our own… I guess all of the fighting has worn us out a bit…"

"The seal is too big for _any_ of us to try to break it alone," Mario observed, as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "We all need to attack it in the same place—right in the center, where those pieces of the stone come together!"

"Maybe you should take it easy and let the rest of us do this, Big Bro," Luigi said. "You look a bit tired."

"I think we're all a bit tired—and hot and bothered," Peach said, as she used a paper fan to cool herself down. Daisy was using one, as well. "But we're so near the end! As soon as we break the seal and defeat Galeem and Dharkon, we can rest all we want!"

Luigi wasn't so sure, but he nodded and began to attack at the stone seal along with the others. But even with their combined attacks, they did not make much of a dent in the seal, regardless of how they tried. Aside from Luigi, everyone else's strength seemed to be dwindling with every passing moment.

"What's happening to us…?" Samus asked, forced to take her helmet off to get some more fresh air.

"I… I don't know…" Master Hand said, also looking weaker. "But whatever it is, it's affecting me, too…"

Incineroar suddenly let out a shout, and the others turned to see him looking at Pichu, who had collapsed, his breathing labored. Samus's attention now turned to Pikachu, who, along with Pikachu Libre, were also on the verge of passing out.

"Papa…?" Junior mumbled. "Papa, I'm so tired…"

"You can't sleep now!" Bowser exclaimed, going into a panic as first Junior, and then the other Koopalings began to experience the same illness and exhaustion.

The other smaller and younger fighters were also beginning to succumb to whatever it was, and Luigi looked on in horror, he realized it was eerily reminiscent of his dream. He looked back to Mario, and sure enough, Mario looked far worse—he was still on his feet, but he, too, was finding it difficult to stay standing.

"No!" he exclaimed, rushing to his brother's side and helping him up.

"Is it some sort of curse on the seal…?" Zelda asked, nearly falling over before Link helped her up, though he, too, was weakening.

"Dharkon's doing something!" Luigi cried. "That dream I had, just before we came here—he's the one doing this! He's covered everything in darkness, and it's poisoning the light!"

"Then how do you explain Crazy Hand and myself getting affected?" Bayonetta asked. "Ganondorf as well."

"Galeem must have his own version of it, too—a light poison that affects those of darkness…" Master Hand groaned. "They've both unleased those poisons, trying to weaken each other… But we're getting affected, as well."

"How do we stop it?" Peach asked. "If they're poisons, there should be antidotes. Master Hand, please—you have to think of something! This can't be how it ends, so close to restoring everything…!"

She trailed off, needing to catch her breath as she sunk to her knees now.

"Peach…!" Mario exclaimed, prompting Luigi to help him to her side.

"We've got our healing powers in the meantime," Daisy said, also sinking to her knees beside Peach to conserve her strength. "But we won't be able to keep everyone on life support with just the two of us!"

"Help the children, at least!" Bowser begged, now carrying them over to the princesses. "Please…"

While the Koopalings were still managing to hold on, Junior, being the smallest, was already alarmingly listless in his father's arms. Peach glanced up at Bowser—the beast who was her captor on more than one occasion, now begging her to help him save the lives of his children. In spite of everything he had done, she knew she couldn't refuse the request.

She looked to Daisy and nodded, and the two used their healing powers to grant some protection to Junior, the Koopalings, and the other young and small fighters.

"This won't last too long, and using too much of our strength will worsen our condition," Peach said, as Junior began to breathe easier. "We need to find an antidote, and even that can only last for so long; what we _really_ need is to find some sort of immunity—"

"Ask _him_!" Ganondorf snarled, glaring at Luigi as he continued to help Mario sit upright. "Ask him why he isn't affected by the poisons!"

"I don't know why!" Luigi exclaimed. "If I did, don't you think I'd use my powers to help my brother and my friends!?"

"Little Bro…" Mario said. "It's because you have both light and darkness—that's why you have your immunity… Before this whole thing started, we thought your darkness was a curse against your light, but…" He gave a weak chuckle. "It ended up being a blessing…"

Luigi just hugged his brother.

"If it's a blessing, why can't I use it to help you…?" he asked. "I don't want to lose you—or any of our friends! Not after we've come this far!"

"There may be a way you can help save him—save all of us," another voice said.

Luigi blinked; the voice sounded identical to his brother's. He turned to see Dr. Mario looking at him, and he realized that this was the first time since their fight with Galeem started at the cliffside that the doctor had addressed him—was it because Luigi reminded him too much of his timeline's Luigi, and how his spirit had been sealed away? Luigi couldn't blame him for that.

Luigi gently transferred Mario to Peach's arms and walked over to Dr. Mario, who, though weakening himself, was using an old cooking pot to mix the powder from inside his capsules into some water, stirring it with Link's cooking ladle.

"What do you need me to do?" Luigi asked.

"I have a hunch—a wild hunch, but it is worth trying," Dr. Mario said. "If you can combine your light and dark magic and infuse it in the medicine I'm brewing up, it may give us the antidote we need."

"Will it cure everyone?" Luigi asked.

"I doubt it—but, if it works, it would grant us the time we need to break the seal and defeat Galeem and Dharkon."

Luigi nodded and did as he was instructed, charging the concoction with a blend of light and dark magic. The solution bubbled and steamed, and as Luigi backed off, the doctor sampled the brew with the ladle.

"…Did it work?" Luigi asked.

"We'll know in a bit," Dr. Mario said. "I don't want to run any trials on the others, so I'll have to be the guinea pig. I will say that I'm feeling slightly better, but that's likely the placebo effect."

"Oh…" Luigi said, hoping that he had managed to get it to work.

He slowly retreated back to his brother's side. Mario, Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi were looking worse, but Mario seemed to be the one worst off.

"Big Bro…?"

"I'll be alright…" Mario promised, quietly. "I just need to rest a little bit…"

"No!" Luigi and Peach exclaimed.

"Big Bro, you can't sleep now!" Luigi pleaded.

"Just hang in there a little more!" Daisy said. "Your counterpart over there's got something cooking—just stay awake a little while longer!"

"Mario, you promised me!" Peach reminded him. "On the train, remember? You said you'd try your hardest to stay with me. And it's not just me this time; it's all of us—all of our friends, and your brother…!"

She gently touched the side of his face, and her hand soon glowed with her healing magic again.

"Peach, no…" Mario began, but she shushed him, quietly.

"Peach, be careful…!" Daisy fretted.

Peach had lost some of the color to her face, though Mario had gained back a little of his—and he clearly was not thrilled at that coming at the expense of Peach's well-being.

It was now Peach's turn to insist that she would be fine as Mario blinked back a few tears. Even Daisy, who usually was upbeat in the face of danger, seemed genuinely panicked and worried.

And Luigi, still keeping a hand on his brother's shoulder, was coming to the horrifying realization that, if Dr. Mario's plan didn't work, he would have to watch helplessly as his brother and his best friends died in front of him.

Slowly, he stood up, still keeping a hand on Mario's shoulder. The others looked up at him.

"Luigi…?" Mario asked.

"I… I need a moment," he choked out. "You… All of you, you need to hold on…!" A sob escaped him.

It pained Mario to know that, as much as he wanted to give his brother some comfort and reassurance, he couldn't. But he and Peach both managed a nod.

"Hurry back as soon as you can," Daisy said.

Luigi nodded and ran off, aiming to break away from the others and have a good cry.

Ganondorf, however, addressed him as he approached the edge of the group.

"So, does the self-proclaimed coward leave us all to die?" he snarled. "Because if that swill of the Doctor's doesn't work, that will be the fates of all of us. I know you would rather see me dead, but the others—"

"I don't."

Ganondorf blinked, taken aback.

"You don't?"

"I know your futures—what happens to you in all of them. If you don't change your ways, your fate is sealed—many times over." The many Links and Zeldas had told him and his brother and friends all about Ganondorf's many fates and many deaths—more than one of which would be as a mindless, raging beast. "Maybe you can change and break the cycle. Or maybe not. It's not up to me. And anyway, even if you were dead, it wouldn't change anything; my archnemesis is a Boo—you being dead would mean that I'd just have to deal with you as a spirit, too."

Ganodorf scowled at him.

"Go on, then," he snarled. "I could tell you that if you wished to ensure your brother's survival, taking down Galeem and Dharkon would be the way to guarantee it—stop them, and you stop the poisons. But you would never merge with me to unleash the power needed to defeat them—and I am too weak to force you. So, go—and know that I offered you the chance and the means to save them, and you turned me down."

"…How dare you!?"

Ganondorf had looked away, but had turned back to face him as Luigi snapped. Though intimidated and unable to stop the tears from falling down his face, Luigi glared right back at him.

"Don't you think I'd want to do anything to save them!?" Luigi said, trying to dry his eyes as he faced the Evil King. "But my brother and my friends… They wouldn't want their salvation to come at the price of me merging with you—becoming a part of you that they might not ever be able to get back, being used for something they and I would never want to be used for…!"

"Are you so certain that your brother and comrades feel the same way?" Ganondorf asked. "Self-preservation is the highest motivator."

"I know about Twinrova—Koume and Kotake, and how they raised you," Luigi countered. "And I know that in one of the timelines, when they fail sacrifice Zelda to resurrect you, they sacrifice themselves to try to bring you back, with not even a thought to self-preservation. You know what it's like to have a family. Mario would never want a way to save himself that would involve me merging with you! And this conversation is _over_!"

He turned his back on the Gerudo King and broke away further from the group, where he finally took a few minutes to break down and release his pent-up emotions. Knowing that he should return to his brother's side, he turned back, and blinked as he saw Raichu's spirit, along with those of Mr. L, Urbosa, and Prince Peasley.

"Chuu…?"

"I'll be alright," Luigi promised him. "What's happened to the others?"

"Nothing's happened," Peasley said, gently. "Dr. Mario is still waiting before he administers that brew to everyone—but, based on the results on him, he thinks it might very well work as a temporary antidote that will save everyone—but fighting again is out of the question."

"That's it…?" Luigi asked, his heart sinking.

"…It's the best we can hope for right now," Peasley added. "Maybe if he has more time to experiment, he can find a better solution."

Luigi groaned. Well, if it would keep everyone from getting worse, he supposed he should be grateful…

"And what did that…" Urbosa trailed off, deciding not to curse this time. "What did Ganondorf say to you?"

"The usual," Luigi sighed.

"Merge with him and use the power of the Void to stop Galeem and Dharkon and save everyone?" Mr. L finished.

Luigi nodded.

"But the thing is… He was right about one thing—if Galeem and Dharkon are stopped, the poisons will stop," he added.

"Well, you can't merge with him—that's out of the question," Urbosa insisted.

"I know…" Luigi said. "But what about defeating Galeem and Dharkon?"

"Well, obviously, that would work," Peasley said. "But you can't possibly face them on your own!"

There was an awkward silence.

" _Buon Dio_ … You're actually considering it!" Mr. L exclaimed.

"What!?" Urbosa asked, dumbfounded.

"I know because… He's me, and if I was in his place, I'd consider it, too," Mr. L admitted. "The prophecy touted me… _us_ … to have both dark and light powers and have the fate of all worlds depending on us… Maybe this was always our destiny."

Luigi nodded at his counterpart, and then summoned both types of magic in his hands—light in one and dark in the other.

"Galeem and Dharkon don't realize that light and dark both need to exist—one isn't better or worse than the other—it's what you do with it," he said. "It took me a while to realize that, but at least I know it—and Mario does, too. Ever since the Star Gate said that it sensed darkness in me, I wondered if I was cursed somehow. But I guess Mario was right—it was a blessing all along. Galeem and Dharkon caused all this by splitting light and darkness. Maybe I can end it by bringing them both together." He sighed, trying to gather his resolve. "But no more Negative Zones—that's all behind me. That was the problem—not that it was dark magic, but the motivation behind it. As long as I use my powers—light and dark—for the right reasons, everything should be okay." He shut his eyes now, trying to tap into his powers further. "And what I want now most of all is to save Mario and the others. And I'll do it—for everyone, and especially for my Big Bro!"

He brought his glowing hands together. The light blended with the darkness, creating a powerful wave of golden energy that pulsed away from him in a ripple, spreading out in all directions.

He glanced back at the others now.

"We're behind you," Urbosa said, with a nod. "Galeem and Dharkon can't do anything worse to us."

"After what happened with the Chaos Heart… I have to do this," Mr. L agreed.

"…I don't know how good your chances are, but I'll do what I can to improve them," Peasley said. "I, too, shall fight with you."

"Chu, Raichu!"

Luigi nodded.

"Okay…" he said. "We just need to get to Galeem and Dharkon quickly, before the others get any worse."

Mr L. glanced off in the direction the party had come from—where the three pieces of the Dragoon where laying.

"…I've got an idea," he said.

* * *

Dr. Mario was more than a bit disappointed with the results of his experiment. The brew had succeeded—to an extent. It would keep them from getting any worse, but it wouldn't be strong enough to help them regain their strength enough to fight Galeem and Dharkon.

Still, it was better than nothing if it would mean saving their lives. But to be forced to quit their quest so near the end… That would truly be the most bitter pill to swallow.

He had just begun to distribute the life-saving medicine when a golden ripple of energy washed over them. And the strangest sensation came over him as the noxious effects from the poison seemed to wither away… But… It couldn't be…!

His plumber counterpart now shook off the last vestiges of illness and leaped to his feet.

"What's happened!?" he wondered aloud, as he was once again able to jump as he used to.

Peach, no longer pale, also got to her feet alongside Daisy and Yoshi. And Bowser nearly cried in relief as zest and energy returned to Junior and the Koopalings.

The others were quickly marveling at their rapid recoveries—even Master Hand and Crazy Hand, as well.

"I don't understand what's happened," Peach said. "But this is exactly what we needed—we can break the seal and finally end this with Galeem and Dharkon!"

"Heck yeah, we can!" Daisy grinned.

"Mm-hmm!" Mario said. "Where's Luigi? We've gotta tell him the good news—"

He was cut off by a familiar sound—the telltale screech of the Dragoon flying at max speed.

"By the Goddesses!" Zelda exclaimed. "Look!"

They all stared as the Dragoon sped by overhead, closely followed by a small squad of spirits—and the man piloting the Dragoon was unmistakably clad in green.

" _Luigi_!?" Mario yelled.

His heart rose to his throat as he saw the direction where the Dragoon was heading—right towards where Galeem and Dharkon were fighting.

"Luigi did this," Palutena realized aloud. "I don't know how, but he was able to cure us!"

"Heh," Snake chuckled, and he turned to the Colonel's spirit. "What was that you said about him, Colonel? 'Once a kid brother, always a kid brother?'"

The Colonel just grunted in reply.

"And now he's gone off to face Galeem and Dharkon alone, huh?" Captain Falcon said, throwing a salute Luigi's way. "Never knew he had it in him."

"I did," Mario shot back. "But I can't let him do this alone!" He ran off in the direction of the Dragoon's trail and called over his shoulder. "Break the seal and free the spirits—then meet us at the battlefield!"

He didn't even wait for a response as Cappy and Daruk followed right behind him. And as Mario ran, he gasped as the Lord of Mountain now reappeared, running alongside him. The regal spirit glanced at him, and Mario understood; with a quiet thanks, he leaped upon the spirit's back, holding on as the Lord of the Mountain galloped towards the battlefield.

 _Just hold on, Luigi_ , he silently transmitted. _Your Big Bro is on his way!_


	26. The Miracle

Luigi had been too focused piloting the Dragoon to pay attention to Mario's mental transmission—and also focused on not letting his own fears grab ahold of him and cause him to reconsider what he was doing.

 _I can't turn back. They're counting on me—all of them. Especially Mario_ …

Galeem and Dharkon were too wrapped-up in their fighting to notice Luigi approaching them until it was too late. As Galeem's orb collided with Dharkon's eye, his wings and his brother's tentacles trying to grab at each other, Luigi aimed the Dragoon right at the center of the battle. He was running out of fuel and would only have one shot…

He careened through the battle, knocking Galeem's orb and Dharkon's eye apart from each other. The Dragoon sputtered and faded, separating into its three parts as it ran out of fuel; Luigi used his floaty jumps to make it to the nearest floating platform in midair, his small squad of spirits standing beside him as Galeem and Dharkon now stared at them as Luigi stared right back.

"You… You would turn against me…?" Dharkon hissed.

Galeem, on the other hand, snarled in disgust.

"I knew you weren't to be trusted," he said. "Though I will say that you truly are a paragon of courage to continue defying me as you have been; my earlier assessment of you as a coward was incorrect."

"…Paragon of courage?" Luigi repeated, incredulously. " _Mamma mia_ , have _you_ got the wrong number…!"

"Personally, I think he's right, but this isn't the time to discuss that," Urbosa intoned. "Remember why we're here."

"Right…" Luigi said, and he looked back at the two behemoths and pointed an accusing finger at them. "I'm going to take you both down!"

"Alone?" Galeem asked, sounding amused. "Have they all abandoned you? Well, it doesn't matter; getting rid of you will be a quick and effortless diversion. Since the beginning, you sabotaged my plans, and now I _will_ make you suffer for what you did."

"Side with me—I'll give you one more chance!" Dharkon said, as he tried to restrain Galeem.

"Never!" Luigi exclaimed. "My Big Bro is dying because of you!"

"You're welcome."

That had been the wrong thing to say, and Dharkon realized it all too late as Luigi leaped from the platform and, taking advantage of him being preoccupied with holding back Galeem, attacked Dharkon's eye again, this time charged with the powers of all of his spirit companions, topped with an energized surge of Urbosa's Fury that was augmented by both Luigi's light and darkness.

"I'm going to save him!" Luigi declared. "From the both of you!"

The enhanced Urbosa's Fury had affected Galeem as well, causing both of the behemoths to be unable to move their appendages, and granting Luigi several more hits to both Galeem's core and Dharkon's eye.

It was as Luigi had turned to focus on Dharkon's eye that Galeem, having received a slightly less intense version of the attack, now began to charge a light beam that he was aiming at both Luigi and Dharkon.

Raichu yelled out a warning. Luigi turned in midair, successfully air dodging as the beam just barely missed him, striking Dharkon instead. But even as Dharkon thrashed around in pain. Galeem was readying more beams—these ones for Luigi, who had to air dodge in desperation as one beam after another came his way.

"A miserable creature that shames the light by corrupting it with darkness," Galeem hissed, as he continued to fire beams at Luigi. "I should never have tried to put you in the abyss or keep you as a shield against your brother—I should have destroyed you immediately! It would have freed your brother from his blind faith in your treacherous nature, and it would have rid my World of Light from an abomination!"

Luigi kept dodging until one of the beams grazed him. It hadn't been direct enough to disintegrate him, but as he glanced at the now-shredded green sleeve of his shirt and the painful burn on the skin beneath it, the pain began to sink in, disrupting his mobility slightly. Galeem eagerly readied another beam, but Dharkon suddenly reached out a tentacle and plucked him out of the way of the attack.

"You cannot die unless I permit it!" the being of darkness declared. "He cast you aside, but I claimed you! Swear fealty to me, and I will save you from Galeem!"

"Nothing can save you from me—either of you!" Galeem declared. "I will destroy you both!"

"…He doesn't sense the great darkness I sense connected to you," Dharkon observed. "I can help you unleash it, and we can wither Galeem away to nothingness!"

Luigi tried to free himself from Dharkon's hold, but the being of darkness wasn't letting go.

"Swear fealty to me! Do it now, and I will spare you!"

Galeem had taken one of his wings and rolled it up to form a pointed, spear-like projection, which he was aiming right at Luigi.

" **SWEAR IT! NOW!"**

"Never!" Luigi vowed.

He glowed with an aura of light and dark—one that repelled Dharkon's hold, causing him to let go, and also deflected Galeem's wing-spear attack.

The sudden release, however, caused him to plummet downward in the empty air. The spirits all tried to reach him, but he knew they wouldn't reach him in time to slow him down enough…

Something plucked him out of the air—a familiar hug. But it couldn't be…

He opened his eyes, realizing that his brother had leaped from the Lord of the Mountain's back to catch him before he fell.

They bounced off of the ground harmlessly, thanks to Daruk's Protection, and Luigi took a moment to stare at his elder brother—who had been horrifically near death the last time he had seen him.

"You're okay…?" he choked out.

"Thanks to you," Mario insisted. "Whatever you did back there, when you went to grab the Dragoon, saved me—it saved all of us."

"All I did was combine my light and my darkness in the hope that I could beat these two and save you and the others…"

"It must've been the strength of your wish combining with your light and darkness that did it…" Mario began, but he quickly trailed off, and his eyes flashed as he sensed something behind him.

Sure enough, Galeem had been trying to aim a beam at the both of them; Mario managed to spoil his aim by sending a Mario Finale right to Galeem's core, and he then indicated the ascending trail of floating platforms to his brother, who nodded and followed right behind him as Mario led the way up.

"Don't trust him!" Dharkon screeched at Luigi. "It's a trick! Once he defeats me, he'll turn on you!"

"How can you defend him!?" Galeem demanded, staring at Mario in apparent confusion and rage as he and Luigi leaped from platform to platform. "How can you put yourself at risk for that… that _thing_ that's so tainted with darkness!?"

"He's my brother," Mario shot back. "That's something you should've learned a long time ago!"

Galeem and Dharkon's response was to create more light and shadow clones as Mario and Luigi reached the topmost of the floating platforms. The two behemoths now moved to take advantage of their diverted attention; Galeem's wings and Dharkon's tentacles surrounded them, though they seemed to be aiming their appendages at Luigi and Mario respectively.

Mario and Luigi responded by standing back to back, staring down the fiend aiming at the other, but before any of the four could make a move, something sped past the Mario Brothers with such speed that the force of the creature's wake was enough to disrupt the network of wings and tentacles that had been aimed at the two plumbers.

"Sonic…?" Mario asked.

The hedgehog, flanked by the sprits of his closest friends and allies, looked back at them with a grin.

"The cavalry's coming," he promised them. "I'm just a bit faster than them. And we just need to hold on until they get here!"

"Yeah!" Mario agreed, activating Daruk's Protection. "I'll give you both a boost—come on!"

He leaped into the air, allowing Luigi and Sonic to leap off of him; as Mario landed back on the ground and summoned the energy for another Mario Finale. Luigi once again attacked with an Urbosa's Fury/Stoked Sparksurfer combo, and Sonic used his Final Smash, turning into Super Sonic and rushing at the two behemoths repeatedly, allowing Mario and Lugi to aim for Galeem's core and Dharkon's eye.

And then, as the battle raged on, the others began to arrive—Captain Falcon speeding along the ground in his Blue Falcon, with Fox, Falco, Wolf, and Samus attacking from their ships—and Kirby speeding in on the Warp Star, prompting Galeem to shriek with rage, recalling how Kirby's escape at the beginning of this whole affair had been the other wrench in his plans, aside from Luigi.

But as Galeem turned on Kirby, Dharkon chose that moment to attack him while he was distracted. And as Mario and Luigi now readied themselves to attack Dharkon while _he_ was distracted, they found themselves joined by more and more fighters—Peach and Daisy flying in from above with the help of Revali once again, Ridley, Pit and Dark Pit, the Charizards, and Junior and the Koopalings in their clown cars, flying alongside Giga Bowser, who announced his arrival with a punch to each of the two fiends. Even Ganon, having accepted that this task required his attention more than Luigi and the Void, had transformed to attack Galeem and Dharkon with his dual swords.

And then there was Master Hand and Crazy Hand, giving a lift to the other fighters who couldn't speed in, fly in, or become giant to close the gap; the three Links were balancing on top of Master Hand, firing arrows until they, and the other fighters, were close enough to the platforms to join Mario and Luigi.

Even though Mario had assured him they were all okay, Luigi was relieved to see Peach and Daisy in full health as they also landed on the platform beside them.

"Don't you scare me like that again!" he exclaimed.

"We won't if you won't!" Daisy countered. "What were you thinking, trying to face these two lunkheads alone!?"

"We can discuss this later," Peach said. "We've got work to do now! Mario… We broke the seal."

"You did!?" Mario exclaimed. "Then where—?"

"They're out of sight—we told them to remain invisible until we could be sure we'd get a chance to attack Galeem and Dharkon after they've been sufficiently weakened. I thought it would take much longer, but they seem to have worn each other down, even with us right here…"

As though illustrating her point, Galeem attempted to stab Dharkon before then aiming his stabbing wings at the nearby flying fighters, who dodged out of the way. Peach shook her head and turned back to Mario.

"I told them to wait for you to give the signal," she said. "They'll reveal themselves when you snap your fingers."

Mario glanced out at the two fighting fiends, recalling how, when this had all began, he had been trying to hold on to the last shreds of his shattered confidence—how he hadn't even been able to bring himself to lead the others when Galeem had first struck…

But not this time. He would lead them—this time, to victory.

He looked back to Peach and nodded, and motioned for the other fighters to follow him. They jumped, grabbing onto the wings and tentacles of the giant monsters and attacking them there at first, before Mario and Luigi used their jumps and spirits' aid to make their way up—and stare into the core and eye.

Dharkon was far more reluctant to attack Luigi, even though Galeem had no inhibitions about attacking Mario.

"You and I are so alike!" he said, flinching as Luigi once again used an electrically-charged down aerial. "Why do you spurn the gifts I am trying to give you!? I would hold you as second in command of my empire of darkness!"

"We are _nothing_ alike!" Luigi insisted. "I never wanted power! And my Big Bro means everything to me!"

"Surely there must be something you value more than the one whose existence will forever remind you that you are only second-best?"

Luigi shook his head.

"There are worse things I could be than second-best," he said. "And for me, 'only child' is one of them!"

"And that goes for me, too!" Mario said, as he dodged another small beam from Galeem.

"But _why_ …!?" Galeem fumed. "You are a being of light. How do you not see that you are pure while those of the dark are tainted!?"

"Because it isn't what they're made of that determines whether or not they're 'tainted' in any way—it's what they _do_ that determines that!" Mario countered. "And right now, the ones most tainted here are you and Dharkon. You killed everyone for power—to rule your own twisted version of how the world should be, and you tried to turn us into puppets for your amusement, throwing aside anyone you thought was unworthy. And then Dharkon tried to finish what you started. But I don't think either of you expected that we'd all unite and fight back. And it isn't just your former puppets, either…" Mario snapped his fingers, and, following their directions from Peach, the entire area was filled with the light of innumerable glowing spirits. " _Everyone_ is here!"

The spirits now swarmed around Galeem and Dharkon, latching on to them. The two fiends attempted to break free, but they were outnumbered. And soon, the other fighters also moved to hold them in place, as well, rendering the two behemoths unable to move. Luigi noticed Darkrai, Marin, and even Veran among the spirits—Master Hand must have opened a portal to the Dream World to get them to help; Veran looked as though she didn't want to be there, but, evidently, going against Master Hand's orders wasn't an option.

"You got your wish in the end—you created an army," Mario said. "…It's just that this army was never truly on your side." He looked to Luigi. "Ready, Bro?"

"Ready!"

The two brothers leaped into the air, each grabbing a hammer that Peach and Daisy passed to them, bringing the hammers down on Galeem's core and Dharkon's eye.

Hissing in pain, the two withdrew their wings and tentacles until only the core and eye remained.

"Spare me," Galeem hissed, as Mario approached. "Spare me, I will allow you to co-rule my World of Light."

"Spare me," Dharkon pleaded to Luigi. "And you will rule the World of Darkness with me, unopposed!"

Mario just shook his head in disbelief.

"Luigi?"

"Yeah, Big Bro?"

"How about one more Bros Attack?"

"Oh, yeah!"

Mario struck Galeem's core with a forward smash, sending the core towards Luigi, who knocked it into the air with his hammer. He then spun around, striking Dharkon's eye with the hammer, as well, sending him flying, as well.

Mario leaped into the air and aimed the Mario Finale at the both of them, but before the force of the attack could fully launch them away, Luigi brought out the Poltergust, sucked the two cores both in momentarily, and then shot them out.

As they went flying, Galeem and Dharkon uttered screeches of pain and defeat. Their wings and tentacles, that had been pulled in to protect themselves, now fell limply around the core and eye as they fell, lifeless, into the water. As the two monsters breathed their last, the haze of light and dark that had been covering the dimension began to fade, revealing that they had been standing on the cliffside where the fight had begun—the other last fragment of the world they had known that still remained.

Two ripples of energy erupted from where the core and eye had sunk, dispersing the rest of the oppressive light and darkness that they had tried to cover their worlds in.

"Is that it…?" Luigi asked, hardly daring to believe it. "Is it over…?"

"The battle is over," Master Hand agreed.

Mario let out a cheer and hugged his brother; they were soon joined in a group hug by Peach and Daisy. Bowser and Ganondorf returned to normal, with Junior and the Koopalings cheering like mad.

Master Hand let them celebrate for a moment before attempting to get their attention again.

"The battle may be over, but the restoration must begin," he added. He paused and glanced as both the Lord of the Mountain and Arceus now stood upon the edge of the cliffside. "We'll need all of the spirits for this—and I do mean all of them."

He indicated the Poltergust on Luigi's back.

"But what's going to happen to them all?" he asked, nervous at the thought of Tabuu, Antasma, and especially Dimentio and King Boo being free.

"If the restoration is successful, everyone will go back to where they were before—be it home or in the afterlife," Master Hand said.

"King Boo isn't bound to the afterlife," Peach said, quietly. "He'll be wanting revenge after being in the Poltergust all this time. Still… If we need him to restore everything and everyone, then we have to let him out."

Luigi gulped, but nodded. He'd beaten King Boo before, and even if he didn't want to, he knew he'd be ready to do it again if need be.

Mario placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging nod. And Luigi managed a wan smile in return.

The Lord of the Mountain and Arceus now leaped high into the air, and Master Hand floated up to join them, and then, the Lord of the Mountain's already ethereal glow intensified into a beacon that surrounded the three.

"Alright, now let's get this show on the road!" Master Hand declared. "Come towards us with your wishes and your memories!"

Slowly, at first, but then falling in line as their desire for restoration resonated among them all, the spirits began to rise in large numbers, flying towards the Lord of the Mountain's beacon. The sheer number of spirits swirled upwards into the sky like an aurora, and just as colorful as one.

And with a sigh, Luigi emptied the Poltergust, sending the imprisoned spirits towards the same rising aurora; King Boo gave him an absolutely furious look before the swirling spirits around him swept him upwards, and Luigi suppressed a shudder. The look in the Boo's eyes was plain and simple to read, and the younger plumber knew all too well that he and King Boo would be settling the score in the near future.

But for now, he pushed the thought aside and turned to the small army of spirits that he and his brother and friends had come to depend upon.

"…So this is where it ends," Urbosa declared.

"Well, that's fine by me; I was rather enjoying the afterlife until Galeem plucked me from it," Revali scoffed. He glanced back at Peach and Daisy and barely inclined his head in a farewell gesture. "Though I will say it was nice to be appreciated once more."

"Aw, admit it, Revali, you got fond of this plucky crew, too," Daruk huffed, clapping Mario on the back. "I'm gonna miss them, just like I miss the Little Guy!" He gave Link a thumbs-up, who managed a smile in response.

Mipha had taken her leave of Link, and then turned back to Mario.

"I am glad that I was able to help you and Link again," she said. "And… to get a chance to fight alongside my brother…" She looked at Sidon. "I shall miss you."

"And I shall miss you, Sister," Sidon said, but he put on a brave face. "But seeing you again after one hundred years has meant so much."

Urbosa looked back at Luigi with a smile. "You really are more like Link than you realize. I just hope that, someday, you'll see that for yourself."

And with that, Sidon and the Champions joined the rising tide of spirits.

Link's Zelda, the one from his timeline, paused before following the Champions, looking back at Link.

"I'll see you soon," she said.

Around them, the other fighters were saying goodbye to departing spirits, as well, also promising to meet again with those returning to their bodies, and vowing never to forget those who would be returning to the afterlife—Lucas was having the most trouble bidding a difficult farewell to his mother and brother, though he now had the new memories of having them by his side for the battle they had just won. Doctor Mario was remaining as stoic as he could as he waved farewell to his timeline's Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and even Bowser, though he had the assurance in knowing that they, at least, were returning to their bodies. And the main timeline's Bowser had finally come face to face with the spirit of his brother, Morton Sr. Mario was pleased to see them acknowledge each other, and again as Morton Sr. briefly acknowledge the Koopalings before joining the other spirits.

Paper Mario and Mr. L were the next to leave. Still his silent self, Paper Mario merely waved goodbye, while Mr. L attempted to come up with a witty parting line, but opted for a nod of thanks instead, directed towards his counterpart, for reminding him that in spite of all that had happened to him, he, too, was just as much a hero as the others.

Peasley and Dreambert soon followed, extending invitations for the brothers and their friends to visit the Beanbean Kingdom and Pi'illo Island once again.

And lastly, Cappy and Raichu paused.

"Well, you know you'll be seeing me very soon!" he said to Mario, still sounding chipper. "Don't make us wait too long!"

"Rai, Raichu Rai?"

"Yeah, I remember promising pancakes for you," Luigi chuckled. "I'll see you very soon, too."

Raichu nodded and joined the other spirits, along with Cappy. They watched the magnificent sight for a while longer before Mario cleared his throat.

"They need our memories and wishes, too," he reminded them. "Come on!"

He leaped into the rising wave of spirits, with Luigi, Peach, and Daisy right behind him. It was an odd sensation for Luigi, but not an unfamiliar one, being surrounded by spirits. If anything, this adventure may have helped slightly with his ghost-phobia…

He pushed that thought aside and, instead, began to focus on wishing for everything he knew to be restored—the provincial beauty of the Mushroom Kingdom, the streets of Brooklyn that he'd known in his younger days, and all of the other amazing places and people he'd seen on his travels.

As he continued to remember and wish, he could feel the calming presence of the Lord of Mountain as they drew near, and he was once again reminded of how… familiar he seemed. A kind and protective spirit with the powers to create and restore their worlds… Somewhere, Luigi felt as though that this was not the first time the Lord of the Mountain had worked his magic upon their worlds.

But that was a mystery for another time.

For now, he would just enjoy everything going back to the way it was meant to be—with his brother and friends still by his side.

* * *

 **Epilogue: Now I'm Here**

Luigi opened his eyes as he felt his feet touch solid ground again. They were still by the cliffside again, but there was one difference—the light that sat in the sky was the sun, rising at last.

"We're back!" Pit exclaimed, suddenly hugging a protesting Dark Pit. "We're back! _We're back_!"

"Everything is back!" Isabelle agreed, gleefully, seeing the mansion off in the distance.

" _Yes_!" Mario exclaimed, leaping into the air. Cappy laughed and transformed once again into his cap, landing perfectly onto his head.

"Are we sure _everyone_ has returned?" Peach asked. "The Assists? The Pokémon?"

As if answering her question, Raichu was speeding towards them, back in his body, surfing on his tail towards Luigi and hugging him. Luigi smiled and hugged him back, glad to be able to finally do so.

"I think someone might have a new side career as a Pokémon trainer," Leaf grinned.

Luigi gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Well, we'll see…" he said.

Link, who had been focusing on something, now breathed a sigh of relief—from his reaction, it was clear that Zelda had been contacting him telepathically to reassure him that she was fine, and that Hyrule was restored.

Soon, the other assists and Pokémon were heading towards them, including Arceus, back in his body, surveying the restoration in satisfaction. As the Pokémon and Assists clamored around the fighters to greet them, Mewtwo seized the opportunity to sneak up behind Ganondorf and, with a quick hand wave, reapplied the lock on the Gerudo King's memories in regards to Luigi being the key to the powers of the Void. Mewtwo then looked back at Luigi, who gave the cat a grateful nod of thanks.

And then, the Lord of the Mountain now approached the fighters with Master Hand, and they were soon joined by Crazy Hand, who had emerged gleefully from a portal after, no doubt, having had the time of his life destroying the false and empty worlds that Galeem and Dharkon had created.

"…I think that went well," Master Hand declared, as the Lord of the Mountain nodded in agreement. "Everything and everyone are back where they belong—"

He was cut off as the Lord of the Mountain's ears twitched, and he quickly galloped to the edge of the cliffside, looking over the water with an alert expression.

"I think he senses something…" Mario began, but he trailed off as the realization sunk in. "Uh-oh…"

"Oh, no; it can't be!" Peach gasped.

The fighters once again struck a fighting stance as Galeem and Dharkon emerged from the water.

"You couldn't have just left those two out of your little restoration spell?" Daisy groaned. "I mean, _come on_ …!"

"We _did_ leave them out of the restoration!" Master Hand assured her. "Take a closer look at them…"

Luigi blinked as he realized that, despite rising from the water, the water seemed undisturbed, as though nothing had passed through it. And, as he looked at the two behemoths, he noticed that they both seemed… very transparent.

"They're spirits!" he realized aloud.

"My, my—how the tables have turned," Bayonetta mused.

Nevertheless, the fighters continued to make their stand—joined now by Diona the Pirahna Plant, Joker, the Luminary's crew, and Banjo and Kazooie. Galeem and Dharkon's spirits saw them all, knowing better than to engage in a futile fight with an army that was even larger, thanks to the restoration of the Pokémon and the Assists.

Instead, the two spirits turned on each other.

"This is all your fault!" Galeem hissed, attempting to stab Dharkon with his transparent wing spears.

"You were the one who started all of this!" Dharkon countered, his transparent tentacles attempting to grab his brother.

"… _Mamma mia_ ," Mario said, shaking his head. "They really haven't learned a thing. …Luigi do you think you could—?"

But Luigi had already whipped out the Poltergust before his brother even had to ask, and with one leap into the air, activated it, drawing Galeem and Dharkon into the containment tank before landing back on the ground.

"Maybe they'll finally learn to get along in here," Luigi said, switching the containment unit for an empty one. He handed the full unit to Master Hand. "Make sure they don't get out of there."

"Don't worry," Master Hand assured him. "Now, I think we can say that this is truly over."

The Lord of the Mountain nodded again, and with one last glance at the fighters, he leaped into the air and galloped off, disappearing once again.

"…Where do you think he's going?" Ness asked, quietly.

"Back to Satori Mountain, probably," Peach said. "But I have a feeling that, even from there, he'll still find a way to watch over all of us, and the tournament." She paused, and glanced at Master Hand. "Assuming we're still going to have a tournament, of course…"

Master Hand glanced at her.

"Well, I stand by what I said—regardless of what Galeem wanted me to do, I brought you together for the thrill of the Ultimate tournament. …However, given what we've all been through, perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to unwind for a while, scrap the first round of matches, and start anew—that'll let our latecomers have a chance to get an even footing. And as for you…" Master Hand glanced at Joker, who grinned, sheepishly. "I know I didn't invite you. But I think you've earned your place in this tournament after all of this."

The fighters all seemed to be in agreement, which Joker was grateful for. And slowly, they began to disperse for a well-earned rest, either back to the mansion or to their other favorite hangouts; Banjo and Kazooie followed K. Rool and the Kongs back to their treehouse—D.K. also inviting Pauline, who declined, opting to get back together with her band. Ness went off with Lucas, trying to cheer him up after his unwilling separation from his family's spirits. Luigi sighed, as they left, and again as Link cast one more glance into the sky, clearly thinking about the four Champions before heading back to the mansion.

"We won," Luigi said. "But it wasn't enough to help _everyone_. Lucas still doesn't have his mama or his bro back. And Urbosa did so much to help me, but I wasn't able to help her at all."

"You did, Luigi," Mario insisted. "You allowed her to face and defeat someone her people have felt was their greatest shame. And I wish I could've done more for him, but it sounded as though Daruk was having the time of his life fighting alongside me. And as for Lucas…" His expression softened. "I know it's terrible that he didn't get them back, but… just seeing them again would've been something that he needed. Sidon and Mipha seemed to feel the same way."

"You have no idea how much I wished that we could have solved everyone's problems—bring back all of their loved ones, even those they'd lost before this," Peach said. "I understand why this was the best we could do, but think about everything we succeeded in doing this much—everyone we saved!"

"Chaa!" Raichu said in agreement, glad to be alive again.

"Yeah, even if we made some spirit friends we had to say goodbye to, well, we still made more friends along the way, and some of them get to stick around!" Daisy said, giving Raichu a skritch behind the ears. The mouse sighed, enjoying it.

Peach nodded, and then paused.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I need to take a moment and call home—let Toadsworth and my father know that I'm alright."

"Oh, yeah, good call; I should check in at home, too," Daisy said. "Thank goodness for Master Hand installing interdimensional phone lines!"

"Meet us at the club afterwards?" Peach asked Mario.

Mario nodded, and the girls left, leaving them with Cappy and Raichu.

"We should probably call home, too," Luigi sighed. "You know how Mama worries about us…"

"Yeah, no kidding," Mario sighed. He paused, looking back out across the cliff and the water.

"What're you thinking about?" Luigi asked.

"About Galeem and Dharkon…" he sighed. "I just don't understand how they… How Galeem could just…" He trailed off, shrugging as he was at a loss for words. "…I have to admit, Dharkon did hit a nerve when he was pointing out how Galeem tried to suppress his darkness and pointing out that I did the same thing to you—"

"It wasn't the same thing at all!" Luigi insisted. "Galeem tried to suppress Dharkon's darkness because he saw him as a threat. You were just worried about me and, well… Considering what the Negative Zone was, you had every right to be. …Even if I knew why you were leaving me behind, it still didn't change how I felt, and I hated that I was upset when you were only trying to protect me…"

"…I should've realized it sooner."

"Well, I was doing a good job of hiding it," Luigi admitted. "And, anyway, that's all behind us now. I don't have those negative feelings anymore—I couldn't use the Negative Zone again, even if I wanted to. And I don't. If I use my darkness and my light for the right reasons, then that's all that matters!"

"Well, not the _only_ thing that matters," Mario said. "What also matters is that I trust you enough to look after yourself—and trust myself to look after you when you need it, so that you don't have to be left behind."

"And trust me to look after you, too," Luigi added.

"Well, I already knew that one," Mario reply, with a smile.

Luigi let out an embarrassed chuckle again, and Mario was once again reminded of Galeem and Dharkon—how they had both tried so hard to turn the two plumbers against each other, and how the two fiends simply decided to start with hatred right from the beginning, with no reason for it.

Wordlessly, Mario drew his brother into a hug.

"Big Bro?"

"I still don't understand it," Mario said, as Luigi hugged him back. "Galeem and Dharkon… How could they have acted like that from the start, not even giving each other a chance? I just don't get it!"

"Do we even _want_ to get it?" Luigi wondered aloud.

"…Good point, _Fratellino_ ," Mario admitted. "After everything we've been through, I'm just glad we made it through this."

"Same here," Luigi sighed.

The fell silent, taking a moment to once again glance out at the sea.

"…It's probably going to be a while before we stop thinking about this," Mario sighed. "But we'll get through it—we'll help each other, and everyone else."

"Mm-hmm," Luigi nodded.

"Want to get over to the club and meet the princesses there?"

"In a little bit," Luigi said, and he smiled. "…I promised someone pancakes, after all."

Raichu let out an eager squeal, and Mario managed a chuckle as they headed back to the mansion.

Their last quest had been greater and more terrible than any other one they'd ever faced. But even so, they'd managed to get through it together—just as they would anything else that lay ahead.

That would always be their greatest strength.

 **The End**

* * *

 _Notes: And, it's done! Thank you so much to everyone who followed this fic; it's been an incredible ride, and your support means so much to me! I have plans for future Mario Bros and Smash fics, including one that will be based on Luigi's Mansion 3, which I foreshadowed here-so I hope you'll enjoy those, as well!_


End file.
